


GKEA: Sinnoh Saga

by GKEAguy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Bestiality, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, GKEA, Gotta Kiss Em All, Group Sex, Harem, Incest, Multi, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 145,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: Avery Higgs is a nineteen-year-old guy with a grumpy disposition who considers himself pretty strait-laced. He stays far away from anything illegal or morally bankrupt, instead focusing on school and work in an attempt to take care of his younger sister and mother. However, a hurricane of change is about to enter his life in a dozen different forms. Some changes for the better, some for the worse. Most of them revolving around one thing- Pokephilia.After his best friend drags him into this unfamiliar world, Avery realizes that this issue he thought was black and white is not so simple after all.| Link to the GKEA discord ---> https://discord.gg/NunD8Wk |





	1. The Pokeporn League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery discovers Pokeporn...and likes it?

The email was titled "Hot as fuck". The person who sent it was Jack Wainwright, aka my best friend of more than ten years. When I first opened the email, I was not surprised to discover the link inside led to some pornographic website. I was surprised, however, that it linked to just the website and not a specific video.

Jack had sent me porn before. Living up to his name, all that boy did was masturbate. Usually, it was to bizarre stuff that he insisted on sending me. I always opened it too because, to be honest, I almost liked the incredibly creepy shit he sent me. Despite being nasty, the weirdness of it all usually made me laugh. Normally, Jack sent me bizarre, unpleasant stuff like hardcore bukkakes or really strange insertion porn, and this time it was no exception.

Except, it kind of was. Usually, I opened the link, laughed/died inside at the sight of the weirdness I found within, then carried on with my life. Yet here I was, clicking on the link in Jack's email for the third time tonight.

'Damn you for sending me this deep web shit Jack, this is so creepy...'

 So why was I getting turned on by it? It was a question I didn't want to think about the answer to. There was just something about whatever the hell people called this garbage that ensnared me. Swallowing, I gazed at the title of the website: The Pokémon Porn League. There was something weird about this site, besides the obvious Pokémon/Human coitus. Usually, porn websites are badly formatted and sketchy looking, but The Poképorn League had an almost professional look to it. The header of the site, written in a large and elegant font, read: A home for all Pokélovers.

Pokélovers. I'd heard of this type of thing before, of course. Occasionally men and women were arrested after being caught having sex with their Pokémon. I rarely watched television, but my mother enjoyed bringing my attention to crimes that bothered her or news that she thought was relevant to me. Poképhile was the actual term for these criminals, not Pokélovers.

There is no love in fucking your Pokémon. No matter how you spin it, it's just plain wrong. It's also illegal, so I should definite not be on this site! The Jennies were probably tracking my IP already…

'Click off', I commanded my brain, even as my eyes roamed the webpage. I swallowed heavily, my mouth watering, as I watched a few seconds of a random video. 'Holy shit, is that a Vaporeon getting fucked from both sides?'

'Close the damn tab!' I commanded my brain again.

'It is. And she's loving it. Look at the way she's panting and spreading her legs apart.' The shyness in the Vaporeon's expression was disturbingly cute. Would I do that type of thing with her if I was one of those trainers? What does it feel like? Is she more wet than usual because she is a water Pokémon? What about the taste and smell? And how tight is she…?

Betraying the rational part of my brain, I repeatedly clicked the random video button on the sidebar. So many different types of videos popped up. Doggystyle, threesomes, oral sex. Categories I was familiar with already. Regular porn… except with Pokémon, and they seemed to genuinely enjoy it. Most of the videos starred Pokémon like Gardevoir or Delphox. Truth be told, after a while, seeing the same few female Pokémon started getting boring. I was about to close the tab when a certain video stole my interest.

The thumbnail was a Zoroark and a human. The Zoroark's clawed fingers were wrapped around the guy's dick, and her tongue was flicking across the thick tip of it. The video was titled "Slutty female Zoroark surprises her trainer and gets a surprise of her own." It had tons of tags including missionary, huge cock, and blowjob.

Zoroark was one of the Pokémon I'd always dreamed of having. It was a rare and powerful Pokémon, and apparently, this particular Zoroark was very popular in porn. Her name was Red Ebony and she even had her own tag. A lot of the suggested videos featured her in the thumbnail and title. She was just like a normal pornstar. I hit play on the video.

What's strange is that the video played out like any other porno I'd ever seen, including the good (but somehow still awkward for some reason) camera angle. It started out with a male trainer jerking off in his room. He was an average looking guy with long shaggy brown hair and a soul patch. In the middle of jerking off, a human woman walks in. She was beautiful: long, platinum blond hair, tanned skin, and a ginormous rack. Her body was amazing, slender and thick in all the right places.

The girlfriend proceeds to give the guy a blowjob and as the scene continues to play on and she eagerly sucks on his cock it is revealed that his girlfriend is his Zoroark in disguise. He is shocked by this and tries to push her away, but she refuses to let go of his dick, gently stroking the shaft and massaging his balls. After some initial reluctance, the female Pokémon finally convinces her trainer to put his dick in her.

I watched, entranced, as Red Ebony rode his cock like a pro. She was so damn sexy, and her performance was almost elegant. She easily pushed herself up and down on his shaft, making unbelievably wet noises. It must have been heaven sinking his cock into such a wet pussy. Red Ebony whimpered and hissed when the trainer's dick bottomed out in her. Her wetness left his cock glistening with a sheen of slick juices every time she slid up, torrents of her juices soaking her furry thighs and his crotch. She was practically dripping buckets.

Suddenly, the real girlfriend walks in and catches them in the act. Strangely enough, it ruined my focus and interest, especially when she joined in. I didn't notice how intensely I'd been watching until I moved my hand to close the tab and realized it had been on my crotch. My erection was clearly visible in my sweatpants.

What the fuck? Why did watching that sick Poképhilia porno turn me on so much !? I hurriedly closed the tab and threw my headphones aside.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Avery!? Getting hard from damn Poképhilia!?'

I exhaled heavily and forced the image of Red Ebony out of my head. I was disturbed. The trainer's very hot girlfriend had joined in, too, and yet it was the Zoroark that lingered in my thoughts. Still hard, I took a cold shower. I wasn't really in the mood to finish myself off after that. I'd feel guilty about it.

A little while later, my mom called me down for dinner. Hungry, I jogged downstairs into the dining room. My mom was placing plates covered in heaps of steaming food on the table, while my little sister Zoey played on her brand new Pokétch. Her Shinx, nicknamed Static, rested near the legs of her chair eating Pokémon food. He seemed as hungry as I was, devouring the kibble quickly.

Static was very cute and friendly. Sadly, Zoey had been paying less and less attention to him lately. She was too distracted by her latest edition Pokétch. I wish I had stopped Jack from buying one for her when I had the chance because now, she was addicted to the damn thing!

Jack, who was filthy rich, had bought a Pokétch for Zoey after she begged him for one. Honestly, he probably got it for her because her appreciation and admiration stroked his huge ego boner. He probably loved knowing Zoey liked him and not me, her own brother. He also just liked girls in general and struggled to say no to them, so maybe it was that.

The second Zoey noticed me; she began acting up. She was already chewing on some gum when I came down, but she paused, smirked at me, and made sure to start chewing like a Miltank, glaring at me all the while. She also had her feet rudely propped up on the dining room table. My mother, Amy, did nothing about it but that was nothing new. She just kept bumbling about in the kitchen and bringing over more food. My patience ran thin as I watched my mom purposely avoid putting food around Zoey's feet. She was obviously aware of what my sister was doing and chose to ignore it.

'Mom, why do you let her behave like this? This is why Zoey is a brat!' I sighed and pulled out a chair, knocking Zoey's feet off the table with my arm. If looks could kill I'd be dead for sure.

"Feet off the table, Zoey. And throw out that gum or I'll make sure Jack returns that damn Pokétch of yours." My little sister scowled and stuck her tongue out at me but obeyed, practically ripping the slab of gum from her mouth. Sensing the tense mood, Shinx mewled and padded away. I watched him hop up the stairs, reach the top, and then disappear. I turned back to Zoey and shook my head in disgust. The little brat had smooshed her gum onto the side of her dinner plate and was sneering at me as if challenging me to call her out.

I turned my attention away from her. The last thing she needed was more attention. "The food smells great, mom," I commented, inhaling the scent of her freshly cooked food. My plate was littered with all sorts of meats, berries, and veggies.

A warm rosy color grew on her cheeks. She beamed, "Oh, Avery, I am so glad you think so! I worked very hard to make it special just for you!"

"It looks and smells good, but I bet it tastes terrible," Zoey grumbled, tossing a lock of her dyed blue hair behind her ear. Her hair was naturally black like mine, but she dyed hers to match her Shinx. It was long and straight, with long bangs draping over one eye. Half the strands were blue, and the other half were black. Zoey also wore bright, golden contacts whenever she went out… which was pretty much all the time.

Why did Zoey have to be so damn annoying? She was a spoiled brat and yet my mom did everything she could to please her. Lately, Jack had been buying her tons of things and that was spoiling her even more. She used to be a good girl: modest, gentle, and kind and now she acted like a degenerate, dressing like a whore despite only being thirteen. And Mom did nothing about it. Whenever I commented Zoey told me: "Shut up, I'm not wearing these clothes for you so screw off" or something along those lines.

Thankfully, Zoey hasn't done anything seriously bad, but I think my mom letting her dye her hair in such a unique fashion was the first step downhill for her. Once she did, Zoey started getting attention from boys and she was way too young for that. Her cocky attitude was also a result of her finishing Trainer's School before me. My Pokemon education had been put on hold because of certain circumstances, but hers had not. I used to be relieved about that, I know from first-hand experience that behind other people your age sucks but progressing ahead of me had obviously changed her a lot. Then again, moving to Jubilife on your own for a year and getting a Pokémon before your much older brother is quite a big deal. If I was in her position, maybe I'd be a little snot too.

"Let me get you some potatoes, too, Avery," My mom declared as she scurried back into the kitchen, completely ignoring my sister's rudeness.

I gave Zoey a nasty look and she smiled back innocently. I turned to my mom. She was bouncing around from counter to counter, happy as an be. My plate was already covered in a wide assortment of food. I really didn't need anything else..."I'm all set, mom. Why don't you come sit down and eat?"

My chubby mom spun around and frowned at me. "Excuse me, mister! You must eat as much as you possibly can! You have a big day tomorrow and I want you to go to sleep with as much food in your belly as possible!"

Zoey cackled. "Amy just wants you to be fat like her, Avery. Better watch out! If you're not careful, you'll fail your final tomorrow and then you'll end up fat and alone just like her." My mom should have slapped her or something. Instead, she just gave Zoey a disapproving look.

"Now now, little lady! What have I told you about calling me Amy? I don't like it! I raised you to be more respectful."

That was the problem she took away from what Zoey said?! That Zoey had called her by her first name? What was wrong with my family? I sighed heavily and glared at my little sister, "You raised Zoey to be a lot of things she isn't."

My baby sister glared back at me, fire in her eyes. I held her gaze. "Don't call mom fat, or Amy, you little brat. And just for the record Zo, there is no way I'm going to fail my final. I'm going to get a Pokémon, and hopefully never have to see you again. I want to go on a Pokemon Journey."

Zoey burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, clutching her stomach. Even my mom gave me a doubtful look. I frowned. "What? What's up with you two? What's funny or weird about wanting to leave home?"

Zoey snorted, "It's not that you want to leave. Bro, you can't even handle watching official League battles on TV without crying about how the Pokémon are 'being treated cruelly.' Trainers will eat you alive outside of town. You're not going to last on a journey. Trust me, I know. I've battled and you couldn't handle it."

To emphasize her words, Zoey reached down as if to pat the top of Static's head. She reddened in embarrassment when she realized the little Shinx had wandered away and was no longer in his usual spot. Zoey had been so absorbed by her Pokétch she hadn't even noticed her starter leave. Usually, I would laugh at such a display, but their reaction to my plans bothered me too much. It was true, I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of Pokémon battling, but Jack and I agreed that it was because neither of us had a Pokémon yet. The concept was cruel, sure, but people always talk about how Pokémon love to battle. Who was I to deny my Pokémon that supposed joy? Shinx always has a blast when Zoey let him out to battle.

I glanced at mom, hoping she would at least give me some words of encouragement. Instead, she smiled awkwardly as she sat down at the table with us. "We don't have the money for it either, honey. How will you get Pokéballs and your other supplies? All your money’s gone towards classes so it would be a while before you could even gather the necessities…I um...suppose in a month or so you could go on a journey if you continue to work full time…"

The words stung but it didn't make them less true.

I wasn't like the other kids who got to go to Trainer's School for free. In fact, I'm not a kid. Neither is Jack, for that matter. We're both nineteen, long past the age for being in an official Trainer's School. Most kids start going to school around five to twelve but can go for free until they turn sixteen. They get their license once they graduate, along with a Pokedex, and more It used to be that anyone could get a Pokemon no matter what their age or education but since Trainer's School became free for kids across all regions that changed. In any case, circumstances made that impossible for me.

My dad left us many years back, so I had to drop out of school and take care of Zoey, since mom was working full-time. Mom needed as much help as she could raising her. I was eleven at the time to Zoey's five, and have been working my ass off since. At some point, mom stopped working and left that to me. I was the man of the house and she expected me to act that way. I got my first part-time job when I was twelve and when I turned fifteen, my shifts became full-time.

Sometimes, I can't help but resent my mom. If she hadn't let dad leave, or if she had been a better mom, I wouldn't have had to drop out of Trainer's School to come home and take care of Zoey. Or at least if she hadn't made me start working at twelve, I could have gotten my first Pokemon and moved out.

My aggravation faded as I gazed at my curly-haired, rosy-cheeked mom who loved me more than anything. A bit of guilt flooded into me. It's not her fault that my dad is a piece of shit who abandoned us. It is her fault, however, that our living situation is so expensive and hopeless. Mom still refuses to move to a cheaper place or start working again.

The only reason we're able to stay in a city like Hearthome in the first place is because my father still pays the rent. He sent my mom rent money once a month and every other bill was left up to us. Or rather, up to me. Why? Maybe it made him feel good about himself. Maybe he thought it made up for the fact that he abandoned his two kids and wife to go do who knows fucking what.

My mom claims that if we leave this place my dad won't know where to find us when he returns. It's been eight years; I doubt he's ever coming back. She also says she's too old to work despite only being forty-two. I guess, in that way, my mom is a spoiled brat just like Zoey. Unsurprising, considering my dad was filthy rich and didn't expect my mom to work a day of her life. When he left, things were tough for her. She didn't take to work life well. Memories of her coming home, crying, haunt me to this day. I never want her to struggle like that again. It was just frustrating sometimes.

I don't mind living in Hearthome, though; it's a nice enough city. And Jack, who has been my friend since we were both very young, is here too. When he was a kid Jack failed his way through Trainer School four or five times. So, like me (in fact, he was the one who told me about it) Jack was enrolled at a special school called "The Hearthome Coordinator Trainer's School".

It was usually for young and aspiring contest trainers but if you had the money anyone could go, in theory. It was a lot more expensive than a normal Trainer's School and was also age restricted to ten and above, but it was close by, so it was pretty much my only option. Because it wasn't an official school there were also a lot of tests you were required to pass in order to get your license. The entire situation was tedious. I couldn't move to Jubilife and there were a lot of other young adults at HCTS, so it was much less weird than going to a school with a bunch of seven-year-olds. Paying for my own education and the household bills left me dirt poor every month, not a speck of change left in my wallet...

Anyway, despite being a nasty perv, Jack is a good friend. He has never let my family really struggle. When we can't make the bills money "magically" starts appearing around the house in great bundles. When we can't afford to get Zoey something, the desired items wind up delivered to our doorstep. A while back, Jack even offered to pay for my schooling when I was really struggling. When I rejected his offer, he began to nag me about it, claiming I needed to save up and that he could afford to pay for my classes as well as his own. My pride wouldn't let me accept that deal and he finally shut up about it when I threatened to punch him in the face. Now, I almost wished I took him up on it. Almost.

"Know what?” I sighed, “Fair enough. I'd rather continue to help out around the house anyways, since you still don't want to work, mom." I lied with a smile. I didn't want my mom to worry about me. Mom smiled back while Zoey just stared at me.

"You'll still be getting your first Pokémon soon, though! And I personally can't wait to have a new family member!" Mom beamed, and even Zoey nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait to get my first Pokémon either. Most of the student's already had their starter's prearranged. Because I was poor, I just got whatever Pokemon they could get me. Even so, I was still extremely excited. My bad mood drifted away. After all, the day I'm finally gonna get my license to own and train Pokémon is just on the horizon. Nothing could ruin my good mood about that. All I had to do was pass the test tomorrow. Honestly, my mom was right. I should eat as much as possible!


	2. A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery takes his test and...Jack does Jack stuff.

I forgot about the Poképorn thing until Jack picked me up in the morning; Jack and I always walked to school together. Waving goodbye to my mom, I walked out the front door with a slab of toast in my mouth while tugging on my jacket. The first thing Jack said to me was: "Pokeporn, man. Gimme your thoughts! And you better be honest!"

I wasn't surprised, to be honest. Rolling my eyes, I glanced at him. Jack was dressed like a rich douchebag, as usual; He wore an expensive-looking maroon turtleneck, a fur jacket, and tan dress pants . I would probably always resent the materialistic side of Jack. I just didn't understand spending so much money on outrageously expensive clothes instead of on food or real necessities. Why one turtleneck instead of ten durable t-shirts? It made no sense to me. Even when Jack spent his heaps of money on me, something he loved to do (which always made me feel oddly self-conscious) I hated the fact that so much money was wasted on someone so idiotic when it came to spending.

I always felt like an eyesore standing near him in my worn t-shirts and jeans, but my mild resentment didn't change the fact that he was my best friend. I guess I just don't understand why someone like him is friends with someone like me. I sighed, "I despise you, you weird little ginger freak. Also, that haircut is horrible."

Jack smirked. "Don't like the undercut?" He ran his hand across one of his shaved sides. Compared to my untamed, shoulder-length black hair his looked amazing. Not that I'd ever compliment him to his face.

"No, you look like every other asshole in Hearthome city." Jack shrugged, but the corner of his lips twitched like he was trying to hold back a smile. I was always rude to him, but he never really minded. It's how we were. Me: the asshole, and him: the pervy douche. It just worked and acting differently would be strange. "Anyways Jackoff, why is that the first thing you say to me?"

He laughed. "Is that an honest question? What the hell else would I talk about? I know you were looking at it cause you didn't message me back like usual. So, I want to hear your thoughts."

I blushed and averted my eyes. Damn him for knowing me so well. "I mean...I watched a little." I was suddenly very conscious of the fact that we A. Needed to head to school and B. Were standing right in front of my house. I started walking, and Jack followed beside me.

"Hot. Right?"

My mind was immediately filled with the image of the Zoroark sucking on her trainer's cock, saliva dribbling down the length. My breath caught a little, but I shook away the image. "Maybe a little but it’s illegal… and it's wrong dude. That's just a fact."

Jack frowned. "Not really."

I sighed, munching on my toast. "Shouldn't you be focused on something more important. I don't know, like class? Our test is today." I expected him to shrug it off like usual. Instead, Jack beamed and nodded.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to pass this time, bro." I was shocked by his excitement and oddly impassioned determination. His mother made Jack go, so he never really gave a shit about school despite being smart. I approved of his enthusiasm.

"What's got you so pumped, man?"

Jack grinned and gave me two thumbs up. "Gonna fuck her!"

"What?" I deadpanned. If he said what I thought he was going to…

Jack frowned. "What don't you get, man? My Pokémon. I'm going to fuck her." Had Jack lost his dam mind? He was an idiot and a pervert but even he had to know how sick and idiotic that sounded. Surely, he had also seen the news reports of people getting years in prison for that type of thing... Watching porn and fapping was one thing, actually committing the act was something else entirely.

I didn't even know what to say. "Uh...well...what if she is a he?"

Jack's expression became disgusted. "Screw off with that gay shit. Anyways, I told you: I already know exactly what Pokémon I'm going to get. You're gonna be so shook, man."

I rolled my eyes. Lucky bastard: The few poor folks like me are going to get stuck with Bidoofs but he's getting some rare Pokémon of his choosing despite failing so many times? It was kind of bullshit. I didn't say anything, though, I was still too shocked by the "I plan to fuck my Pokémon" thing. Was he serious? His expression of excitement made it seem like he was.

I imagined myself fucking a Pokémon. Instantly, I had the mental image of me fucking that male Bidoof I was probably going to get. Disgust filled me; the imagery was so intense! Bidoof's infamous, dopey expression staring up at me as I pounded away...

'Hell no!'

Jack saw my expression and gave me a knowing, warm smile and a thumbs up. "I got you fam." I was afraid of what that meant yet was oddly comforted by it. No doubt, he pulled strings for me as well even though I didn't ask for that...

It's moments like these that make me wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Jack is the ideal type of guy for any girl. He's rich, smart, has a great sense of humor, and is good-looking. But I guess one huge negative feature overshadows the positive: he's a lecherous pervert and every girl at school knows it. A lot of the people at school are young, too, so maybe that factored into it as well.

The Hearthome Coordinator Trainer's School, also called the HCTS, is a new school. It's an ideal place for young people who want to become a contest coordinator and not a Pokemon battler. Besides the obvious lessons about contests and Pokemon, another benefit for coordinator's is the fact that HCTS is located in Hearthome City. Hearthome's very own contest celebrity, Fantina, helped fund the school along with the Pokemon Fanclub. Apparently, Jack's family helped fund it quite a bit as well.

Jack comes from a family of coordinators. His three older sisters, two of which are twins, are well-known across Sinnoh. Each had an Eeveelution: Umbreon, Espeon, and Sylveon. They were also pretty good at battling. His mom, Linda Wainwright, used to be a really famous coordinator, as well. Compared to them Jack was...well, Jack.

* * *

Currently, the idiot was trying to impress "the hottest babe in class": Juliet Harmon.

I watched in amusement from my desk, cheek in palm. Jack was trying to balance a book on the tip of his nose, bouncing from foot to foot. He was truly living up to his title of class clown...though, class retard was probably more appropriate. I was just glad Ms. Marcel wasn't here to see this.

"You ready for the test, Avery?" A soft voice asked. I turned to the source.

My only other friend in this place, Mabel Foster, smiled politely at me from behind a book. Not only was she cute as hell with curly brown locks and big green eyes, she was also kind and gentle. Mabel was one of those cute, shy girls that made glasses cute. Today, she was wearing a long skirt, tank-top, and a denim jacket. Her freckled, adorable face was a welcome sight compared to Jack's bumfuckery. If she wasn't underage, I would have asked her out already. Our desks had been next to each other all year, and we often talked about our mutual dislike of professional Pokémon battling and our issues with society's treatment of Pokemon in general.

"Hey Mabel," I greeted her with a smile. "Yeah, I think I'm ready. What about you?"

Mabel pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, blushing intensely. "Oh, me? Yeah. At least … I hope so."

I smiled. "You're the smartest girl here so I have no doubts."

Mabel let out the oddest, mousey-sounding squeal and buried her face in her book. She exited the conversation just like that. I sighed in disappointment and turned my attention back to Jack.

I kind of understand Jack when it comes to Juliet. She's breathtakingly beautiful, he's right about that. Just as rich as him, she was decked from head-to-toe in designer clothing and her signature red scarf, fuck-me red lipstick combo. She had a big sister who was quite a famous model. That's where my attraction to her ended, though. Although Juliet was good-looking, she had nothing else going on. She was the biggest bitch I'd ever met, and she loved making a fool out of Jack - who in turn loved playing the fool.

My mind wandered as I gazed at said ginger idiot. Was he seriously going to screw his Pokémon? And would I ever be able to see Pokémon in a normal light again?

I glanced over at Mabel, wondering what her thoughts on Poképhilia were. She seemed like the type who would be totally against this kind of thing. I hesitantly scooted my desk closer. For a moment, I was distracted by how cute she was, her chestnut hair falling softly across her cheeks while her gaze was fixated on her textbook.

Mabel noticed my stare and smiled at me, closing her book. Her cheeks were flushed a lovely red. "You...you look like you have something on your mind. What's up, Avery?"

"H-hey...Mabel...I saw something on the news earlier today that's been bothering me. Uh, man was caught "you knowing" his Pokémon. That's crazy, right?"

As expected, Mabel's face drew up in disgust and horror. "Gosh, every time I hear about Poképhilia I'm just horrified!" That was about the response I expected. A day ago, I'd have probably reacted the same way if someone brought the topic up, so why did I feel a little disappointed? I did my best to disguise the emotion.

"Right? Poképhilia is disgusting!" I laughed awkwardly and scooted my desk away. I ignored the weird look Mabel gave me. The feet of the desk screeched loudly on the floor. I must have been louder than I thought because multiple students were now staring at me, including Juliet. She had a strange expression on her flawless face, her eyes narrowed.

I was saved from the awkward situation by Ms. Marcel, who walked into class loudly complaining about her apparently malfunctioning alarm clock. Ms. Marcel was a bitter old woman who liked to bitch about anything and everything. Apparently, she used to be a contest coordinator, but her career never took off so now she was stuck at HCTS teaching "this sorry lot." She was a good teacher, though, and she also just saved me from an extremely awkward social situation so I could have kissed her feet at that moment.

The old woman shuffled to her desk, and we all watched as she tugged a big brown folder full of papers from her bag. The tests! A hush fell over the entire room - including Jack, who was still loitering near Juliet's desk.

"Back to your seat, mister Wainwright," Ms. Marcel ordered, gazing at Jack with her beady eyes.

"Yeah yeah." For once, Jack obeyed and slinked back to his seat by the window. He smiled at me when he caught my gaze. He was serious about this, wasn't he?

'He's going to pass. So, he can…'

"Mister Higgs," That was me. "Why don't you pass around the papers?" As usual.

"Sure." I went desk to desk, passing out the finals. It was quick and painless, other than the fact that Juliet's eyes were locked on me the entire time I walked around - which was more than a little uncomfortable. When I stumbled and nearly fell on my ass, I knew she was the reason immediately. Juliet had tried to trip me. What was her problem?!

"Oops," Juliet giggled, "Sorry, Avery." Her tone was acidic, and I steadied myself on the edge of the desk I'd managed to catch myself on. There were some hushed murmurs and more than a few muffled giggles. I decided to ignore Juliet and carry on passing out the tests, although my face was burning with embarrassment.

What had I done to deserve that? I couldn't come up with a reason. Jack was usually the target of her cruel bullying since he bothered her all the time with his perversions, but I don't think I've ever even had a real conversation with her. My peers and I didn't socialize much. Despite most of them being younger, my fellow students had no respect for me. Probably because I was the oldest...and the poorest one here.

I did my best to not let the situation bother me. This was probably the last day I'd see most of them and there was no point getting angry at a bunch of rude brats. I was reaching the end of the stack now.

Jack gave me a wink when I handed him his test. He was the last one. I returned to my desk, gazing at the rather intimidating packet that lay before me. This test was the one thing standing between me and a better life. All I had to do was pass it and I'd have my Trainer ID/license within a week. Then, after all the paperwork was processed and stuff, I'd get it: my very first Pokémon.

My Pokétch lit up on my wrist. I glanced at it nonchalantly. It was a message. I checked to make sure no one was looking and tapped the screen until I reached the messenger app. I nearly yelled out loud.

The message was an image of Poképhilia...! JACK!

Logically, I should have closed it immediately and focused on my test. Instead, I stiffened and stared at the image in complete disbelief. The pic was of Fantina, and she was fucking her damn Drifblim!

The giant air balloon Pokémon had the gym leader suspended in air as it's strange, engorged purple cock pushed into her pussy. Her lips were curled into in a huge smile and tears dripped down her cheeks. Fantina was clearly on cloud nine, juices dripping down her nice, toned thighs. She was grasping onto Drifblim as if she never wanted to let go.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Fantina!? The leader of Hearthome City Gym, HCTS? She was seriously fucking a Pokemon- and there were pictures of it!? This couldn't be real. It just couldn't! Where did Jack even find this!?

I glanced at Jack, who gave me two thumbs up and a shit-eating grin. I hastily shut off my Pokétch.

'Test. Focus on the test.' My disobedient brain kept wandering back to the picture of Fantina. I would beat Jack's ass if his stupid porn stopped me from passing my test!

* * *

Once the test started, my distraction faded. It was surprisingly easy, which made sense considering how much I studied. When it was done, I passed in my test and met Jack outside. Once everyone was finished, Ms. Marcel would grade the papers and mail us the results within a few days.

Outside, Jack had one hand in his pocket and was gazing at his Pokétch. Probably looking at more porn, the bastard. Jack beamed when he noticed me walk out, walking up to me.

"Wassup, man? How'd ya do?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

'Is he seriously not going to talk about it?'

"I definitely passed. Despite your...distraction."

"Were you surprised to find out that someone you admire is a Pokéfucker?" Jack laughed at my disgusted expression. He shook his head, "Avery, my man...I'm telling you! It's more common than uncommon. In fact, I ordered some DVDs! You should come over some time and watch em with me."

I looked around and made sure no one was listening.

"Pokémon...videos? As in...?" I kept my voice a mere whisper. Jack winked. My response was obviously going to be a no, did Jack seriously expect me to say anything else? I cleared my throat and shoved his arm off my shoulder. "Nah, dude. Sorry, not into it…"

Jack gave me a doubtful look. "Well, it wouldn't be for a few days... so at least think on it."

A familiar face walked out, along with her usual possy. Juliet Harmon was laughing and smiling, but the second she saw me her expression became ice cold. "Maybe... By the way, uh, did Juliet mention anything about me? She won't stop glaring at me and she tried to make me eat shit in class." Jack glanced in Juliet's direction, waving happily with a huge smile. Juliet just scowled and turned away, but a few moments later I could feel her heated gaze on me again.

"What's her problem?" I muttered. It was seriously starting to piss me off.

"Well you did say all Poképhiles are disgusting in class today, that's probably it," Jack said with a smile, confusing the heck out of me. Was he saying that Juliet...? I opened my mouth, and Jack shook his head. "No...I'm obviously not saying she's a Pokéfucker."

I scratched the back of my head. "I'm confused…"

Jack sighed heavily. He looked at me like I was a lost cause or a disappointment. "Dude, watch some television some time...like, I don't know, the news? You are way too out of the times. Juliet's sister got caught…you knowing...that's where I heard about it first."

My eyes widened. Juliet's older sister was a...I gulped. It really was more common than not, huh? I glanced at Juliet and met her fiery gaze. I owed her an apology. I had only said those words to Mabel so she wouldn't think differently of me or be suspicious. Poképhilia was disgusting to me, obviously, but I had angered Juliet and probably hurt her feelings and that wasn't acceptable.

She looked so angry, though. I wouldn't bother trying today. Maybe the day we got our starters...or maybe I'd leave her alone because after we got them, I'd never see her again.

Jack put his arm around my shoulders again, roughly shaking me. "Don't worry about it, man! I'm sure Juliet is used to the weird looks and trash talk, she definitely doesn't give a shit about your dumb opinion." Jack gave me a thumbs up, and his trademark, winning smile.

"Ugh," I sighed, "I hate you sometimes...anyways I should probably head home soon. My mother is probably losing her mind wondering how it went."

Jack nodded. "Same. See ya dude!" He clapped me on the back and started walking away, before pausing and looking back. "And thanks, Avery, for not really judging me about this stuff even though you're supposedly not into it." He grinned at me one more time and walked away.

I was checking my bag to make sure I hadn't left anything behind when a hand touched my arm. I spun, terrified, and met the wide green eyes of Mabel. She bowed her head.

"Sorry for scaring you! I just wanted to know if you'd like to walk home with me, Avery."

Her blush made her even cuter than usual, highlighting her adorable freckles. I nodded, my own face burning. "Sure, why not?" Mabel beamed.

* * *

 

This is not the first time we've walked home together. Her house was very close to the school, after all. Mabel's family ran a store, which was also her house. They were Pokemon breeders and caretakers, so her house was always filled with Pokémon despite not being that big. Her parents were respectable, well-known people around Hearthome, and many expressed an interest in their most recent idea: A daycare purely for contest Pokémon. Supposedly, Mabel's mom was quite the contest star in the past and knew just how to groom and raise Pokémon for that purpose. It was a good idea, in my opinion. Mabel often talked about how her parents also wanted to start some kind of abandoned, abused Pokemon shelter as well. They were amazing.

"I can't believe Juliet did that to you," Mabel scowled as we walked along.

I glanced at her, adjusting the shoulder strap of my bag. "You mean the tripping thing? Not that big a deal, I was pretty insensitive. Her older sister-"

Mabel seemed shocked. "But you're right! Her sister is disgusting for doing something so vile! You were right to say that, Avery." I grew uncomfortable remembering how hard I'd gotten watching Red Ebony with her trainer the previous night. But I wasn't like other people, and desires were natural. Acting on them is what would be the difference between Jack and I, Poképhiles and I...

"I agree but imagine what Juliet's going through, Mabs. Imagine finding out one of your siblings is doing something like that. Must be tough."

Mabel pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and sniffed in a condescending manner. "I can't feel sympathy because I have no siblings, I suppose. My thoughts are with those poor Pokémon, the victims…."

Victims? Was Fantina's Drifblim a victim? A giant Pokémon that is known to be dangerous and powerful? What about that Red Ebony from the pornos? Their happiness and pleasure while performing sexual acts said otherwise, but that didn't make it right, I guess. But it raised a question I didn't want to ponder. If Pokémon are our equals and enjoy sex with us, as well as meaningful romantic relationships, what was the problem? How was making Pokémon hurt each other while battling any better, just cause the Pokémon chooses to battle? What if a Pokemon chooses to have sex with a human? I avoided Mabel's gaze. I was uncomfortable with where the conversation had gone, along with my own thoughts.

"So... how did you do, Mabel?" I asked, changing the topic.

Mabel brightened visibly. "I did amazing, I think. It was surprisingly easy! I didn't really struggle with any part. It helps that my mom has taught me a lot of stuff. I have no interest in being a coordinator, but my parents really didn't want me to go to Jubilife for Trainer's School, so HCTS is really convenient."

Her enthusiasm warmed me. "That's awesome, I'm positive I passed as well. I've been waiting a long time for this." While I couldn't start my journey, exactly, the freedom of having a Pokemon would still feel great. I smiled at Mabel. "You'll be the best contest breeder in Sinnoh in no time, I'm sure of it."

Mabel's pale face turned a vivid red. She smiled shyly and played with her bag strap. "Thanks, Avery," She mumbled, "I hope I can meet your expectations." Not for the first time I was taken aback by how adorable she was. Sadly, our walk would be over soon. Her house was coming up.

"Your stop," I announced as we approached it.

"My parents are going to be so happy when they hear about how well the test went," she was practically bouncing up and down. Her enthusiasm was contagious. I grinned.

"My mom, too. She'll probably cry, though." Mabel giggled, nodding excitedly. Practically everyone in Hearthome knows how emotional my mom gets. She's known for her frequent emotional breakdowns. Not many were mean about it, though. Everyone seemed to take extra special care of her. "Thanks for walking me home, Avery."

"Yeah no problem, see you." I turned to walk away but before I could Mabel grabbed my arm.

"W-wait!" Frowning, I turned to look at her and my heart nearly stopped. Her pretty face was flushed, cheeks dyed a lovely pink. Her eyes glittered up at me and looking away from them seemed like an impossibility... Mabel wasn't just pretty. She was beautiful.

"What's up?" I asked, and cringed at the way my voice broke. I couldn't believe how nervous I was...

"I'll miss seeing you every day," Mabel sighed softly and leaned close to me. I was more than shocked when her arms wrapped around me in a warm, soft hug. It was the first time she'd ever done something like this with me, and I returned the hug despite my surprise. She was so small and slender in my arms, her soft breasts pressing against my front. The smell of her perfume filled my nose. Again, thoughts of her being underage roamed into my head and I was disturbed to find that a huge part of me didn't care. It took every ounce of self-control I had to resist kissing her then and there. I wanted to keep holding her, but if I didn't stop this, I was going to do something I'd regret. I carefully extracted myself from Mabel's arms, coughing uncomfortably.

"I'll uh, miss you too," I choked out. Mabel waited like she expected me to say something else. I didn't miss her disappointed expression when I kept my mouth firmly shut, adjusting my bag and standing there awkwardly.

She backed away. "Have a good night, Avery, see you later." She brushed her chocolate-colored ringlets behind one ear, smiled shyly, and walked away. My heart was pounding, and I swallowed hard as a strange sense of regret coursed through me. The farther away she walked, the more intense the feeling became. I didn't want to her to go.

I stood there for a long moment, watched Mabel disappear into her house, and sighed. "Avery Higgs, you're a stupid, horny idiot."

Mabel's soft body and adorable face lingered in my mind as I tucked my hands into my coat pockets and began the long trek back home.


	3. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery watches the news, and discovers something about himself.

My mother reacted like I expected her to. She squealed and tugged me into a too-tight hug. Unlike most single parents, she didn't claim anything like "your father would be proud". I appreciated that. I always had. I had to force myself from her embrace she was hugging me so tight.

Meanwhile, Zoey just scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So basically, you have no idea if you passed. You're just assuming. I bet you'll fail!" Her scoff transformed into a wicked smirk.

I flicked her in the forehead. "You are such a brat."

Zoey whined, holding her forehead while trying to intimidate me with an angry stare. Obviously, it didn't work. I slipped my bag onto the back of my chair. "I'm gonna head upstairs, I've had an exhausting morning. Gonna nap. Wake me up for dinner, ma!"

I headed up the stairs and into my bedroom. Jack and my family had always found it surprising how well-organized my room was. Jack claimed I live like an old woman. Everything had its place, and I was bothered when anything got disorganized or lost. Other than that, I think I have an ordinary room. I have a TV I rarely use on a stand where I can watch it from my bed, a laptop set up on my desk and a comfortable chair to go with it. The furniture and walls were various shades of maroon and red. I liked my room.

Yawning a little, I practically threw myself onto my bed. It was deliciously comfortable and soft. The way I was lying, I was face to face with my TV. My thoughts roamed to Juliet's sister. I grabbed my remote and turned on the local news. A couple of minutes passed -mostly boring stuff- and then… there it was. Juliet's model sister was plastered on the screen. I winced. She seriously had been arrested.

Apparently, her name was Amara Harmon. Like her younger sister, she was incredibly beautiful and stylish: long, wavy black hair to her ankles and light brown eyes. I felt bad for Juliet. This had to be hard to come to terms with. I wondered what I would have done had I been in the same position. I watched the news silently, wondering at the specifics. Apparently, the victim of her actions was a male Rapidash that was now being taken care of by members of Amara's family.

Immediately, I was bothered. Rapidash was known to have an intense fire on them that they could burn people with if they chose to. During those "acts" her Rapidash could have burned Amara at any moment if it was even slightly distressed and it chose not to. That had to mean something.

The newscaster continued: "Amara Harmon is only the most recent celebrity to have indecent, Pokephilia videos released across the internet. Gym Leader Burgh of Unova was also caught-" I gaped. Videos of Amara and her Rapidash? I don't consider myself a pervert but the thought of seeing it immediately made my cock harden.

I glanced at my laptop, swallowing hard. I stopped myself from immediately jumping up, shaking my head. What in the hell was wrong with me? Not only would that be watching Poképhilia (again), but it was also a video of Juliet's older sister. I was better than that…

I forced myself to lay back down.

My thoughts were all over the place, mainly lingering on Amara. She was a slender woman. How did she take it all? Did Rapidash fill her entirely, or did just some of his cock fill her? I'd seen a documentary on Rapidash racing once. One of the stallions had such a huge erection even the cameraman couldn't hide it during his filming...there was no way she could take that. How did she?

I told myself it was curiosity that drove me to my computer. I ignored the fact that I was hard already and had to keep my legs apart to avoid discomfort. I froze when I got to the search engine. Where the hell did I even start? I tried "Amara Harmon leaked videos." Most of the results I found were about how said videos were being hidden and deleted. After a while, I gave up. They were so buried they were impossible to find. I was aggravated by how disappointed I was. And my hard-on was still a problem. I sighed, resting my head on my desk.

Was Mabel even slightly curious about this stuff?

My thoughts went to a strange place. Mabel… with a Pokémon. My mouth watered and I hastily unzipped my pants, holding my aching shaft in one hand. The thought drove me wild, but what Pokémon? I know Mabel likes tough, cute Pokémon. Her favorite, which she spoke about frequently, was Zangoose.

'Fuck.'

I wrapped my fist around my shaft, starting a slow stroke as I typed in the address to the Poképhilia website from the day before. Pokémonpornleague, a very straightforward name. I typed in Zangoose in the search. Most of the results were female Zangoose getting fucked by humans or male Pokémon. In fact, all the videos on the first few pages were of that. I specified 'male Zangoose, female trainer' and that was where I found the results I wanted.

I found a simple one, titled: "Male Zangoose roughly fucks his tiny, soaking wet trainer."

They were right about one thing. She was soaking wet, her swollen pussy leaking fluids onto her thighs and the sheets. There was a visible puddle beneath her. Her clit was swollen and poking out of its hood. Her face was hidden, which helped my fantasy even more. The memory of Mabel's warm hug lingered as, for a moment, I concentrated on my hand wrapped around my shaft. I drove my fist up and down, groaning, my cock throbbing with every pull.

"Fuck...Mabel..."

I watched the Zangoose drag his trainer towards his cock. He was big, six inches or so, and his penis was...interesting, to say the least. A pair of furry balls, with a long pink shaft poking from a fur-covered sheath. Nothing I wanted to focus on. I cared more about the way he was spreading her thighs apart with his clawed hands. Zangoose pushed himself between her legs, then gripped her hips. My eyes widened as the Zangoose howled and dug its claws into the skin on her hips. Blood seeped from the wounds it made, but that only seemed to excite her more- if her squirming and moans were anything to go by.

There was a long, tense moment as the Zangoose struggled to put his pink cock inside her. The camera angle changed so I could see the penetration. My mind was completely consumed by the idea of Mabel spreading her legs for a Pokémon like this. The Zangoose grunted as it pushed its engorged member between her folds, slowly but surely. The sticky folds parted around his shaft with a juicy squelching noise. The female trainer whimpered.

"Oh, Zanzan...I love you," she whispered. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized how intimate a moment this was. This wasn't just rough fucking or meaningless porn despite the title. This was a trainer giving herself to the Pokémon she loved, and vice versa. There was nothing disgusting about this.

Zangoose finally pushed his cock deep inside her and began fucking her. I matched my hand motions with his thrusting. The trainer squealed with every thrust, and blood dripped from the spots where Zanzan's claws clutched her. Their motions were natural and loving, well-practiced, so not the first or last time. My cock throbbed, threatening to spill, but I forced the urge back. The Zangoose pushed his face between the trainer's large, perky breasts as she opened her arms wide, beckoning him close. She embraced him as he pumped roughly inside her.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

I tensed as my orgasm hit me, my cum spurting onto my desk and leaking down my fingers and hand. My chest heaved as I collapsed in my chair, overwhelmed by the emotions that erupted in me. Usually, after I watched porn and I came, the video became disinteresting and boring to me. Almost disgusting. It wasn't like that this time. I wanted to keep watching.

I closed the tab anyways, panting. My semi-hard cock rested on my stomach. I was disgusted. If I wanted to, I could go again. I felt so ashamed. Not only had I pictured Mabel, in the last few moments it hadn't even been about her. It had been about Zanzan and his trainer. That was what turned me on and got me off. I put my cock away, disgusted with myself. And here I'd been calling Poképhilia disgusting.

If Mabel ever found out...

I shut my computer off and laid in bed. I was drained from my orgasm and the test, and to be honest I didn't want to think about Mabel or Poképhilia or anything. So instead, I just went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my mom shrieking with joy. "Avery! You did it!"

I immediately leapt up and sprinted out of my room and down the stairs, zipping up my jeans. I nearly ran into my mother who was at the bottom of the staircase with a big smile on her face.

She was holding an envelope, already opened. My mom had always been like that. No matter who it was from or who it was addressed to, she liked to open letters before anyone else. Usually, I hated that she opened my mail before me, but I didn't mind this time. I was simply too excited. I ripped the letter from her hands, hastily reading the words on the paperwork within.

My mind hyper-focused on two things: 91% and Congratulations, graduate of the Hearthome Coordinator Trainer's School!

I yelled out loud, "I did it! Where's Zoey? I'm gonna rub this in her face!" I looked around for my brat of a sister but sadly she was MIA.

My mom giggled, rubbing my back. "Sorry honey, Zoey's at her friend's house. You won't be bragging to her today. Why don't you go over Jack's house? He most likely got his results back as well."

That was true, and I was honestly curious whether he gave it his all this time. I nodded. "Good idea mom. I'm gonna call Jack, I'll let you know before I leave." She nodded.

"I have a sandwich and chips ready for you. I'll pack them up right now." Mum scurried away as I headed upstairs.

Jack was never busy, and he never said I couldn't come over. We hung out constantly and I was sure this time would be no exception. I was packing my bags when I noticed I hadn't cleaned up my desk from before my nap. It was sticky as shit.

'Nasty.' I wiped it off with a towel and threw it in my hamper. I forced my thoughts away from what helped create that mess.

I called Jack on my Pokétch. He answered after a few long rings. His room was dark, the only light his computer screen and Pokétch. "Sup, Avery?"

"Just got my results back, what about you?"

"Nah, not yet. Wouldn't know if it came to be honest, been beating it. Pretty sure I broke my dick watching Juliet's sister get rawed by a Rapidash." Jack laughed and turned his Pokétch towards his desktop monitor. I saw just a flicker of an image. A Rapidash with a woman kneeling between two of its long, slender legs. My heart pounded. That was what I'd been searching for.

"You seriously found Amara's leaked videos?" I asked, "how?"

Jack seemed offended. "I'm Jacky Boy! Since when have I not been able to find things on the internet? Come on, Avery." He raised a good point. Jacks frown shifted into a happy grin. "Soooo...seeing that you know Amara's name, I assume you went searching for the vids on your own with little success?"

I reddened. "N-no. I just watched the news... like you told me to." Jack stared at me with a blank expression, completely silent. There was so much doubt on his face. After a few moments of that dead stare, I finally caved. "Ok I did look for them, but it wasn't because it turned me on or anything, I was just curious!"

Jack clicked his tongue, shaking his head dramatically, "And you acted like you were soooo much better than me..."

I choked. "Listen, Jackass! I only looked because I was curious about how it worked!"

Jack laughed, "Uh huh, sure. That's like watching porn for the plot, bro. I just don't believe it."

I sighed. He was right. I didn't just watch out or curiosity... but there was no way in hell I was gonna tell Jack that! I decided to change the subject instead. "You wanna hang tonight by the way?"

Jack frowned. "For the first time ever my dude, gonna have to decline." That really was a first. Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I'm busy…"

I scratched my jaw. "Oh...it's whatever. Sorry to bother you."

Jack nodded slowly, looking me dead in the eyes. "Unless…" He avoided my eyes, shifting uncomfortably.

I was worried now. Jack being serious about anything was an alarm. "Unless... what?"

"Unless you...watch my new DVDs with me or course man! Check this shit out!" He showed me three DVDs. "I bought Elesa gets Electrified! Hot and Bothered with Flannery, uncut! And my personal favorite Roxanne Likes it Rockruff, directors fucking cut bro!"

I died a little inside. When I was a kid, Roxanne had been my celebrity crush. Even now she was always on the news, how was it possible that she kept her sex with Pokémon a secret? Jack was good with a computer but no expert. How had the police not discovered this!?

Now I couldn't get the image of Roxanne and a Rockruff out of my head. "Jack, you have serious issues. I'm not jerking off with you. And definitely not to Poképorn. See ya, man." I was about to hit the end call button when he cried out.

"Fine! You can come and we'll watch absolutely no Poképorn. Deal?" I smiled and nodded.

"Deal. I'll be heading over soon. Few nights as always?"

He smiled. "You know it." He hung up, probably to continue masturbating. What a weirdo… I walked around my room, grabbing things I'd probably need. Clothes, Pokétch charger, laptop. I stuffed them all in my stayover bag and left my room.

I gazed at Zoey's room across from mine. I really did wish she was here...though she probably would have just said something rude about me cheating on my test or something. No way I'd ever get a congratulations from her. I pushed open her bedroom door and gazed inside. Zoey was still young and cute despite pretending to be some punk badass. Her pink, frilly room made that obvious. As did her dozens of stuffed animals. It was all very cute. I gazed around her room.

I sighed with distaste when I noticed the layers of blue-black fur coating the comforter and pillows on her bed. And more so when I noticed the wet spot on her bed. As always, Zoey was bringing food and drinks into her room, spilling them, and then not cleaning up after herself….I scooped up the snack food wrappers and cups of soda she left sitting around. She had a trash can in her room and still chose to litter her desk and floor with cups, cans, and wrappers. I ripped off her comforter and rolled it into a ball in my arms. Gosh, it smelled weird. How could Zoey stand living like such a dirty Tepig?

I trotted downstairs with her comforter bundled in one arm and my stayover bag in the other. "Heading over to Jack's. Can you throw Zoey's comforter in the wash, ma?"

My mom was sitting, reading a novella in her armchair. It creaked as she rocked. It was a comforting sound that I've heard all my life. She smiled at me. "Of course! But...you know Zoey won't be happy when she finds out you were in her room, Avery."

I shrugged. "When is she not mad at me? Tell her to stop making a mess of her damn room and I'll stop coming in. She's such a slob...:" I dropped the comforter near my mom's hamper. "As usual I'm gonna be gone for a few days. I'll probably come home when I get my Pokémon. That okay?"

My mom nodded vigorously. "Of course! Go have fun, dear. I packed you some sandwiches for the walk. They're in a brown bag on the counter!"

I grabbed said brown bag and headed for the door. "Thanks mom, see ya!"

She smiled and waved. "Have a good time! And I'm so proud of you for passing your test!"

I pushed open the door and headed outside. I knew the way to Jack's house by heart, I'd walked there so many times. I opened the brown paper bag and munched on one of my sandwiches. I've always loved cheese and berry sandwiches, simple but delicious. I glanced around me as I walked, taking in the sights of the city. It was difficult living in Hearthome, but it was nice. It was loud and crowded but it was entertaining. And somehow, everyone knew each other, at least it seemed that way. Not me though. If I was known for anything, it was being the only guy in town who wasn't rich or above average wealth.

But my luck is going to change soon. As is my reputation. I'm going to get a Pokémon, and with my knowledge of Pokémon I'm sure I'll make a decent trainer of some kind. If not a trainer, something else. Which means I can finally quit my waiter job.

Speak of the devil, the restaurant I work at is right across the street from where I'm standing. Dim Lights is one of the few restaurants in the city that is not Pokemon themed. Aka there's no Pokemon mascot, just good food. It was nice enough if you could get past the total bitch of a manager that worked there. I could not.

I walked faster, holding the straps of my backpack. Margaret, my manager, would not be happy when she found out why I've ditched work the past few days. I dashed down the darkly lit street, backpack bouncing on my back. I rounded the corner at the end and stumbled to a halt when I saw a person coming toward me.

Too late, I slammed into the person, landing on my side with a grunt. I scraped my elbow a little bit but was otherwise fine. I was more worried about the person I hit with the full force of my body. I got up quickly, anxious.

It was a girl...in fact, it was Juliet. This definitely wouldn't end well for me.

The raven-haired girl glared at me, standing up and brushing off her clothes. She looked hot as usual in a black mini skirt and a sleeveless red turtleneck. It hugged her curves in the most amazing ways. Her dark mascara made her angry gaze very intimidating. She sneered at me, slamming a finger into my chest. "Watch where you're going you four-eyed loser," she hissed.

'Because making fun of someone because they had poor eyesight totally made sense. Sure, Juliet.'

A normal person probably would have just walked away but I still felt guilty for calling her sister disgusting, so I knelt and began to pick up all the bags I'd knocked out of her hands. There were lots of them. "I'm sorry Juliet. It was completely unintentional."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Shut the hell up, Higgs. Give me my damn bags."

I nodded awkwardly, clearing my throat as I shoved the bags in her direction. "I really am sorry." She peered at my face; expression unreadable. Then, her ruby red lips twisted into a grin.

"If you're really sorry you'll carry my bags back to my apartment for me," Juliet smirked, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. I gazed at her in disbelief.

"You want me to carry your bags all the way to your apartment? Don't you live on the other side of the city?"

Juliet nodded. "All the more reason for you to help, right? Even a loser like you wouldn't make a girl walk all that way on her own."

For a moment. I actually did consider helping her. Juliet was right, and if it was any girl but her, I'd have been glad to help them out, but assisting someone who'd treated me so shittily would just leave a bad taste in my mouth. So instead of agreeing, I shook my head. "Sorry, Juliet. Gonna have to pass. I have plans tonight. Here are your bags."

Juliet's eyes widened in shock. Clearly, this was the first time someone has ever said no to her. Was my response really that much of a surprise? I didn't owe her anything and she really wasn't that cute to me. If I let her push me around, I was just enabling her shitty behavior. I wasn't some pushover that she could bully into being her bitch. It pissed me off that she thought I was. Juliet's expression grew so angry I was worried she was gonna smack me or something. Instead, she ripped the bags from my hand and stalked away, heels clicking on the cement. I watched her leave.

How could Jack have a crush on such a bitch? I shook my head. Some people were into that type of personality, I guess. I started walking again, forcing the entire encounter from my mind.


	4. Something to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's older sister gives Avery a little show.

Jack didn't tell me his sisters were home. Probably because he knew there was no way in hell I would ever come over if I knew they were going to be there. Nicknamed "the Heartwarming Hearthome Triad" by the media, Jack's sisters were anything but that. In my opinion, they were snobby, bitchy sluts and were a damn handful to deal with. Lucia and Kiana, twenty-six-year-old twins, never hesitated to lay into me for being a "bad influence" on Jack. The claims they made were always wildly inaccurate and usually offensive: I was turning Jack into a homosexual, I was the reason he had no motivation to graduate, the list went on.

Because of that, I avoided them as much as possible whenever they came back from their trips across many a region, performing in contests. The youngest of the trio was Marissa, who was only twenty-two. She was considerably worse than her sisters despite being known as "the friendly one." Even Jack was afraid of Marissa. Everyone who met her claimed she was sweet, loving, and adorable...and that part was true. Like all his sisters, Marissa was an absolute heart-stopper when it came to looks. Matching her beloved Sylveon, she always wore big bows in her long, pink hair and ultra-blue contacts. Her body was skinny but womanly. However, aside from appearances...

Only Jack and I knew the truth: Marissa was creepy. And so was her Sylveon, who was currently snacking on a bowl of high-class Pokéfood. Thankfully, unaware of my presence. Usually, the little shit tried to eat me alive. Biting through the skin and clawing at me. When she was just an Eevee, she'd even use her moves on me. Unpleasant times. Jack and I basically grew up together in Hearthome, so we did practically everything together. We didn't see much of Lucia and Kiana as kids, as they were about seven years older than us, but Marissa was only three years older, so we saw a lot of her.

Especially me. Because Marissa had always been, and probably always would be, in love with me.

She was my stalker, plain and simple. When she left Hearthome and started working with Lucia and Kiana as a Contest Star, it had been a significant weight off my shoulders. Even now I'm haunted by memories of her trying to pin me down and rip my shorts off. Sometimes she even succeeded, and I had to run home in just my underwear, earning me a pretty bad reputation around the city because of course no one believed me when I explained.

Those horrid memories were rushing through my mind as Marissa clung to me desperately, smooshing her disproportionately large chest into my face and giggling all the while. I struggled to get my face free from her boobs, trying to push away from her but failing. Her grip was like iron. Delicate but deadly...

"Every time I see you, you're more handsome than the last time, I swear," Marissa cooed. Her pink, manicured fingers were running through my hair. I hated to admit it, but the feeling of her nails on my scalp felt kind of good. But I couldn't stop struggling, not even for a moment! She'd take that as a sign that I wanted her, and then she'd act out even worse! "And your hair is so beautiful and long...I'm so happy you don't cut it short like Jack. You look better with long hair…"

'In that case...goodbye, hair.'

"Let the kid go," I heard Kiana sigh, and after a few long seconds that consisted of Marissa giggling and calling me every word for cute under the sun, I was finally freed. I gasped for breath. I seriously thought I was gonna suffocate in those boobs. I glared at Marissa. So short and slender, yet giant boobs. What a winning combo...if I didn't know she was crazy.

"Thank you, Kiana," I said as I glanced at said twin, who smiled back at me. Kiana was usually the worst of the three, but apparently, things would be different this time. She'd just saved me. When she wasn't acting like a total narc, Kiana was actually kinda pretty... Long, wavy purple hair tied back in a braid and vivid blue eyes. Kiana was petting a handsome, sleek-furred Espeon, who sat in her lap and purred softly.

Jasper was her signature Pokémon, and for good reason. I'd seen their shows a few times, and Jasper's performance was always top notch. Powerful, graceful, and beautiful. Truly a high-class and well-bred Pokémon. As if sensing my thoughts, the slender Pokémon met my gaze and purred a little louder.

The next words out of Kiana's mouths made it clear that nothing had changed. "No problem, little fag. I know you don't roll that way. Letting Marissa continue would just be wrong. Borderline homophobic." My mouth flopped open like a Magikarp. I was horrified. Not the gay stuff again! I glanced at each sister in turn. They all wore matching insidious grins. Truly related by blood, I had no doubt. If they weren't so beautiful, I would seriously hate all of them...

"For the last time - I'm not gay," I sighed, shaking my head. "I haven't seen you in months, are you seriously gonna do this?"

Kiana smirked, cocking her head slightly. "I don't know what you mean," she purred in an innocent tone. "I'm helping you out!" She and Lucia sat at the dining room table, which was one of the first rooms you went through when you walked into Jack's apartment. They made quite the sight. I'm sure their many fanboys would kill to see Kiana and Lucia in matching casual hoodies, miniskirts, and stockings. Not to mention be in my shoes when it came to Marissa's "affection." Funny, I wanted to be anywhere else.

"Sister, expecting gratitude from a little scumbag like Avery is foolish. The greedy little sugar baby," Lucia chirped. A sickening chill ran through me.  _That_  was new. They'd claimed I was gay, and they'd claimed I was a leeching off Jack for money...but they'd never combined the insults before. Was this kind of super bully evolution?

"Jack's not my damn sugar daddy, what in the world is wrong with you?" I was shaking my head so much my neck was starting to hurt. "As far as insulting me by calling me gay, aren't you a lesbian, Lucia? You of all people should know you shouldn't use sexuality as an insult."

Lucia and Kiana smirked at each other, then back at me. Lucia leaned forward over the dining room table; her eyes dark. "Are you saying being called gay is an insult?"

This again! Some things never change!

'Like the hand lightly stroking mine.'

I glared at Marissa and wrenched my hand away, then directed my dark look at Lucia. "Again, being called something you're not intentionally is always an insult. If I kept calling you a man over and over, I'm sure you'd get offended."

Lucia laughed loudly. "Yeah? But I have proof I'm not. See~" Much to my horror she began to squeeze her small but still amazing chest in her hands. My horror because if I showed any interest at all, I was sure Marissa would "do away" with me, and Lucia had very, very nice tits. "You have no proof you aren't a little gay boy, in other words."

Giggling, Kiana nodded in agreement. "The opposite actually. Soooo many sleepovers. And neither of you have had a single girlfriend. You're always together, Jack pampers you and buys you presents all the time-"

"I never ask for those," I interjected. "And most of the time I just give them to Zoey."

"Anyways," Kiana smiled, "still no proof."

I facepalmed. There was no point in talking to these three. I had a horrible migraine. "Where is Jack, anyway?"

"Up in his room," Lucia replied, glancing at her nails. "I'd like to make fun of you more faggo, but we should probably get going. Fantina will be annoyed if we're late again." My stomach twisted at the mention of Fantina. Immediately, the image Jack sent me rushed into my mind. The Drifblim- inside her. I swallowed hard. In rushed the other experiences I'd had with Poképhilia during the past few days. Zanzan and Red Ebony. I felt a stirring in my pants, a familiar tingling warmth traveling down my shaft. What the hell?! Was I getting turned on by the mere thought of Poképorn? A bit of a panic set into me. I was seriously getting a boner!

"Err, I uh, need to talk to Jack. Nice to see you guys." I bowed my head. The three seemed surprised by my politeness and I brushed past them before they could stop me, heading up the stairs towards Jack's room. I didn't knock, just pushed the door open.

My perverted friend had apparently stopped watching porn and turned on the lights at some point. He was sitting in his room playing video games, intently eyeing the screen. His tongue was partially stuck out of his mouth and his room was an absolute, filthy mess. Multiple beanbag chairs were strewn across the floor and he had not one, but two televisions set up near the end of his giant bed. He had pin-up posters of different models all over his walls, and multiple body pillows featuring his favorite cartoon characters in the nude. Yep, Jack lived just about how you'd expect.

"Hey," I greeted, sighing as I set my heavy backpack down.

"Sorry about my sisters," He chuckled, still focused on the game. It was some action fantasy game where you play as a Pokémon and fight through dungeons. We played it together sometimes. "Figured you wouldn't come if I mentioned Marissa was here, not to mention all three of em. Hope they didn't give you too much of a hard time."

I couldn't be mad at him if I tried. And maybe I still would have hung out with him if I knew. So, I decided to just let it go and laugh it off. "Apparently you're my gay sugar daddy." I chuckled dryly, shaking my head. "Your sisters are forever unchanging."

Jack grinned and turned off his game, turning and pointing right at me. "How many times do I have to tell you! Grow some nuts and tell those sluts 'I'll bend you over and show you how straight I am.' in a menacing way. They'd never bother you again." I sighed, shaking my head and rubbing my temples.

"Jackoff, why is it still shocking to me how stupid you are? I'm not a pig or a pervert. I won't say that."

Jack burst into laughter. "Oh really? Not a perv? So then...why do you have half a chub? Hmm? Seems pretty pervy to me."

I had forgotten about that. It was basically gone now that I saw Jack but fuck me, man! I didn't really think it was noticeable! I covered my crotch, cheeks burning. "Can we pretend you didn't notice that?"

"You wish. Heh. Marissa take it too far? Or maybe you actually are gay for me in which case, the door out of my house is downstairs." What an asshole!

"Hey, Jackoff! First off, even if I was into dudes, you'd still be my best friend so shut the fuck up. Second off, you're the one looking at my junk! Who's really the gay one?" Jack's expression twisted into one of absolute horror. He shook his head wildly.

"Not my fault it's sticking out at me!"

I smiled victoriously. "But you're the one who wants to talk about it. Seems kind of gay." The immature, ginger bastard narrowed his eyes, but admitted defeat. It was easy to play Jack like that. Even if I did feel a bit guilty about it.

"Fine. We don't have to talk about it." He muttered to himself after he said that, but he did let it go. He turned his attention away from me and got up, grabbing his laptop. "But in return...Don't give me that look, Avery. I won't make you watch those movies as promised but other-"

I raised my hand. "Halt. I will arrest you if you say one word about Poképhilia for the rest of the night."

He opened his mouth, then shut it. Then opened it again. "Can I just show you one thing?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Jack..." He gazed at me, hopefully, smiling. Jack was probably going to be bringing this stuff up all night, so I really didn't have a choice. If I said no now, he'd just bother me about it later, so I might as well give up. "Fine…whatever. But if I don't like it, we're turning it off."

"Yes!" He clenched his fists and grinned, fist pounding the air. "Sit down in one of the beanbag chairs, and wait. You're gonna be fucking shook man."

"Not gonna lie, I'm tired of being shaken up by the weird things you show me, Jackoff." I was being honest, in a way. But another, strange part of me was getting a bit excited at the mere idea of what he was about to show me. Was he going to show me the videos of Juliet's sister? My dick throbbed in my pants as I thought of that brief glance I'd gotten at Jack's screen. The Rapidash standing above a body I could hardly make out…

I wet my lips, swallowing hard. Jack put his computer down on the small, circular table he had set up in front of the beanbag chairs and plopped down beside me. I tried to suppress my eagerness as I gazed at the screen. It was Amara Harmon, but she wasn't doing anything particularly exciting. She was just posing nude for a picture. Typical model stuff, pretty much. I cleared my throat, furrowing my brows.

"Uhh...okay…?" I mean, Amara was extremely hot. Long dark hair and long bangs, vivid brown eyes. Plump lips and a kick-ass body but this definitely wasn't Poképhilia.

"Why do you sound so disappointed, Avery Higgs, you filthy Poképhile?" Jack grinned at me, his eyes sparkling. "Is seeing Amara in the nude not good enough? You wishing a certain...fiery somebody would be included in what I wanted to show you?"

I choked. How did he see through me so easily!? Yes, I was extremely disappointed! "N-No! It's not that, I just wasn't expecting it to be so… anti-climactic." Jack could have continued to harass me if he chose to, but for whatever reason, he let it go. Instead, he started typing.

"That's cause I haven't searched it up yet."

"The Amara vids?" I was excited again,

Jack gave me a dirty look. "No, you fuckin perv. The thing I wanna show you. I told you I wouldn't play porn while you were over, didn't I? I keep my promises. Unless you  _want_  me to put it on. I have it in my search history, could pull it right up...if you want." I shook my head furiously. The temptation to say yes was so strong I didn't open my mouth. If I did, I knew the words would come out against my will. Jack laughed. "You're a riot, my dude. Welcome to the Poképhile world."

"I'm not a god damn Pokéfucker. I'm curious about it, and how it works, and that's it. I don't want to fuck or get fucked by any fucking Pokémon okay?"

Jack chuckled and continued to type. "Sure, sure. Alright. Here we are." A website popped up. Pokélovers Fanclub, eh? Again, that term Pokélover instead of Poképhile. It seemed to be some kind of social media platform, a chatting website. Like the porn website, it looked extremely professional. Clean format, well set up. Interesting.

"Pretty cool, right?"

I furrowed my brow and scratched the side of my head. "I mean...yeah. But what is it, exactly? And how come the Jennies haven't found this shit and just arrested all the people involved?"

Jack turned away from the laptop, smiling at me. His eyes were twinkling. "See, that's the exciting thing. Not anybody can go to this website, and it's...hidden, I guess. Top secret, only people who are invited can join. The same with that porn website. You know, the Pokémon Porn League? This is official shit man, backed by the actual Pokémon Fanclub!"

I stared at the screen in doubt. "Then how did I go to the site…?"

"I invited you, of course. With permission. Got permission to send you that pic of Fantina, too." I was more than a little pissed off. For a lot of reasons. Why did Jack think I'd be okay with getting invited to something like this? An official Pokéfucker Fanclub? That sounded like something I really shouldn't get involved in, in any way. And who in the world thought Jack of all people was responsible enough to be given access to anything like this?

"What the fuck...?" I massaged my temples, overwhelmed. "Who exactly is this person that gave you permission to do this?"

"My sister, actually. Marissa gave me permission to invite you and send the Fantina pic. She's pretty high up, position-wise. Lucia and Kiana were super against it, but I convinced Marissa you wouldn't snitch or do anything bad with the information, so she went behind their backs. You know how she's super partial to you."

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. Marissa fucked her Pokémon? Kiana and Lucia did too…? They were going to hang out with Fantina. Did that mean they were gonna have sex with Pokémon together? Like some kind of weird lesbian, Poképhilia orgy? Why wasn't Jack more disgusted by this knowledge? His sisters fucked Pokémon! He should be disgusted and angry. If Zoey ever even looked at a Pokémon in a sexual way, I'd seriously set her straight.

"They just...told you? How did it come up? It's not exactly something people casually talk about."

Jack grew quiet. He seemed more than a little uncomfortable. A rare emotion to see in him. It almost scared me. "Ah. Yeah. It was pretty unpleasant; I'm not going to lie. I definitely wish I could wipe that part out of my brain, but it is what it is. I err...discovered Kiana and Jasper-"

"Say no more," I interrupted. I really didn't need to hear more. Poor Jack, he was probably scarred for life. To find out all his sisters were into this. I seriously don't understand how he didn't flip out. I could barely believe it. His sisters were bitches but other than Marissa they were pretty much normal, everyday people. They were celebrities, sure, but you'd never know they fucked around with their Pokémon if you had a conversation with one of em.

That meant anyone could be a Poképhile.

I had to ask, even if it was a bit of a horrifying question. "Your uh...parents...are they-"

Jack's expression twisted with horror. "Don't finish that question! I don't know, and I seriously, seriously don't want to..." So even he had limits when it came to this? That comforted me, at least. As if reading my mind, Jack shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I don't mind if they're Poképhiles, Avery. I've been reading up on it. It's seriously not that bad. I just don't want to think about my mom getting fucked by- or my dad fucking- anything. It's bad enough that I'll forever have the image of Kiana's legs wrapped around..." Jack clutched himself, shivering with horror.

The poor guy. I considered his words. Honestly considered them. If Jack could stomach Poképhilia after seeing something like that he was either messed up or honestly believed it wasn't doing any harm. And to graduate school just so he could start getting Pokémon to fuck... I had mixed feelings on the whole thing. On one hand, Pokémon like Red Ebony and Zanzan seriously seemed to enjoy having sex with their trainers. But on the other hand, Pokémon were impressionable. They were basically pets: trainable. It seemed like some kind of sick grooming.

"I don't know man...I...don't really want to talk about it. I was serious when I said that over the call. Poképhilia is...nasty. I'm not-I'm not comfortable with it." And I meant that. At least, I wanted to.

"Yeah... sure. That's fine. Let's game. Do something else. I'm sorry." Jack was a condescending, troublemaking asshole 90% of the time. But he was a good friend above everything else, so he knew I seriously wanted the topic to be dropped. He let it go, and the two of us jumped into Pokémon Super Dungeons where we left off last time.

While we played, we talked about our tests, and how excited we were to get Pokémon. I pretended it didn't bother me that he was getting a Pokémon for such a fucked-up reason. All in all, it was a pretty good night. And by the time midnight came around, the subject of Poképhilia was completely wiped from my mind. Curled up on the floor with a blanket and pillow, I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of creaking floorboards. I stared at the door to Jack's bedroom, eyes wide. For a second, I thought it might be Jack getting up to get a snack, but my best friend was still passed out in his bed, snoring loudly. I was weirded out but decided it was nothing. I was about to head back to bed when I heard murmurs. Excited whispers. Then, the sound passed, and the world was silent once again. I swallowed hard, gazing at the door.

It was impossible to go back to sleep. My heart was pounding too fast. I peeled my blankets off, stood up, grabbed my glasses, and headed to the door. I opened it slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible. My eyes widened as I gazed down the hall. A single bedroom door was slightly open, bright light filtering out into the hallway.

Marissa's room.

'Go back to bed.' I glanced at my Pokétch. It was two in the morning. If I tried, I could easily get back to sleep but my feet were moving on their own. A part of me knew what I was going to see and was terrified, but an even bigger part of me was curious. No, curiosity wasn't the right word at this point. I was fascinated.

My entire body was shivering, heart slamming against the inside of my chest as I crept down the hallway on my tip toes.

"Avery, what are you doing?" I nearly screamed at the sound of a familiar voice coming from right behind me. I spun around, meeting the dark and questioning gaze of Jack's older sister, Lucia. She was holding her female Umbreon, Nyxxa, who was purring softly as Lucia stroked her soft head.

I trembled, swallowing hard. "I just...I heard noises and I-"

"Decided to sneak around in the dark like a creep?" She finished. I shook my head wildly.

"No! I-" Lucia clapped her hand over my mouth and pushed me backward. My back hit the wall, hard.

"Be quiet," The dark-haired sister whispered, still holding Nyxxa in her free arm. I was worried Lucia was going to kick me out or wake up Jack and tell him what had happened. I was tempted to pretend I wasn't going to Marissa's room, that I was going to get a drink of water or something but knew that would be pointless. Lucia knew what I was doing, and she knew what I was hoping to see by going to Marissa's room. So, I just slumped, lowering my head.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...I can't stop thinking about it lately. Since Jack showed it to me. The...Poképhilia."

Lucia cursed under her breath. "Marissa must have given Jack an invite for you, that idiot..." The dark-haired woman gazed at me, and I cowered beneath her intimidating stare. Lucia and Kiana were both very scary women when they wanted to be. Her expression was one of pure disgust as I stared back at her, trembling. Then, she sighed. And her face softened a bit. "Do you want to see it? Poképhilia?"

I should say no. "I..."

"Avery. This is not something you can just forget about. Don't say yes unless you really mean it. I'll show you what it's like, in person, but I can't let you go to Marissa's room. I'm sure you understand. If she caught you it wouldn't end well for you." I agreed with her. I'd end up a dad by the end of it.

Lucia's words were beyond overwhelming and apparently exciting to some filthy part of me. My dick was already rock-hard, tenting my pajama pants. I gazed at Nyxxa in Lucia's arms, then back at Lucia's face. She was so damn beautiful: flawless features, deep blue eyes just like her sisters. That thick, dark hair and plump, kissable mouth.

"Show me," I murmured, "I want to see it."

Lucia smiled. Genuinely smiled. Not the sinister variety she usually showed me. "Then, follow me."

She adjusted Nyxxa in her arms and offered me one hand. Her fingers were soft and slender, and I clutched them for dear life. I was terrified, but not in the usual way. It was an excited kind of fear, like what you feel going in for your first day of work or asking out your crush. I wanted this. I ran my eyes along Lucia's body as she walked.

She was incredibly sexy. I'd never really thought about that fact seriously, before. Her pale, unblemished skin and womanly curves. Her breasts were small, probably only A cups but I liked that. I could see her erect nipples through her top, poking through the cloth.

"Close the door behind you," Lucia murmured as we walked into her bedroom.

Being in her room was making me tremble in excitement. Unlike Jack's, it was clean and put together. It helped she didn't live in it much, probably. I'd never seen it before. I already knew she was some form of a painter, so I wasn't all that surprised to see portraits of Nyxxa and other Pokémon plastered all over the walls. Lucia's bed was also ginormous, just like Jack's. She placed Nyxxa on the bed, and the Umbreon trotted across it and laid down.

Heart still hammering, I closed the door. "Err...why are you being so nice to me, Lucia? Don't you hate me?"

The woman paused. She had already started to get undressed, apparently. I was so eager to see her naked I was almost disappointed when she stopped to talk to me. Her blue eyes met mine, and she smiled in a strange way.

"I don't hate you. You just always look so cute when I tease you..." I shivered at the way she said that, my cheeks burning hot. "Like right now...So confused but so turned on."

I averted my gaze, my breathing growing heavy beneath her heated gaze. "I-I thought you only liked women."

"I never said I liked you. I just said you're cute. There's a difference. Now shut up and get over here."

Lucia peeled off the rest of her clothes. I forced back a gasp as her naked body was completely revealed to me. It was seriously amazing. Her breasts were small but had perky, pink little nipples about an inch and a half wide. The tips were already rock hard, as if begging to be sucked on. And her pussy looked equally amazing. It was cleanly-shaven, save for a little strip above her clit. The pink lips were already swollen and dripping. I'd never seen one in person. I could smell her arousal in the air…

I wanted to bury my face in her. Bury  _anything_ in her.

Lucia grinned when she saw my reaction to her body. "You want to fuck me so bad. But you can't."

I gulped, nodding. "I-I know. I'm sorry."

Lucia burst into laughter and walked over, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards her bed. "Onto the bed. C'mon." I obeyed her order, clambering onto the top of it.

Nyxxa was laying on the pillows, lapping at her paws with her small pink tongue. I found the Pokémon strangely adorable. Lucia followed me up, splaying herself out on the bed rather dramatically. Her heavy sigh caught my attention.

"Only you, Avery Higgs, would apologize about having a boner. How fucking big are you anyway? Looks like a giant friggin steel pole in there."

I blushed. "I'm uh...not that big, I don't think but...thanks?"

Lucia grinned, leaning on her elbow and staring at me. "I'm feeling nicer than usual so...I'll give you one last chance to walk away from this. What do you say, Avery? Are you still in?"

"Y-yes." I cleared my throat, trying to act a bit more confident. "I want to see it. See you."

"Alright." Lucia wet her lips. "You're lucky...I never let men watch. I guess you're special." The dark-haired woman sat up and gently stroked Nyxxa, scratching beneath her chin. The Umbreon purred and nuzzled Lucia's hand. "I know Avery's here, but do you want to...with me?"

Much to my shock, the slender black Pokémon shook her little head, and cowered. She didn't want to do stuff with Lucia in front of me!? Lucia noticed my expression as she casually got off the bed and grabbed her Pokéball belt.

"Nyxxa's not used to having an audience. She's more of a one-on-one kinda girl. But don't worry, I have other Pokémon." She grabbed what I assumed was the Umbreon's Pokéball and headed back towards the bed. Nyxxa purred as she trotted toward Lucia, nuzzling her hand. My heart pounded a little when Lucia kissed the Pokémon on the tip of the nose, smiling sweetly.

'They're both so cute...'

"Goodnight, Nyxxa." Lucia put the dark-type Eeveelution back in her Pokéball, then glanced at the belt. She appeared to be deep in thought. Then, she grabbed a Pokéball and let out another Pokémon I quickly recognized as a Mightyena.

The canine Pokémon barked in excitement, immediately jumping up and snuggling into Lucia, nosing at her skin. Lucia laughed, patting the bed. "I know you want to cuddle but I want to show my friend what you can do." The Mightyena apparently just noticed me. It gave me a friendly look, woofing softly. Then, the shaggy black beast hopped onto the tall bed and rushed towards me. It hit me full force. I let out a loud "oof" and fell back on the bed, unable to hold back a slightly confused laugh.

The Mightyena was big and fluffy, and fun to cuddle. I ran my hands all over its fur, holding the warm body in my arms and smiling. I practically jumped when Lucia poked my cheek. "Her name is Dusk. She's friendly, isn't she?"

I nodded, grinning ear to ear. "She is! So warm and shaggy..."

Lucia nodded. "Mmm. And she really knows how to use her tongue~" I'd almost forgotten that that's what we were here to do. I gazed at Dusk, who panted and stared up at me. Her tongue was hanging from her mouth, a large wet, pink tongue. My dick twitched like crazy in my pants and I coughed, looking away.

"R-Right. I bet." I swallowed.

Lucia snickered. "So cute. You're bright red right now, Avery. Like a tomato..." I didn't know how to respond so I just said nothing. I tried to force back my embarrassment. "Well, I'm dripping wet, Fantina is such a tease so I hope you don't mind if I get right into it..."

She probably wasn't asking, but I answered anyways. "I don't mind. Please." Lucia nodded as she clapped her hands, and Dusk turned to her and padded over immediately. They were unbelievably cute together. Lucia was running her hands all throughout Dusk's dark mane. Then, Lucia spread her legs and reached between them. My eyes widened. I'd never seen a real pussy before, not to mention the insides of one. My dick was threatening to burst out of my pants. Lucia spread the delicate, glistening pink folds of her pussy.

A delicious scent wafted over to me. Lucia's dripping pussy smelled delicious. Dusk must've had the same opinion because the canine Pokémon immediately traveled down Lucia's body, and dipped her snout between Lucia's thighs. I gasped, trembling, as Dusk's big pink tongue lolled out and began to slide between the folds of Lucia's cunt. Lucia's whimpers were like music to my ears...

I envied Dusk. I would've killed to be in her position, lapping at Lucia's pretty, wet slit.

"Y-You can...j-jerk off if you want..." Lucia whispered as she gazed at my erection, her voice thick with arousal.

I hastily pushed my pajama pants and boxers down, grasping my straining dick. Immediate relief flowed through me at the contact, and I groaned. I was unbelievably hard. I clutched my shaft and squeezed it lightly. Pre-cum was already dripping from the swollen tip.

"L-lick my clit, Dusk," Lucia whispered. "Please...not just between the lips. Don't tease me..." A shiver tore through me. Before, they'd been hidden, but Lucia's pussy lips were once again revealed to me as her Pokémon moved up from Lucia's entrance and onto the swollen nub of flesh right above it. Dusk licked eagerly, and hungrily, bracing herself on all four paws. Slurping noises erupted in the air, feeding my arousal even more. I'd never heard such a sexy sound before! I could perfectly see the Mightyena's slobbering maw as she ran her wet, hot tongue all over Lucia's messy pussy.

I ran my hand up and down my dick, panting. I wanted to put my cock in Lucia's sopping wet snatch, but I also didn't want to interrupt the two and Lucia had already told me I wouldn't be fucking her tonight. She was a lesbian, but I seriously wanted to shove my dick inside her. I forced the thought aside as, to my surprise, Lucia leaned up and buried her face in between Dusk's legs too. A Pokémon and a human sixty-nining? What a frickin sight!

Lucia was saying something, but her face was buried in Dusk's pussy so I couldn't make out a single word. I could only make out her moans and happy, pleased sounds. Dusk began to woof lightly, her body shaking, ears twitching wildly. They were weirdly adorable together, pleasing each other like that...

Then, reality set in. Sudden and unwelcome, and I hadn't even come yet. Maybe it was some kind of defense mechanism. I was seriously doing this. I was jerking off while watching Jack's older sister lick and get licked by a Mightyena while he was asleep down the hall...what the fuck was wrong with me? I let go of my cock, though it was incredibly hard to do so.

This was wrong. This was seriously wrong! What the hell was I doing!?

"I...I need to go. I..."

Lucia immediately stopped what she was doing. "Dusk, hold on just a moment, okay sweetie?" She'd seriously just called her Pokémon sweetie. Dusk obediently trotted away from Lucia and laid down, panting, on the bed. Lucia sat up and gazed at me, her face scrunched up with confusion. The Mightyena juices were glistening all over her face. I was sick for finding that sexy. I averted my eyes.

"Avery, what's the matter?"

"You're...sixty-nining a Pokémon and I'm getting off, watching it."

Lucia sighed. "Avery, I asked you if-"

"I should've said no. This is wrong. I...I should find this wrong. Yet here I am thinking about how cute the two of you look together. How hot it is seeing her tongue on your..."

"Avery!" Lucia leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders. "Dusk loves me. And I love Dusk. She's the one who first came onto me, you realize that, right? When I first had her, she was a cute little Poochyena. She humped all over my leg, and I helped her with her needs one night. We've been like this ever since. Maybe someone might think that's wrong, but it feels right. And watching me with her...you know that, don't you? You sense the rightness of it, the love between us."

Panting heavily, I shook my head. But she was right, at least a little. I was aware of those things. "I think I need to go and calm down. Pretend this didn't happen..."

To my shock, Lucia began to run her warm hands up and down my bare chest. I trembled, confused. "What are you...?"

"Shh. Okay? Don't complain. Don't say a single word...or I'll stop." Lucia's ocean blue eyes gazed into mine as she leaned down, wetting her lips. Wait a second, was she...?

I groaned loudly as her lips wrapped around my dick before I could say anything. It was the first mouth I'd ever been in, and it was beyond amazing. White hot, and wet, and so fucking good. My hips bucked unconsciously, and I had to force back the urge to thrust without restraint. A million questions were running through my head, but I was unable to ask any of them. It just felt too good. Lucia swirled her tongue around my head, slurping softly.

"Mmm~" She whimpered as she suckled hard, noisily, before taking more of me into her mouth. Pleasure shot through me and it was a struggle not to come then and there...

I watched with vague interest as Dusk stood up and walked toward us, burying her snout between Lucia's legs without even being asked to. As if she wanted to. Lucia bucked, hot breath washing over the length of my dick. Then her fingers enveloped the base. Wet, sloppy noises filled the air as Dusk ate Lucia's pussy like it was the most delicious thing in the world. My eyes rolled when Lucia gagged slightly as she took my cock deeper into her mouth, my head nudging at the back of her throat.

She'd taken my entire shaft into her mouth and throat. When I looked down at her face, I almost lost it right there. Lucia looked so sexy; her lips tightly sealed around my dick. Drool was dripping down her chin and her face was still soaked in Dusk's juices. I panted, burying my fingers into her dark hair and thrusting now. Her arms wrapped around my waist, her cheeks growing red and her eyes dripping with wanton lust.

"You feel so fucking g-good, Lucia...f-fuck..." I grunted and shoved my dick as far into her throat as I could. Lucia moaned in delight and lightly squeezed the base of my cock. She gently massaged my balls, earning a jerk of my hips and another shot of pre. Lucia noisily slurped it up. Between Lucia sucking on my dick, and the sounds of Dusk slobbering all over Lucia's pussy, I was at my limit.

I wanted to hold on longer, but I just couldn't. I threw my head back. "Fuck!"

I bit my bottom lip, hard, and came in Lucia's mouth. My load hit the back of her throat and she choked but kept sucking me all throughout my orgasm. I coated the back of her throat with a few strong, thick spurts. It was too much for her, and I watched through half-lidded eyes as my cum dripped from Lucia's lips and down her chin. Every time I thought I had nothing left in me, Lucia sucked hard, and I came some more. She was milking me dry...

When I was finished, Lucia pulled away. She wiped at her mouth and focused on rocking her hips to meet Dusk's ministrations, her blue eyes foggy with pleasure. The canine Pokémon whimpered pathetically. Sitting up, obviously dizzy, Lucia wet her lips.

"S-stop for a moment, Dusk..." The canine Pokemon obeyed reluctantly and backed away, Lucia's pussy juices and saliva dripped from her floppy pink tongue. It was a spine-tingling sight to see... "Thanks for joining me, Avery. I'm sorry that it got scary for you towards the end there..."

The dark-haired woman ran her fingers across Dusk's head. "I think it'd be best if you left for now. Dusk gets nervous when the next part happens. She really doesn't like an audience." Lucia was that in touch with her Pokémon's emotions and preferences? That was amazing.

Dusk seriously did seem anxious: gazing at me and whimpering, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted heavily. "Dusk likes to lick my pussy in front of others," Lucia explained, "but when I penetrate her, she prefers it to be just the two of us." My eyes widened.

"Penetrate her? Like, with fingers?"

Lucia grinned. "And with toys. It's really quite fun...Too bad you were a big bitch, and I'm formally uninviting you."

She was being mean about it, but I understand the meaning behind what she was doing. I'd been overwhelmed, and she was giving me an invitation to leave. While I was fascinated by the idea of her fucking Dusk with sex toys, I also knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I needed to think, and I needed to go back to sleep. My body was already ready to go back to bed anyway. A tiredness had seeped through my body after I reached orgasm.

"Err, thanks for tonight, Lucia."

"You're welcome. See ya, faggot."

I couldn't hold back a grin and a laugh. "Seriously? You just sucked my dick and you're calling me a 'faggot?'" Lucia winked. A thought rushed into my head. "Why'd you do that, by the way?"

Lucia stopped petting Dusk and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly want to know. You're a les-"

Lucia interrupted me with a glare. "I know what I am, Avery. But things are complicated okay? You were panicking and I knew I could calm you down if I sucked you off, alright?" Dusk whined as if she sensed the tension in the air and didn't like it. "Just leave it at that."

I was weirdly disappointed at her response, but I wasn't going to push my luck. "Yeah. I'm sorry..."

I must've had some kind of pathetic, sad boy expression on my face because Lucia grabbed me by the shirt and tugged me close. I thought for a second, she was going to kiss me, but she just buried my face in her chest and hugged me. "You're such a good boy, Avery. Whatever your decision is on Poképhilia, please don't look at me in disgust..."

Did my opinion of her actually matter that much? Then, Lucia did kiss me. Just a light one, on the cheek. But I was still thinking about how soft her lips were when I snuck back into Jack's room and slipped under the covers.

I didn't get a wink of sleep. All I could think about was Lucia and Dusk, and the type of toys they could be playing with. Maybe I was sick, but if Lucia and my best friend were sick with me, what did it matter?


	5. SPECIAL: Amy and Buster's Special Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Higgs is a single mom. For years, that's all she's been. She took care of her two kids and was satisfied with that. No need for a man. But after being dragged to a gym, Amy meets a rugged Pokemon fitness instructor she can't take her mind off of. And now she's been asked to take care of him while his owner's away! Nothing good can come of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Gotta Kiss Em All's first Special, which are short stories featuring characters within the universe. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to slap a comment down if you did :)

My name is Amy Higgs. I'm forty-two years old and the mother of two sweet, amazing kids - Avery (19) and Zoey (13). But… I have a secret. Even though I shouldn't, I have feelings for someone again. Something I promised myself I'd never get again after my husband basically disappeared. We'd never officially gotten a divorce, either, so technically I was cheating. On top of everything else, the man I have feelings for is not even human…

"Isn't Mason so handsome?" A familiar voice sighed dreamily from beside me. It was my best friend, Linda -she was the one who convinced me to start exercising at the gym we're currently working out in. (In a not-so-friendly way, she'd started dropping hints that I needed to start working out before I "let myself go.") She was a mother as well, and happily married, so it was always a shock to see her checking out men so openly.

I glanced in the direction of her gaze, moving my feet on the pedals of my work bike, panting softly. Mason was a handsome guy, I suppose. Big, dark-skinned, beautiful facial features, and a delicious, thickset body- not to mention his "package", which was so big there was always a visible bulge in his sweats. But I was more interested in the Machamp that stood at Mason's side with his four, muscular arms crossed.

It was probably very weird that I was so attracted to such a strange-looking Pokemon. Perhaps if he was still a Machoke, which was a bit more human-shaped, my feelings might be a bit little more understandable, but the object of my affections went beyond humanoid and into a bit of a freaky territory. Extremely buff, four-armed, gray-skinned, and hung as heck… Honestly, I was getting aroused just thinking about him: My sensitive, swelling clit rubbed deliciously against the seat of my exercise bike.

Like Mason, his trainer, Buster was a fitness instructor at this gym. Funnily enough, he was a lot meaner than his trainer. Very strict and forceful, but I liked that about him. I liked that Buster got angry with me when I didn't exercise enough or ate an unhealthy snack in front of him because it made me want to impress him. Hence why I'd been working harder and harder lately. I'd dropped a pretty significant amount of pounds. I'm still chubby, but I'll probably always be at least a little thick.

"Yeah he's dreamy," I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow. My eyes were latched onto those four muscular, hot arms.

 _'I want to be wrapped up in them...And to think I used to shame people on the news about this very thing._ '

Now that I've been swept up in not-so-innocent feelings for a Pokemon, I regretted every speaking ill of those people. Mason glanced over at us. He noticed my gaze locked on Buster and walked over. Okay, so maybe I  _was_ attracted to Mason because my eyes unconsciously latched onto his penis.

_'Oh my, the way it shifts when he's in motion…it's enough to make a woman drool…from both mouths.'_

"Hey girls," Mason greeted, smiling. My heart fluttered when he called us girls. It was untrue, I hardly look young, but it still felt good to hear. "How are you doing today, working hard?"

Buster grunted from beside Mason, staring at me with suspicious eyes. When I'd first started coming here, I'd really been lazy about exercising, but Buster whipped me into shape.

"Hey, Mason! You know it~!" Linda replied in a cheery, sing-song voice. "Gotta keep this ass tight for you," she winked. I shook my head. Why would she say something like that!? Mason caught my eye, grinning when he saw my exasperated expression. We both knew Linda had a "way with words", or a lack thereof, especially when she was talking to Mason.

"I lost about five pounds last time I checked. Still a way away from my goal but it's still progress," I smiled.

Mason glanced at my figure. "I can see that. Looking good, Amy." I blushed under his praise. His voice was deep and sugary sweet, it'd make any girl blush. "Anyways, I didn't come over here to socialize. I'm going to be taking a trip to Alola in a few days. Sadly, Buster here won't be going." Mason reached over and lightly slapped one of Buster's huge arms.

Linda gasped in horror. "Alola!? But that's so far away! What'll I do when I come to get a workout and your handsome face isn't here to look at?"

I giggled. "Jeez, Linda! Have some decency!"

The bottle-blond woman gave me the stink eye. "Oh please, Amy. Like you're not pretending that bike seat is Mason's face. I see the way you look at him."

My entire face burned. I was horrified. "L-Linda!" I glanced at Mason, hoping he wasn't taking her words too seriously. If Mason ever really looked closely, he could see that I never looked at  _him_  in that way. It was Buster I was staring at. My eyes always unconsciously slid up and down Buster's immense, muscular body. He made me think dirty things. Fantasies about his mouth on my womanhood, all four of his hands wrapped around my waist and hips filled me every time I came here. And the thoughts didn't leave when I got home, either…

My eyes flickered down to Buster's crotch. His cock was so big and thick, tenting his briefs. How did those even work, anyhow? Did wild Machamp also have those little undies? If so, was it skin? I didn't really understand, but I brain refused to consider it for long. All I could think about was the meaty length I saw through the material. I unconsciously rolled my hips, picturing myself riding up and down on Buster's thick, long cock. I panted a little as the seat of the bike pressed into my clit, sending pleasure shooting through the swollen nub. I managed to force back my moans, still staring at Buster's crotch.

"Leave her alone," Mason chuckled, and shot a wink in my direction. His voice saying my name knocked me out of my sexy little daydream, and I turned bright red. I hoped neither of them noticed the way I'd gotten really into "Exercising" for the past few seconds…"Anyways, Amy. I know you have two kids and all that, but I could really use someone to check up on Buster the days I'm gone. If you're too busy it's fine but I'd like for it to be you."

I froze and raised my eyebrows. "What? Me?"

Mason chuckled. "Is there another Amy here?"

I blushed. "No, but...why me? I've never had a Pokémon before, other than my ex-husband's, and he was the one who took care of them. I don't think I'm the best person to check up on him. I wouldn't even know what I've checking up on. Linda would be a far better choice for this, she has a lot of Pokemon."

Linda scoffed. "You know how busy I am with Jacky and the girls. I told you they're coming home this weekend, didn't I?" So much for being in love with Mason and doing anything for him.

I sighed. "Why is Buster even being left behind? And why not leave him with a relative in the first place?"

Mason crossed his arms, frowning. "He doesn't want to go. He has too much of a firm schedule with himself. Insists on watching over the gym cause he doesn't trust the new guys." The new employees  _were_  quite lazy and irresponsible, so that was valid distrust.

"Champ!" Buster proudly stuck his massive chest out, nodding and grinning wide. I couldn't help but find that adorable. He was so prideful when it came to the gym, and himself. And so responsible! He wanted to work instead of go on vacation with his trainer?

"As for relatives, I'm from Kanto. I don't know anyone nearby who I can trust. He likes you a lot, so, I figured why not?"

Buster liked me!? I blushed and glanced nervously at the Machamp. He was staring at me, nodding slightly. He wasn't smiling though, and he was always so mean to me, so I doubted it was true. It was impossible not to be happy when Mason claimed Buster liked me. Flushed, I cleared my throat.

"W-well, um…"

"You don't need to come every day or anything like that. Or babysit him. Just...stop in and see how he's doing once in a while? Sound good?"

"Well, I-"

"Thanks, Amy. Here's my business card with my number. I'll text you the details tonight!" Mason handed me a business card with a photo of him on it as well as his email and Pokétch number. "Now we need to head out. Gotta pack and all that." Mason turned and walked away before I could say anything. I stared, dumbfounded, at his back.

"Champ champ," Buster grumbled, crossing both sets of arms. His gaze was locked on me. I cocked my head, wondering what he was trying to say. Buster bowed his head, smiled slightly, and followed Mason. I understood now; he was saying thanks. Honestly, that all but sealed the deal for me. Though, the idea of getting alone time with Buster was enough to get me pumped in the first place. I was probably smiling like an idiot. It was rare to see Buster smile; his expression was usually a permanent scowl. Did Buster actually like me?

I'm sure Mason meant he liked me in a normal, healthy way. Like as a friend of Mason's, or something like that, but it was enough to make my heart race regardless.

"Interesting," Linda chuckled. She was climbing off her work bike. When she saw my questioning gaze she shrugged. "Mason's leaving. No more man meat to stare at. Though I guess Wyatt's not bad looking."

We both glanced in the direction of a thickset, long-haired man who was walking the floor. He had the tendency to stare and scare off female customers, and Mason was much more charismatic, so he worked the floor way less often than Mason who practically lived there. He was handsome like Linda said, but he had a creepy look to him that I just wasn't a fan of. I decided I'd head out too.

Linda and I headed to the changing room and showers. We both stripped, turned on the water, and hopped underneath. I was washing my body when Linda suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"You really have lost weight, haven't you? Your tits are looking like way less flab and way more...tit." Linda was grasping at her own breasts. Despite having some sag, they were still perky and beautiful with lovely pink nipples. My own were quite undesirable in comparison, but they were still better than they had been a few months ago. I'd always hated how large they were, way more than a handful, and droopier than I'd like. Not to mention the stretch marks…My nipples were also quite large and overly sensitive, so honestly, my breasts were a real pain to deal with…

I sighed, scrubbing my hair. "Thanks, Linda. It's nice to hear that. Sadly, still single for life."

Linda snorted. "I don't know. I saw the way Mason was looking at you. Like he wanted to bend you over and plow. God, he's so young and hunky...I bet his load would be huge."

I was red-faced and flustered again. She was far too forward! "You sure do notice a lot of things that aren't true, Linda. Jeez…" If it was true it was flattering, for sure. But Mason was nearly half my age…...It couldn't be true. Even so, the idea of having a young man crushing on me and looking at me in a desirable way was quite exciting. Today had been far too stimulating for me.

As I finished washing up, I kept thinking about the business card in my pocket. About being able to see Buster outside of the gym. It was wishful thinking, and something only an idiot and a Poképhile would think about but I couldn't help but find the idea of being alone with Buster exciting. In fact, my clit was aching just thinking about it. If Linda wasn't there, I would have toyed with my clit until I came. Instead, throbbing with need, I finished up and headed home.

* * *

 

I was still horny when I got home. Painfully so. My son and daughter were both locked away in their rooms, doing whatever it is those kids do, so I headed to my own room and stripped off my tight, pink sweat suit. My swollen clit was aching against the inside of my damp panties. I had to resist the urge to play with it then and there. During the walk home I kept thinking about how Buster's cock had looked bulged up against his briefs. How big would Buster's penis be when it was erect? I wanted to find out…

And now the thought had wandered back into my brain; I needed to deal with it. I was leaking all over my underwear. I locked the door and headed to my bed, opening my nightstand drawer. I pulled out a familiar "friend" of mine. A thick, large, veiny dildo, about seven inches long and one and a half thick. It never failed to bring me to wet, messy orgasms. My body was shivering with delight just thinking about it.

Lately, my most common fantasy featured Buster- of course- lifting me up and down on his huge hunk of man-meat. A shiver shot through my clit, a weak pulse causing me to drip even more. I hurriedly slid my underwear off and tossed them to the floor. They landed in a heap with my other clothes. I splayed myself across my bed and sighed, spreading my legs.

I was right. I had been dripping all over the place. My thighs were painted with my own juices, and my clit was swollen and pink. I ran my thumb across it, shivering violently. I managed to force back a moan, covering my mouth with my hand. I was wet enough to put it in, but I decided to tease myself a little bit, anyway. I toyed with my clit, rubbing the stiff little nub, shaking my hips. Every touch sent shivers shooting up my spine, and juices dripping from my lips. I rolled my index finger around the tip, biting my bottom lip.

"F-fuck…" I gasped, rubbing harder now. Bucking into my hand. "Oh...oh!" A particularly delicious lance of pleasure shot through my clit, and in order to hold back my already looming orgasm, I stopped touching my clit altogether. My large breasts heaved as I panted, shifting into a sitting position. The urge to stick my fingers between my legs again was nearly impossible to resist. I satiated the urge by lightly grinding into the blankets beneath my body, shuddering. The slight, teasing scratch of the material against my aching clit felt so good.

I gazed at the dildo in my hand in a haze, parting my lips and wrapping them around it. The thick, hard length slid into my mouth. I was easily able to take it into the back of my throat. I masturbated frequently and giving my dildo oral and emulating a blowjob as I teased my fat little clit was one of my favorite things to do. I bobbed my head up and down it, drooling as much as possible. Getting it nice and slippery for penetration.

It was deep in the back of my throat when a loud knocking sound exploded in the air. I gasped and proceeded to basically choke on the dildo. That was a knock on my bedroom door! I was glad I locked it because of course, the knock was followed by an impatient turning of the doorknob. I hurriedly slid the dildo out and stuffed it under my pillow.

"O-one second!"

"Hurry up," My daughter's voice snapped. I didn't even have to see her to know she was tapping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms. I sighed, gazing down at my body. My nipples and lower lips were swollen. I wanted to take care of that before anything else but my daughter, Zoey, had apparently chosen now as the time to stop ignoring me. But I did have a responsibility and masturbating at my age was hardly appropriate, so I got up, quickly dressed, and opened the door.

"S-sorry." I smiled, nervous. My entire body was buzzing with repressed sexual energy. "What can I do for you, honey?"

"Make me a snack. I'm hungry. And my friends are coming over so make lots. "

My body throbbed with protest. I didn't want to make a snack. I wanted to think about Buster and cum. My mouth watered and I inhaled deeply, trying to focus on my responsibility as a mom. I forced the urges away. Daughter first, orgasm far behind. "Sure, honey. But what did I say about inviting friends over without asking me first?" Zoey shrugged and walked away.

"Call me when you're done."

She didn't even have the decency to keep me company while I did it! Truly, where did I go wrong with her? Avery was such a good, polite boy. Why couldn't she be more like him? Sighing, I headed downstairs and started making her the cupcakes I knew she enjoyed. I was waiting for the oven to preheat when Mason's business card wandered into my head. I still needed to text him about Buster. Might as well do it now.

I hurriedly rushed upstairs and grabbed the card from my pants pocket, as well as my Pokétch. Unlike Avery and Zoey's mine was an older kind. It was a handheld machine, and it certainly didn't strap around my wrist so conveniently. There was no voice to text option either, so my messages had to be typed out. I put in Mason's Pokétch number and sent him a hello.

Mason: [Have you thought about what I asked?]

Amy: [Yes, and I'm alright with taking care of Buster if you really need it. But are you sure I'm the right person to do it?]

Mason: [Not taking care of, just checking up on! And considering Buster's mad I said "not take care of" I'd say yes, you are the right person. If he wasn't a Pokémon, I'd think he has a crush on you.]

Amy: [Lol! I think you're exaggerating.]

Mason: [I'm not! Just look at this!]

I glanced at the screen, wondering what he was about to send me, and burst into a fit of giggles when I saw the image that had been attached. In the pic, Buster was crossing his many arms and pointedly looking away, clearly pouting. He was so cute! Mason was just teasing, but I almost hoped Buster had a "crush" on me. The mere idea was making my heart race.

Amy: [He's sooo cute! 3]

Mason: [Like trainer, like Pokémon eh? I wish you didn't have kids; I'd take you to Alola with me :'( ]

After that message, I didn't know how to respond. What does one say to something like that? He was clearly hitting on me. I hurriedly typed out a response. [Ha-ha. You're too young for me. When are you leaving by the way? And when should I check up on Buster?]

Mason: [Whenever. I'll attach my address. Heading out tomorrow night so I'm going to finish packing. Night Amy! Thanks for helping me out! I'll be gone for a week, so feel free to make yourself at home when you visit.]

And that was the end of the conversation. I scrolled back up and gazed at the image of Buster. The hard body and strangely cute face. I wanted to run my hands all over him. I smiled slightly. I'm glad he liked me, at least a little. Most Pokémon didn't. Like Zoey's Shinx...it hated me...

"What are you doing? Smiling like an idiot while staring at your Pokétch like that?" A soft voice questioned me. I looked over to see my son standing near the front door. He had an eyebrow raised and was in his waiter uniform. I cleared my throat and hurriedly set down my Pokétch.

"N-Nothing! Just texting a friend."

Avery narrowed his eyes, gazed at my Pokétch, then shrugged. "If you say so. Gonna head to work. Night, mom. See you tomorrow."

"Can I have a hug goodnight?"

"Of course, mom." He graced me with a smile and wrapped me up in a hug. A flood of warmth and fondness rushed through me. Avery really was such a good boy. And so handsome too. He looked and acted nothing like his good-for-nothing father. All his physical traits were from me. Long, soft black hair. Big brown eyes. The only thing he got from his dad were his long limbs, height, and tan skin.

I sighed happily when he released me and headed to the door. "Bye!"

After that, I simply didn't find the time to touch myself again. I wasn't in the mood to, anyways. Dealing with Zoey and welcoming her young and equally bratty friends into the house took up way too much of my energy. Avery always said I was way too nice, and honestly, he was right. I just didn't have the backbone to do anything about it. Zoey looked way too much like her father.

* * *

 

A few days later, I was heading over to Mason's. I was out buying some groceries, so I decided to check up on Buster while I was out. Mason's apartment complex was nice, definitely on the expensive side. I rang the buzzer to Mason's apartment and was surprised when I was let in almost immediately. I put my keys in my coat pocket and headed upstairs.

Buster already had the door open and was apparently waiting for me. My heart hammered at the sight of him in the doorway, and I blushed. "H-Hey buddy! Just came to check up on you. See how you're doing."

The massive Machamp grunted, nodding his head and opening the door wide for me. One of his hands gestured at the doorway. I had initially intended to just stop in for a quick visit but seeing Buster kind of sealed the deal. I wanted to spend some time with him.

"Are you sure Mason won't mind? I wouldn't want to intrude…" I swallowed hard, glancing inside. The TV was on, and some exciting, fast-paced music was blasting. There were also some massive weights near the couch. So, Buster was working out...

He nodded his head at me and turned away, walking inside. He pointed at me, gesturing for me to follow. Apparently, he was giving me the apartment tour. It was as nice inside as it was from the outside. Everything looked extremely expensive. The furniture, the food, the decorations. I don't know why I'm surprised. This type of home was to be expected from a fitness instructor who worked for a very, very expensive gym. The membership itself was a fortune, but Linda was allowed to have a plus one whenever she went, and she always brought me.

I was glad she did, I never would have met Buster if she didn't.

We were almost finished with the tour when I heard a familiar sound. A stomach growling.

I looked over in shock and was surprised to see Buster clutching his stomach with an extremely embarrassed expression. "C-champ!" He muttered, grey cheeks red.

"Excuse me, mister. Did you exercise with your tummy empty!? What does Mason always tell us?"

"Chaaamp champ," Buster sighed, lowering his head in shame. So that's what Mason needed me to do. I smiled fondly and pat one of Buster's huge arms.

"I'll make you something to eat, honey. Just show me where the Pokéfood is."

Buster nodded and beckoned at me. A few minutes later I was cooking some high-quality poffins up, and Buster was watching me cook with a smile on his face. I was stirring the hot poffin stew when something hard pressed into me from behind. My eyes shot wide, and a rush of arousal surged through me unbidden. That was...a cock. I dropped the ladle and spun around.

It was Buster. He was staring at me a surprised expression.

"W-what are you doing, Buster?!"

"C-champ!" He pointed at his eyes, then at the pot of poffin soup. Ah, so he wanted to watch me cook. I glanced between his legs. He wasn't particularly erect, so I had to assume his intentions were innocent. It was honestly kind of disappointing. My body was still throbbing with excitement.

"S-sorry, Buster. You just scared me. Don't come up behind someone like that, or you might get hurt!"

Buster nodded hurriedly. "Champ champ," he frowned, apparently very disappointed in himself. I didn't like seeing him sad like that, so I hugged him.

"You just scared me, Buster! Don't worry about it, okay? If you want to see me cook your poffins feel free to watch. I'll even make them how you like it, okay? Just tell me when to stop stirring."

I turned back around, and Buster continued to spectate. As a result, his crotch was pressed firmly against my behind. I could feel the entire length of his penis. It was much bigger than my dildo, pressing between my cheeks. Feeling it so close and hard was overly stimulating, I was starting to seriously get wet. This wasn't the first time I'd had him pressed up against me like this. Sometimes, in the gym, he'd position himself behind me and help me stretch. Usually, it was Mason, but sometimes it was Buster and he was  _huge._

I was so focused on the sensation of his cock pressing into my behind I didn't even notice the soup starting to burn. "C-Champ!" Buster exclaimed.

I quickly got ahold of myself and turned off the heat, laughing nervously. "O-oops! Turned it off right in the nick of time!" The large Machamp was nodding in agreement. He reached for the pot with big, grasping hands. I slapped his arm, startling him.

"Excuse me, mister! Let me at least put it in a bowl first! Eat like a gentleman!"

Buster's mouth was wide with surprise. "C-Champ?"

I opened the cabinets, found a bowl, and filled it with soup. Then, I handed it to him. He stared at the bowl in his hand with an annoyed expression. Then he reached over me with his upper set of hands and grabbed the entire pot. "Put that down, Buster! Don't tell me Mason doesn't make you eat properly?"

For a moment, I thought the Machamp was going to ignore me. He gazed at me, then the bowl, then back at me. Then, he sighed and set the pot down. He trudged reluctantly over to the couch with what I assume he considered a meager portion. He forgot a spoon, so I grabbed one. He was dipping his fingers into the hot soup and sucking on them when I came around the couch, plopping down next to him. I handed him the spoon, and he gazed at it with a strange expression.

"Champ?" He clearly didn't know what to do with it.

"Okay. I'll show you." I demonstrated dipping a spoon into the soup and putting it into my mouth but stopped when the spoon reached my lips. I always wondered what poffins tasted like but decided today was not the day to find out. Buster got extremely excited when he saw my actions, and he nodded.

"Champ champ!" He liked it. I handed him back his spoon, but he refused to take it. Instead, he lowered his head and opened his mouth. My eyes widened when I realized what he wanted. He wanted me to spoon feed him. My heart raced at the idea. So cute! Buster looked adorable sitting there with his lips parted, waiting. I couldn't resist such a cute face. I scooped soup up with the spoon and dipped it into his mouth. We did this repeatedly until we emptied the bowl, and when that was done, we refilled it and continued the process. I don't know how long we did it, but I wouldn't have minded spoon-feeding Buster forever. He was just too cute when he accepted the mouthful, and when he was waiting for another one…

I was still feeding him when he changed the channel on the TV, clapping the upper set of his hands and nodding when he saw the program that was playing. It was some show about girls who apparently had to be scantily clad in bikinis. I didn't even know Pokémon watched television. All the girls were young and slender. I envied them.

I was frowning, watching one of the girls make out with some young stud on the screen when something soft brushed my hair. I turned in surprise. It was Buster. He was staring at me intensely.

"W-what is it? Something in my hair?"

The Machamp shook his head, shifting his immense weight on the couch. Leaning toward me, he pointed at the screen where the young couple was making out, and then pressed his big mouth right onto mine. Buster was kissing me. Or at least attempting to. His lips were too big, and he was way too forceful, but I liked it anyway. His fingers brushed through my hair and one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

His mouth was so warm and hot! I was more than a little startled when a large, wet tongue pressed against my mouth. His tongue! I instinctively let him in, opening my mouth wide. His tongue pressed inside, sliding against my own. I moaned, squirming in his grasp. Dripping heat was pulsing between my legs. Buster grabbed me around the waist and effortlessly pulled me into his lap. He was completely emulating the man in the TV show, his hands grabbing all over my body. They stopped at my breasts, and Buster pulled away from the kiss and stared at them in wonder.

I moaned. My breasts were extremely sensitive, and he was squeezing them so roughly! "B-Buster~! Be gentler…" Instead of being gentler, he squeezed even harder. His eyes widened when he felt the hard, pointed tips of my nipples through my blouse. He rubbed them, making me squirm and squeal in his lap. That's when I noticed his erection. His dick felt like it was made of steel. And it was huge!

He apparently liked the way I squirmed because he grunted, and clenched his fists in my hair, jaw slack. I liked the way his face looked when he was feeling good. So strange looking. So inhuman.

I shifted into a more comfortable person. I wanted to make him feel even better. I parted my legs a bit, shifting until his cock was settled deep between my legs, pressed up against my tights-clad crotch. He groaned and threw his head back as I rolled my hips, my heart racing in my chest. I was doing something so dirty and it was turning me on so much. I leaned close and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, licking his lips.

Buster grabbed my hips and pushed his crotch hard into me. Every little swirl of my hips sent pleasure coursing through me. We were dry humping while licking each other like animals. I wanted even more. I grabbed Buster's wrists and pulled his hands away, bringing them up to my breasts.

"S-squeeze them. Hard and rough, please Buster...and move your hips more, baby…"

Buster gazed at me, his cheeks red, and nodded. He understood what we were doing. And he wanted to do more just like I did. His fingers grasped eagerly at my massive, drooping breasts. His fingers found my swollen nipples against and pinched and pulled them mercilessly. It'd been so long since I'd had a man touch me, and it was Buster of all men. My body couldn't handle it, I was going to come very soon.

I rubbed my crotch hard into his clothed member, gasping with delight. My clit throbbed and ached, and it felt so good when it was crushed against the hardened length of his dick. I rolled my hips. His dick throbbed against my touch, his eyes narrowing with desire. I liked the way pulsed and throbbed through his briefs, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. I lapped it up and bucked my hips even harder.

For a long time, I thought of only our swollen crotches pressed together. I ran my tongue shamelessly across his lips. The frustration from a few nights ago hit me like a truck. I needed to come. I wanted to come. I wanted Buster to come, too. With every jerk of my hips, his dick pulsed even more.

"Champ! Champ!"

Buster held onto me tightly and ruthlessly began to fuck against me. He hadn't before. I assume because he wanted to be gentle, but now he let himself go. His arms wrapped around me. Hard and tight. It felt like I was being crushed, and weirdly enough I liked it! I kept bucking my hips, desperate for my own orgasm, and Buster groaned deeply. "C-champ!"

He sounded like he was pleading with me. When I felt his dick violently pulsate, I understood. He was going to come.

That made me even more excited. I panted softly, and swirled my hips, meeting his hard thrusts with my own. Then, Buster reached between his legs, pulled open a strange little slit on the front of his briefs I'd never noticed before, and tugged his fat, juicy cock out. It was ginormous and hard and throbbing with need. At least nine inches long, two wide. Buster grabbed me and practically shoved me onto the floor. And himself on top of me.

His hands hurriedly tugged at my leggings, and with an audible ripping noise, he tore them apart and my panties with them.

I screamed as Buster's hot, huge cock immediately pushed between my lower lips. He was absolutely  _ruthless_. He didn't wait to see if I was ready, and he wasn't gentle at all. He just shoved the entire length of his cock straight into my womanhood, and I  _loved it_. It'd been so long since I'd been with a man, and I was more than dripping enough to take him inside me. I'd never felt so full in my life. Not even with my dildo inside me. I was shocked Buster even fit he was so damn thick, but he did.

"Champ!" Buster howled, fucking me with all his might. His thrusts were merciless. His cock slammed into me hard and fast, a delicious slick wet noise sounding in the air with every thrust. His cock reached the entrance to my womb with every motion, spearing deep into me. I was dripping down his cock, and the urge to play with my swollen clit was so hard to resist. But I wanted to come when he did. And he was so close. The way his big, pink-gray cock pulsed with every thrust made that clear.

"O-Oh," I whimpered, "It's been so long, and I've never had such a large man, so  _please_  be a little gentler…" Buster stopped so suddenly I instinctively whined. "No! N-no, please don't stop…"

My eyes widened when the hard, flat surface of one of his hands hit my ass with a loud clap. He'd spanked me! Hot pain radiated where he'd hit me, a pleasant warmth settling over me as he gently rubbed the reddened, sore cheek.

"Champ," Buster grunted, and teasingly thrust his hips. A surge of wetness shot from inside me, drenching his cock and my thighs.

"W-what are you doing, Buster? Why aren't you thrusting?"

"Champ," Buster snarled in frustration and smacked my other cheek, even harder this time. It was a delicious pain, and I shook my hips, pleading to be fucked more even as the burning heat spread across my ass. There was something sexy about Buster's angry tone that only served to excite me more, a strange possessiveness. Suddenly, I understood, and my eyes widened.

"Buster, a-are you saying I'm... yours?"

Buster sighed with audible relief and held me with his upper arms, nodding slowly. "Champ," He panted into my ear, massaging my well-spanked ass with his other hands.

I understood. It was clear as day: "Mine."

The idea of being owned by Buster was incredibly sexy. And he certainly did own me, if his dick lodged deep into my womanhood meant anything. Pleased that I finally understood the situation, Buster began to thrust inside me again. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I couldn't stop myself from drooling. Even temporarily being starved of his fucking had been too much for me. I never wanted it to stop. Afterall, I was his. That's why I couldn't feel guilty about this. It felt too good to be owned again. His large balls slapped against my pussy with every thrust, his head spearing deeper inside me than anything ever had...it was painful. Both his slaps, and the sensation of his cock ripping my pussy apart, but I  _loved it._

I squeaked when Buster spanked my ass again, digging his fingers into the flesh, ruthless. Then, he shoved himself as deep as possible and finally… he came.

I sobbed as I felt his release flood into me, red hot and sticky. "F-Fuck, oh...oh fuck, Buster….I'm coming, I'm coming!"

An orgasm ripped through me as his own massive load surged deep into my womb. Thick, hot ropes of his cum coated my insides and filled me to the brim. There was so much of his thick, ropey spunk that it flooded back out of my dripping channel, spattering onto the floor beneath us. The feeling of a man seeding me as a sensation I'd missed far too much. It'd been one of my favorite things with my ex, and now...I knew I couldn't live without it again. My inner walls quivered and tightened around Buster's cock as I was thrown into another mind-shattering orgasm, desperately shaking my hips and pushing myself back to meet his still-thrusting hips. I wanted Buster even deeper…

"Champ!" Buster snarled, and to my shock, another rush of his hot, wet cum splattered inside me. He was coming again! I don't know how long I orgasmed, over and over, but my Machamp lover held me in place and fucked me the entire time. I can't even count the number of times I squirted all over his cock, but carpet was soaked with both of our releases by the end of it.

Finally, we collapsed in a heap on the floor. Buster had been relentless…

I basked in his warm embrace, comforted by the sensation of his hard, muscular chest pressed up against my sweaty back.

I panted heavily. That had been quite the work out… I was exhausted, and  _of course_ , the guilt came rushing in. "I...think I need to go, Buster." I whispered. Even though I didn't want to. I just wanted to be held by Buster, forever.

Much to my shock, Buster grunted angrily and grabbed me by the hair. He grabbed my hips again and shoved my face into the floor. His cock, which had gone a bit soft, became rock-hard again in a matter of seconds as he lightly pumped his hips. He thrust it deep inside me and I choked in pained pleasure. It was too much for my over sensitive womanhood… "Champ," he snapped, and his arms wrapped around me in another warm, tight embrace. I understood what he was saying.

We weren't done. Not even close.

I nodded my head, tears of relief and happiness burning my eyes. I shouldn't feel guilty about this. I was his. No matter what happened, Buster would take care of me…It was that thought that I took comfort in as I began to toy with my overused clit, groaning slightly as pleasure sparked in the sore nub. Buster slowed himself down when he heard my pained noises, breathing heavily.

"Champ?" He asked worriedly, lightly stroking my sweaty hair and rubbing my ass.

"Oh, Buster…Don't worry about me. I can take it...So please…fuck me more..." Buster hesitated. I leaned into his chest and slowly rolled my hips, squeezing and fluttering my inner walls around his immense slab of meat. "Just be gentle...and we can do it some more…" He still wasn't convinced, even as his body began to shudder, pleasure surging through him.

"I want it, Buster… _Please._ " I emphasized my words by reaching down and spreading open my sopping wet pussy, pushing myself up and down his rock-hard length. Apparently satisfied by my response, Buster nodded, grabbed my hips, and  _finally_  began to thrust again.

I needed to come up with an excuse as to why I wouldn't be home tonight…That was my last rational thought. After that, I focused on one thing. Buster, using me and making me his. For the first time in a long time, I felt happy and satisfied. My toys would never be enough again. Nothing would.


	6. Meeting My Life Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery finally meets his starter Pokemon, but she is not what he expected her to be

The best thing about Jack is that he knows when to shut up and not ask questions.

Despite the events of the first night at Jack's, which my best friend is thankfully completely unaware of, I still stayed over for a few days at his insistence. After what happened between Lucia and I, I tried my best to convince Jack to cut our hangout short so I could go home and put some space between myself and the Poképhilia subject, but Jack was stubborn about it. He wanted me to stay, but even looking at Lucia was overwhelming for me, not to mention talking to her. Every time I saw Lucia's face it was a bright and vivid reminder of the single best night of my life, and it triggered the strangest flight or fight instinct inside of me. Because of that, the moments between myself and his sisters - especially Lucia- were painfully awkward.

And Lucia herself was super soft on me. Her insults were half-assed, and everyone around us knew it, but no one really knew why. That's why I'm glad Jack didn't ask. Because if he asked, I honestly would have spilled my guts about...well, everything. The days passed by pretty slowly. We spent most of our time playing games and reading up on Pokémon. I was happy to find out he had no plans to go on a journey right away, either. Maybe he was staying behind because I couldn't go, or maybe he really didn't want to go. Either way, I appreciated it.

The entire time I was there my boss was blowing up my Pokétch with messages and calls. Most of her voicemails contained threats like "I'll fire you", "I'll beat your ass, kid!" or "I'll visit your house and talk to your mother about your irresponsible behavior". The list went on. When I finally answered she said only two words: "You're fired!" and hung up. That was it. I figured I'd have to beg for my job back after walking out the way I did, but I was really gonna have to put some effort into it this time.

I sighed. The amount of menial labor I'd be subjected to...the mere idea was horrifying.

The second day I was there, Jack got his test results. I don't know how, but the idiot managed to ace the test. And on the fourth day, Jack finally got the letter signifying the start of our new lives. Every test had been graded and it was finally time to get our first Pokémon. I was practically shaking with excitement. I had complained about getting a Bidoof or a Starly, but honestly, I still would have been grateful with those Pokémon.

Jack's mom, Linda, was enthused about the whole thing when we told her. She was an interesting woman. She tended to be extremely perverted, thankfully not towards me, and was the perfect example of a bored housewife with way too much money. She had surprisingly nice, perky breasts (N-not that I was really looking...) and bleached, bottle-blond hair. Her clothes were always super pink and what she considered fashionable. In my opinion, Linda was trying too hard to be trendy. Maybe certain guys were interested in a woman like that but milf wasn't really my thing.

"Oh, my little Jacky wacky! You're finally graduating and getting a Pokémon! This is such exciting news! A brand-new member of the family!"

"I'm proud too but...I really have to wonder what finally gave you that missing spark of motivation." Jack's dad, Vincent, shook his head and smiled. "I suppose it's a miracle..."

Usually, Vincent was a bit of a pushover. It'd be obvious to an outsider, even one who'd just met the couple, that Linda was the pants in the relationship. There were a lot of rumors around town that Linda was sleeping around, and that Vincent not only knew about the cheating but actively encouraged it. It was a bit hard for me to believe, but after finding out both my best friend and his sisters were all engaged in Poképhilia or wanted to be, I really don't know if I can trust my judgement.

Jack was such an idiot, I expected him to just come out and say "I wanna fuck a Pokémon." Instead he said something equally ridiculous. "I couldn't let Avery get ahead of me, obviously. There was no way he was going to fail, so neither was I."

Linda clapped her hands, nodding enthusiastically. "Oh my! You're rivals, aren't you?"

I glanced at Jack, who just grinned and winked at me. "You know it mom," he chuckled. "Anyways, we're gonna head out. Gonna eat breakfast at Dim Lights, then head to school and get our Pokémon."

Linda giggled. "Begging for your job back, Avery? Apparently, your boss called your mother and complained quite a bit about you walking out right in the middle of a shift."

I sighed. I always forgot that Linda was best friends with my mom. I wondered if my mom had to deal with the same shit I did with Jack. "I'm not surprised, but there was a reason. I needed to study for my test and she wanted me to work that that week. My education came first this time."

Linda laughed again, hiding her mouth with her hand. "So sassy! I've told you, Avery. Probably a million times. If you ever need a better job, I can get you one! There's no need to work at an anti-Pokémon establishment, anyways!"

Before I could, Vincent interrupted. "Honey... Dim Lights is not anti-Pokémon. The owner just doesn't want Pokémon on the premises. It's her restaurant, it's her rules. You really need to understand that. Avery would never work for someone who hates Pokémon." Vincent pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose, smiling at me. I was relieved. His words were untrue. Margaret was fiercely anti-Pokémon and believed they were too dangerous to be friends, but she paid her employee's a crap ton, so I didn't care too much. I wasn't going to tell Linda that, though.

"I suppose," Linda sighed. At some point during our conversation, Jack's sisters arrived home. They were clutching shopping bags in their hands and chattering audibly as they entered the first floor of the apartment.

Marissa gasped when she saw the letter in Linda's hand. "Oh my gosh! Is it finally happening? Avery's very first Pokémon?! Ooooh, this is so exciting!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Avery's first Pokémon. Who cares about me, right?" Kiana gave him a big hug.

"I care! We're just surprised your little boyfriend passed considering he's a bit of a dumbass." I chose not to engage in this conversation. The opposite.

"Time to go, Jack."

My redheaded pal nodded quickly. "Yep!"

We basically dashed toward the doorway. Marissa, quick as can be, blocked our path with her body. She dramatically dropped all her bags and extended her arms out. She had a strangely adorable pout on her face. She seriously had no right looking so cute with all that makeup and those big bows...My heart raced when I looked at her glossy, soft mouth.

A random thought roamed into my head. Did she have sex with her Sylveon the same way Lucia did with Dusk and Nyxxa? Before I could properly consider that or get too excited, I shook the thoughts away and focused on the fact that Marissa was being a big nuisance right now.

"Marissa... why are you blocking the way?" I questioned, shaking my head and sighing. I already knew the answer was going to be ridiculous, so I don't even know why I bothered asking.

Marissa pouted and grabbed both my hands. Her own were soft to the touch. "Why are you leaving so early? The ceremony is not for a while...You could spend time with me...oh! I could walk you to school!" Shivering with dread at the thought, I pulled my hand away.

"Gonna pass..."

Marissa pouted again, but this time she wrapped my arm up with her ridiculous chest. Her big, beautiful eyes stared up at me. "C'mon...just a little bit...I just wanna catch up! See how you've been, see how you've  _grown_..." She giggled creepily when she said that last part. I tried to pull my arm away, but she had a pretty firm grip. Usually, at this point, Vincent or Jack would speak up but I was shocked when it wasn't either of them who spoke first. It was Lucia.

"Leave Avery alone. Seriously, Marissa, you need to stop with this stuff. What are you going to do when Avery starts dating someone for real?"

I think we were all a bit shocked by that. Marissa especially looked shaken up. Her lips were quivering, and her eyes were wide as saucers. And she let me go. When her neon-blue eyes met mine, I felt a bit guilty. I'd never seen Marissa look so genuinely sad before. The atmosphere was tense, it was extremely uncomfortable. Clearly, Marissa wasn't used to being scolded by her sisters.

"Sorry, Avery," Marissa mumbled.

I avoided her gaze. "Y-yeah. It's fine." It really wasn't.

"Well here's an idea!" Linda spoke up, smiling brightly. "Why don't you bring Marissa with you to Dim Lights? She can enjoy some quality time with you before she and the twins head out again, and you can ask her for advice about Pokémon and such."

Every part of me wanted to say no. But shocking me again, it was Marissa who spoke up. "No. That's okay...I just wanted to give Avery something before he left." Give me something? I prayed it wasn't anything sexual or creepy. Was this "gift" the reason she wanted me in her room? Marissa turned to me; her hands clasped behind her back. "Can you wait a sec for me to go and grab it?"

Lucia spoke up again. "Marissa, the kid wants to go get his first Pokémon and eat breakfast with his best friend. Come on..."

Marissa's eyes met mine. For once, there wasn't that creepy affection there. There was simple admiration. "Please, Avery," she begged softly. Who was I to refuse her when for once she was being polite? I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, we can wait, Right, Jack?" Jack wasn't even paying attention! The fool was playing on his Pokétch, grinning like an idiot. "That's a yes from Jackass, we'll wait at the front door."

Marissa beamed. "Awesome! I'll be right back." Without another word, the 5,1 big-breasted girl dashed away. I lightly shoved Jack and nodded toward the front door.

"C'mon." We said our goodbyes to the people present. Linda gave Jack a big, smooshy kiss. Lucia handed me her Pokétch number.

"You ever need me you can call me with that number." Kiana stared at her, wide-eyed. The dark-haired twin shrugged.

"Your numbers on it too. The kid's a new trainer, Kia, might as well give him some powerful contacts in case he gets into trouble." I don't think Lucia realized how much I appreciate this gesture. I don't know many trainers. My mom was never the biggest fan of Pokémon and had no interest in owning one, and Static spent the majority of his time with my sister. The only experience I had with Pokémon were the ones used to practice as school, which I had limited contact with. I stared at the scrap of paper in my hand, smiling slightly.

It actually did have both Kiana and Lucia's number, as well as Marissa's. I folded it and slid it into my pocket. "Thanks, Luc."

I bowed slightly, then finally Jack and I headed to the door. We waited for Marissa as promised, and a few minutes later I heard the sound of footsteps. Marissa was breathing heavily, her amazing chest heaving as she came toward me with a beautiful case. It had cute stickers covering it and was made from some lightweight silver metal. Jack stared at it in surprise.

"The heck is that?" He asked and reached for it.

Marissa gave Jack a dirty look, then smiled at me, handing me the case. "Open it up, Avery!"

I wasn't the type of person who enjoyed surprises in general. Opening presents in front of others had always been something that made me mildly uncomfortable, but when Marissa turned her adorable, puppy-dog eyes on me I had no choice. I forced a smile and nodded. "A-alright." I flipped it open. My eyes widened.

Five beautiful Pokéballs lay within. They had a variety of different designs, but all of them were heart themed. And more than that, there was another little case inside. I recognized this one. A case for badges... "Thank you, Marissa..." Smiling, Marissa leaned  _really_  close. For a moment I got scared, thinking she was going to kiss me, but she just leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I have one more surprise for you...not here. You'll know when."

The naughty look on her face when she said that was both frightening and exciting.

I gazed into the case with a smile. This meant a lot. Just as much as the numbers, actually. I'd learned a lot in the past few days. Lucia didn't hate me, and Marissa wasn't completely crazy all the time..."Seriously...T-thank you so much, Marissa." I couldn't hold back a smile.

"Hey, is there nothing for me?" Jack blurted. The room was filled with an awkward silence. For a moment, Marissa seemed like she didn't know what to say. I could tell from Jack's slightly aggravated expression that he was at least a little bit bothered by this. I understood why it bothered him. Zoey pulled the same shit with me. Her mildly obsessive admiration for Jack made me jealous sometimes. I wanted to be the one she respected. Maybe that's just what it's like being a sibling.

Marissa smiled at Jack and reached up, pinching his cheeks until he squirmed and tried to get away. "I have a present for you too, Jacky! Yours will be waiting for you at home tonight. A whole celebration party just for you." The slender woman reached out and wrapped Jack up in a big hug. "I wouldn't neglect you."

Jack was satisfied with that. "Awesome. Now that that's settled, let's go, Avery!"

The entire time we were walking to Dim Lights. I was gazing at the Pokéballs. They were obviously designed just for me. When I looked closely, I could see the name Avery Higgs carved at the bottom. It was a shame Marissa was so crazy. She was so cute, and kind of sweet.

Oh well.

Dim Lights ended up being a bust. We were halfway done with our meal when my manager caught wind that I was there and essentially chased us out. We grabbed our food and made a run for it. Jack and I were munching on our meals as we walked toward the school.

"Well... that was interesting," I chuckled.

Jack laughed too. "Yes, yes it was. Hey, by the way...I wanted to talk to you about something." The serious look on Jack's face scared me. I swallowed. Did he somehow find out about Lucia and me? Was he pissed? I opened my mouth to apologize, but he spoke first. "You're still my friend, right?""

That was the complete opposite of what I expected him to say. "Yes. Of course! Why the heck wouldn't I be?

Jack shrugged. "Well. I thought about it and I realize how creepy and disturbed I may seem to you. Wanting to fuck Pokémon. Usually, your opinion means nothing to me, cause I know you'll always be my friend but...this time...Am I going too far? Sometimes I don't know, and I think I might be biased. The girl I like, and my sisters, are all involved in it. But maybe that doesn't make it right..."

I'd already thought about his question. I'd run it through my head a million times, laying in the dark of his room with a throbbing erection. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe society hated it, most of the time. But after seeing Dusk and Lucia, I didn't hate it. They loved each other. I'm not sure I "liked" it either, but my body certainly did. Jack was a horny little Politoed, but in this case, so was I.

"Nah. You're fine," I smiled, patting Jack on the back. "Don't worry about me. I'm not judging you. I'm...lowkey into it myself - don't give me that smug look Jackoff- so...yeah, you're good. If you go too far, I'll beat your ass. How's that sound?"

Jack grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey, Four-eyes!" A familiar voice said randomly. A chilling sense of dread shot through me. Not this bitch...

Jack immediately stood stock straight. "H-hey Juliet!"

The slender, ebony-haired girl gave him a nasty look. Juliet was wearing a stylish, but clearly warm, winter jacket and a long-checkered skirt with leggings. "Quiet, Jackass. In fact..." Juliet grabbed my wrist, glared at Jack, and pulled me aside.

I stumbled. "H-hey! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Stop acting like a baby, this is serious." Juliet's expression was very cold. "Listen. I...need to talk to you about something important." She avoided my eyes like something was seriously bothering her. Why was she talking to me about it? I didn't care about her issues.

I sighed. "What do you want from me, Juliet? I'm not your boyfriend, so don't tell me about your problems?"

"You're lucky I don't slap you for that comment, Higgs. Don't be an idiot. If this was about me why would I go to you?" That got my attention. Juliet bit her plump bottom lip. She didn't say anything for a long time, so I turned to walk away. Before I could, Juliet grabbed my wrist. Tightly this time. "It's about your sister..."

My entire body went cold. I tore my hand away and crossed my arms. "What about my sister, Juliet?"

"Just… keep a close eye on her, okay? My friends are over there so I need to go but I'll catch you later." And without another word, the bitch walked away

"Wait a fucking second! Don't just bring up Zoey and walk away! What are you talking about 'keep an eye on your sister'? Is something going on!?" But the rich little snob just ignored me! I was tempted to grab her and start demanding answers, but Jack nudged me and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know what she said to you but don't let her get a rise out of you, man. I've known Juliet for a long time, and she can get real mean. I'm sure it's nothing. Don't let her ruin our big day." What the fuck was wrong with her? Bringing up my sister like that... Juliet had some serious issues. It almost sounded like a threat. Jack was right though. I couldn't let it bother me. Today was the day I finally got a Pokémon. Juliet wasn't going to ruin that.

I nodded. "Alright, let's go inside."

Mabel was there early as well. We were all gathered in the yard at the back of our school where breaks were usually held. Our principal, Mr. Netters, was there along with Ms. Marcel and a few other teachers I didn't recognize from other graduating classes. Quite a few parents were also in the yard. Mabel's were one of them. Speaking of which, Mabel was wearing a pretty dress and a winter coat with a scarf snuggly tucked around her throat. She caught my glance and walked up to me.

'Man, she's so cute...'

"Hey, Avery," Mabel greeted, smiling sweetly. "I missed you!"

I swallowed, nervous. "Haha, really? It's only been a few days." Mabel frowned, and Jack gave me the nastiest look I'd ever seen. I guess I really did fuck that up... "Not that I didn't miss you too. In fact, you were in my thoughts quite a bit." Sudden guilt flowed into me. That statement was true, but not in the way she thought. Mabel was in my thoughts, yes, but in them she was usually bent over a surface or pushed down by a Zangoose that was mounting her from behind. My mouth started to water, and my pants got a bit tighter at the thought. I was thankful they were baggy, otherwise, this might've gotten awkward. Mabel smiled at my words, wetting her lips.

"Oh...So, Avery." She gave Jack a pointed look that clearly said, 'Go away, please.' Sighing heavily, the ginger walked away. "I was thinking...would you want to go on your uh... journey..." Mabel turned bright red, "w-with me?!" She practically yelled the last part, like she'd finally gotten it out of her system.

I had to replay her words in my head before I fully understood them. Go on my Pokémon journey with her? Just the two of us, on the road? Going who knows where? Immediately fantasies flooded my brain. But I couldn't afford it, and even if I could it'd be way too tempting. Mabel was underage, I had to remember that! I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, Mabs. Can't afford it...I thought you didn't like battling, anyhow."

Mabel frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry. And I do dislike battling. I just wanted to...never mind, it's stupid." She scratched her freckled cheek. "S-sorry." And with that, she fled. Once she was gone, Jack wandered back over.

"What was that about?"

"She apparently wants me to go on a journey with her. Like, our Pokémon journey. Together." Jack's eyes widened.

"You've wanted to stick your dick in Mabel for how fucking long and you sent her away looking that disappointed?! The fuck's wrong with you man?"

I gave him a dirty look. "We just talked about how I don't have the money for it. Not to mention I'm an adult and she is not. I know you don't care about that, you dirty lech, but I do." Jack grinned. "Anyways, even if I was younger, I still wouldn't have the money and as you saw Dim Lights is not gonna hire me again..."

Juliet decided now was apparently the time to butt into our conversation. I don't know how long she was listening in, and it honestly bothered me that she was sticking her nose into my business. "We're looking to hire new staff at my house. You worked at a restaurant so...that probably means you're good at cooking. What do you say?"

I glared at her. "First you threaten my sister, then you butt-"

"Threaten!?" Juliet sounded horrified. "I did no such thing! I was telling you to take care of your sister because-" She broke off abruptly, averting her eyes once again. Why wouldn't she look me in the eyes about this?

I clenched my fist. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll give you my Pokétch contact, okay? I'll talk to you about it another time. For now, just trust me. I'm not threatening your brat of a sister!" She locked eyes with me now and held them. I didn't know what to say or do. Part of me wanted to sprint home now and make sure Zoey was okay, but a bigger part of me trusted Juliet. She was mean, and a cunt, but she wasn't the type to bully girls. She was the type to be a total bitch to every guy under the sun, but she was super friendly with other females and she had no reason to target Zoey. So, I decided to take her word for it.

"...Okay." Juliet seemed relieved that I calmed down. She opened up her Pokétch and I followed suit. I registered her number in it and shot Zoey a quick

[Hey, how are you?] message.

Jack pat me on the shoulder, trying to relax me, and we both settled down on a bench and waited for the fun to start. Sometime later, the principal stood at the podium set up in the yard and smiled at all of us. He gestured with his hand, and two huge men came out carrying a rack lined with Pokéballs that had name tags

"Welcome, students and family, to the Hearthome Coordinator Trainer's School graduation ceremony! How is everybody doing today?" At this point, every graduating student was here along with a lot of family members and friends, so the cheers he received in response were ear-piercing. Principal Netters then went into a long speech about responsibility, love, and respect for Pokémon. Aka stuff we already know. This part went on for a fairly long time. Basic morals parroted at us. I was practically falling asleep...

"A lot of bright students with positive, successful futures in coordinating are here! So, in honor of that, I'd like to welcome...Fantina! The heart and soul of Hearthome City!" I was immediately fully awake, eyes wide.

Fantina!? Like, the real Fantina!? I couldn't believe it, but then she actually walked out into the yard. She was an amazing sight to behold. Giant, extravagant purple dress, intricately put up hair and proud demeanor. Her belt was lined with Pokéballs and she waved at us as she arrived, smiling brightly. My heart raced in my chest. Even Jack seemed shocked. He clearly wasn't expecting this, either. Principal Nettles grinned when he saw all our faces.

"Hello, hello~!" Fantina greeted, smiling brightly. "Zis is a big day for you! It is such an honor to be here, even if it is just for a little... Truly, it iz amazing. The future of the coordinator generation is clear to me now, looking at all of your bright and youthful faces...Oui, all of you have so much potential..." I wonder if she meant those words at all. I'd always considered Fantina to be an honest, wholesome celebrity but then I'd seen her fucking a damn Drifblim...

I swallowed hard. I really wish I didn't think of that cause now her words were starting to fade out. The entire time she was talking, my mind became more and more hyper-focused on that image Jack sent me. The strangeness of it, the truth of it. Drifblim's large, strange, and purple cock thrust up so deep inside Fantina; it was so big that she could only fit half of it. I tried to focus on anything else, but there was nothing to really distract me.

I don't even remember her leaving. I was knocked out of my reverie by Jack shouldering me. He was speechless, mouth agape, just like me. I lowered my voice, "All I could think about was-"

"Yeah. I know...me too," he murmured back, eyes wide. "But hey...at least the actual ceremonies starting now. Man, you're lucky. Your pants will probably hide your boner but..." I glanced at his crotch.

"Yikes. Jack you have a-"

"Yes, I know. An erection while I'm wearing skinny jeans. I'm not even gonna bother trying to hide it." He shrugged. "And I don't know when I'll be called so...can't exactly go and take care of it. Might as well humiliate myself on the last day, why not? My parents aren't here." He shrugged. I mean, he was right. There was no real harm, he wasn't even going to see these people anymore.

Principal Netters smiled at all of us. "Now that that exciting moment is over, it's time! As is traditional, every trainer comes up when their name is announced. They grab their Pokéball - it has your nametag on it- and you return to your seats. Whether you let out your Pokémon now or later is your choice, but I will say, the moment is more special when you're on your own."

Jack leaned toward me. "Don't let out yours. I know you want to, but you have a..." He thought about how to word it, "special Pokémon. I want you to be by yourself when you see it, you'll be shook."

The ceremony began. Student after student went up. Some let out their Pokémon, revealing all kinds of Pokémon like Starly, Gible, and more. The richer the student the better the Pokémon, essentially. When it finally came to my turn, I almost tripped over myself walking up to the podium. I searched for my Pokéball and found it fairly easily. Avery Higgs. I grabbed the Pokéball, my heart racing. The urge to open it was nearly impossible to resist. I was paralyzed for a moment, just staring at the Pokéball. Then I remembered I was supposed to say something while I was up here. I smiled and bowed my head.

"Thank you, Ms. Marcel. And thank you Mr. Netters, for creating this school and giving me the opportunity to graduate while other schools make it much harder."

Ms. Marcel smiled at me. "You are very welcome, Mister Higgs. You're a great student and a hard worker. You'll be a wonderful trainer, coordinator- whatever you want to be. If you ever need anything I'm here."

I don't know Principal Nettles much ,so he just gave me a nod and a handshake, and then I was sitting down again. I stared at the Pokéball in my hands, unable to think about anything else. My hands were trembling. What did Jack arrange to have put inside? I would be grateful for anything, but my heart was racing at the possibilities. I didn't usually like surprises but for once, I was extremely excited about one.

My attention was finally stolen by the sound of Mabel being called to the front. She was so cute, smiling so brightly. My heart ached at the sight of her. I wanted to go on my journey with her. I'd like nothing more...if only I wasn't dirt poor and way older. I clenched my fists, shaking my head. Mabel, unlike most of the students who wanted to save their special moment for privacy, let out her Pokémon.

A fluffy, orange and black Pokémon appeared. It was familiar to me. A Growlithe. Upon catching sight of its new trainer, the canine Pokémon began to bark and hop around enthusiastically. Mabel managed to catch it her arms and pulled it into a snug, warm embrace. It was amazingly wholesome...So, of course, Jack just had to go and ruin it.

"Oh fuck, just picture that thing knotting her," he whispered softly. His breathing was slightly heavy. "I sure hope it's a boy."

"First of all. Can you not talk about Mabel like that?"

Jack grinned at me. "Make a move on her and I'll stop."

"Whatever! Secondly, she hates that stuff. Have some respect and don't be nasty. Thirdly, what the hell is knotting?"

Jack shook his head. "Oh, to be young and innocent again." I glared.

"You're the same age as me, Jackoff."

As if on cue, Jack's name was announced. He gave me a peace sign and wandered up front. I shook my head with a slight grin when there were quite a few audible gasps. Many people were wondering what was in his pants...what an idiot. Jack received his Pokeball from the stand and waved at the crowd.

"I'd like to thank you all for supporting me. I've failed countless times, both in this school and in others and I'd like to thank Ms. Marcel for having faith and never giving up on me." Our teacher scoffed. Actually, she had. I chuckled. "That's all. Have a good one!" He came back with a stupidly big grin on his face, staring at his Pokéball with delight. It was a standard Pokéball, but he was looking at it like it was a Masterball that had a legendary Pokémon inside or something.

"Hey, dude, wanna get the hell out of here?" Jack asked.

"Before everyone is done?" I raised an eyebrow. "Seems kinda rude."

Jack gave me a dirty look. "There are twelve more to go. I don't wanna sit through that shit. Come on man, let's get outta here!"

I didn't really want to be there either, so I just shrugged. I was about to be out the door when I heard my name being called. "Wait! Avery!"

I turned around to greet Mabel, who was still holding her ridiculously cute and goofy Growlithe.

"H-Hey Mabs," I swallowed. "What's up?"

"I want your Pokétch info." She hid her face in her Growlithe's fluffy mane as she mumbled that. I blinked.

"Really?"

Jack glanced back and forth between us. "Wait... you haven't shared it already?"

Mabel shot him a relatively dirty look. "If I had Avery's number I'd never focus on school." Jack blinked.

"So honest..."

Mabel looked away, blushing. "Anyways, Avery. Please?"

Did she expect me to say no? There was no way in hell I was gonna refuse her. "Sure. Gonna have to put your Growlithe down and open up your Pokétch though." Mabel buried her face in Growlithe's pelt and exhaled heavily. But she did set him down. The dog Pokémon nuzzled up against her legs and lapped at her skin. She tapped her Pokétch, and we exchanged details.

"I'm going to be in Hearthome for quite a while. Mom needs help with the shop, etcetera. So, if you somehow make enough money to come with me Avery...please consider it."

I chuckled. "Y-yeah you got it! Thanks Mabel..."

She tucked her curls behind her ear. "Mhm. Bye. I'm going to watch the rest of the ceremony. Have a good one, Avery."

And that was that.

Jack dropped me off at home, waving goodbye. We both were in a rush to get home, so I appreciated him coming with me. I didn't bother saying hi to my mom, or Zoey for that matter although I was still worried about her. For once I just had to skip the pleasantries. I slammed the door shut behind me, practically bouncing up and down, rolling around on the bed like a kid. I knew I'd be excited, but I didn't know I'd be this excited!

After a while, I calmed down. My new lifelong companion awaited me in this Pokéball. I gazed at it with a huge smile, lowered my hand, clicked the button on the front, and lightly tossed it onto the bed. My heart threatened to rip from my chest. With a flash of brilliant light, one of the most adorable Pokémon I'd ever seen appeared. I knew what it was immediately.

An Eevee. Except it had an adorable, curly little tuft on its head. It seemed extremely confused and stared up at me with huge, adorable eyes. "Eevee?" It looked around itself. It appeared to be frightened.

"No need to be afraid," I smiled, leaning down. "I'm not going to hurt you." I reached out my hand, but instead of coming towards me, the little Eevee darted away.

"E-Eev!" It burrowed itself under my blankets and beneath my pillow, clearly hiding from me. A part of me was sad that it was scared, but a much bigger part of me was overwhelmed by the cuteness of this situation.

"You can hide if you want," I murmured in a gentle voice. "Whatever you wanna do. I'm just gonna be on my Pokétch, right here, okay?"

At the sound of my voice, the Eevee poked its head out. Its eyes stared at where I was tapping my Pokétch. It seemed curious. I messaged Jack ["Thank you!] about a million times. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the tiny thing start to creep toward me. Was it slowly creeping up so it could see my Pokétch closer? Or maybe to cuddle me...my heart raced at the idea.

But it did neither. Instead, the tiny Eevee let out a strange hiss and leapt through the air straight at my face. "WOAH," I shouted, then winced in pain as the Pokémon's many claws dug straight into my face. They were like...tiny little hooks, and they were ripping me to shreds! "HEY, knock it off!" It viciously clawed at my face, tearing into it. I managed to eventually wrestle the little Eevee off, but instead of calming down, it leaped toward me but this time it went for my throat. I noticed it had a little fang. I honestly didn't know what to do! So, I did the only real thing I could! I ran.

I ripped open my bedroom door and slammed it shut behind me. I heard the sound of something small hitting the door full force and a loud, hissed "EVE!"

Zoey was in the hallway. Apparently, she'd heard my scream. "What in the world is going on?"

I turned to her, heart racing in my chest, eyes wide. "My Pokémon just tried to kill me!"

Zoey stared at me, then at the door. The sound of desperate scrabbling came from the other side. She glanced at Static. "Static, can you try to talk to that thing?" I expected her to laugh, but I think the cuts on my face were way too severe to be laughed about. I could feel the blood dripping down my skin. What even...

Static approached the door, tentative. His ears were down, his tail stiff. "S-Shinx?" He meowed.

Abrupt silence. All of us waited with bated breath and then I heard the sound of scampering feet. Then the door literally shook on its hinges. I had a rabid freaking Eevee!

"What the fuck," Zoey laughed now, but not at me. At the bizarreness of the situation. "I'm going to go get the medical kit, okay? Go to my room if you'd like, I'll bring it right up..." I nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks. I'll message Jack and see if he knows anything..."

A few minutes later I was sitting on the edge of Zoey's bed and in a call with Jack. He was holding another Eevee in his arms, but his was even more special than mine. It had silver fur. I'd never seen one in real life, but of course, I'd heard of shiny Pokémon. That was pretty amazing. I almost envied him. Ok, no, actually I did envy him. Cause I had a crazed Eevee that wanted to fucking kill me -even now I could hear slamming against my bedroom door because apparently, it had endless freaking stamina too- and he got a very docile, sweet Eevee that was nuzzling into him and was super okay with being held in his arms on the first day!

"It literally tried to kill me. As in, started with my face and then went for my throat. And no, it wasn't just frightened. It was freaking bloodthirsty."

Jack was laughing hysterically, petting his adorable shiny Eevee. "I mean I suppose it makes a little bit of sense..."

I threw my hands in the air. "HOW!? How does it make sense!?"

"Well. That Eevee was not bought or anything. It was bred." A feeling of dread developed in my gut. A memory flooded my brain. Words spoken by a certain someone earlier...

_"I have one more surprise for you...not here. You'll know when."_

"In fact, it's one of my sisters."

"...No, Jack..." Marissa...

"Yep. That Eevee is Candy's daughter. Jasper was the dad, actually." Candy was Marissa's equally insane, equally mean, Sylveon. That Pokemon was a nightmare from my childhood. It abused me, and Jack, endlessly. I can't even count the number of times Marissa had sicced it on me after I rejected her...

"I-I don't even know what to do. I'm literally afraid to open that door. It heard Static and sprinted across my room and full body slammed the door. That thing will probably kill everyone in this household if I let it out."

Jack scratched his jaw. "I mean. I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

Zoey walked in with the med kit. "No, Jack. The snarls and hisses coming from that thing. Terrifying..."

Jack's eyes widened. "Wait...seriously? Avery's not just being a little bitch?"

I pointed at my face. "Look at my damn face! I am bleeding literally all over it!"

Jack chuckled. "I don't know. I think that look suits you. Way less ugly now."

"Jack! This is a literal emergency...can't you...call Marissa or something?"

Jack shrugged. "Can't you? Pretty sure you have her info, now." I gave him a dirty look. "Look man...I love you, but I have stuff to do, okay? As much as I'd like to help you with your psychotic killer Eevee, I've got my own little Eevee to pamper and take care of. Oh yes I do, don't I?" He squished his Eevee's cheeks, playing with her ears. She purred happily. "I think I'll name her Princess..." He hung up without saying another word. So much for being my best friend.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Look at me, Avery?" I turned my face toward Zoey. She wordlessly began to patch my face up, dabbing up the blood and putting little band-aids on every wound. I winced, but she was gentle, so I didn't complain. "I'm sorry by the way. I won't be able to help you out either. My friends going to be picking me up soon."

A memory from earlier in the day entered my mind. Juliet's words. "Hey...I wanted to ask you...are you alright?" I narrowed my eyes and stared at her. She seemed to sense I wasn't asking this question for no reason.

"Be more specific. I mean I did find out my brother, once again, violated my privacy and went into my room without my permission. Wasn't alright with that."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant in general! And keep your damn room clean and I won't come in." She dabbed my face super hard, making me wince and cry out. Her aggravation was obvious.

"Whatever's going on with me is none of your business, Avery." She snapped the med kit shut, tossed it on her bed, and walked away. She was brushing her fingers through her dyed blue and black hair, huffing. "See ya. Stay in my room if you'd like, I don't care. Though I'm sure you'd do it anyways.

For a while I just sat there, puzzled. What should I do?

I crept towards the door. As if sensing my presence, my Eevee began to viciously growl and slam itself even harder against the door. What the heck was wrong with it!? In truth, only one person knew. I had thought she was being kind to me, but she bred this little freak. Did she think I'd somehow like this? What kind of shitty surprise was this!? I opened up my Pokétch and dialed her number.

Marissa picked up almost instantly.

"Well well well, look who it is~"

"This fucking Eevee! Fix it!"

"Straight to business, huh? Alright. I can "fix" it, but I'm gonna need something in return." Her sing-song voice was disturbing me.

"Need something in return? Your rabid Eevee tore my face apart!"

"I'd like to feel bad but honestly Avery…I'm very, very mad at you. I gave you that Eevee because you  _really_ hurt my feelings, you know that?"

I stared at her, incredulous. "What in the world did I do to deserve this?"

Marissa huffed. "The other night I was sneaking into your room. My plan was to put a gag in your mouth and-"

"PLEASE. End there!"

"Okay, well. You weren't there." Oh… shit.

"I heard some noises coming from a certain someone's room. I cracked open the door to see-" Marissa feigned a horrified gasp. "My boyfriend getting his willy sucked by my whore of a sister. Totally not okay, and then she sassed me this morning on top of it...I knew I couldn't let that go unpunished. So, I made a call and had your sweet little Eevee swapped out for that one. You know my family basically owns that school, right?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "And what, oh sweet "girlfriend" of mine, do you want in return?" I probably already knew.

"We have to go even farther than you and Luc did. Otherwise, it's not fa-" I hung up. There was no way in hell I was gonna prostitute myself off. This Eevee couldn't be that bad. I just had to figure out what she liked and calm her down. Food, or something. I checked downstairs. Weirdly, my mother wasn't home. I shrugged it off. It was better that way.

When I was younger, I played hockey. I grabbed some of that gear and slapped it on. I was surprised it still fit. What was important is that my face was covered... I crept back upstairs. Silence from my bedroom.

I moved my hand toward the handle. Very slowly, I turned the knob...

And the little furry bitch darted out, straight towards me. She saw that I was wearing protective gear this time and hissed, rearing her head back. I had a bad feeling...And I really wish I wasn't standing near the staircase now. Right as I thought that, I heard a familiar tinkling sound. I'd seen it used in countless competitions. The bitch was using Swift on me! Full force! Dozens of glittering stars shot towards me. They looked harmless yet hit with the impact of a truck.

I took quite a fall down the stairs, and when I looked up the adorable Eevee was staring down at me from the top of the staircase with a strangely sadistic smile on her face. I clutched my now very sore side and groaned. "You...freaking...bitch," I panted, "I'm gonna tame you and I'm gonna snuggle the hell out of you and you're gonna love me soooo much..." The Eevee took one step down the stairs and then began to sprint.

I let out a battle cry and ran like a little bitch into the bathroom. I desperately called Mabel and after a few long rings, she answered. "Mabel! Mabel!"

"Woah! Woah, what's going on, why are you yelling?!" Her words were accompanied by the sound of Eevee smashing her body into the door.

"My Eevee's trying to kill me! You're super good with Pokémon, can you ...come to my house and save me or something!?"

"Kill you?"

"I can't explain! Please just come!"

"O-Okay, I'm on the way!"

Mabel hung up. She'd been to my house before, but I messaged her my address just in case.

"H-Hey Eevee?" The banging stopped for just a moment. "Why don't we both calm down, okay? We can start over and I promise I won't be mad. We can cuddle, I can cook you poffins. We can watch a movie...what do you say?"

Silence. And then, the sound of something made out of glass being smashed onto the floor. Now my Eevee was destroying my furniture!? I was near tears. I made a vow, then and there.

Marissa. You crazy bitch. I will never, ever return your feelings in any capacity!


	7. Girl Problems

Mabel's plan was simple but efficient. Her idea was to wait for Eevee to get hungry. I don't know how long I waited in the bathroom, but it was for a pretty significant amount of time. While I was in there, Eevee had a blast with the house. By blast I mean it sounded like she was a frickin wrecking ball. Glass and porcelain shattering sounds erupted into the air nonstop... giving me extreme anxiety, of course. How was I going to explain this to mom? Only when the sounds died down and I heard Eevee pant and mewl as if hungry and tired, did I give Mabel the signal. Aka, I messaged her [I think she's hungry.]

Mabel snuck a food bowl through a crack in the front door. As I expected, Zoey had left it unlocked...as usual. The Pokéfood was laced with sleep-inducing drugs. Nothing sketchy, Mabel assured me. After a few minutes, there was only silence from the other side of the door. I had to assume the drugs worked, but even so, I was terrified of opening the door...

Thankfully, Eevee was out cold. She was curled up next to the food bowl, breathing softly. It was strange. She looked so adorable while asleep...I felt the urge to pet her, but my fear of her and the events that had taken place up to this point stopped me from touching her at all. I headed to the front door and let Mabel in.

"Thank you, Mabel!" I'd never been so happy to see anyone before. I gave Mabel my warmest smile. "I seriously owe you one."

Mabel was wearing the same outfit she had been earlier. A green, plaid dress and fluffy white scarf. Her cheeks were stained pink from the cold, and she was shivering quite a bit. I suddenly felt guilty. I dragged Mabel from whatever she'd been busy doing...all because I couldn't handle my own Pokémon. I was an embarrassment. Wasn't I supposed to be the one saving her from an evil Pokémon, or something?

"Hey, you," Mabel smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her smile was like that of a goddess. I felt my negative feelings being blown away...my heart raced. "I was happy to help."

"Well, er, yeah," I swallowed, rubbing the back of my neck. "I hope I didn't interrupt something important..."

Mabel giggled and stepped close, lightly touching my stomach, "Avery, seriously. Don't worry about it. Seeing you again is worth it." My eyes widened at her words, but she just blushed and stepped away. "U-um, anyways, let's see her..." Mabel turned away from me and kneeled, gazing at Eevee. My mind raced. Mabel had wanted to see me again...she seriously liked me. And I liked her.

"She seems completely normal." Mabel glanced about the room and laughed. "Though your house doesn't. It's the opposite of normal..."

It was. Nearly every nearby object that was delicate or had been on a low surface was destroyed. Vases, cups, dishes, statues, etcetera. They were all knocked off and shattered. The couch and my mother's armchair were completely chewed apart, their insides pulled out like guts. And the blankets that had been down here...well...they were in complete tatters. Eevee had really done a number on the area...I clutched my head and dropped to my knees, exhaling heavily into my hands.

"What am I going to say to my mother?!"

"The truth, I guess. That your Eevee went on a rampage. Where's her Pokéball, anyway? You should return her to it before she wakes up." Mabel lightly touched my shoulder. I didn't move. I stared at Eevee through a crack in my fingers, aggravation stewing inside me. Not at her, but the situation. Marissa had seriously fucked my life up...

"I'm going to have to pay for all of this. My mom doesn't work. My Journey is going to be postponed even more..."

I froze when soft fingers curled with mine and pulled them away from my face, squeezing in reassurance. "We'll figure it out..."

Staring at Mabel's beautiful, freckled face was too much for me. I wanted to run my fingers through her dark curls and crush our lips together. My heart hammered. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Mabel must've noticed my gaze, because she wet her lips. The sight of her tongue flicking across her soft, pink lips was too much for me. I felt a familiar, hot stirring in my pants. That was what knocked me out of my stupor.

I shook my head, swallowed, and quickly stood up. "I uh...yeah, I guess we will figure it out..." Mabel didn't say anything. I knew she was disappointed, but I just couldn't. She was too young, and honestly...too good for me. If she found out about my rising interest in Poképhilia...if she found out that I'd busted a load to the thought of her getting rawed by a Zangoose...it'd be all over.

I had to keep her at a distance. "But all the money in the world wouldn't fix the core of the problem," I sighed, gesturing over my shoulder. "You can come up to my room." I flinched when Mabel still didn't react. But she did follow me. I could hear her footsteps behind me on the stairs. I pushed open my bedroom door and found Eevee's Pokéball.

"I hear some Pokémon are able to get out of their own Pokéballs. I sure hope this isn't something like that..." The mere thought of Eevee getting out of her ball while I wasn't aware of it, creeping up on me while I was sleeping...I shuddered. "You think it's possible, Mabs?" I turned to look at her. "WOAH!" I exclaimed, surprised to find her super close and right in front of me.

"You're starting to make me mad, Avery," Mabel murmured. I backed away, swallowing hard. She had a strange expression. Sad and angry at the same time. I didn't know what to say. "Do you...do you not find me attractive?"

"I do!" I responded, "I seriously do but...you're too young for me, Mabs!"

Mabel grasped my hands again, hard. I couldn't escape now. "I want you to kiss me. I've wanted you to for so long. At least give me that..." Staring into her emerald eyes, I was extremely tempted. It was just a kiss, right? And if I didn't it'd hurt her feelings. Swallowing hard, I gazed down at her. Our height difference was big. She was about 5,2 to my 6 feet so I really had to lean down...Her pink, moist lips were so close to mine...I could even feel and smell her warm, sweet breath.

We both suddenly froze. A very terrifying sound had filled the air. Scampering. Eevee had woken up...but I had her Pokéball this time. I was ready. Mabel sighed when I pulled away and walked past her. "I'm not letting you avoid it anymore, Avery. After we deal with your Eevee, we're talking about this." If it was just talking, I didn't mind. It was the other stuff that scared me... I sighed with relief and turned toward the bedroom door.

My relief died quickly. I heard the front door being opened. That had to be my mom! I threw away every thought except "I need to protect her" and raced out of my bedroom. I hurdled down the stairs.

"Avery, what is the meaning of this!?" For once, my mom sounded angry. Rightfully so... "Ohhh, who is this?~ How cute!"

"Wait! Mom, stay away from that Ee...vee." I trailed off as I rounded the corner and found my mother holding Eevee in her arms, lightly stroking the top of her head. It was a disturbingly cute sight. My Eevee wasn't acting up at all. She was just lying in my mom's arms as if nothing had even happened, purring softly. Mabel quickly came to my side, and we both stared in shock at the sight that lay before us. My mom cooed as she ran her fingers across Eevee's soft fur, ruffling the strange little curl on the top of her head, tickling her belly. Eevee looked like she was in heaven. I didn't know what to say or do.

My mom wasn't distracted for long. She glanced at me. I was disturbed by the fact that she was wearing makeup. And was dressed up. Where had she been tonight? And why did she have some weird ass affinity with my demented Eevee? "Mister, you are in big..." My mom noticed Mabel behind me, and her mouth became an even firmer line. "You're in a world of trouble, Avery Higgs. An underage girl in, I assume, your bedroom. That's horrible, Avery! I raised you better than that!"

"Wait, mom, I-"

"Oh Mabel." My mom bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry if my son coerced you into doing anything, he will take full responsibility." Mabel opened her mouth, probably to deny the accusations toward me, but my mom wasn't done. "And Avery Higgs- you let your Pokémon run rampant through the house while you did who knows what with Mabel?"

I sighed. This was such a bad misunderstanding I didn't even know where to start. From the beginning, I guess. "That Eevee in your arms...she attacked me. I had to lock her in my room. Then, I had this huge ordeal where I tried to confront her and calm her down, and she attacked me again. I fell down the stairs, I ran into the bathroom -ignore the hockey equipment in there, I tried to uh...armor up I guess- She destroyed everything while I was locked in the bathroom, terrified for my life."

My mom stared at me, then she slowly turned her gaze around the room.

"It's true ma'am," Mabel spoke up. "I actually came over just to help Avery out." She gave me a sad look and stepped forward. I could tell she was feeling bad about a wide array of things, namely that even my mom didn't approve of us being an item. She was just too young; didn't Mabel understand that? Mabel pointed toward the drugged food bowl. "I brought some food that makes Pokémon sleepy so that Eevee would settle down."

My mom was quiet as she gently touched and poked at Eevee's stomach. She seemed pretty happy to be holding such a cute Pokémon...I wish I could trade places with her. Eevee was  _my_  Pokémon, after all. "Well, that does explain why this Eevee is so sleepy. Look at it, the poor thing can barely keep its eyes open..." We all stared at Eevee in silence. My mom sighed softly. "Our house is a mess..."

I clenched my fists. "I know, mom. I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, and I'll pay for the repairs and everything."

My mom smiled. "Such a good boy..." I felt warm from her praise. She stroked the side of Eevee's face. "Alright then. I believe you. You've never lied to me before about something serious. I doubt you'd start now. I'm sorry for accusing you, Avery."

I chuckled. "It's understandable. Mabel and I did come from upstairs. We were up there so I could grab this." I shook the Pokéball in my hand. "I'm gonna return her to her Pokéball now."

Eevee's soft, sleepy gaze turned toward me. For a second, it turned deadly sharp. But I returned her before she could act on whatever murderous thoughts entered her brain. With a flash of red light, she disappeared. We were all left standing in silence, contemplating what to do next. I'd never had a Pokémon, and I couldn't see how I could possibly use this one...I had no choice but to head to Jack's and return it. As for getting another Pokémon... I technically had my Trainer's license now. It was in my Pokedex. I'd have to try my best and catch a wild one.

"It's dumb," I muttered, "Jack gets the tamest Pokémon in the world who loves him. When I called him, he was cuddling her. And he doesn't even deserve it. He's a pervert and a dick half the time. If anyone deserves to have this evil creature," I shook the Pokéball, "it's him."

"Avery," My mother exclaimed. "don't talk like that about your best friend like that!"

She was right. I shouldn't. But I was mad. Mainly mad at Jack's bitch of a sister. I stared at the Pokéball with disdain. "I'll have to bring Eevee to him." When Mabel and my mother gave me questioning looks, I coughed. "I'm gonna give her back to Jack."

Mabel seemed horrified by the idea. "What!? But she's your starter. You can't just get rid of her..."

"Well, I don't know what to do with her. I have no experience with Pokémon...and I don't feel like getting killed by the crazy thing." Mabel crossed her arms and shook her head, seeming deep in thought.

"Well...just keep her for now. We'll figure it out." I guess that was one of Mabel's sayings now. 'We'll figure it out.' Well, how were we supposed to figure something like this out? I couldn't even risk letting Eevee out.

"How about you bring her over to my place tomorrow? She and Baron could bond."

I raised a brow. "Baron?"

Mabel nodded. "My Growlithe! I was actually putting him to sleep before I came here..." She trailed off and glanced at her Pokétch. "Hmm, I guess I should be heading home soon. Let's get this stuff cleaned up and then I'll head out. Sound good?"

My mom glanced at her in surprise. "Honey! You don't have to help clean!"

Mabel raised a hand. "I want to. Don't worry about it. As I told Avery earlier, I'm happy to help him out." She shared a strange, special smile with me, her cheeks bright red. My mom couldn't find it in her to refuse. And I certainly wasn't gonna say no. So that was the plan. I set Eevee's Pokéball aside, and then the three of us got to work cleaning up the mess she'd left down here.

Sometime later, it was finally over. We had multiple heavy-duty trash bags filled with shattered, sharp objects and more. It shocked me, and my mother, how kind Mabel was. She stayed for the entire clean-up and she didn't complain at all. Just smiled at me and worked. I was ready to just wave goodbye and call it a night because I knew what would happen if I walked her home, but my mom was having none of that.

"Be a gentleman, she helped clean. You can walk her home!"

She was right, again. Mabel gave me a look. "You don't have to come." Her unspoken words still reached my ears. 'But I'd like you to." The mere thought of being alone with her was too much...but there was no way for me to say no without coming across as the biggest dick in the world. She'd travelled all the way across town to get to me. On top of that, she'd helped me with my Eevee problem. And she helped clean. I owed her.

"I'll come with you." I nodded. I wasn't going to be an ass to her just because I wanted to avoid her in the romantic sense. The least I could do for her after tonight was walk her home. "Just let me grab my coat." I headed upstairs. I grabbed several things. The first was Marissa's Pokéball belt. I strapped it around my waist. Next, I grabbed my only coat and a baggy hoodie of mine. I pulled the coat on and hurried back downstairs. When I reached her, I handed Mabel the hoodie.

"Here. It's way too cold to be walking around in something like that." I glanced at her dress. Mabel gazed at my shirt like it was a gift from a god or something. Her eyes glittered and she smiled at me. My heart raced. Gosh, how could someone make glasses look both cute and sexy? I certainly didn't. Mabel accepted it and hugged it to her chest.

My mom observed this whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. "So… that's how it is," she chirped.

I glared at her. "You! Shut it." My mom did a motion like she was zipping her mouth shut and smiled.

Then, she waved. "You be safe, honey. I'm going to bed. Long night..." I meant to ask her where she'd been all night, but before I could she was already walking away. So, it was just me and Mabel. I glanced at my mom's retreating back, and then Mabel again. My eyes widened. She'd pulled the hoodie on and it was way too big for her. She was so damn cute!

"Want a snack or something before we go?" I asked, strapping Eevee's Pokeball to my belt. Mabel shook her head, smiling.

"I'm all set. Thanks for coming with me, Avery."

I nodded. "Yeah. No problem." I double checked to make sure I had everything, and we headed outside.

The first few minutes were relatively quiet. We both just walked, not saying much. The air was cold, and we were shivering. I gazed around. Hearthome City really was beautiful when it was nighttime, wasn't it? The bright lights of all the buildings, the stars overhead. I was shocked out of my thoughts by something soft and cold: Mabel's frigid fingers twining with mine. I swallowed and looked at her. "Hey..."

Mabel squeezed my hand and hugged my arm. She gazed up at me, her green eyes bright and pretty behind her glasses. "Hey...Avery. Do you think maybe...you can stop thinking so hard about us?" Her request was so soft, and so earnest, I couldn't possibly say no. And I didn't want to. She was right. Maybe I had to just stop thinking about all this...I liked her. She liked me. Maybe that was all that mattered.

I wrapped her hand up in mine.

"I'm not going to leave without you," Mabel said suddenly. I furrowed my brows.

"What?"

"On my Pokémon journey. I won't leave without you. I'll wait. Even if it takes months. It...just wouldn't be the same without you."

I hated that my heart raced so much in response to her words. "Mabel..." I squeezed my eyes shut. "I...don't understand why you like me. I mean, me liking you is obvious. You're so beautiful. And you're kind and smart. You helped me out in class, you've taught me a lot...but me? I'm nobody. I'm a loser who went to school later than the average person along with Jack. Speaking of Jack, he's my best friend and a pervert. That's the type of person I hang out with. So why?"

Mabel giggled. "So, you admit you like me?"

I rolled my eyes, my face burning. "Mabs..."

"There are a lot of reasons to like you, Avery Higgs. But I like how honest you are. It's so cute. How mad you get at things that frustrate you. The way you complain. Your sarcasm...I find all these things endearing. I like how tall you are...how you wear glasses like me...but most of all...I like how nice you are. You're so sweet, Avery. Juliet tried to hurt you, and her family has done horrible things to Pokémon...and you still wanted to be kind to her. You're an amazing person."

The things she said were kind, but they were also an ugly reminder. I wasn't honest. Not completely. Nor was I some good guy. I'd jerked off to Mabel and a Pokémon and liked it. Poképhilia wasn't something I could hate, not anymore. I hated to admit it, but I was...interested in it. So, I just smiled, and let her hand go. "Yeah..."

"Avery?"

I couldn't look at her. "Mabel...I appreciate your feelings. But I won't be leaving with you. I'm sorry."

"Avery what...did I say something?" The hurt in her voice was like a knife to my heart. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but ending things here was in her best interest.

I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Mabel. Ok? I'm...I'm not interested."

Mabel shook her head. "I don't understand. You just told me you like me..."

I didn't know how to respond. How did I explain why I couldn't be with her? Because I wanna fuck Pokémon? No, I couldn't say that. So, like an idiot, I just froze up. "I-I need to go Mabel."

"Avery, don't run away from me again. I'm not a kid!"

"Yes. Yes, you are, Mabel." She flinched. There were tears in her eyes. "Mabel, please don't cry…Thank you for tonight. Seriously." I turned from her and hurried away, shoving my hands into the pockets of my coat.

I'm an asshole. I'm fully aware of that. But things would never work out with Mabel. I'm nineteen, she's sixteen. Hardly appropriate...or maybe that was just an excuse- and a convenient one. The truth of the matter is, I couldn't pretend Poképhilia didn't exist anymore. Nor could I hate it. Like I said, I was interested in it. And I couldn't expose Mabel to something like that, even if she didn't hate it. Jack and I were perverts, and his sisters were weird, but Mabel was a normal girl. An amazing girl.

I didn't want to go home. Maybe because I knew I'd be alone. The streets were mostly empty, but it was nice to see even a few other people walking around and conversing with each other. My head was hurting, and I had this strange, subtle ache in my chest. Regret, maybe. Or maybe pain knowing Mabel was probably going to ball her eyes out cause of me. Better she cries because I rejected her than because she found out what I was interested in. That the nice, amazing guy she knows isn't real.

My plan was to go to Jack's and just give him Eevee. After that, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Maybe beg for my job back? I was lost in my thoughts, hands in my coat pockets when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Avery." A familiar voice knocked me out of my self-pitying stupor.

I turned in the direction of the voice. Yep. My fears were confirmed. Juliet Harmon, in the flesh. Hands full of bags, again. Hot, as usual. Just looking at her irritated me more than it usually would for some reason. Maybe because of what just happened with Mabel? "Hi... You stop me for a reason?" I wanted to make this interaction as quick as possible.

Juliet scowled. "I'm not allowed to say hi?" I enjoyed the bitter, angry expression on her face.

I sighed again. "Juliet. Why do you want to say hi to the guy you tried to trip? And I don't like your attitude. So, forgive me for being harsh, but kindly screw off." I turned to walk away.

"You know what? You're an asshole."

I should have just walked away then and there. There was no point arguing with Juliet. Even so, I spun around and met her gaze. I wasn't in the mood today. Juliet was glaring at me, her ruby red lips pursed. Her calling me an asshole was the definition of irony. Did she not understand that I was only an "asshole" to her? "Juliet, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for your shit today. Go bother Jack, or something. Get it through your head that I don't like you, and I probably never will. I don't even know what Jack sees in you."

Juliet's face darkened with rage. "Oh please, everyone at school acts like you're some dependable guy, but really, you're just a piece of trash, Higgs. You're worthless. Jack gives you handouts and you think you're on my level and can talk to me like that?"

I shrugged. What did she expect me to say? "Listen, Princess. I know you're used to people showering you with attention and affection, that's obvious considering you were a bitch the last time we ran into each other and you still expected me to carry your bags, but I don't care about you. And I don't care about what you think of me. For the last time, leave me alone."

"You don't know what Jack sees in me? I don't know what that uptight bitch sees in you."

Uptight bitch...? Mabel, of course. I clenched my jaw. I tried to let the comment go, but...I couldn't. Marissa screwing me over, Eevee trying to kill me, and rejecting Mabel- it was all too much. Now, Juliet refused to leave me alone and was talking shit about the sweetest girl I've ever met.

I spun around and stuck my face in Juliet's. " _I'm_  worthless? _I'm_  trash? Your sister raped a Pokémon and you think I care about your opinion? The way you got mad when I said it was disgusting, I bet you do it too!"

Juliet's eyes widened. Her face grew pale as a sheet, then bright red just as fast. Her mouth fluttered open like a Magikarp, as if she wanted to say something, but then shut. At first, I felt good about saying that. Even if I didn't mean it. When I saw tears brim Juliet's eyes, I knew I had taken it too far. I knew that would hurt her the most, I'd just said it instinctively. I didn't even mean it...but I wouldn't apologize. Not to her. She deserved this...right? So why did I feel bad...I averted my eyes. Tried to calm down. Maybe I did owe her an apology…Things just got so escalated so fast…

"I'm...I didn't mean to take it that far. I'm sorry Juliet. Just...leave me alone." I started walking away. Juliet's next words stopped me.

"I was nice to you. I warned you about your sister. I offered you an extremely well-paying job at my house...But... I'm done being nice. I'm going to ruin your life, Higgs. And your sister's, too." Zoey, again? I felt that anger rise again, and I spun around. Juliet's face was a mask of hatred.

"You leave my damn sister-"

Juliet shoved me. Her voice was a sharp, angry whisper. " _My_ sister rapes Pokémon? What about yours?"

I felt cold all over suddenly. I didn't know what to say. "I...what?"

Juliet smirked at me. Stepped close. Her eyes were dark, and she wet her luscious lips. "Mm. I like that look on your face, Higgs. You don't know?"

"Don't know what...?" Part of me already knew. I was horrified. I wished this interaction had never happened, I wished I'd been nicer and not let my frustration get the best of me. But it was too late for that. I'd provoked Juliet, and escalated this little feud to a point of no return...

Juliet seemed genuinely happy to see me suffering. "You don't know that your sister "rapes" that adorable Shinx of hers?" I couldn't say anything, do anything. I was shocked into a stupor. Zoey...and Static? I looked around, praying that no one was nearby to hear this. I was in luck, no one was- the one good thing about this entire ordeal. "She makes videos of it, you know. I wonder what'd happen if your mother found out...or maybe the police. That'd be a shame."

No. Absolutely not. Even Zoey wouldn't go that far...right? "I...don't believe you."

Juliet laughed. "Well, it's the truth. I've watched a couple of her vids. Mm. The way she spreads her legs and moans for him..." I hate myself. Truly. I was horrified and angry, yes...but a small part of me...pictured what she was saying. And liked it. I felt a twitch in my pants. I suppressed the feeling, but I would never forgive myself for having it...

I held my face in my hands, shaking my head over and over. It couldn't be true. Zoey wouldn't do something like that. But I knew deep down Juliet wasn't lying. That's what she'd been trying to warn me about.

"Hey. Don't look so down, Higgs. I won't tell anyone. If you say sorry to me..." I glared at her. I hated her. Only Juliet would blackmail someone like this! Juliet wet her lips when she saw the hatred in my eyes. "And if you carry my bags, of course." I wanted to hurt her. I've never wanted to hurt someone before, especially not a girl, but she'd dragged Zoey into this. No one fucks with my sister, but still, there was nothing I could do. It had to be a lie...right? Zoey wouldn't...Zoey couldn't...

"Hello? Did you hear what I just said? Carry my bags and walk me home or I'll seriously ruin your life, Four-eyes." I stared into her eyes. She was dead serious. Her dark brown eyes glittered.

"You're an absolute bitch, you know that?" I snapped. Juliet giggled.

"I tried to be nice, but you decided you'd be rude to me. I have my limits, you know. Here you go..." She chirped happily and extended her bags out to me. I took them, glaring at her all the while. "Now. Say sorry."

I forced the words out through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry."

Juliet thought about it, then she smiled. "Actually. I kind of liked it when you called me Princess. Say... I'm very,  _very_  sorry, Princess."

Was she serious? Her cold smile made it obvious she was. I shouldn't let her do this, but I didn't have a choice...I couldn't let her do anything to Zoey. "I'm sorry...Princess," I spat.

"Mm, music to my ears. Oh, you should message your mom or something. You're going to spend the night and I have very fun activities planned."

I had limits. She was pushing them. "I'm not spending the night. "

Juliet looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world. " "Oh? So, you  _want_ me to send the Jennies a video of your sister anonymously? I can do that! I sure hope she doesn't get into too much trouble." I didn't know what to say. "Your sister's life is going to be ruined if you don't listen to me, Higgs."

Juliet smiled. Maybe she saw the cold acceptance of the situation on my face cause her next words were: "Good boy."

I gnashed my teeth together. Damn it... "Listen, Juliet. I'm sorry, okay? Please don't fuck with me. I just had a bad day. My Eevee is psychotic and I have a lot to deal with. I'm sorry so just let it go...please!" I was actually begging her.

Juliet's expression was unreadable. She stared at me for a long time. Then, her lips curled into a grin. "Hmm...nope~" Her voice was sing-songy.

My anger returned, tenfold. I shook my head. "You're crazy. And a narcissist! I say one bad thing about you, and you blackmail me. What is wrong with you!?"

Juliet grabbed me by the shirt and stuck her face in mine. Her breath was sweet. "Say all you want about me. I don't care. But you insulted my sister. I won't forgive you for that. Ever." She shoved me away. What was I supposed to do? She was right. I'd taken it too far, but this...this was making it even worse. I glanced at the Pokéball attached to my belt. If only I'd had a normal Pokémon. None of this would have happened...

I was miserable. Absolutely miserable. "What do you even want from me...?"

Juliet sighed in exasperation. "Calm down, Higgs. Nothing too horrible...at least not to me. Maybe to you." She smiled when she saw my confused expression. "Curious? Let's just say I'm giving you a better perspective of these things."

What did she mean by that? The fact that I didn't know made it all the more terrifying.

Juliet wrapped herself around my arm and smiled at me. "I hope you're not camera shy, Higgs," she purred.


	8. First Time

**Chapter Seven: First Time**

"Want some coffee or something?" Juliet asked, gracing me with her signature cold smile. The boys at school, including Jack, always went crazy over it. Said that the meaner she was the hotter she was. I'd have to disagree, honestly. I wasn't the type of guy to have sexual fantasies about women dominating me while sneering at me and calling me names.

I crossed my arms on my chest, glaring at her. "I'm all set."

The dark-haired girl shrugged and set about making a hot drink for herself. She was humming softly all the while, a happy smile plastered on her face. I couldn't find it in me to ask any questions. I was afraid of what she was going to make me do and just afraid of her in general, I suppose. I'd underestimated Juliet. I should've known not to be so rude to someone as privileged and wealthy as her. But I can't change the past. Now, I'm more worried about what her plans are.

As if sensing my thoughts, Juliet looked right at me. "It's my first time having a guy over."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I said nothing. Just stared. She frowned at me, then walked over with a big cup of hot cocoa in hand. She sat beside me on the couch, crossing her legs. I hated that a part of me appreciated her smooth, slender legs...

"You should feel honored, you know. You're worthless and I'm letting you see my beautiful home. A place no other guy has ever seen." She was right about one thing. Her apartment was beautiful. Portraits and statues of Pokémon were scattered about the room, and everything seemed to be made of some priceless material. The couch I was sitting on was amazingly soft and comfortable, and the coffee table in front of it looked like some kind of priceless artifact. A pleasant aroma floated about the room, probably coming from the candles spread out across it. I had to wonder if Juliet lived alone here, I'd yet to see evidence of another person.

I rolled my eyes at her words, regardless. "What a blessing."

Juliet's eyes flashed. Her fingers tightened around her cups handle, knuckles bone white. "Smile and say thank you." I knew immediately that it was a command. Her sharp, angry voice was impossible to ignore.

I furrowed my brows. "Wh-"

"Do you not understand yet? Don't ask questions! Just do what I tell you! Now. Smile. And say 'thank you, princess.'" Her venomous tone was terrifying. She went from one to ten quickly...I swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"T-thank you, princess."

Juliet sneered. "Now tell me why you're thanking me, Four-eyes."

A huge part of me wanted to laugh and say 'You tell me' or something like that. But I knew I had to resist that urge. Instead, I smiled wider. I was going to get her back for this one day, I hope she realized that... but for now, until Zoey was safe and secure, I was essentially Juliet's bitch. "I'm thanking you...because I'm the first boy you're letting see your home."

Juliet sipped her cocoa, then leaned against me, rubbing her breasts into my arm. It was more than a little uncomfortable but I wasn't even embarrassed, and I didn't enjoy it. I was angry. Juliet smirked when she saw my reaction, staring into my eyes.

"It's not that simple though. You're not just a boy, are you? What are you, Avery?"

I knew what she wanted me to say, but I wouldn't degrade myself by choice. She'd have to be specific. I was going to be as disobedient as possible...to an extent. So I smiled. "A very good-looking boy?" I asked. I didn't expect Juliet to laugh. But she did. It was a pleasant, sweet sound. Some of her coldness faded and she shook her head.

"You're so dumb, Avery Higgs...but I suppose that's why I'm so interested in you." Interested in me? That didn't sound good.

The uptight rich girl stood in front of me with her arms crossed. "You're so dumb you don't know your place." I suppose, in a way, that was true. So I just nodded in agreement. After all, it was me fucking up and not "knowing my place" that got me in this situation in the first place. Juliet smiled pleasantly and nodded. "You're learning."

Apparently, she wasn't going to make me trash talk myself anymore. Instead, she sipped at her hot chocolate and ran her fingers up and down my hand, stroking the digits. Uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable...Was Juliet seriously "interested" in me because I was the one guy who knew she was a bitch, and didn't like it? Ridiculous. But I suppose that's just how someone like her was. She wanted what she couldn't have...or something like that.

What was Juliet going to make me do? I had an idea. I was mostly terrified, but a tiny part of me...was excited. If I was guessing correctly...Juliet was going to make me have sex with a Pokémon while being filmed. That's the only thing that made sense based on what she'd already told me...

"You're not lying about Zoey, are you?" I asked, turning my gaze toward Juliet.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not. Do you want me to show you?" I couldn't possibly want something less. Her solemn tone of voice made it clear she wasn't lying. But... I couldn't let her make me do things without at least seeing proof of what she claimed first. Juliet was already tapping her Pokétch, smiling. Then, she showed me.

The room in the video was familiar. Terrifyingly familiar. So was the girl who sat in it. I'd just torn the blankets and sheets from the very bed she was sitting on. I'd seen enough...and yet I couldn't turn my eyes away. It was like watching a train wreck...

"I've never done something like this," Zoey said to the camera, hiding behind her long, dyed blue bangs. Her face was red, cheeks flushed. "Not on camera...I've talked about doing this for a while and...all of you guys get so excited when you read about the possibility of this on my blog. So...I hope you enjoy." I clenched my fists. How long had Zoey been doing this shit? A blog? What was wrong with her!? This video was at least a year old. Zoey hasn't had long bangs for quite a while now. The next time I saw her, I was going to destroy this secret life of hers.

"I've seen enough," I hissed, and turned my gaze away.

Juliet didn't say anything, and she didn't pause the video. Just kept playing it. "This is my boyfriend, Static," Zoey murmured, still blushing. My sister patted the bed beside her, and a familiar Shinx hopped onto the bed beside her. He was bigger than the average Shinx. I recognized him instantly.

Boyfriend? What the fuck was wrong with her? He was a damn Pokémon!

Static nuzzled up against Zoey and smiled up at her. He genuinely seemed to love her but did he even understand the meaning behind her words? I'd seriously seen enough. "Get that away from me and turn it off or I'll break your damn wrist, Juliet," I snapped, shoving Juliet's hand away. Why was my sister so stupid? To commit these acts and even post them online! What made her think that was ok?

I expected Juliet to get pissed. Instead, she complied. The slender teen tapped her Pokétch and turned it off, standing up, staring down at me. "I reacted the same way."

"What?" I snarled, glaring at her.

Her expression was surprisingly soft, and that pissed me off even more. "My sister and Sprinter. Her Rapidash. I didn't always live in Hearthome, you know? I grew up in Solaceon Town." That was surprising...she carried herself like a city-bred girl. "My sister is a model as you know, but she was actually scouted after posting videos like that." I furrowed my brows.

Juliet sighed and crossed her arms. "I got in a fight with my mom. It was my sister's turn to take care of the Pokémon on the farm...but I wanted to talk to her. Complain, cry to her. When I found her..." She swallowed, her face reddening. "She was...being taken by one of our Ponyta."

The image invaded my mind violently. A younger version of the woman I'd seen on television bent over and being taken from behind... but why was she telling me this? I opened my mouth to ask but she cut me off. "Her boyfriend was recording her. When they saw me they were really horrified. My sister got pissed because she'd been worried that would happen. And then it did. I guess she was lucky it was me and not my mother. I wasn't so lucky."

What did she mean by that...?

Juliet cocked her head and stared into my eyes. "I've been with a Pokémon. Like you said. A Tauros. He was rough, and he didn't care if I enjoyed it. It wasn't loving. It wasn't anything like that. I just wanted to feel like my sister did. My mother found me with him. She wanted to send me away to some kind of institution. But..." She smiled bitterly. "My sister was recruited as a model. Here, in Hearthome. She took me here. Now, she's gone. Because of people like you judging her. Can a Pokémon rape a human? Yes. Can a human rape a Pokémon? Yes. But a human can do it to a human, etcetera. They are the same as us. We just can't fully understand them...though they can understand us. Being with a Pokémon is not wrong, Avery!"

I swallowed hard. If I hadn't just seen Zoey and Static, I probably would have agreed with her. But right now, hot-headed as I was, I wasn't going to agree with anything Juliet said. So I just scowled. "Did you bring me here to lecture me?"

Juliet shrugged. "I suppose. I brought you here to teach you something. Follow." She gestured at me and walked across the room down a hallway. I followed her. She led me into a room. I knew immediately it was her room. It had the same floral scent Juliet usually did. It was a nice room, with a large bed. There were all kinds of decorations. Plushies, pictures of Juliet and her sister Amara, pictures of the Rapidash that I assumed was Sprinter.

I turned my attention around the room and nearly jumped when I saw something on her bed. A large bundle of sleek white fur. It was an Absol. I could tell from the sharp crest on its head and regal appearance. My eyes widened. Juliet grinned at my reaction and sat down on the bed. The Absol mewled and purred, immediately nuzzling up against Juliet, searching for her hands. Juliet ruffled the Absol's head, scratched underneath its chin.

Absol was a beautiful Pokémon. I was honestly kind of breathless. I had an admiration for rare Pokémon. Pokémon like Zoroark and Absol...persecuted by society because of their strange, powerful abilities... "Her name is Angel." Juliet murmured, knocking me out of my reverie. She ran her hand along the length of the Absol's body. "My first Pokémon...I never got to go to training school. Had to take care of the farm..." The joy on Juliet's face was real. It was strange seeing her cuddle a Pokémon, to see her genuinely smiling. I'd honestly started to see her as something less than human. Even after her "sad" little story. It was refreshing to see her actually being a good person...it made me remember that she was a young girl, the same age as Mabel. Of course, she had to ruin it. "Are you a virgin, Avery?"

I blinked. "W-what?"

Juliet laughed. "What part did you not understand?"

I shook my head. "Err..." I was technically a virgin. I wasn't going to mention Lucia giving me a blowjob, obviously... "Yes. I am." So I was right. I was going to fuck a damn Pokémon...

Juliet kissed Angel on the tip of the nose and stood up. She walked over to a dresser and looked through it, her back turned to me. "Sit on the bed, Higgs. Get to know her. I'm sure you know what's going to happen next."

I didn't put up much of a fight. There was no point. I sat next to Angel on the bed. She turned her attention to me. Her maroon eyes met mine, glittering. She immediately pawed her way across the bed into my lap. The slender canine Pokémon nuzzled my chest and licked all over my face. She was a delight... I couldn't be grumpy about it if I tried. At least not about this aspect of the situation. This was what I'd wanted from Eevee...I ran my hand along Angel's thick, white fur. It was soft to the touch and smooth. Angel squirmed with delight, pushing up against my hand as if wanting more.

When Juliet turned around she was, of course, holding a camera. It was just as I'd thought.

I glared at her. "What exactly do you gain from this?"

"Personal joy. Revenge. Money when I upload the video. A lot of things, Four-eyes." I grit my teeth. She was going to use a video of me screwing her Absol to make money? Talk about twisted...Juliet giggled. "You're so cute when you're mad, Avery... Don't worry. I'll keep your identity safe. See..." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a mask. It was a plain, plastic one. It was honestly kind of creepy...

"You're just proving me right. About Poképhilia. You're making me rape your Absol, Juliet."

Juliet's lips twisted into a frown, her eyes narrowing. "First of all, her name is Angel. Secondly, you're not raping anyone. I want you to see something, Avery. Unbutton your pants. Take out your...thing." For someone who was blackmailing me into having sex with a Pokémon, she sure did struggle to say inappropriate things.

I didn't want to, but I didn't have much of a choice. I unbuttoned my cargo pants and pushed my pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. Juliet gasped when she saw my junk, and her face reddened.

"Woah..."

I gave her a dirty look. "Why are you acting like you've never seen a dick before? Like you're so surprised to see it. You've screwed a Tauros before."

Juliet grimaced. "I didn't expect a loser like you to have such a big one, that's all... and don't get cocky, bastard." She tossed me the mask. "Just shut up and show Angel your...stuff." I sighed in exasperation, gripping my dick in my hand and shifting until it was near Absol's face. I was honestly a little terrified. After Eevee, I don't think I'd ever flat out trust a Pokémon ever again but again, I had no choice.

Angel's reaction was immediate. She stopped nuzzling me and her attention was seemingly magnetically drawn toward my unhardened shaft. She stared at it with her pretty red eyes, mouth opening. She panted softly. Juliet smiled at the sight. "She's probably never seen one. Even so, she knows what it is."

The Absol certainly did seem to know what lay between my legs. She was sniffing at it after all.

Then, much to my shock, she glanced up at me. Stared into my eyes...and whimpered.

Juliet laughed when my expression changed to that of surprise. "She wants it just looking at it...most female Pokémon do. Same with male Pokémon when they see a woman's genitals. They know what it is. Depending on their age, on their experiences in life...they'll react differently upon seeing them. Tauros took me immediately...but Angel. She knows she should wait. Knows its courteous to ask before touching."

That was true. Despite seemingly wanting to, Angel didn't do anything but softly sniff around my dick and whimper. And much to my shame, I was getting hard... the fact that she wanted me was getting to my head, in more ways than one. It didn't help that her face was incredibly cute...her pretty eyes and pleading expression. Juliet turned her handheld camera toward me.

"Put that mask on. Or don't. I don't care. I'd recommend not talking, either. Unless you want someone to recognize you."

I stared at Juliet. "If you want me to understand you, to not judge you... this is not the right way to do it. I hope you know that."

Juliet shrugged. "I'm the one who can send your sister's videos to the police any time I want. If you want to decide what I can, can't, should, or shouldn't do...I can leak them. It's up to you. I'm doing you a favor letting you wear a mask and you're irritating me."

I grimaced. "Can I just ask one question?"

Juliet glared at me...but she nodded. "Fine. One, and that's it."

"What would you have done if Absol-"

"Angel," Juliet interrupted in a firm voice.

I scowled. "...Angel... didn't want it?"

Juliet shrugged. "Then I guess I would've found another way to show you this. I'm not doing it to bother you...though that is an added bonus." She smirked. "This is a lesson, not a punishment. Otherwise, I would make sure people know it's you. That was true. After all, she wouldn't be able to blackmail me with the video if I wasn't recognizable in it...that was weirdly reassuring. Angel mewled pathetically, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she inhaled the scent of my member. Was it that arousing for her...just the smell?

"I'm starting now, Higgs." I put the plain, white mask on and stared at Angel. She was looking at me with big, bright eyes. Pleading with expression alone...I glanced at the camera. At Juliet. She didn't say or do anything. It was all up to me. My heart raced in my chest. It felt like it was going to break out of my ribcage...

I reached out, trembling, toward Angel. She licked my fingers. Her tongue was coarse, wet, and warm. A shiver ran through my body. She gently lapped at the digits, gazing at me. The pleasant feeling of her hot tongue on me was enough to really turn me on, not to mention Angel's eyes locked with mine. Was she scared of the mask? She didn't seem to be...

Angel nuzzled my hand, one last time, before ducking downward, shoving her face into my lap. Nosing my cock. Her nose was wet and soft, and she ran her tongue along the length of my member like she knew what she wanted. My hips bucked as pleasure shot through me, my dick fully hardening in a matter of seconds. I felt a rush of dizziness. I'd never felt something like this - Even Lucia's tongue and mouth hadn't felt this good. It was so strange feeling...but so amazing...

I groaned when Angel ran her tongue across the sensitive head of my cock, lapping up the moisture that had begun seeping from the tip. A shiver tore down my spine and Angel put her paws on my legs, settling in as if getting ready to lick more thoroughly. She made a pleasant noise...

It felt so good, but I was the only one feeling that way. I felt almost guilty about that but Angel seemed to really enjoy licking me. Even so, she was sloppy and she just licked wherever she pleased. Even places that didn't feel that great. Juliet had mentioned this was probably Angel's first time with a human, and I realized I'd probably need to guide her. I couldn't just tell her, though, because then my voice would be on the video. Instead, I gently grasped a handful of her fluffy mane, and tilted Angel's face toward mine. The canine Pokémon stared at me, pleading. She wanted to continue, and I planned to let her, but first... I swallowed and shifted onto my knees in front of her. She stared at me, cocking her head. Clearly confused.

She looked so cute when she was confused...I rubbed the top of her head, petting her, and she made pleasant soft sounds. "Sol..." She woofed, pushing back against my touch, smiling.

I struggled to figure out how to do this. How could I tell her what I wanted? I hesitantly grasped my member and pushed it toward her mouth again. Immediately, Angel pushed my hand away with her head and leaned close as if to start licking it again. I pushed her head away and held it. She glanced up at me, still pleading with her eyes. Did she seriously want to lick my dick that bad? She didn't try to touch me again despite seeming like she really wanted to, giving me a sad look and a pathetic little whimper... I didn't want to deny her for too long, so I pressed the tip of my cock against her mouth.

A part of me was scared. After all, this was a Pokémon we were talking about. If she wanted to, Absol could bite my dick off. It was a terrifying thought. But overpowering that was the thought of getting off, coating the back of this Absol's throat with my cum...and I was alarmed by how appealing that sounded. Being with Lucia hadn't been this exciting...my heart felt like it was gonna leap out of my chest any moment and my dick continuously throbbed, leaking pre.

Angel seemed to understand. She kept her mouth carefully parted, staring into my eyes. Oh fuck...I buried my fingers into her fur as I lost control. She was just too fucking cute, looking at me like that. I groaned in delight as I began to push into her mouth, thrusting my hips. I tried to be gentle but after a few thrusts, my will completely shattered. Even so, Angel handled it well. She kept her mouth open for me, whimpering around my dick every now and then, her tongue playing with the bottom of my dick. Her sharp teeth didn't touch me once, which was a relief. I realized after a few hard thrusts that I was fucking the back of her throat and she was handling it extremely well...

"Fuck," I groaned, burying myself even deeper. Now, Absol struggled. But she didn't bite and she didn't try to pull away. In fact, she seemed like she wanted to please me... Her tongue desperately lapped at my cock. I felt a pulse shoot through my cock, I was going to come soon if this kept up...her throat was tight and hot. Not too tight, just the right amount of heat...It was so pleasant, like it was made for my dick... "Oh fuck! You're such a good girl, Angel..."

The Absol made a pleased sound, staring at me with a wanton gaze. When she squirmed, pawing at the mattress, I understood what she wanted. She wanted to get fucked...I grasped the back of Angel's head, stilling my motions. It was shockingly hard to stop fucking her mouth. I wanted to just keep going and going, to come in her mouth...but I couldn't be the only one feeling good. I wanted to make Angel squirm and whimper for me...To see that happy expression become even more happy.

Wait a second...what the hell was I thinking? Was I seriously getting this into it? Staring at Angel's eager, happy face, I couldn't force myself to feel bad about this even if I tried. After all, Angel was enjoying this...and wait a second. Didn't I talk a few seconds ago? What the hell was I doing? I was going to get myself caught at this point. What if someone I knew watched this video?

I glanced at Juliet. She was sitting down in her desk chair, one leg crossed over the other. She wet her lips when I met her gaze. She was enjoying this. She didn't say or do anything. Just waited.

I turned back to Angel. It was important that I communicated with her. I'd have to be quiet... I leaned down, and put my mouth against her ear. Her fur smelled good... "I want to...put myself inside you, Angel."

The Pokémon gave me a confused look as if she wasn't quite sure what I meant. I figured she'd know what I was talking about since she'd immediately started licking my junk, but maybe she just liked the smell of it and that was why she'd done that? In that case...there was the chance she wouldn't want this. The thought of her not wanting to continue bothered me more than it should have.

I ran my hand across Absol's back, before reaching down...Was I seriously going to do this? I trembled, exhaling heavily, as I pushed my fingers between her legs. "I want to put what you were just licking in here..." I murmured. Angel jumped when my fingers touched her special place, her eyes widening in shock. But she didn't pull away, she just seemed surprised. In fact...she liked it.

The big white and blue Pokémon whimpered. "Ab...sol?" She whimpered as I gently pushed a few fingers inside of her.

Her pussy was wet. In fact, it was soaked. I groaned when I felt the tightness squeeze around my fingers. Trying to pull me in at the same time it was trying to push me out...My dick throbbed. I desperately wanted to replace my fingers with my cock. Apparently, Angel had gotten turned on by having my dick in her mouth and licking it even if she hadn't fully been aware of what was happening. But I didn't want to leave her in the dark again. It felt wrong.

"Would you like that?" I asked. If she didn't want to, I obviously wasn't going to continue no matter what Juliet said..."You can say no if it's scary. Or if you don't like the idea. It'll feel good for both of us, though..."

I emphasized my words my spreading my fingers inside her. I couldn't believe how sexy she was...Absol shuddered at my ministrations, her mouth parting. "Sol~" She whimpered, tossing her head. With my free hand, I stroked the side of her face, gently petting her. Her ruby eyes met mine, half-lidded. She pushed her hips back, searching for more of my fingers. I slid another finger in, inhaling sharply as I felt her wet, rubbery insides part even more.

It felt good even just around my fingers. I couldn't imagine how great her pussy would feel around my dick... Angel leaned down, and gently licked the tip of my cock. I bucked, and she met my eyes. "Sol," she murmured, nodding her head.

A rush of excitement shot through me. She wanted it too!

Angel whimpered as I pulled my fingers free. They were wet and glistening with sticky moisture. So this was a woman's wetness...I gazed at the digits...then brought them up to my mouth. I wanted to taste it, even if that desire was kind of sick. Sadly...I'd forgotten about the mask. I was more than a little embarrassed and extremely disappointed...

"I'm gonna move you a bit, Angel," I murmured, touching the Absol's sides. She nodded agreeably, standing up. She let me position her how I wanted. For a few seconds, I just pet her. Ran my hands along her soft fur. I'd pet her all day if I could...but an urgent throb in my groin was impossible to ignore. I wanted to come. And I wanted to come in Angel.

I positioned Angel so that she was facing away from me. Once she was there, she instinctively pushed her back end toward me. Now, I had my first view of her pussy. It stole my breath away.

Angel's pussy was dark and looked almost velvety. And the smell was amazing. I wasn't even that close and I could still smell her dripping heat...and she seriously was dripping. I reached up and spread apart her folds, gazing within. I'd been worried if she could fit me, but clearly, she could..."Sol~" Absol whined, shaking her hips like a little slut. It was so cute... Fuck, I wanted to be inside her...

I grasped my hardened cock and pressed it against the folds of her pussy. Just touching my head to her flowing heat almost made me cum. I bucked my hips, gasping, burying my fingers into Angel's fur. She squirmed, rubbing her wet pussy all over my dick, trying to get me inside her. "Oh fuck," I groaned, trying to resist the urge to just shove myself inside...She was making it extremely difficult. Her body seemed to know exactly what was going on, and she was doing her best to push herself back against my cock.

"Angel," I grit my teeth, "relax...or I'm gonna come..."

She didn't listen, or maybe she didn't understand. I felt like I was going to pass out...A hot spark shot down my spine as she pushed her hips back, hard. Smeared herself all over my dick...I couldn't resist anymore.

I grasped her little hips and pushed myself inside her. "Fuck," I groaned. She'd been hot and wet around my fingers, but it was nothing compared to how she felt around my dick. I felt like I was drowning in here.

"Absol!" Angel howled. I wanted to see her face...I bet she was looking really cute...I leaned down. I wanted to bury my face in her fur, inhale the scent...but my damn mask was in the way...

I forced Absol to be still, holding her in place. If she moved I was gonna cum all inside her, and I didn't want to just yet. I tried to relax...tried to hold back the orgasm that was looming close. Angel squirmed, shaking her hips, whimpering. "Absol sol!" She barked, sounding almost insolent. She didn't like that I wasn't thrusting. She didn't like it at all. She made that clear when she started resisting my hold, squirming against me...

"I tried..." I groaned, holding onto Angel tight. "I seriously...can't hold back."

I began to thrust with all my might. I completely lost control...My hips moved on their own, hard and fast. Angel moaned with delight with every thrust, gushing all over my cock. Her pleasant sounds made me shiver all over. So good...She was unbelievably tight and hot. I felt like I was going to lose my mind.

I sawed in and out of her, looking down. The sight of it was so beautiful. My tan cock spearing in and out of her dark pussy. Every time I pulled out my cock was wetter and wetter. Her sticky insides were driving me crazy... "Angel," I groaned with delight, "You feel so damn good!"

Juliet's voice nearly made me jump. Suddenly she was right there with the camera. "How does it feel losing your virginity to a Pokémon? Do you like it?"

I wanted her to go away. Her mere presence was ruining this...My heart started racing. Anxiety rushed in. I'd forgotten about...everything. The camera. Juliet. That this was my first time. I felt humiliated. Juliet's condescending smirk was the most aggravating thing in the world to me right now...and I could also barely concentrate on what she was saying. The second I stopped thrusting Angel continued for me, pushing herself back onto my cock. She knew what this was, what we were doing. Her body did...

I was going to come...

"C'mon. Tell me. You've already talked. No need to be shy."

She was right. I had talked already...I'd lost control and started blurting out random things...why bother pretending I cared about people hearing my voice anymore? "I like it," I groaned, grasping Angel's hips, holding tight. I continued thrusting my hips.

"You like fucking her? Tell me what it feels like..."

I couldn't...I could barely get any words out...

"C'mon," Juliet urged me again, her voice a soft purr. "Tell Angel how good you feel. She wants to know. Don't you, Angel?" She lightly stroked the top of Angel's head, and the Pokémon whimpered with delight and rubbed her face into her owner's hand. "That's right. She wants to hear. Tell me how she feels."

"So good," I managed to whimper, "hot...fucking...wet."

"So you don't want to stop?"

"No," I snapped, "please...just let me..." I wanted it to just be Angel and me, and she was ruining it...at least she was for me mentally. My body didn't care. I was just as close to coming as I had been before...

"Should I return her to her Pokéball? Would that piss you off, do you think?"

I was going to lose my mind...the mere thought of her taking Angel away from me right now was the worst thing in the world. Unconsciously, I started thrusting harder. Angel threw her head back and howled. Her pussy got even wetter...I tightened my grip on her, gnashed my teeth together.

"Look at you. Losing your damn mind...so cute, Avery. I can't take it. I want to see your face when you come. Take the mask off..."

I ignored her, just focused on thrusting. If I ignored her, it was just Angel and me...

"I'll return her if you don't. Take it off, Avery."

She was saying my name! I felt a sudden rush of emotion. Anxiety and disgust and frustration and intense lust. The thought of her taking away Angel when she and I were enjoying ourselves so much pissed me off! And I couldn't stop now. If she did I'd lose my damn mind. But she was grabbing her pokeball with her free hand, the camera still pointed at me. Take the mask off? When she'd already said my name? I couldn't...People would recognize me. Would know I was doing this...

"Fuck," I whimpered, stilling my hips. Trying to think. It wasn't worth it. Revealing myself...and yet my hands were moving on their own.

I tossed the mask aside like it was nothing... "Now please...just go away, Juliet. Just let me..."

"Ok," Juliet whispered. "Keep thrusting...so cute..."

Even though I hated her, being called cute by her while I was inside Angel felt good...

I couldn't hold back. Any of it. I lost control all over again. And this time, I was way too close to the edge. "I'm coming, fuck," I groaned, shoving myself deep into Angel.

"Keep thrusting, Avery!" Juliet commanded, and my body just...obeyed. I bucked my hips as much as I could. Juliet pointed the camera at where I was inside Angel first, and then right at my face. "Let it all out..."

My eyes rolled as I came. Dizzy with pleasure, I shot rope after rope of thick cum all inside Angel's pussy. She howled with delight. And my seed hitting so deep inside her seemed to trigger her own orgasm. That was the only explanation for the way her pussy began to tighten and squeeze, as if milking my dick for all it was worth...I don't know how long I came. I just did, thrusting weakly, pushing as deep as possible. I clawed at Angel's sides, dug my fingers into her fur, pushed my nose up against her neck. I inhaled. Her thick, sweet scent flooded my nostrils...

And that was it. It took all my strength not to collapse as the last of my orgasm flooded into her. Angel was panting audibly, and Juliet clicked the camera off and put it aside. She sat on the bed beside us and gently pet Angel's face. I was still inside the sweet thing, and I couldn't find it in me to pull away... Some part of me just knew I shouldn't.

Juliet seemed to be reading my mind. "Nice of you not to pull out. It would hurt her feelings, I'm sure. Absol instinctively feels the need to be knotted. Which lasts for some time."

That phrase again... "Knotting?" I asked, panting.

Juliet nodded. "Yes. When a canine Pokémon like a Houndoom or Mightyena gets very aroused, a "knot" grows at the base of its...thing.. It's a big, swollen knob essentially. It slides into its mate and they are locked together for a few hours. It guarantees an egg."

Angel glanced back at me. Her expression was so cute. She was so happy and pleased. No way was I going to destroy that...

"Now do you see why I said you were going to stay the night?"

I panted, weak. I felt like I was going to collapse... "I don't know if I can...I...feel like I'm going to pass out."

Juliet smiled. "You're so cute I'm going to lose my mind." And then she leaned forward across the bed...and kissed me. Her lips pressed against mine, hot and warm. Her breath smelled so good, and I still felt amazing...I couldn't find it in me to pull away. And much to my shock, Angel got mad.

"Sol!" She hissed, glancing back at us. She understood what kissing was? Or maybe she just didn't want anyone touching me. Either way, Juliet pulled away with a grin.

"Relax, Angel! I'm not taking him from you. I'm just playing with him." Angel grumpily resisted Juliet's petting, pointedly looking away, pushing herself back against me. Even though I just came, my dick throbbed at the motion. "Avery is even better than my fingers, isn't he? I promised I'd find you a boy to play with, and he's such a cute one, huh?"

It felt so fucking weird having Juliet praise me. Not to mention so indirectly and honestly. And my mind was still reeling after the kiss. Absol was nodding and murmuring her name. She'd enjoyed me. For some reason that made me really happy...

"Alright. Well. You two enjoy yourself. Nap or something, Avery. When you wake up, we can talk." Juliet gave me a strange smile, gazing at where I was connecting to Angel. Was that...jealousy in her eyes? Before I could ask she was walking away, closing the door behind her. Then it seriously was just me and Angel. If I wanted to, I could get up and grab the camera and destroy it...but I didn't. Because that would mean Angel and I would be seperated. And I couldn't do that to her.

I couldn't "knot" Angel, but I was going to do my best to make sure she felt comfortable and full after our coupling. "I want to lay down, Angel," I murmured, lightly stroking her fur. "Do you want to lay down with me?"

Angel nodded eagerly and pushed herself up against me. She let me guide her down onto the bed. Juliet's bed was amazingly comfortable. And it smelled good. I pulled a pillow underneath my head and let all the tension out of my body. I was still inside Angel's tight pussy and I couldn't find it in me to feel regret. It'd almost feel rude regretting what Angel and I had just experienced. Afterall, it was our first times...

Tiredness flooded me. Today had been an impossibly long day. Eevee, and Mabel, and this...I put my glasses on the nightstand beside the bed and wrapped an arm around Angel. I held her close, my cock still seated deep inside her. I could hear her little heartbeat, and she panted softly, probably worn out as well.

I didn't feel any regret. Or anxiety. Not about her. Only Juliet and her freaky little kiss...All the strength left my limbs and I closed my eyes. "Thank you, Angel. You were amazing," I murmured against her ear. She twitched, making a tiny, pleased noise. Then we were both still.

I fell asleep in a matter of seconds. It was nice holding Angel's soft, warm body in my arms.

* * *

Juliet woke me up. I don't know how long I slept but dim sunlight was seeping in through a window. So it was probably the next morning... I was disappointed to discover Angel was gone. The black-haired girl grinned at my disappointed expression. "Returned her to her Pokéball. Speaking of which, good morning, fellow Pokémon rapist~!" She giggled pleasantly. "Made you breakfast."

I was surprised someone like her could cook. I gave her a scowl and glanced at the plate in her hands. It was nothing impressive. Just some toast, eggs, and fruit. "Thanks." Juliet held a second plate that I assumed was her own, and she handed the first one to me.

"You're welcome." Before I could say anything, she sat down on the bed next to me. It felt incredibly weird. I was still half naked from the night before... She gave me some silverware and we both began to eat in silence.

"I lied," Juliet said suddenly.

I sighed. "About what?"

"About planning to post that video online. I'm not going to. I'm not going to do anything with it, I promise."

I was more than a little relieved. Now that I wasn't balls deep in someone I could actually think clearly and knowing I'd taken the mask off and spoken in her recording scared me. "Why say you were going to?"

"I don't know. I liked the way it made you mad. Your grumpy expression is so cute it's unreal." Juliet grinned at me, and I sighed. Her happy expression faded. "Did you enjoy it? Honestly."

I thought about her question. I had. Every part of me did. "Yes...I did." I enjoyed it more than I should have, honestly. I wished I could regret it, but it was a fond memory. I always thought I'd lose my virginity to a cute girl who I loved, not a Pokémon on the first day I met her...speaking of which- "Your Absol's a bit of a slut." I corrected myself before Juliet could. "Angel is."

Juliet nodded. "Yes. She is, I guess."

"Like her trainer," I said.

Juliet just laughed, shaking her head. "You're such an idiot, Higgs...but I'm glad you know now. What it's like. It wasn't rape, was it?"

No, it wasn't. She'd wanted me. I'd wanted her. That simple... "No."

Juliet nodded. And smiled. "A long time ago people and Pokémon got married to each other. Did you know that? We were all equals." I'd heard that before. Long ago, Pokéballs hadn't even existed... "People came up with the idea to catch Pokémon and suddenly everything changed. We began to capture them in mass number and they became...lesser, in society, I guess. Being with a Pokémon isn't wrong. It's all about how they feel. If they hate you, let them go. If they love you...why not become their lover? I guess that's how I see it."

"If they hate you, let them go," I murmured, mostly to myself, munching on my eggs. My heart twisted. Eevee hated me. In fact, she wanted to kill me. If I respected Pokémon and loved them as much as I claimed...then I should release her. That was what Juliet was saying. And if a Pokémon like Absol wanted me, then why turn her away? Good idea in concept...but... I didn't want to let Eevee go. She was my first Pokémon. Her cute little hair curl was adorable and unique and I liked how she was slightly smaller than the average Eevee, how shy she had seemed when I first met her. Did I really have to get rid of her..?

"It's not that simple. But I guess you're right about some things." I focused my attention on my meal, eating slowly. We sat together in relative silence. The meal was good, but plain. "Do you live alone now?"

Juliet nodded. "Mhm. Now that sis is gone it's just me and Angel holding down the fort. It was lonely without Angel. It was just me, and this empty home. I told you I have a job for you. I still do. I want you to help me out around here. Cook for me, hang out with Angel...she could really use a playmate. Maybe your Eevee?"

The fact that I was able to feel bad for someone like her was astounding...but I didn't hate her as much as I did the day before. Maybe I was just tired, or dumb. "I have to get rid of Eevee. She hates me. Seriously hates me..." Juliet opened her mouth to protest. Looking at her lips, I remembered the way she had kissed me the previous night. I spoke suddenly. "And you know...Jack really likes you. A lot. So don't ever kiss me like you did yesterday. You and I, we'll never work. For a million reasons."

Juliet met my eyes. She opened her mouth but I quickly interjected. I grabbed her shoulder, held it tight.

"After what you did to me Juliet I should seriously fucking hate you. I don't, but I'm serious Juliet. I don't like you. I don't find you attractive. I never will. I think you're rotten inside."

Juliet flinched. "Because I-"

"Because you're a mean, bitter person, Juliet. What you did to me...it's unforgivable. I don't care how cute you find me or how good being inside Angel felt. I'm not your friend. I never will be. After today, we're done. Do what you want with the video. I don't care anymore. But don't fuck with my sister or I swear I'll fucking ruin you."

Juliet was stunned into silence. Did she honestly think this morning would be all sunshine and rainbows? That I wouldn't be mad? She really was a snobby little princess... Juliet didn't even bother responding. Just continued eating.

* * *

Juliet let Angel out before I left. The cute Absol sprinted up to me, nuzzling up against my legs and saying her name in delight. I would've liked to pet her all day, but I realized I had things I needed to do. Release Eevee, talk to Zoey, etcetera.

Juliet spoke hesitantly. "If you change your mind about working for me..."

"I'll let you know," I interrupted in a firm voice. Making it clear this wasn't up for discussion. Maybe it was risky talking to her like that but after what happened the night before I felt okay with risking it. For some reason, I knew Juliet wasn't going to do anything too horrible. I knelt down and hugged Angel, ruffling her fur. "Alright, Angel. Gonna head out now. Maybe I'll see you again." The Absol whined. She didn't want me to go, that was obvious. But I had to.

I gave Juliet and Angel a wave. "Consider hiring Jack," I stated, gazing at Juliet. "He's a good guy." Juliet shrugged, her jaw tightening and slender eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. Sure."

Without another word, I walked out. First stop, home. I opened up my Pokétch and sent Zoey a message.

**Avery: [I know about you and Static. If you don't want me telling mom you better be there when I get home. I don't care what you're doing or how important it is to you.]**

* * *

 


	9. Right or Wrong

**Chapter Eight: Right or Wrong**

For once, Zoey actually listened to me. A half an hour after I finally managed to make it home my little sister trudged into the house with a strange expression on her face. I couldn’t read it. Guilt, worry? She met my eyes, and then hers dropped to the floor almost immediately. She couldn’t even hold my gaze. Good. That meant she knew that what she was doing was wrong.

 

My mother was home watching television so I had to pretend like everything was normal. She made some weird uber-nutritional pudding for us so for a few minutes we sat around eating that. Then, my mom headed out with a big container of the stuff. Said she was hanging out with Linda, Jack’s mom, and that she wouldn’t be back until late.I knew for a fact Linda didn’t eat food like that, so I was a little suspicious -not to mention my mom was once again wearing a full face of makeup- but I was so focused on Zoey I didn’t think it was the time to question it.

 

“Bye mom!” It was difficult plastering on a smile. I waved at my mother as she shut the door behind her with a click. Then, once I was sure she was gone... I turned my attention to Zoey.

 

I ran my eyes up and down her. I’d always considered her a brat, But not some kind of degenerate. She “rocked a punk look” as my mother liked to claim proudly, with her dyed blue hair and rather revealing outfits...but I still couldn’t believe it...This was the same girl that had performed sex on a Pokémon in a video at the age of thirteen. She had to be sick or something...  Zoey could barely meet my eyes.

 

“Your face is really scary right now,” she whispered after a second. “Are you mad at me?” She didn’t have her tough girl act on. Maybe because she knew she was in serious trouble.

 

I was _beyond_ mad at her...but also...a part of me felt guilty. I knew my mother should have never let her get that haircut, and Jack should have never given her a Pokétch. Not the one she had now, or any of the ones before it. I’d always wondered why Zoey never actually left home and went out to be a trainer. Now, I had my answer. I clenched my fists. “Of course I’m mad! What is wrong with you!?”

 

Zoey trembled. Her face was already bright red. “Are you going to tell mom?”

 

I made a disgusted noise. “Of course I’m not. Mother would be devastated if she found out her only daughter is fucking Pokémon.” I didn’t mention that I had been doing the same thing the night before. Hardly seemed appropriate. If Zoey was older, maybe I’d be less mad. But fourteen years old and making porn with her starter Pokémon? Unacceptable! How had the Jenny’s not caught onto it in the first place!? Yet Juliet’s twenty-something-year-old sister was arrested for it...It made no sense...

 

Zoey worried her bottom lip, tearing up. I expected her to come into this discussion guns blazing, but she was acting like quite the baby. “Why-why do you even know about it? How’d you find it...are you into-”

 

I came up with the quickest lie I could, interrupting her. “Jack found it. You know how he is.”

 

Zoey’s expression twisted into something strange. “But he...” She trailed off, then went silent. Avoided my eyes. But he what? My suspicions were raised, now.

 

“He what, Zoey?”

 

My little sister shook her head. “It’s nothing...wh-what are you going to do? Are you going to take Shinx away from me?”

 

I wasn’t going to let her distract me. Not with tears, and not with a ridiculous question like that. “Does Jack know about this?” I asked quietly. Zoey’s neon yellow eyes -contacts, of course- widened, and her mouth fell open a bit.

 

“No, he doesn’t!” She insisted way too quickly, way too nervously. My eyes drifted down to her Pokétch.

 

I was going to fucking kill him. “Give me your Pokétch, now.” Zoey shook her head. I saw the panic enter her face. She backed away from me. “Zoey! Give me your damn Pokétch now! Don’t make this worse than it already is! I’ll bring mom into this if I have to!”

 

Zoey froze up. Tears dripped down her cheeks. “No...”

 

I inhaled deeply. Then exhaled slow. “Zoey. If you give me your Pokétch you will not get in trouble. I promise you. Cross my heart. But if you don’t...I’ll bring it up to mom or worse, the police.” Zoey’s eyes widened. “If I do that...you can bet Static is going to be taken away from you and Jack will get in trouble. So... make this easier on both of us.” I extended an open palm and waited.

 

My little sister gazed at her Pokétch with a sad little expression. Then, she slowly nodded. “...Alright...” She began to unstrap it from her wrist, and with a trembling hand...she gave it to me.

 

“Password and username. Now.” Zoey quickly gave me the information. I tapped through the different apps until I found the one I was looking for. Disgust filled me. Zoey was messaging all kinds of people. And none of them appeared to be her age. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar name.

 

Jack...My best friend since basically childhood...

 

“Please don’t be mad, Avery...” Zoey murmured, drifting close. Her fake golden eyes met mine. There was genuine fear in her face...what was I about to see? I opened the messages.  It was worse than anything I could’ve possibly imagined. The first messages I saw were enough to make me want to rip my own eyes out.

 

**Jack: [Static ever licked your you-know-what? Sorry if that’s a weird question, lol...Couldn’t find any vids of it on your channel. I really want to see that.]**

 

**Zoey: [Yea...he has. I usually make a mess so I haven’t had uh...the opportunity to record it tho and lately Avery’s been creeping around my room and stuff. I’m afraid even he’d figure out something if I didn’t clean it up completely...not worth risking...but maybe uh...do you want pics? Or...would you rather see it in person?]**

 

Before Jack could respond, Zoey had typed out **[Jk...lol!]**

 

**Jack: [...Not gonna lie, the idea of seeing that right in front of me made me really hard. I could never though. If Avery ever found out he’d probably kill me, lol. You know how he is when it comes to you.]**

 

So seeing her fuck her Shinx in person was too much, but sexting my sister about it was ok? You’re a real class act, Jack! I scrolled back through conversation after conversation. I almost wished I could blame Poképhilia, but that stuff only started recently. Jack had been messaging my sister for months. Nude after nude, pics of her and Shinx only started appearing very recently...

Either way, I was going to kill him.

 

Zoey flinched when I glared at her. “I’m so sorry...”

 

It wasn’t okay. It seriously wasn’t okay! “What is wrong with you, Zoey? Are you stupid? Is that what this is?”

 

Zoey trembled. She looked her age, for once. Afraid and sad and upset with herself. Good. “I really like him!”

 

I glared at the Pokétch screen. Then I began to read the messages I found there out loud. “I jerked off to that pic you sent me of your tits. So small and cute...Want to send me some more? I’ll get you that new Pokétch you were talking about the other day if you do. Or maybe I can get you something else?” Zoey looked visibly ashamed upon hearing this. “Does that sound like a boy that likes you for anything else other than your pussy and tits, Zoey!?”

 

Zoey flinched. “Avery...please stop talking like that...”

 

I grabbed her shoulder and squeezed, hard. “Am I being too inappropriate and crude for you, Zoey? Here I thought you were some kind of sex expert. After all, you’re a pornstar! That aside...Answer the question!”

 

Zoey squirmed when I tightened my grip. “You’re hurting me, Avery! Let go!”

 

“I’m hurting you? You’ve been sexting my best friend for months and I was forced to have sex with a Pokémon last night because I was being blackmailed with your videos! You’re hurt? What about me!? I lost my goddamn virginity to a Pokémon because of you!” I hadn’t been angry about it before. Or rather, I had been, but I’d suppressed it...or maybe I’d just genuinely enjoyed it, and thinking back only regretted it now...but no matter how amazing Angel had been...it didn’t change the circumstances. It hadn’t even been private. And Juliet had recorded the entire thing...I’d been violated. Zoey’s eyes widened.

 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t think-”

 

“Shut up, Zoey. I obviously know you didn’t ‘think’ because you never do! And on top of that, this shit! Do you realize that you’ve ruined my friendship with Jack?”

 

Tears streamed down her cheeks. “Please don’t be mad at him...”

 

A sudden fit of anger overtook me. “Don’t be mad at him? Why so protective? I find it weird that you “like” Jack, and yet...In your video, you claimed Static is your boyfriend. So which is it, Zoey? Do you have a crush on Jack, or are you dating Shinx - your damn Pokémon?”

 

Zoey seemed beyond distressed. She clearly didn’t know how to respond. “I...I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know? Well, you’re having sex with one of them! So I repeat... which is it, Zoey!? Jack, or Static?”

 

Zoey had been crying before, but now...she started sobbing. She broke down completely. “I don’t know!” She wailed. I wanted to be mad, but then she threw her arms around me and started weeping into my shirt. I was angry...but not with her. I was angry with Jack, and I was angry at myself for not taking better care of her. Mom was a neglectful parent. And I was a horrible big brother...that was the only explanation for this.

 

Zoey stared up into my eyes. “I’m sorry you had to do things because of me...”

 

I sighed heavily and held her tight. “I’m sorry, too.” I really couldn’t be mad. Not at her. She was just a kid...Jack, however... I gazed at Zoey’s Pokétch. “You realize I’m not giving this back. And you and Static...that shit is over, Zoey. You’re too young.”

 

“But-”

 

I shushed her. “No buts, Zoey. Please don’t argue with me. And please don’t do anything behind my back...”

 

Zoey hung her head. “He’ll be sad...”

 

“I know. At first. But he won’t mind, I’m sure, after a while. Maybe we can talk about this some more later..but for now, I don’t even want you to let him out of his Pokéball...okay?”

 

I didn’t expect Zoey to agree. And she didn’t. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave me a miserable look. I didn’t expect her to stop, honestly. But I wanted her to at least think about what she was doing beforehand. And I was putting a stop to the porn for sure. I nodded. “Alright, Zoey. We’re done. You can head upstairs, now.”

 

Zoey twiddled her fingers. “What are you going to do to Jack?”

 

I shook my head. “None of your business. Upstairs.” Zoey trudged away, shoulders drooping. She looked thoroughly ashamed...and for good reason. I sighed and stared at the Pokétch hanging in my hand, rubbing my temples. I decided to bring it up to my room and look at it there. I needed to figure out how to delete her account on whatever site she used as well...

 

I ended up sitting in my desk chair, flipping through message after message. Apparently, Zoey was quite fond of messaging her “fans.” She wasn’t afraid to flirt, and she wasn’t afraid to ask for things in exchange for pictures. Clothes, Pokétch apps that you had to pay for, some sort of tokens that could be used as online credit...she really knew what she was doing.  It was the messages with Jack that disturbed me the most. She didn’t just send him pictures. She sent him videos. Private shows. Anything he wanted, essentially.

 

It hurt knowing my best friend was doing something with my sister like this...manipulating and grooming her. And more than that, it disturbed me, it angered me I didn’t need to watch the videos to know what was happening in them. The thumbnails were enough. And the images honestly...I wish I never saw them. Zoey doing all kinds of ridiculously fetish-y things. Some even featured other girls her age and their Pokémon. One of them I’d seen around the house before, a sweet girl named Alice who had a Ghastly.

 

I had always considered Jack to be a friendly pervert. But never a predator or anything like that...now, I wasn’t so sure.

 

It took every speck of willpower in me not to go to his house and beat the shit out of him. Honestly, he’d probably win but I’d land a few hits and that’d be good enough for me. I sat with my head in my hands. I didn’t know what to say, what to do. I just wanted to hurt him. He’d done something unforgivable to my sister. He’d encouraged her to do dangerous things, that could really hurt her future... I’d wondered how Juliet managed to “stumble” across the videos of Zoey but now I knew for sure.

 

I needed someone to talk to about this before I flipped out.

 

But I realize now that I don’t have anyone. I’d pushed Mabel away, and she probably wouldn’t understand anyway. Juliet was...well, I could never trust someone like her. And Jack, my best friend for so long...had backstabbed me and was the cause of my distress in the first place. And there was no way my mother would ever understand...plus it would probably ruin her friendship with Linda...

 

Then it hit me.

 

Lucia. I gazed at my Pokétch. Would Lucia understand or even care? Did Lucia know already? That alone was enough to spur me into action. Maybe she could help me get the videos of Zoey removed...I opened up my Pokétch and hurriedly flicked to her contact.  I dialed her number and waited, swallowing hard. I wasn’t too surprised when Lucia didn’t answer. After all, she was a contest star. She didn’t exactly spend her days hanging around doing nothing. I decided to leave her a message.

 

“Hey, Lucia...it’s uh, Avery. Sorry to bother you so soon after you left, I’m sure you’re busy but...I need to talk to you. It’s about Jack...and something he’s done. Part of me wants to just beat the shit out of him or go the Jennies, but I figure you’d know what to do more than me. Call me b-”

 

In the middle of me leaving the message, there was a sharp beeping sound and a face appeared on my Pokétch. But it wasn’t Lucia. It was Kiana. I had to resist the instinct to turn my Pokétch off then and there. Of all Jack’s sisters, Kiana was by far the meanest. She was pressing her Espeon against the swell of her large bust, staring into her camera, an annoyed expression on her face. Wasn’t that Lucia’s Pokétch? Why was she using it?

 

“Lucia isn’t available right now, but I am.”

 

She was probably the most biased person in the world. Kiana spoiled Jack rotten and would probably step in front of a charging Rampardos for him. Telling her anything was probably a bad idea. I swallowed hard and shook my head. “Nah it’s alright. I’ll just wait for Lucia to be available.”

 

Kiana’s eyes narrowed and she leaned forward. Her Espeon, Jasper, glared into the camera _right at me._ “Avery...Lucia is going to be very busy for quite a while. So just do us all a favor and start talking. Anything she can do, I can do much better I assure you.” She smiled smugly at the end of her little speech and leaned back, stroking Jasper’s head. “If Jack was a bad boy I’ll be sure to punish him, I promise.” I sighed heavily.

 

“Kiana-”

 

“Is it about your sister?”

 

I clenched my jaw. “So all of you really did know about that. And you didn’t tell me.”

 

Kiana stared at me, then shrugged. “I did. Lucia and Marissa did not. I know everything about sweet Jacky. Including the fact that your little whore of a sister seduced him and is using him as a personal piggy bank.”

 

Anger flashed through me. “Zoey is not using him! The opposite, in fact! He groomed her to do horrible things and has been sending her inappropriate messages for months!”

 

Kiana had been relatively calm. She jumped from one to ten pretty quickly. “Jack did no such thing! It’s your little slut of a sister that first came onto him! And he resisted her advances, but you know how he is. He’ll take attention wherever he can get it and technically...she’s of age with permission from your mother.”

 

I grit my teeth. “My mother would never, ever give someone like Jack permission to be with Zoey. Regardless of the age difference.”

 

Kiana’s eyes flashed, and she ran her hand down Jasper’s fur with a dark expression. “Sounds like you have a personal problem with Jack. I’ve never liked the way you looked at him, you know. Like he’s some kind of burden.”

 

I scowled. “Because he is. Because he does shit like sext underage girls, regardless of the legality...”

 

Kiana shrugged. “Weird that you’re so uptight and bitchy about this when you fucked Lucia’s mouth without a moment of hesitation. And when you have feelings for an underage girl. Yes, Jack has told me all about your little thing with that girl from your school.”

 

I couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. “Are you serious right now? I turned her away because she’s young.”

 

Kiana shrugged. “So you know what it’s like to develop feelings for a girl you shouldn’t go for. And you always have had more self-restraint than Jack. Not because you’re a good person, but because you’re judgmental and uptight. You can be mad at Jack if you want, but maybe ask him about this before assuming he’s some kind of predator. You know he has a soft spot for Zoey, and I think we both know that it’s not because he wants to fuck her. It’s because he likes her.”

 

I didn’t know what to say to that. I had always kind of assumed Jack thought he was cute, but not in a way that meant he was attracted to her...but she was right, in some ways. I had done stuff with Lucia, and I did have feelings for Mabel. I’d fapped thinking about her after all... And she was right that I assumed the worst about Jack.

 

And maybe she was right...Maybe I did think I was better than him. I hated that he had so much money and wasted it. I hated that he was such an idiot about things he shouldn’t be. I hated that he was so much braver than I was. If I was like Jack I’d be out on a journey with Mabel. Probably kissing the hell out of her, and more. My heart fluttered at the mere idea...I slumped.

 

“Your sister is not a baby, Avery.” My anger rose up again, but Kiana stopped me before I could continue speaking. “Before you attack me like a rabid Houndoom I need you to consider a few important things! Yes, Jack shouldn’t have exchanged the messages with her that he did...but he never did anything physically. And I think we both know he never would. Secondly, she has been doing things with her Pokémon for a few years, and with Jack for a while too...but if you actually read her diary- I can link it to you if you’d like- all her desires grew and revolve around...you.”

 

I was stunned into silence. What did she mean? Kiana sighed. Then rubbed her temples. “You’re such a nuisance, Avery Higgs.”

 

I swallowed my spit and exhaled. “Well...I won’t do anything to Jack. Not yet. I’ll...talk to him. But I need you to do me a favor.  Jack mentioned you three are higher-ups in some kind of...secret Pokémon fucking society. You do porn, and it’s practically professional and official...”

 

Kiana shrugged like she couldn’t care less. “What about it?”

 

“I want you to get rid of Zoey’s videos.”

 

Kiana grinned. “You’re probably the biggest idiot in the world, Avery. Isn’t he, Jasper?” Jack’s big sister scratched under her Pokémon’s jaws and cooed. Then her eyes snapped back to the camera. “I can’t do that. It’s the internet. It’s out there now. And I have no control over her videos. And while it is illegal, the Jenny’s will not help you, Avery.”

 

“But Amara Harmon was arrested for it so why-”

 

Kiana held up a hand and shook her head. “It’s extremely, extremely complicated. Listen, kid. If you ever unstick your head from your ass, maybe I’ll talk to you about it some time. For now, why don’t you politely ask your sister to remove her videos...and we’ll go from there.”

 

I’d been so mad I hadn’t even thought of that. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was being irrational...I found myself nodding. Kiana smiled pleasantly.

 

“Good. Now that this idiocy is out of the way I need to go. I’ll tell Lucia you called, though. She has a retardedly sweet spot for you so I’m sure she’ll tell you anything you want to hear...goodbye, Avery.” Kiana was gone in half a second, and I was left staring at my wrist, feeling like shit. Was I just a raging, judgemental asshole? I couldn’t accept that...and what did Kiana mean by Zoey’s feelings revolved around me? And why did she know so much about the whole ordeal anyways? Did Jack confide in her about it?

 

I sighed, and buried my face in my hands. I was just tired of it all... I gazed into my bedroom mirror. I looked both pale and red in the face, how was that even possible? I shook my head and stood up, burying my hands in my pockets. While I moved my hand down, my fingers grazed the Pokéball at my belt. I was just judgemental, wasn’t I? I judged Juliet’s sister for fucking her Rapidash, Lucia for fucking her Mightyena and Umbreon, who all clearly loved each other...and yet I was keeping my own Eevee hostage in her Pokéball. And why? Just because I didn’t want to lose my starter even though I could easily catch another...

 

I slipped on my jacket and trudged out my bedroom. “Zoey! I’m gonna head out for a while. Do you want to go to your friends again? I’ll drop you off.”

 

Zoey cracked open her bedroom door and stared at me. Her mouth was drawn into a pout. “Um...you don’t mind? You said you wanted me to be home...”

 

I sighed. “I said a lot of things. Maybe some things I shouldn’t have. C’mere.”

 

Zoey hesitantly walked towards me. She honestly seemed kind of...scared of me? I didn’t know what to make of that. It scared me. It depressed me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. A tight one.

 

“I love you so much, Zoey. I’m not mad at you, and I don’t think you’re stupid. In fact, you’re a very smart girl and that scares me. You think you’re my age and you’re not, Zoey. You’re just a kid...”

 

Zoey trembled in my arms. I drew her face back and covered it in little kisses. “We’re good, okay? I won’t tell mom...and you’re not in trouble. You’re not in trouble at all. I’m sorry for dragging you from your friend's house. We can talk about what happened another time, okay? And I won’t get angry. We can just have an adult conversation.”

 

“Promise you won’t get mad?”

 

Did she care that much about my opinion of her? I was always under the impression that she didn’t. I’d always thought she kind of...hated me. That she had no respect for me. Kiana’s words echoed in my head. “I promise,” I mumbled against Zoey’s ear. “Get ready and grab Static. We’ll head out when you want to.”

 

Zoey nodded, and her mouth split into a nervous smile. She seemed to think I was pranking her or something, but when she realized I was being serious she practically sprinted away.

 

A few minutes later we were heading outside. Zoey was completely quiet the entire time we walked, shooting nervous glances my way every now and then. I didn’t have it in me to make conversation. I was too depressed about too many things. I was about to get rid of Eevee, my own sister was scared shitless of me and I’d made her ball her eyes out (If her very raw, tear stained eyes were anything to go by) and I’d been being a real dick to my supposed best friend for a long time now.

 

We made it to her friend’s house in a half an hour or so. Like our house, it was an actual small house, fairly rare in Hearthome which was becoming more industrialized by the day. Houses were getting eaten up every day and being replaced by huge apartment complexes. Zoey faced me before leaving toward the front door, where a cute girl around her age was waiting.

 

Alice. The girl with the Ghastly...

 

I could be an asshole and change my mind about letting Zoey hang out with her. But I didn’t want to be. Instead, I smiled at Zoey, ruffled her dyed hair and said: “Have a good night.” It had a very visible effect. My little sister went from extremely nervous to happy in a second, beaming ear to ear.

 

“Thanks, Avery..um...can I have my Pokétch back, do you think?”

 

I realized I still had it in my pocket. I wasn’t ready to hand it back to her yet. “Not yet. After we talk, okay?”

 

Part of me expected Zoey to argue, but she didn’t. Instead, she just frowned sadly and nodded. “I understand. Bye Avery.” She turned away.

 

“Hey, kiddo?” Zoey turned back to me, nervous, “If you...make videos. Can you keep your face out of it? For your own safety?”

 

Zoey stared at me, wide-eyed. She followed the direction of my gaze which was resting on her belt, where her Pokéball sat. She met my eyes and nodded slowly. “Yes...I will.” Then, she ran away and met her friend at the door.

 

Had I done the right thing? I don’t know. It felt right, I suppose... And that wasn’t going to be the only “right thing” I did today. I turned away from the house and started heading in a direction that I knew lead to a forest-filled area right outside the city. I was going to let Eevee go.

 

I had to...right?

 

**Sorry for the late update :^D should be back on the regular schedule now**

 


	10. SPECIAL: Grab the Bull By The Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE /TRIGGER WARNING( UNDERAGE RAPE) in this Special Juliet's past is revealed. And it's very dark and twisted. If you get triggered by noncon, and violence, this one is not for you. In short, Juliet gets manipulated and raped by a Tauros. That's all you need to know. Read on, or wait for the next chapter (coming out VERY soon!) If you're not triggered by stuff like that I'd strongly recommend giving this a read as it's important information for the main story and features a future antagonist. ANOTHER NOTE: THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT IS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS. So if you don't like this stuff - don't worry. And if you do like this stuff- sorry, I don't actually find content like this hot and it was difficult writing this despite it being neccesary.
> 
> -K9

Every time I closed my eyes I saw it. Heard it. And it made me...warm. Hot and sticky between my legs, just like I am now. I swallow and exhale, spreading my legs in a desperate attempt to get rid of the heat building between them. It did little to help. I knew it wouldn't, but I still had to try... I flipped over in bed and sighed, frowning. I knew what I had to do to get rid of this hotness. Either ignore it and try to get to sleep or...touch myself. I was laying in my bedroom in the middle of the night and alone, so that meant that I could...do things I normally wouldn't be able to...Especially considering my parents are out of town on vacation.

I spread my thighs apart and pushed my pajama bottoms down to my inner thighs. I glanced down and my entire face burned. Even in the semi-darkness, I could see the big wet patch that had formed at the front of my undies...A week ago I'd discovered this part of my body. These feelings.

I'd caught my sister, Amara, doing things with one of our farm Pokémon while her boyfriend watched and recorded. I'd been horrified at the time, but that night when I'd been thinking about it...when I thought about what I saw and heard...I got wet. The first time I'd made my panties soaked like this I'd been absolutely horrified and confused. Now, I was a little ashamed. But not so ashamed it got rid of my excitement...

I closed my eyes and pushed my fingers between my legs. Between my sticky, hot lower lips. A hiss escaped from my throat when my fingertips nudged a swollen, sensitive part of myself. I lifted my arm and bit into the skin I found there, using my free hand to gently play and explore my folds. What was it that my big sis called it? Her pussy...?

"My pussy," I whispered to myself, blushing red at the sound of the crude word coming from my own mouth. My excitement spiked, and I jerked my hips. It took actual effort to stop my fingers from playing with myself. She'd called it something else, too... "I'm playing with..." I swallowed. "My...c-cunt..."

I shook my head and squealed, flopping onto my stomach and burying my face into my pillow. No way! That was way too crude! How had Amara even been able to say such a horrible word!?

I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into a ball. How had Amara been able to do  _any_  of that stuff? The memory of what I'd seen flashed into my brain, unbidden. My sweet, beloved sister on her hands and knees. They were covered in dirt. And Sprinter, her favorite Rapidash on the farm, was crouched above her. I closed my eyes shut tight, rubbed at them. But nothing I did could get rid of the mental image that stained my brain. I breathed heavily as I visualized the way Sprinter's huge, thick penis pressed deep into the entrance of her vagina. The sight of Amara's pink, wet flesh wrapped tight around the thick rod...

It was weirdly pretty. The way her pussy glistened and dripped...the way Sprinter bucked his hips, slow and steady, pounding into her like he was breeding her... Her boyfriend Chip had a visible tent in his pants, his eyes wide as he pointed his camera toward the penetration. I'd always had a crush on him. Knowing he found it sexy was so strange to me...but I guess I was strange too because it turned me on as well...The heat spiked like crazy between my legs, so hot it ached.

I hurriedly pushed my hand between my legs again and gently toyed with my clitty, breathing heavily into my pillow. With my other hand, I slid two fingers between my folds and into myself. I whimpered as I felt myself spread, quivering and squirming. It was scary using even just two fingers, how had Amara handled the full length and thickness of Sprinter's member? It scared me...could I fit it too?

I was ashamed of having such a dirty thought...

I panted as I toyed with my clit and bucked against my fingers, eyes squeezed shut tight. I drenched my fingers with every thrust of my hips, and I was so tight I couldn't even move them...I could only move my hips and play with my swollen, aching clit. It felt amazing...discovering my clit had been wonderful. The hot, fat little nub always felt so good. I couldn't resist being a little rough with it. Twisting it and pinching it a little made me squirm and ache in the best way...I bit into my pillow as I felt a familiar rush of sensation.

A spark of pleasure shot from my brain, down my spine and nipples, making them taut, all the way down to my clit... I bucked and squealed as I felt an orgasm crash over me, arousal splashing all over my fingers. I don't know how long I laid there, squirming and toying with my already used clit, but at some point...I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Juliet!"

A familiar voice. I spun around to meet the gaze of my older sister's boyfriend. I blushed and could barely meet his eyes. He wasn't a farmer boy. Not like most of the guys from Solaceon. He'd moved here from Hearthome City. He was some kind of big shot, and he was older than Amara and especially myself. I had just turned fourteen a few weeks ago, and Amara mentioned Chip was almost twenty-five to her twenty. He was good with a camera, really good with a camera. And his usual one hung around his neck.

He was very tall and thin, with long, dyed blond hair he kept back in a ponytail and sun-kissed skin. He spent a lot of time on the farm helping out my family. It was a relief to myself and Amara because our lazy parents never lifted a finger anymore...when they were even home. I was usually the one who carried the burden of the farm. Milking the Miltanks, taking care of the Tauros, Rapidash, etc... I didn't hate it though. I couldn't go to trainer school myself, so it was nice being able to spend time with Pokémon since I couldn't be a trainer...

"Hi Chip," I murmured, swallowing. "Um...do you need Amara? She's not home right now. She went to Lauren's house to-"

"I'm actually here for you," Chip smiled, and I blushed under his gaze and squirmed. He had such nice, white teeth...his smile sure was amazing...My heart fluttered in my chest. "Has Amara talked to you about what you saw the other day?"

Nervousness flooded me now. I didn't really want to talk about this... "Umm, I didn't see anything." I turned away and hurriedly got back to work milking Bessy, my favorite Miltank. She moo'd her name and smiled pleasantly as I filled up a bottle with her MooMoo milk.

I was surprised when a deep voice spoke from right beside my ear. "Are you sure you didn't see anything? I'd like it if you did, maybe."

I froze on the spot, my eyes wide. Chip's deep voice that I'd always found cute was kind of scaring me now... "Umm." I turned to him, nervous. "Well...What do you mean you'd like it?"

I swallowed when Chip put a hand on my waist, squeezing softly. He had a strong grip... I trembled. "I've always thought you were cuter than Amara. But I never knew if you'd be interested in something...like that..." He whispered. His words made my heart flutter. He thought I was more attractive than my beautiful older sister? "If you were more confident I'd have probably tried to date you instead you know?"

So guys like Chip liked confidence?... "What do you mean by...being interested in something 'like that'...?"

Chip was silent for a while. Then he chuckled softly. "Have you ever been with a boy?"

My breathing was way too heavy right now, wasn't it? "I...I um...n-no...no I haven't," I whispered under my breath. "I-I'm no good at talking to boys..."

"Really? That surprises me..." I forgot how to breathe and my heart threatened to pound out of my chest when Chip's hand slipped from my waist and slid down...down...down to my thigh. A familiar heat pooled between my legs. I whimpered and Chip chuckled. "Well...Have you touched yourself?"

I had touched myself every day for the past week. I didn't want to say that though. Instead, I lied. "N-no..."

Chip exhaled against my ear. His breath was hot. "I think you're lying." I practically jumped when I felt his hard chest pressed into my back. " _Are_  you lying?"

I squirmed. "I um...yes," I whispered back and he chuckled again and his hand crept even closer to...there.

"So you do touch yourself?"

"...Sometimes."

I didn't have to look at Chip to know he was smiling. I could hear it in his voice. "Thank you for being honest with me. I really appreciate it, Juliet. Amara lies to me all the time. You're not a liar like her right?"

He was being mean to my sister. And he was maybe lying to me...but for some reason, I didn't care...his praise felt good. "Um...I'm not."

I heard Chip wet his lips. Then something kind of hard and hot pressed against my butt. "Amara promised me she'd do something. Then she backed out last second. I promised my boss that I'd get this video in for him by the end of this week. Do you think you could help me instead?"

He was some kind of camera guy, what could I possibly do for him? I was afraid to answer his question. I knew what he was going to say, a little... but I also wanted to make him smile again. I glanced at him, unable to meet his eyes, face burning. He was so handsome and cute...why did he have to be so lovely looking? It made my brain stupid..."Um..."

"Maybe we can go on a date after you help me out? It'd be a huge weight off my shoulders, Juliet..."

A date with Chip? Before I could think about it my lips opened. "Yes! W-what do you need me to do?"

I became extremely aware of the hot, hard bulge pressing against my butt. "Well...I promised my boss I'd get him footage of a Tauros..."

I blinked. "Of...a Tauros?"

"Yes...inside a cute girl. Amara was fine but I think you'd be much cuter..."

My eyes widened. A Tauros...inside of me!? I pushed away from Chip as fast as I could, eyes wide. "No! I could never!"

Chip put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering, his own face a mask of surprise. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you with that! If you can't do it it's fine!"

I hugged myself, consumed by a swarm of different emotions. I gazed across the yard at one of our Tauros. We had about a dozen. Strong, healthy, fit bulls with angry, aggressive attitudes...What would it be like to have one inside of me as Amara did with Sprinter? I couldn't imagine it'd feel very good...I was pretty small... "S-sorry, I just...I couldn't...that's wrong. I could never do that!"

Chip nodded and smiled in understanding. "It's all good, Juliet." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So...you need help around the farm? I'm free today so I can give you a hand."

I hesitated. Part of me wanted to accept his offer but a larger part of me was still wary...but Chip was smiling so warmly, so I knew he wasn't going to pressure me or convince me to do anything I didn't want to. "Sure...thanks, Chip."

Chip smiled. A warm, special smile I knew was just for me. "No problem, Jul." He ruffled my hair. I squirmed under his touch, blushing. His big hand felt so good...

We both got to work. The entire day I couldn't keep my eyes off of our Tauros. My mind just kept roaming back to them. I wasn't particularly interested in doing anything with them...but if Chip wanted me to...I kind of wanted to try it... Maybe. But I couldn't...Maybe if I was brave like Amara I could agree to it and then Chip would be my boyfriend...but I could never agree to that. I wasn't like Amara with her bright, confident attitude. I'd never even been kissed by a boy...

At some point, the sun dipped down and it got pretty dark. Chip brushed off his now dirt-covered pants and shirt and sighed with relief. "Nothing like a long day of hard work. I'm parched now, though. And hungry. Your parents home?"

I shook my head. "Um...no. They're on vacation right now, actually." I felt bad that he was so worn out and stuff...He'd helped me a lot. The least I could do was cook him a meal and serve him some lemonade. "Do you want to come in? I can cook you something..."

Chip grinned. He looked cute with all that dirt on his face... "Sure...Y'know...Amara never makes me anything. I've always wanted a cute girlfriend who would make me meals and stuff."

I avoided his eyes, beet red. "I-I love to cook. Um, anyways. Come on in!" I hurried to get away from him, heading into the house. He followed close behind. "Does...Amara know you're here?"

Chip was silent for a few moments, then he chuckled. "What's it matter if she does? I broke up with her, you know? Probs why she's at her friend's tonight."

I blinked. "Oh..."

The tall boy nodded. "Mhm." I didn't know what to say, so I hurriedly started cooking. I cooked him up something quick and simple, and he watched me from the kitchen table the entire time. "Like I said she's a liar. And she put my career at risk you know?"

I didn't like him talking bad with Amara...but I thought it was pretty messed up if Amara really put his career at risk. I was pouring him a cup of lemonade when I answered. "Well...what do you mean? I'm sure she has a reason. She loves you after all..."

Chip snorted. "I make videos. Lots of different types. I can pretty much do anything with my camera, but I have to have something to record...obviously. I took a big risk, you know? Amara and I agreed that we'd make a special video together. You caught us making it... After that, she bailed on me. Now my boss is expecting a video and I have nothing to give...I'm gonna lose my job."

So it was my fault? Not Amara's. She was nervous about it because I ruined it, probably... "I'm sorry..."

Chip scoffed. "It's not your fault! You're a good girl, don't worry about it, Jul." I liked the way he called me Jul...and I liked the way he called me a good girl. It made me warm in all the right ways, even if it shouldn't... My mind was racing. I couldn't let Chip lose his job...

I swallowed as I served him his meal, and started eating my own. We ate in relative silence. When it was over, I felt so relieved...I was way too overwhelmed by everything that had happened. I was gonna suggest Chip leave when he stood up and yawned.

"I should probably head home! Don't want to be out too late. Gotta find someone to record that video tomorrow." He trapped another yawn behind his hand. I felt a rush of irritation. He was going to give up on me that fast? Why? He said that he wanted to date someone like me, that I was cute, and yet he was gonna find another girl...it was stupid but it made me mad...

Chip noticed my expression and raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

I wasn't going to voice my feelings, obviously... I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll walk you out." I offered him a slight smile and headed to the door, popping it open. "Thanks again for helping me out today Chip."

"Any time, Jul! Hey...could you do me a favor and keep this a secret? Me coming over. I think Amara would be really mad if she found out I was flirting with you and stuff. She's always been worried you'd steal my attention."

She had been? That explained why she tried to keep me away from her and Chip all the time...That kind of made me mad. "Uh.. yeah. I'll keep it a secret..." An idea hit me. Probably not a very good one... "But... only if you kiss me."

Chip's eyes widened. He was shocked into silence, I guess. But he recovered quickly. I thought maybe he'd say no. Or make a joke. Instead, my back was hitting the door in under a second. It hurt how hard he pushed me...and his mouth slammed into mine. My eyes widened and I gasped. I whimpered in shock when his tongue slid into my mouth. It tasted strange...it was all hot and wet...It felt so dirty...Chip wrapped an arm around my waist and pinned me to him.

There it was again. Hot and hard and swollen...it pressed against my front this time. Made me even wetter...I squirmed against the bulge at the front of his pants and he moaned in delight and kissed me even harder, his tongue practically down my throat. I didn't know much about kissing, but I knew this wasn't a proper one...

He'd been so rough taking my first kiss...but I liked it. When he rubbed himself against my front it sent a spark shooting through me.

"Oh fuck," Chip whimpered, shoving me against the nearest wall, "I need to get off..."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand at all... "Wait, I...Chip..."

"I need to. I've been thinking about you all day..."

My eyes widened. Was that true? His erection made it seem like maybe he wasn't lying... "You...find me attractive? For real? You weren't just saying that?"

Chip seemed horrified. "You think I'd lie to you? Of course not! I meant it when I said you're more beautiful than even Amara. You're like a princess, Juliet. If you lived in Hearthome, and you were more confident, every guy would be all over you..."

Like a princess?

I didn't mind him pressing up against me so hard anymore...I kind of liked it. "Um...You can...get off. Like you said."

Chip exhaled with audible relief, his lips meeting mine again. "Will you help me?" He whispered it against my lips. His warm, green eyes met mine.

I didn't know how to respond. Or what he meant by that. So I just...nodded. I wanted him to grin at me again. To call me beautiful. To call me a princess. That a guy like him, who grew up in a city, could find a loser like me from Solaceon Town attractive...it felt so good. I think I'd do anything for him at that moment...

Chip grabbed me by the waist and steered me toward the kitchen table. He pushed me down, bent me over it. Then he pressed his crotch up against my behind. He spent the next few minutes panting and whimpering, pumping his hard bulge up against my butt...with every thrust he got rougher, and his fingers tightened around my wrists. Hard. So hard it hurt. "C-Chip? You're hurting me..."

"Shh," Chip whispered, grunting. "Oh fuck..."

"Chip," I repeated, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Bare with me...a few more minutes...just shh, ok Princess?"

I shuddered. "Y-yes..." I spent the next few minutes in silence. I just stood there... or rather  _bent over_ for him. I felt...weird. Like a doll of some kind. He was using me...in a way. But I didn't mind. Because whenever I whimpered in pain or if he gripped me too tight or thrust against me too hard and any sound crept out of me, he tussled my hair and said "Good girl, princess." I just wanted him to feel good, and I wanted him to praise me more...

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Chip gasped and pulled away. "Get on your knees!" When I didn't react quick enough he roughly grabbed me and pushed me down. "Open your mouth- fuck!"

I dropped down to my knees. I didn't want him to be rough with me anymore. He unzipped his pants and hurriedly pushed them down. My eyes widened when he pulled out his member and grabbed me by the hair. "Open your mouth," he ordered again and the second I did his penis was inside of it. His member tasted...strange. Sweaty, like dirty skin...and the smell was pungent and thick. The second he was inside my mouth he groaned in delight and I squealed in surprise when something creamy, salty, and thick hit the back of my throat. It was disgusting!

I gagged and tried to pull away, but his hands held onto me firmly. He thrust his penis against the back of my throat and I choked, struggling to swallow down the foul moisture he'd spurted into me...

"Swallow it, Jul," Chip whispered, running his fingers through my hair. Finally, he pulled his erection out of my mouth. It was softer now, drooping. It looked just as gross as it tasted, white moisture dripping from the pink tip. I swallowed down what I knew to be his semen, and the mere taste of it made me gag some more...it was way too thick to just swallow but I did my best. Only a little bit of it spilled out of my mouth, and he smiled in delight when he saw me choke it down. "Good girl..."

I stared up at him from my knees, my face sweaty and red. "Did I...Did you feel good?"

Chip nodded and smiled. "Of course I did..." He glanced at his Pokétch and tsked. "I really should head out now though." He tucked himself inside his pants and pat me on the head. "You're way better than your sister at that you know. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

I nodded. "I'm sure..." My heart hammered away. Better than Amara at what exactly? Being better than her at anything was enough for me.

Chip chuckled. "Hey...listen, kid. I have something for you." He grabbed the camera around his neck and pulled it off, handing it to me. "If you change your mind about the Tauros thing... use this. I'll stop by before the end of this week, and if you made a video..."

He wanted me to make the video myself? "Don't look so stressed out. I'll show you how the camera works and you can choose if you want to do it. If you decide to do it...if you like being with Tauros. Maybe we can see about you being my girlfriend, huh? Making the video shows how devoted you are, even more than what you just did...How would you like that?"

I was too overwhelmed to give a proper response. So I just nodded. Chip,  _my_  boyfriend!? I couldn't believe it! He spent the next few minutes showing me how to setup the camera and more. Then...he was gone with only a few words: "Try not to let Amara see that camera, okay princess?"

* * *

The next few days passed by rather peacefully. With my parents gone on their mini-vacation I was able to relax and not worry about a thing. Usually, when they were home, they yelled at Amara and I nonstop about anything they could think of. Especially dad, who got phsyical with me a lot too. Not having to hear them scream was a huge weight off my shoulders. But just because they weren't here didn't mean I didn't have to take care of the farm. I performed all my usual chores. Milked the Miltanks, fed the Tauros and let them run through the field- same with Rapidash, and then bringing them to their holding pens at night. Amara didn't come home for the next few days, but she at least sent me a message every day making sure everything was alright and apologizing for being busy.

I was okay with it...but I resented her a little bit. Amara didn't like to take care of the Pokémon. She was way more interested in doing makeup or hanging out with Chip and her friends. So usually the one who took care of everything was me and while it felt good being responsible I wanted to be the one who got to relax for once.

I was feeding one of the Ponyta when I heard a commotion. I sighed when I glanced over at the field. Two of the Tauros were fighting with each other, slamming their horned heads into one another and panting loudly. I trotted over. "Hey! You two! Break it up! No fighting!" They obviously didn't listen to me. In fact, my voice almost seemed to frenzy them even more. Our Tauros, while aggressive, usually got along with each other. They usually didn't fight like this, and dad was usually the one to handle it...I wasn't sure what to do. Dad usually jumped between them. They loved him to death so they stopped fighting immediately but there was no way that I could do the same thing.

So I was helpless. I bit my knuckles nervously as I watched the two large bull Pokémon duke it out, slamming their horns into each other, seriously trying to maul one another... My heart pounded in my chest. I yelled at them a few more times, but it did nothing, so I just went back to taking care of the baby Ponyta. She was well behaved and sweet, and I put her with her mother and headed back to the field after I was done caring for her.

The Tauros were done fighting. In fact, one lay completely unconscious and the other was chewing on some grass like nothing had even happened. I guess I'd have to take care of him... We had supplies just for moments like these, and also another holding pen to take care of them. I grabbed some Potion from the house, and some bandages, and headed toward him in the field. I closed the gate carefully behind me. Surprisingly, the victorious Tauros eyed me warily as I approached and pushed himself in front of his defeated opponent as if to protect him. Tauros were honorable, I guess.

I swallowed. "I'm not going to hurt him! I have some stuff to take care of him since  _you_  hurt him...Please let me take care of him." It took more than a few minutes to talk him down. Finally, after a lot of smooth talk, the victorious Tauros shook its mane and trotted away. I set to work tending to the weakened Tauros's wounds and fed him some Potion. The other Tauros all watched me while I did this, worried about the unconscious Pokémon I assumed they saw as kin. By the time I had him all taken care of the sun was dipping out of the sky.

Tauros gained consciousness right near the end and he stared straight at me, huffing loudly. "Hey, don't worry...I'm just taking care of your wounds," I murmured and ran my fingers across his short, soft fur. He was fine now, but that other Tauros had really messed him up. Gorged him with its horns a few times... "You're going to be okay." I thought maybe he would be difficult, but instead, Tauros just closed his eyes again.

I felt uncomfortable leaving him in the field with the other Tauros. Afterall, if he got into another fight he was at a serious disadvantage. So I shook him gently. "Hey, wake up. I'm going to bring you to another field okay? Can you stand up?"

The Tauros stared at me, then closed his eyes again. He'd ignored me!

Father always told me that I have to be firm with them if I want them to listen. They had to respect me. I exhaled, rubbing my temples. I was developing a bit of a headache, and I was kind of tired... "Hey! Wake up!" I shook him again, rougher this time. "Do you want to get hurt again? If you don't get up now!"

The Tauros grunted in disdain, huffing as if annoyed. But apparently having a strict tone with him actually did have an effect because he slowly got to his hooves. Once standing, I inspected him again. Just to make sure I'd found every wound. Oddly enough, he actually stuck his head up and waved his three long tails as I did this. As if proud of himself and his wounds. I found that kind of cute. He was bragging...

I ran my hand across his head and stroked his muzzle. "Such a good boy."

He seemed surprise by my praise and my touch. He leaned into my hand, breathing loudly out his nose. He pressed his body up against mine. I suddenly became hyper-aware of just how big he was. And muscular. Even through his thin pelt I could feel every muscle in his body as I stroked it, flexing and taut underneath my touch...I'd never paid much attention to our Tauros like this. I liked the Ponyta and the Miltank, they were cute...but I guess all Pokémon were cute in their own way.

I suddenly remembered I was going to bring him to another, smaller field we had for sick and injured Pokémon. I gave him a final pat. "Let's get going." He was a little difficult and I had to tug on his horns to get him to move but he did obey eventually. I led him by the ear to a private little pen of his own and set him up a water trough.

He stared at me. His big brown eyes were strangely soft. I could see from his expression that he was feeling grateful. I smiled. He really was cute, wasn't he? His large, long mane that was soft to the touch. His slender little face and large horns. I was still staring at him when I got a message on my Pokétch. I frowned and glanced at it. People rarely contacted me on it, I wondered if it was my parents...

I was shocked to discover the message was from Chip. "Stopping by tomorrow to pick my camera up. Hope to find a certain video on it..."

My mind raced as I read those words. He really wanted me to make a video, didn't he? Memories of a few days ago flooded my head. His hot, rough mouth on mine. The taste of his semen. The way his penis looked and felt...I shuddered and terrifyingly, heat rushed between my legs. I pushed my legs together and shivered. Then, I glanced at Tauros.

He was staring right at me. And he was sniffing the air, his large nostrils flaring. Could he smell my arousal? The thought was embarrassing, and yet an incredible turn on...I wet my lips as I slowly stepped over to him. He eyed me warily, but didn't move away. I could maybe...do  _something_  with him. Maybe take him in my mouth like I did Chip. If he wasn't too big...I wondered if Chip would find that acceptable. Would date me still.

"Hey Tauros, I'm just going to expect you a little, okay?" I murmured to him as I knelt beside him. The grass was soft against my knees. He made a noise that sounded weirdly like a sigh, and stopped jittering.

I swallowed hard as I leaned down and gazed between his legs. My eyes widened. Amara was going to take  _that_ inside her!? I'd never looked at our Tauros's genitals before. Not like this. His testicles were huge. Fat, furry balls hanging between his legs. And the fur covered sheathe of his cock was rather long and large too...I couldn't imagine the shape or size penis that would emerge out of it. I leaned close, reaching out to gently poke it.

"Taur!" Tauros shook his head and backed away, scraping a hoof against the ground in warning.

"D-Don't worry okay? I'm not going to hurt you...just stay still," I ordered, and I was shocked that after a few moments...he obeyed. I carried on where I left off. Gently prodding at his member, breathing heavily. Tauros started to pant, moving forward as if to encourage the movement, shaking his great mane and snuffling. I started to touch his member with a bit more force, running my fingers along the shaft. I was fascinated by the way Tauros reacted. Whining, grumbling a little, muttering his name. But he never backed away, in fact he seemed to like it...It was only when a long, thin shaft of pink poked out that I realized what I was doing. I jerked away as quickly as I could, eyes wide and heart racing.

I'd just been stroking Tauros's...c-cock...what was wrong with me?

Tauros stared at me. His brown eyes seemed soft and sad, almost as if he felt disappointed. Guilt flooded through me. I was letting him down by not continuing. And I was letting Chip down. I couldn't do that...but I needed to think about it more. I gave Tauros a kiss on the snout, closed the gate to the pen, and headed inside the house. I cooked something up real quick, ate, and then started really thinking about what I was going to do. Or not do.

I wanted to help Chip...but I couldn't just do things with Tauros. It'd be wrong...right? And yet it had felt so right touching Tauros liking that. His reactions were so cute and pleasant, I couldn't get enough of them to the point of not even noticing what I was doing. I gazed at Chip's message over and over, repeating the contents in my head. He was going to be here tomorrow. He really hoped to see the video on it... I was in turmoil. I couldn't date Amara's ex, and yet I wanted to. I couldn't do things with a Pokémon and yet...I kind of wanted to. And I couldn't let myself get recorded doing a sexual act, no matter the person holding the camera.

I had to make a decision.. My Pokétch started beeping. Chip sent me a message that read  **[You get my message, princess?]**

My heart shivered at the sight of his nickname written out. Did he seriously see me as a princess type? That felt good. I'd always considered myself below average, nothing but a normal, boring farm girl...Too nice. Too plain. Too not like my sister. I typed out a response.

 **[Yes...um. Don't think I'm going to do it... It's wrong...]** My thoughts roamed to Tauros again. The sight of his penis flared in my mind again. It was so strangely shaped. So long...and maybe for a Miltank it wouldn't be too thick, but I was only fourteen. There was no way it'd fit inside me. The mere idea of it sliding inside the area I'd been touching by myself made my clit swell up...Even as fear filled me. It wouldn't fit, and if it did I'm sure it would hurt.  **[And...it's scary]**

He made the decision for me.  **[Would it be less scary if I was there with you?]**

I couldn't control my hands. Or the beating of my heart.  **[I'm not sure...]** I typed that, but I already knew I was going to do it.

**[A night vision aesthetic could be good. Can I come over now]**

He meant right now!? I felt a flutter in my stomach, a gush of slight wetness between my legs.  **[Ok.]** And that was it.

Chip was a good guy. He helped out on the farm whenever we needed him. He was kind and gentlemanly with my sister. I trusted him, so I wasn't too scared knowing he was coming over. The moment he saw me he smiled. That special smile that I liked. Soft and warm. It made me feel like I was everything he'd said I was. Beautiful, a princess. He gently touched my waist, his big fingers warm and soft. He looked just as hot tonight. He was wearing tan khakis and a white collared shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had a big bundle of something strapped to his back and multiple Pokéballs at his belt.

"Mind if I kiss you?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling.

I didn't mind, but I didn't have the chance to say that before his mouth was on mine. His lips were just like I remembered them. Rough, not gentle at all. And his tongue swept between my lips just like the night before, except more urgently this time. His hands latched onto my butt, and he pressed me against him. I shivered, arousal at the memory of Chip in my mouth, dripping down my throat filled me. And then he was done. He parted his lips from mine and smiled. Tucked a few strands of my black hair behind my ear. "Good girl, thanks for having me over."

I gazed up at him, blushing. "Yeah, no problem..." I swallowed awkwardly.

He pulled away and put his hands in his pockets, "You have a certain Tauros in mind?" He asked as he followed me into my house. I didn't want to say that I'd already looked at one of their...members, but that injured Tauros would be easiest. I'd just not mention the first part.

"Um. One of them got into a fight. I had to separate him. Would that work?"

He raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "You don't have to be shy. You can just admit you have a favorite." I opened my mouth to deny that. I didn't have a favorite. It was about Chip, not Tauros...for the most part. He ran his fingers through my hair before I could and smiled. "It's ok. I'm sure you've thought about it before."

I didn't see a point in arguing with him. "Do you want something to eat or a drink?"

"Nope. I kind of just want to get started with Tauros. It's late, ya know?"

I slowly nodded. Chip grinned. "Awesome. I need you to do something first though." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bundle of folded paper. He unfolded it, revealing some kind of packet, and flipped through the pages. He stopped at the last one. "So this is just paperwork saying you're okay with what we're going to do. That I didn't force you." Chip slapped the packet down on the kitchen table. I walked over and gazed at the paper. He had a pen on him and handed it to me.

"Well..." A contract? I was having second thoughts now. Why would he need to make me sign something? Just for legal reasons? I started getting nervous. I didn't want people to see me naked. See me having sex with my Tauros. I couldn't do this...

Chip must've seen the fear on my face. His fingers ruffled my hair, gently stroking my cheek. The thoughts faded away. "Hey, Jul. Thanks for helping me out. And thanks for signing that. With the money I make from this video I'll be able to take you on so many dates you'll be amazed" He was standing behind me, his body warm against mine. "You don't have to worry. You'll enjoy it. I'll make sure."

I trusted him. I offered him my nicest smile. "Yeah no problem, Chip. I really like you."

I took the pen from him and started signing. I jumped when warm, moist lips touched my ear. His voice was deep, yet soft at the same time. Sensual. "I really like you too. I'm getting so hard thinking about you and Tauros. You'll be so beautiful, I'm sure..."

I was so flustered I couldn't get any words out. Chip pulled away. He set the big bundle on his back down on table. Some sort of camera stand, a big bottle that said 'Lubricant' on the side, and more. He smiled at me, noticing my curiosity. "Ah, that's lube. I'm gonna put some on you. That way it won't hurt when it goes in." I shuddered at his word choice. I pictured Tauros's foreign, strange cock sliding into me. It terrified me, and yet, I felt a shiver between my legs. Was there something wrong with me? Amara was doing it too, so maybe it was normal? If I knew more about Pokémon outside of practical things maybe I'd be less scared. "This lube is special. It makes it so easy to slide in. Why do you think Amara was able to handle that Rapidash?"

I swallowed hard. "It's that easy?"

"It's that easy. In fact, let's head out there and put it on you now."

* * *

Chip had me strip completely naked. It was terrifying being in front of him naked, but he just stared in delight. I could see from the look in his eyes that he thought I was beautiful. So despite my nervousness, I was okay with it. The night air ravaged my body. Despite being a pretty warm day, the night was still quite cold. I shivered. The frigid air rushed across my entire body as I walked beside Chip. He made small talk, but my nerves were so frayed I could barely listen to him. When he noticed I wasn't talking he put an arm around me and smiled, tucking me against him. "You cold my little princess?" I blushed.

"It's not too bad..." Chip chuckled, and reached a hand up my stomach. I gasped when his fingers wrapped around my right nipple and pinched. Hard. It was already hard from the cold, so a shock of pain shot through me. I liked a little bit of pain. When I masturbated I pinched my clit, it made me squirm. A shiver of delight ran through me and Chip chuckled.

"Your nipples are so hard. Cute little nipples, Juliet. But then again... a pretty girl like you wouldn't have ugly nipples." That was a strange thing to say, but I didn't mind. "So where is this Tauros?"

I led him to the pen, and shivering, I opened the gate and stepped inside. Tauros was asleep. Deeply. He was resting with his head in the grass, snoring loudly. His tails flicked occasionally. Chip smiled when he saw him. "Nice. Large, healthy, muscular. Perfect. Good pick, Juliet." I smiled a little, gazing at Tauros. He was adorable. His face looked so peaceful, it almost felt wrong disturbing it. "So Juliet. For the first half of the video I'm going to be standing and recording. Okay? Then, for the second half, I'm going to come over. You're going to give me a blowjob. How's that sound?"

My face burned. How did that sound? It sounded weird! I couldn't say that though, so I just nodded. "Um, that sounds good..." I'd already had him in my mouth. So, I didn't care too much about that part. Chip gave me two thumbs up and grabbed the bottle of lube from his coat pocket.

"Ok then let's apply this. Then we'll wake him up. Have you seen porn before, Juliet?"

I shook my head. "N-Not really." I'd never really had an interest. Chip nodded his head.

"I figured. You're cute and innocent, it's no surprise." I blushed. "So in most porn...you act. You know? You play a role. However, the type of porn that I do is not like that. I edit it, obviously, but I like to keep it natural. So just be yourself. It's why I chose you and not some other girl after all." He knelt down on the ground and gestured for me to come close. I did slowly, covering myself with my hands. I didn't want him to see. He laughed. "You think I didn't look at you sweet little cunt while you were walking?"

"C-Chip!"

He wet his lips. "C'mon. Show it to me directly this time. Spread your legs. I want to see your pussy, Juliet..."

I was breathing heavily. I felt like my face was on fire. I couldn't do this...My boobs were one thing, but...my privates? I couldn't let him see that...maybe I should have thought of that before I got naked. I closed my eyes tight and exhaled. Then, I lifted my hands. And spread my legs apart. I heard Chip inhale sharply.

"Oh fuck you're beautiful down here. So perfect. It's so much prettier than your sister's."

His praise felt unbelievably good. I shuddered. A tingle was beginning in my clit. I heard Chip come closer. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too shy. Thankfully, Chip didn't ask me too. I squeaked when I felt his fingers peel my pussy lips apart, and a second later I felt his hot breath on it. My eyes shot open. Why was he that- My mind went blank as I watched Chip open his mouth, and wrap his lips around the swollen bud of my clit. My hips jerked automatically, seeking out more of his touch. His tongue was white hot, unbelievably wet.

"O-Oh! What are you doing?"

Chip ignored me. I gazed down at him, face flushed. His tongue painted wet stripes all across my clit and labia, and every now and then he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked, hard. Causing my knees to practically turn into pudding. I was losing my mind... Every touch of his tongue sent a rush of pleasure down my spine and straight into my clit. I felt unbelievably hot and swollen between my legs, a mess of liquid painting my thighs and pussy in only a few seconds. It was scary how good he was with his tongue. I didn't even know a tongue could do that to a person...

"C-Chip..." I whispered, my fingers reaching out to grab onto something, anything. I buried them in his hair and bucked my hips, mouth falling open. I couldn't control my hips. I just kept humping his face like a Lucario in heat. A swollen, unbearable feeling was building up inside my belly. I felt like I was going to burst. I'd felt this many a night the past week or so. I was going to come... Chip was going to make me orgasm all over his face... "I'm going to...it's coming, Chip..."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Oh...C-Chip!" My entire body screamed as - right before I was about to come- Chip pulled his mouth away. I wanted to hold him there, but there was no way I'd be strong enough. My entire body was shaking with the urge to come, I was so close to coming I was almost mad that I was denied. "Wait...I almost-"

"I was going to just smear it all over you but your pussy looked so good," Chip grinned, completely ignoring me. He stood up with a happy sigh and wiped at his mouth. I was embarrassed. My juices were all over his chin and lips... "You're dripping. Don't even need the lube."

I buried my face in my hands. They smelled like whatever shampoo he used. The searing heat of his tongue on my clit was burned into my mind. I wanted to feel it again. I spoke into my hands, "Does that mean...we're starting?"

"Yeah...unless...you don't want to do it anymore?" He sounded so sad when he said that. Part of me didn't want to do it. A big part. But I wouldn't tell him that. He needed me. And more than that, he wanted me. And if my sister could do it, so could I. I took a deep breath.

"No. I want to do it." I hoped Chip wouldn't notice the quiver in my voice.

"I'm glad," Chip smiled and pulled my hands from my face, covering my mouth with his. He sucked at my lips. I could taste my own juices. It was a strange, strong flavor. Neither good or bad. He turned away from me and set up his camera, tapping buttons on it and smiling. Then he stood. "Now, to wake up the sleepy bastard." Chip trekked across the small field to where Tauros was unconscious, still snoring. He poked at the beast. Tauros didn't react at all, as if he didn't feel the contact.

"Wake up you stupid beast," Chip demanded in a raised voice. Tauros still didn't react. I could tell that Chip was starting to get frustrated.

I stood up. "Um, let me wake him up." I nervously walked toward the Pokémon. Tauros's nostrils flared, and he was almost instantly awake. His dark eyes widened, his nostrils flared. The Pokémon pushed itself up. Chip smiled.

"Perfect!" He pushed him camera upward, pointing it toward me. "Say hi Princess!"

I stared nervously at the camera. "H-hi."

"Say your name and age," Chip ordered with a big smile.

I hesitated. I really didn't want to... "Um..." Chip's smile wavered. I hurried to answer. "My name is Juliet...I'm fourteen years old."

Chip turned the camera away from me and toward his own face. "And you guys know me. Chip Stylish! Host of the best Poképorn web series of all time, am I right? Pokégirls XXX Uncensored! We all know why you're here. You want to see small, cute girls get fucked. Right? Right." His voice was completely different than it normally was. Usually he was polite with a soft voice. Now, he sounded like the douchebag guys that wandered around with their shirts off that hooted at Amara and I whenever we worked the fields. I started to feel a little uncomfortable. "Last episode we saw Juliet's sister, Amara, get completely fucking rawed by a Rapidash. I'm sure your dicks are sore after that one guys, but I've got an even better video for you today. As I promised, the next video will always be better than the last so make sure you hit that subscribe button. Like and comment as well, of course. And show this to your fellow pervs." He gave the camera a thumbs up then turned it back towards me. His face was strangely unfamiliar in the dark. My heart pounded.

I was scared.

"Let's get a close up on her face. Last episode this little cutie stumbled across her sister getting fucked by a Pokémon. Tell me, how did that make you feel Juliet?"

I thought it would be more simple than this. That I'd just do it with Tauros, and then it'd be done. I didn't know I had to talk, or answer questions, or anything like that. Somehow, that made the whole situation worse. I was relieved when Tauros nudged my hand. His nose was wet. I turned to him, temporarily distracted. Thankfully, he also distracted Chip so I didn't have to answer his question. "Ah what am I saying? We all know how it made her feel. Look at her. Completely naked in the middle of the night with a special somebody at her side." He turned the cam to Tauros, who didn't seem to even notice it. "Here's our bachelor of the night. Does he have a name Juliet?"

We didn't name most of our Pokémon. With a few exceptions. I opened my mouth to explain that, then closed it. Panicking. Did he want me to say yes? "I...Umm..."

Chip stared at me, with a raised eyebrow. But smiled. "Ahhh, she's so excited she can barely speak. His name is of course Prince. Right, Juliet? Your favorite Pokémon on the farm." I hugged my chest. He was nodding encouragingly, mouthing 'say yes.'

So I nodded. My heart hurt for some reason. If I was a princess, I thought Chip would be my prince for sure. Not Tauros...I turned my gaze toward the Pokémon. He seemed confused. Concerned. He was staring up at me, still sniffing. I was sure that if I looked between his legs he'd be excited again like he was earlier. This Pokémon...with its crude horns, and thick, smelly fur, and disgusting penis...was my prince? I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Yes. This is...Prince...he's my favorite Pokémon on the farm."

I couldn't do this.

"Chip, I'm scared."

Chip chuckled. "Of course you are. Cause you're a virgin. But it won't hurt. I promise. Your nerves are getting to you, Juliet. Or should I say, princess? You like that nickname don't you? Why don't you give your prince a kiss? That might help with your nerves." He winked. Chip was seriously starting to scare me. It sounded like...he was making fun of me? Or something. I couldn't figure it out but something was off. I felt...humiliated. In a way, I couldn't explain. He wanted me to a kiss a Pokémon, but I just wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't ruin this. I was sure that...Chip was just in character.

I hesitantly touched Tauros's snout. He snuffled and nuzzled into my hand. I could tell he was still appreciative of my treatment of his wounds earlier. He liked me. I couldn't help but smile a little when he blew air out his nose loudly and started lapping at my fingers. His tongue felt...more than a little strange. It was large and rough...As I bent, obeying Chip's orders, I wondered what it'd feel against my mouth.

"Yeah, that's the stuff. Open your mouth for him, Juls." Even in the dark I could see the hard-on in Chip's pants. It sent a rush of encouragement through me. I turned him on... I stared straight into Tauros's face as I parted my lips. Tauros didn't seem to know what was going on. He just licked at my face, my cheeks. "Try sticking your tongue out."

I slid my tongue out, dangling it in front of Tauros. I was a little afraid he'd chew it or something. But he didn't. Instead, Tauros began...to lick it. My body shivered. I felt a rush of arousal so strong it shocked me. The sensation of his rough-skinned tongue against mine was so unique, so foreign, and yet...I liked it. It was humiliating, but somehow in a good way. I whimpered. Tauros's tongue tasted filthy. His breath didn't smell all that pleasant either. And yet...I liked this "kiss" better than Chip's. I gasped when Tauros abandoned my tongue and began to lap at the insides of my mouth. His fat, slobbery tongue curled and ran across every inch of my mouth. The gums, the tops and bottoms of my teeth, my cheeks, the back of my throat. I began to lick him back. Running my tongue against his. I felt a quivering, twitching pulse between my legs every time they touched. I was kissing him...

"You're really shaking your hips, Juliet. Do you want Prince to lick your other mouth?"

I was puzzled. Tauros didn't care when I pulled away. Yet I did. I felt a feeling of loss. "My...other mouth?" Did he mean-

"Your cunt."

Vivid mental images invaded my brain. I knew how good it could feel to have a tongue down there. Chip had licked me earlier. Tauros's- no, Prince's- tongue would probably feel even more amazing. Chip was leering at me, his face lit up by the screen of his camera. "No need for words. Let's see how excited she is. Stand up again and look at me, Juliet. I want to see your pussy."

I hesitated. He nodded at me. I gulped and stood. I shivered when I felt Prince's nose against the outside of my thigh. I pushed his face away, and he snuffled almost angrily. He knew where the smell was coming from. He wanted to see it as much as Chip, I guess. Chip knelt in front of me and pointed the camera right at my vagina.

"Just as I thought. Soaking fucking wet." We both knew that it wasn't just Chips saliva. So I didn't bother mentioning that. I was wetter from Prince's kiss then I was Chip eating me out. "Good stuff." He stood up again. "Now let's get to the action. Do you know how to present, Juliet?"

I didn't even know what that meant...

"I see you don't...well. Get on your hands and knees. And Tauros will do the rest of the work." This was it. I was going to lose my virginity... I didn't want to anymore. Kissing him was one thing, even eating me was one thing. I couldn't!

"Wait. Chip. I don't think I can!"

Chip didn't budge. He just stared at me and smiled. "If Amara can, you can. She took someone even bigger." That's not what I meant! I meant that I couldn't because I didn't want to! Chip chuckled. "You don't want to leave us hanging. The men behind their computer screens want to see some action. And so does Prince. I can see his erection from here." I knew it was there as well. Tauros seemed clueless, but I think he knew in a way what we were doing. Knew because he could smell the pungent aroma coming from my pussy. Afterall, I could smell it too...

I didn't want to disappoint them. The men who would watch this. Prince. Chip...even Amara who would probably laugh at me and call me a coward. I was better than her. I was strong enough to do this. I wanted people to enjoy this, enjoy me. I'd been called plain and boring for too long. Been rejected by too many boys. Chip was right...I just needed more confidence. I took a deep breath...and dropped down.

I was on my hands and knees in front of Prince now. The grass was cold and uncomfortable against my knees. The cold night air bit at my nipples again.

"Good girl...now stick that ass out and shake it."

I did my best. I stuck by rear out and shook it back and forth, trying to be as sensual as possible. The reaction was immediate. Prince let out a sound that almost sounded like a roar. Chip burst into laughter. I was shocked. I was practically tackled from behind, pushed forward. My sensitive, budding breasts were brushing against the cold grass now. It felt good against my hot nipples... Prince's hooves were hanging on either side of my head, and I could feel him thrusting against my ass. I felt something hot and hard. It was his penis...his cock.

I moaned in delight when I felt his cock pressed up against my clit, roughly sliding against it. I realized he was trying to shove himself inside of my pussy and failing. I could hear him grumbling and hissing and snorting as he tried to push inside...I wanted it too. There was something so sexy about being on my hands and knees like this. Feeling his weight. Feeling the thick, coarse fur of his belly against my back...Seeing his hooves hang, the intense motions and weight of his body above mine...

Then, it happened. I felt it. That hot hardness pressed against the entrance of my pussy and-

I screamed. It did not feel good. It was horrible. Pain ripped through me. It felt like I'd been stabbed by a knife. "I-it hurts! You said it wouldn't hurt!"

Chip didn't say anything. Just recorded. When I looked over, I saw that he had his pants unbuttoned. He was stroking himself off. Even knowing he enjoyed this didn't help. It was too horrible. Prince was far too big. I felt like a slab of wood that'd just been split in half by an ax. I was sure I was dying. Liquid dripped down my thighs. It wasn't arousal...was it blood?

Tears escaped my eyes. It couldn't get worse than this...is this how Amara felt? No...she'd been moaning. So does that mean it would get better? I just had to grit my teeth and bear with it...

Prince thrust his dick even deeper inside me. I screamed again, digging my nails into the grass. I struggled. I had to get away, there was no way I could do this... I scrambled. I crawled forward, desperate to get his penis out of me but before I could get away an explosion of pain erupted in my shoulder. I shouted in agony. Prince- no, Tauros's!- teeth shredded my skin, piercing it. He was holding me in place. He snarled, sounding almost angry, bucking his hips like a beast now. Eager to reach his climax.

I don't know how long I knelt there, sobbing, his cock spearing in and out of me. I was sure my vagina would never be the same again. After a while, I started to feel...nothing. I felt numb. I just lay there. Internally, I begged whoever was out there to make this stop. I prayed that it would start to feel good...There was no sound other than my soft, weak whimpers and Tauros's panting. He was breathing like a beast...And Chip watched me cry and scream until my throat was raw and coarse and he...did nothing.

He just watched. He just jerked off. "It hurts," I whispered at him, my face resting against the cold grass.

"I was hoping you'd enjoy it but somehow it's even better that you didn't. You're not a slut like your sister, right Juliet?"

Before, I probably would have felt proud of that fact. Now, I just felt shame.

Suddenly, I heard ringing. My Pokétch lit up.

At the same time, Tauros roared. I gasped as I felt an explosion of hot, sticky wetness inside my pussy. I felt unbearably full. His semen flooded me, thick and gooey and disgusting...I thought maybe that would be the end of it, but his dick didn't even get limp. He just kept thrusting. I groaned in pain and tried to get away but his teeth latched into my shoulder again. His stamina was incredible... I glanced at my Pokétch.

The words I read made my heart threaten to burst out of my chest. It was from my father.  **[Home soon. The house better be spotless.]** No! No, they weren't supposed to be home for three days! That couldn't be true! I squirmed. "Chip...C-chip..." My voice was ragged, tearing at my throat, but he wasn't even listening. He was kneeling right next to me, pointing his camera at where Tauros's cock was slamming into my pussy.

"His cums dripping out of you..."

"Chip... my parents..." I panted heavily, hardly able to get the words out I was in so much pain. "Are going to be home soon..."

That got his attention. His eyes widened and he jumped up. "Uhh..." He immediately shut his camera off. "Then I need to go..."

I nodded weakly. The burning ache of my pussy was unbearable... "Please get Tauros out of me..."

"We don't even know what they mean by soon, Juliet. I gotta go. I can't be caught here!" My eyes widened. He was going to just leave me here!? He wouldn't...apparently he would, because he immediately put his penis away and zipped up, shifting uncomfortably. "Sorry, Juliet."

"W-what do you mean!? Chip, help me! If my parents find me like this I...I'll be in trouble." My words were barely audible I was sobbing so much. Tears burned my cheeks and eyes.

"If your parents find  _me_  like this  _I'll_ be in big trouble. For future reference, Juliet. Don't be such a dumbass. You think a guy like me would ever be interested in a girl like you? Or Amara? You're hicks from the middle of nowhere but...seriously. Thanks. This video is gonna be very popular. I owe you." And just like that...he was gone. He didn't even try to help me. Didn't even try to get Tauros off. He left me there, with Tauros thrusting inside me, breaking my pussy apart...And I didn't even care. I was just sobbing hysterically, clawing at the grass. I wanted to die.

When my father found me...well. His beatings hurt. But they were nothing compared to the pain in my heart. Nothing compared to the feeling of Tauros inside me.

I didn't tell them Chip was the reason I did that. I couldn't. They'd know I was online. That I was stupid. So I kept it quiet. But Amara knew. Maybe he did the same thing to her, I don't know.

* * *

I sighed softly. Amara squeezed my hand. "Sorry. Riding my Rapidash is going to take a while, but it's good that we're together. How is it?"

I knew what she was talking about. "It's...sore. Very sore."

Amara was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I can imagine. Listen, Juliet. Don't let it bother you. Okay? This is a new start. For both of us."

I was barely listening. I was staring at my Pokétch. I was staring at the video Chip had sent me. The video of me. The title hurt. It twisted my heart.

**Stupid country girl gets tricked into fucking a Tauros- and regrets it immediately!**


	11. The First "Battle"

**Chapter Nine: The First "Battle"**

I'm not the most positive person. In fact, I'd probably say that I'm the opposite. Every person I know grills me for being a Negative Nancy and pessimistic, after all. I honestly feel bad for complaining about my life all the time in the past because lately, it had actually been really shitty. My best friend betrayed me, my Pokémon hates me, my sister is some sort of amateur Poképhile pornstar, I was blackmailed into losing my virginity to a stranger- and more than that- a Pokémon. Part of me thinks its karma for bitching so much when things weren't really that horrible.

So yeah, I'm pretty negative. But I'm trying my best to stay positive. Not for me, though. For Eevee. It was hard to come to terms with the fact that I had to let her go. I didn't feel any particularly special, powerful feelings for her but she was my first Pokémon. I wanted her to stay with me -to like me- but I understood that whatever Marissa did to her turned her against me. I resented Jack's bitch sister, but there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to let Eevee go, find another Pokémon that would hopefully like me, and then move on with my day...

It took a half an hour or so for me to make it to the border of Hearthome. A deep, forested area with a few biking trails and paths to hike spread far off into the distance. Even from here I could hear the chirp of wild Pokémon in the distance. A much happier place for an Eevee, I was sure. I wasn't exactly wearing clothes meant to be worn into a forest, but I didn't care. I walked into the woods, glancing around. Maybe I could find a weak Pokémon... I did have those gifts from Marissa still, after all. The modified Pokéballs...

I shook my head. No, that wasn't an option. I sighed softly, branches and grass crunching beneath my shoes. I grabbed Eevee's Pokéball from my belt and stared at it. I had thought about a certain issue a lot on the way here. Namely, that Eevee was most likely still going to attack me. But there was no real way to avoid this. My plan was to sit in a tree and chuck her Pokéball. I was hoping Eevee would listen to me when I told her I was releasing her. I also had some leftover Pokémon food from when Mabel came over. I prayed it wasn't expired. Either way, Eevee would have to tire out eventually. I wanted to avoid drugging her while she was new to this ecosystem. I didn't want her to be weakened and then have some Pokémon start stuff with her, though, it was more likely that it'd be the other way around. Either way, I didn't want Eevee to get beaten up.

I made sure my bag was secure and shut, then looked around for a tree of suitable height with some cover in case Eevee attacked me with her Swift. I wanted to avoid getting injured as much as possible...I found a pretty tall, strong tree with a great big canopy and began to crawl up it. The bark was rough against my fingers but I easily slid up it, sitting down on one of the thick, sturdy branches that stuck out from it. I was pretty good at climbing trees. Jack and I used to do it all the time, after all. The thought of Jack made me a little bit depressed, and I gazed at the Pokéball in my hand with a soft sigh.

For a while, I just sat there with my head resting against the trunk behind me. I gazed at the Pokéball the entire time. I wondered who had the Eevee that I was originally supposed to get. I wondered why Marissa was such a freak. I wondered a lot of things, but...I couldn't sit there all day. I had things to do. Like, beg for my job back since there was no way I'd be going on a Pokémon journey any time soon even if I did have a Pokémon that liked me. I rolled the Pokéball around in the palm of my hand and then...finally, I tossed it. "Go, Eevee."

With a flash of red light a familiar, tiny shape appeared. My heart hammered in my chest. She was so cute it was wrong. The tufts between her ears were abnormally fluffy, to the point of being sickeningly adorable. Just gazing at her it was clear that she was a bred contest Pokémon, she radiated cuteness. At first, Eevee seemed confused. She glanced around, wondering where she was. I understood, she was somewhere she'd never been before, presumably. She bounced around, looking all over, ears twitching. Then, she sniffed. And turned to me. Her eyes burned into me, her little tail wagging. She was glaring up at me from the ground.

"Hi," I greeted, crossing my arms. She hissed and before I could say anything else she shot a rush of glittering stars at me. Swift, just as I thought. I ducked under cover and hugged the tree, glaring down at her. "You have no manners! I'm letting you go, y'know! You can just fuck off if you don't like me, okay?"

Eevee cocked her head, then she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm serious! You can go. I honestly couldn't care less." I made my tone as mean as possible which honestly, wasn't hard to do. I resented her quite a bit. I thought maybe being rude would encourage Eevee to leave, but instead, she seemed to just get more bloodthirsty. She didn't want to be free. She wanted to kill me, and that was that. How the hell had Marissa trained her to be that way!? It was terrifying how potent Eevee's negative feelings toward me were! "C'mon Eevee. If we can't be friends, can't we just separate and call it a day? You can go into the woods, make friends. You wouldn't have to deal with me."

Eevee was quiet for a moment. I thought maybe she was considering my words. She slowly started backing away, resting low on her haunches. Her little hair tuft twitched along with her ears. I sighed with relief. The second the sound came out Eevee started running. Not away, towards the tree. With a soft mewl that managed to sound vicious, she leaped through the air. She hit the tree trunk hard. Obviously, she wasn't going to be able to climb the tree or get even close to doing so. My heart raced as her tiny body hit the ground, hard. She was still.

"Eevee?" No reaction. Then, her ear twitched. And she slowly got to her paws. She wagged her tail fiercely and grumbled at me. I figured at some point she'd get bored and wander away, or that I could talk her down, but after trying to negotiate with her repeatedly I realized that was definitely not going to happen...I sighed, resting my chin on my knees, my arms crossed around them. I stared down at her with a pained expression. She was so determined to fight me she sat down and calmly stared at me. I didn't even know calm was an emotion my Eevee felt. I thought her only emotions were rabid and...more rabid.

I had no choice. I dug around in my bag and pulled out the drugged Pokémon food from Mabel. I took a handful of the pellets, gazing down at Eevee who just glared back. I tossed the food and it landed softly in the grass in front of her. I'll be honest, I didn't think it would work for a number of reasons. A, it kinda looked expired. It was super dry and smelled bad too. B, Eevee was probably not dumb. She'd eaten food once and been knocked out and she hadn't' really known where the food came from. She knew this food was directly from me. No way was she eating it... However, I didn't expect her to reject the food with as much ferocity as she did. Instead of simply ignoring the food or maybe knocking it away with her paw and tails, Eevee released a very powerful Swift that literally obliterated the pile of food.

I gulped as I watched that. She was getting stronger every time she used that I swear...Eevee looked up at me, and Eevee's eyes glittered. Almost as if she was proud of herself. She sat back down, ears twitching, not removing her gaze from me for a second. Ok, so maybe I should have just...not done this. I sighed heavily. We both didn't plan to budge.

I started playing games on my Pokétch. If I was going to be stuck here I might as well do something.

Honestly, I started to enjoy it. The soft sounds of Pokémon in the distance. Being able to glance down and see Eevee's adorable face. Her ears were so big and fluffy, and her puffy little hair tuft thing...it was way too cute. I knew for a fact that most Eevee's didn't have that soft patch of hair between their ears. I was glad she did, even if she wouldn't be mine. She may not be shiny like Jack's, but she was special in her own way. As if sensing the fact that my thoughts revolved around her Eevee yipped loudly, and shot a Swift at the tree.

I carefully positioned myself away from the blast, sighing with relief when the glittering stars bounced harmlessly against the tree trunk. Then, I settled back down. What else could I do? I don't know how long I sat there, playing games on my Pokétch. Not very fun games, either. Basic ones. Unlike Zoey, I didn't have a high tech, most recent edition of the Pokétch. I didn't want one. While I did have Zoey's Pokétch in my pocket, I didn't want to touch it. It was a bit upsetting.

The game I played was some sort of dating simulator. There was a cute girl who I went on dates with, who I had to make sure I had enough money to keep dating. I had to take her out to town, buy her clothes, etcetera or she'd break up with me. It wasn't the best but apparently, it was entertaining enough because at least a few hours passed. The morning light brightened, and it was now around midday.

Leaves crunched in the distance. Both Eevee and I shot glances in the direction of the sound. I was shocked to see a small shape emerge from the trees. A tiny little creature with a small green bowl-cut...My eyes widened. A Ralts...But not a normal one. It was badly injured. Blood dripped from a wound on its face and it ran with visible desperation. Much to my distress, the little thing tripped over its own feet and face-planted straight into the ground... and began to cry.

Hysterically.

Eevee and I glanced at each other, then at the fragile little Pokémon.

I shifted to get down from the tree but Eevee yipped "Eevee!" loudly, clearly in warning. She wasn't done with me. Her tone made that clear. I watched silently, leg partially hanging from the branch I was perched on, as Eevee slowly, cautiously approached the fallen, crying Pokémon. We both waited for the Ralts to get up, but...it didn't.

A pool of blood began to form beneath the poor thing...

"Eevee! I'm helping! Attack me if you want but-" Just as I was about to hop down, a large shape slammed out of the trees. Rolling fast. I recognized its shape and color immediately. A Bibarel? It's huge body slammed straight into the Ralts, catapulting the little creature straight into the tree that I was perched into. It hit the trunk with a loud 'thud' and then collapsed once again, letting out the most pained sound I've ever heard.

I jumped down quickly. As fast as I could, I grabbed the soft, weak body of the Ralts and slid it into my backpack. I zipped it up quickly. The Bibarel took in its surroundings and my activity, its eyes mean and narrow. What was going on!? Why was it attacking this Ralts? "Hey! I don't know why you're hurting this little Ralts but you need to stop! Leave them alone, you're ten times bigger you damn bully!"

"Biibarrel!," The Bibarel snapped back, shaking its huge tail, baring its ginormous fang at me.

I expected Eevee to attack me any second now. Instead, she positioned herself in front of me. Between the Bibarel and I. Probably to protect the Ralts and not me, but it made me happy either way. She didn't want me dead so badly she'd kill the Ralts too. Eevee glanced back at me, eyes narrowed, and then glared at the fat Bibarel.

"Eevee!" She hissed angrily, crouching down.

For a second we all just stood there. For some reason, Bibarel didn't budge. It just glared. When I tried to move away it shook its tail in warning. I realized why when I heard a loud voice calling in the distance. A male voice. I realized quickly that it was probably the Bibarel's trainer. I swallowed hard as the person emerged. He was clearly a trainer by the way he dressed and appeared to be around my age. He was wearing some kind of designer jacket and skinny jeans. His hair was blond and in a crew cut.

"Hey!" He shouted when he came across us, looking from face to face. "What do you think you're doing? I was trying to catch that damn Pokémon and you got in my way! And Toothy! What do you think you're doing slacking off!? Find that Ralts!"

Bibarel began to make a ton of noise. Muttering its name and angrily pointing in my direction with its little hands. It was clear to anyone what he was trying to say. I had the Pokémon this man was looking for. Anyone could see the bulge in the bag I was holding. Clearly Ralts was stuffed inside. The guy's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Uh uh. No fuckin way! I've been looking for a Ralts all day, and that one is the strongest I've found! You don't get to just steal her from me!"

I didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Eevee!" My only Pokémon snapped, dashing forward to slam herself into the boy. Or she would have if the big ol' Bibarel didn't get in the way. Eevee hit him hard, then jumped back almost by my side immediately, bristling. The Bibarel grinned, its eyes glittering with delight.

"Barel..." It grumbled eerily, still smiling. It had a really creepy vibe and it hit like a truck...

"Your Eevee is pretty pathetic, couldn't even do any damage to my Bibarel. Do you usually let your Pokémon do whatever they want?"

I gently clutched the bag in my arms and shook my head, taking a step back. "She doesn't listen to me. Anyways, this Ralts doesn't want you to capture them or whatever you're doing! And you've hurt them way more than you needed to for capture! If it doesn't want you at this point, there's probably a reason! Leave them alone. You're being excessive! This Pokémon is literally bleeding through the material of my bag. They need to go to a Pokémon Center. Just go find another one!"

The guy, who had the most annoying and smug face I'd ever seen, smirked. He flicked his hair out of his face. "Well, she never would've been injured if she didn't resist capture for so long. She has amazing willpower, yes. That's exactly why I want her. For some reason, she really doesn't want to get captured by me and that makes me want her even more." Considering how unnaturally mean his Bibarel was, I could understand why. This guy radiated scumbag vibes. Ralts was probably terrified of him...

Eevee, still bristling, began to run toward them again. Right at the Bibarel this time. The Bibarel waited with a somber smile. I took this opportunity to do the only thing I really could do...

I ran. This was the problem with Pokémon training. The things people were willing to do in order to capture Pokémon...The poor Ralts...I dashed away as fast as I could, hair getting in my eyes, and sweat building fast. I didn't even make it more than a meter before I felt an explosion of pain in my back. The Bibarel rolled to a stop in front of me, eyes narrowed. The bag in my hands went flying through the air, and Bibarel quickly jumped and -honestly, I was impressed- managed to catch the straps on the end of its tail. The bag slid down its tail, hanging loosely on the ground. I clutched my back, groaning in pain, watching in distress as the Bibarel slowly sauntered back toward its trainer.

Eevee had apparently also been knocked aside by what I assumed was Bibarel's extremely powerful Rollout move. She was breathing heavily, dirt in her soft brown fur. She glanced at me, and for once, I didn't see hatred there. She glared at the Bibarel. She hated them. She stared at the trainer, too. Was she starting to realize that I wasn't out to get her? That I wanted to be friends?

I managed to get to my feet, clutching my lower back which throbbed in agony. "You worthless fuck! People like you make me sick! Capturing a Pokémon against its will, you're disturbed...Pokémon are friends."

The guy's eyes widened. Eevee stared at me. Even the Bibarel looked at me like I was an idiot. Then, the guy smiled. And burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right? What are you, five? There is a reason why fighting a Pokémon in order to capture it isn't illegal. It's just part of how the world works...I bet you think battling is cruel too!" His words were followed by even more aggravating snickering. When I didn't respond, the guy went silent.

"Wait...Are you kidding me? You seriously think making two Pokémon battle is cruel?! They love it! And if they don't they grow to like it just like when we capture em. Pokémon sometimes hate us at first but grow to like us, whether they like it or not. They're stuck with us no matter what so...Whether they hate us or love us at first doesn't matter."

He was disgusting! Everything that Mabel and I hated.

"You have a Pokémon too, you know. This shitty little Eevee." I expected Eevee to sprint at them again after they said such a mean thing. Instead, she stayed completely still. She knew she was at a disadvantage with that Bibarel, I guess... The guy grabbed the bag, sliding it from Bibarel's tail.

"Hey! Give that back," I snapped.

"I will once I get my Ralts," the guy muttered as he pulled open the top of my bag. I couldn't do...anything. I had to just watch as he pulled the Ralts out like it was a damn doll. Aggravation filled me.

"Why do you even want them so badly?"

The guy raised an eyebrow. His thin lips peeled into a smile. "They are a she. So I think you know already."

Who was this fuckin' guy!? A dirty, rapey little Poképhile! No way was I letting that innocent, scared little Ralts -who was now unconscious and unable to prevent herself from getting captured- get caught by this fucker. The guy chuckled as he looked me up and down. "Tell you what, loser. You beat me and Bibarel, and the Ralts is all yours." Beat him? As in...battle him? I furrowed my brows. "But if you lose...Ralts, whatever is in this bag, and your Eevee are all mine." When I hesitated he chuckled.

"I've never banged an Eevee before. Sounds hot. Especially this one, she seems feisty."

My vision went red. "You're a pig!" I ran at him, ready to punch his disgusting ass but before I could even get within a few feet I was knocked aside. Another rush of intense pain hit me. I clutched my side as I hit the ground, hard. My jaw felt like it was knocked off as my chin hit the ground. I groaned in pain. The Bibarel, Toothy, stood menacingly above me. Glaring.

"..And you're a complete pussy. Battle me if you think you're so tough and wanna fight back so bad."

I glared up at him. Then at Eevee. "Will you battle for me?" I asked her, panting a little. There was no way she was going to say yes... and there was no way for us to win, even if she did. Was it worth fighting for this Ralts that I didn't know? I glanced at said Pokémon, ragdolled in the guy's grip and bleeding all over the place...If he was willing to do that much to her before capturing her I feared what he would do once he had her basically imprisoned and alone. No way. I couldn't let him have her. I wanted to help her...

Eevee stared into my eyes. Her own were slightly narrowed. "Eevee!" She snapped, teeth grit. Then, much to my shock, she...nodded. And trotted over to my side. I haven't picked up my Pokédex or Trainer Card, but I didn't think was an official battle anyways. The guy was basically saying we had to knock the other person unconscious and take their shit. I eyed both of them. He seemed to only have a powerful Bibarel, so...maybe I could beat him?

Nerves hit me, hard. I couldn't battle! It went against my morals, and more than that, I had zero experience! If I lost...I didn't even know Eevee's moves.

"I see you two are ready for a battle. Kind of makes me excited." The douche grinned and crossed his arms on his slender chest. "My name is Elton. What's yours, loser?"

I managed to get to my feet with a grunt. "Avery...Avery Higgs."

The guy snorted. "The kind of name I'd expect from a guy like you." What did that even mean? "This is my Bibarel, Toothy. He'll be fighting your Eevee. She have a name?"

My attention drifted to the Pokémon in his arms still, laying against his chest. She was still bleeding. She needed medical attention... "Who cares about that? Before this battle happens...can we heal Ralts? You're a trainer, you must have potions."

Elton raised one of his slender blond brows. "So she'll be harder to catch and this entire mess will begin all over again? No thank you. I s'pose if you want to we can get right to it. We go until the other Pokémon is knocked out."

I couldn't get behind that. I'd never liked that. But before I could reject his offer Eevee nodded her head and yipped "Eevee!" rather fiercely, as if offering her support. If she wanted to do it, then I suppose I didn't have the right to deny her.

"Okay.." I muttered. "But...you have to put Ralts down on the ground. If we win and you grab her and run anyways that'd be unfair." Truthfully, I just wanted to be able to grab her and run when I found the opportunity. Much to my disgust, Elton shrugged. He gripped the bag (and the Ralts inside) and casually tossed it. What the hell was up with this guy!?

Why did everyone have to suck so bad!?

Before the bundle could hit the ground Eevee darted forward fast as can be. She leaped through the air, quickly, and snagged the bag between her teeth. If I was her, I would run away with it now that I had it but apparently Eevee wanted to battle this one out cause she placed the bag against a tree and then trotted back over. I stared worriedly in Ralt's direction, my heart aching. I hoped she was still unconscious, I couldn't imagine having to deal with the fear and pain she was probably feeling.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way...let's do this," Elton grinned, cracking his knuckles and backing away quite a bit. "I'll enjoy disciplining that little Eevee of yours when she's mine, Higgs." The depravity in his eyes made me want to punch him.

I glanced at Eevee. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." Eevee simply nodded and faced the Bibarel head on. We put a bit of a distance between the two.

"We start on three," Elton declared. "One, two...three!" I brainstormed quickly, trying to remember the moves an Eevee could learn. My mind raced and panic set in as Elton pointed in Eevee's direction. "You know the drill Bibarel, just use that powerful rollout!"

"Eevee...T-try and dodge that," I ordered, my voice quivering. Eevee's ears flicked, and she easily jumped out of the way. The Bibarel, rolled into a ball and hurtling towards her, made a u-turn and started heading in her direction once again, even faster this time. "Dodge again!" I shouted. Eevee tried to do the same thing, but "Toothy" was too fast this time. I flinched, eyes wide, as Eevee was sent shooting through the air. The Bibarel had hit her full force...Eevee managed to catch herself in mid-air, landing on her two feet and panting softly out her mouth. She winced, trembling a little. This Bibarel...obviously overpowered her. There was no way to win.

That was made even more clear when the humongous Bibarel started shooting in her direction again. Elton laughed gleefully. "This is why training is a good thing, Avery my man. What if an asshole like me tries to steal your Pokémon? Are you just gonna sit there like it's fine? Or are you gonna fight back?"

The fact that this scumbag was lecturing me...He was capturing a resisting Pokémon to rape her, and planned to do the same thing to my Eevee! I thought quickly. What moves could Eevee use that could help her against this damn Bibarel!? Rollout got faster, harder, and more devastating with every use. We had to take him down very soon or Eevee was going to be brutalized. And then she was going to belong to this shithead, cause there was no way for me to stop him at that point...

Suddenly, a memory flowed into my brain. I'd always thought Eevee was cute. I was surprised when I learned that such a tiny, adorable Pokémon could learn...

I had it! Bibarel was normal type so... "Eevee! Use Double Kick!"

Eevee glanced at me, eyes wide. She clearly hadn't expected me to give her an actual order. She didn't overthink it for a second, though. Immediately, Eevee glared at the Bibarel shooting at her. She hissed and leaped into the air, landing on top of the Bibarel for just a second. I watched her body stiffen, and then the tiny Pokémon slammed both sets of her feet into the top of the Bibarel full-force. The Bibarel groaned in pain, temporarily knocked to the ground. Eevee sure had a fuck ton of strength in her body...then again, she'd cracked the door to the bathroom just by hitting her body against it. Maybe we could do this!

"Follow it up with Swift!" I ordered, and Eevee nodded. She let loose a blast of glittering stars, shooting them directly at where the Bibarel was squatting.

"Dodge it, and use Thunder!" Bibarel yelled its name, and a giant bolt of electricity appeared in the sky right above where Eevee was standing, still shooting out her Swift.

"Eevee! Get out of the way!" I yelled, and Eevee blinked, glancing about. The lightning shot down and much to my horror, shot straight into her. The tiny Evolution Pokémon hit the ground, hard, whimpering. Her body twitched every now and then, eyes wide with shock. I recognized what was happening. The lucky bastard had inflicted a status effect on her...

"Heh. Now use Rollout again, Toothy!"

Eevee was probably done for...My body moved before I could think about what I was doing. I couldn't handle it.

Eevee was just laying there, twitching, clearly in pain. And Bibarel was barreling toward her full speed. I couldn't let him hurt her. This was why I hated battling. It was bad enough that I could literally smell the singed fur where the bolt hit her. I wouldn't just stand by and let this loser beat up on my Pokémon!

"Fuck this," I snapped, "Leave them the fuck alone!"

I didn't know I was capable of moving so fast. I raised my fist. A million thoughts and emotions ran through me. Anger, disgust. This was the type of person that was a danger to society. Not my sweet little sister, who was in love with her Shinx. Not Juliet, who wanted her Absol to have a good time even at my expense. And not Lucia, who loved her Pokémon to death. This creepy, Pokémon raping, Pokémon abusing piece-of-shit! I'd been judging all of my friends, acting like they were a person like this- but they weren't! And the only thing to do with a guy like this was...

My arm shot forward, fist clenched. I literally felt the cartilage in his nose get crushed beneath my fist. There was a sickening crunching noise. Elton gasped in pain as blood exploded from his nose, coating his lips quickly. Before he could say anything I brought my fist back, and wailed on him again.

"Eevee!" Eevee screamed. Panicked, I glanced over to see Bibarel land his blow against her. I was hoping he would be distracted and hit me instead, but apparently he hadn't noticed me fucking up his trainer yet...Much to my agony, "Toothy" hit her as hard as I thought he would. And she couldn't do anything about it. This Pokémon was clearly much, much stronger than Eevee. My Pokémon was launched quite a distance, landing on the ground after bouncing more than a few times. She didn't move when she landed other than her heavy, shallow breathing.

"E-Eevee!" I gasped.

"You don't know how a damn Pokémon battle works, do you, asshole!?" I looked in Elton's direction just as his fist landed straight into my face. Pain exploded on my mouth, blood immediately bubbling from my bleeding lip. I was forced to let go of his shirt, stumbling backwards. "For a loser, you hit pretty hard you know," Elton snarled as he covered his nose. Blood trickled out between his fingers.

I wouldn't let him have my Eevee. Or the Ralts. "Fuck off," I snarled, ducking to avoid his next punch and going in for one of my own. I hit his jaw with a quick, fast jab and he grunted in pain.

"Toothy! You're done with that little shit. So come make sure this guy doesn't walk again for the rest of his damn life!"

That was quite an intimidating thing to say...Admittedly, I was more than a little horrified...

"Bi! Bibarel!" The Beaver Pokémon hissed, tail swishing as leapt into the air...and began rolling towards me, fast. At the same time, Elton jabbed his elbow at me. There wasn't much I could do...I waited for the blows to land, covering my face with my arms.

But the blows never came. In fact, I heard Elton gasp "What the fuck!?"

I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. Much to my shock, a small, helmet-headed figure was staring at us. It's eyes were glowing vividly, blood trickling down the side of its head. "R-Ralts!" It yelled. Much to my shock, both Elton and Tooty were now floating in mid-air. For a second, the Ralts stared at me. I was shocked by how powerful it looked. Standing there with its tiny little arms cast out, suspending both of these bastards in the air...Then, the Ralts smiled at me. I could read her expression easily.

She was thankful. She saw the understanding in my face, nodded, and then... screamed its name. Its eyes glowed ever brighter, and Elton and Toothy dropped to the ground, hard. I wearily stood back as they both got to their feet.

"W-where am I?" Elton mumbled. "The woods?" Then he clutched his nose, groaning in pain. "Oh now...what happened?! Mommy is going to be so mad when she sees I got hurt again...w-wait! I'm...gonna be late for dinner, aren't I?" His words were complete gibberish. It was obvious he was...confused.

Elton stared at me, eyes wide and strangely innocent. He waited for me to answer. "Y-Yeah..." I replied, "So you better get home soon." I tried not to laugh at his use of the term "mommy."

Elton blinked blearily, shaking his head as if to clear it and apparently failing. "Okay...I'll...go home now."

"Biiiib," Bibarel groaned, clutching its own head and stumbling around on its feet. Elton grabbed the Pokéball on his belt and returned Toothy, before smiling at me.

"Goodbye, friend!" Then, he just...wandered away.

I was in awe. Ralts had done  _that!?_ She really was powerful! I had to thank her. When I faced her again Ralts was still smiling at me, nervously touching her too little nub-hands together. Then, as if all the strength had been seeped from her...she collapsed. I couldn't imagine how taxing it'd probably been using such a powerful Confusion when she was already extremely injured and had been unconscious only moments before. And I assumed the Confusion was not permanent, so Elton and Toothy could probably wander back any minute. I moved quickly, grabbing my backpack. I pulled it on, grabbed Ralts and placed her carefully in my bag, and then picked up Eevee and held her soft, frail body in my arms. Then, without a second to waste, I began to sprint. My one goal was to get them both to a Pokémon Center.

About halfway there, my breath ragged and shallow, Eevee began to stir in my arms. Worry and fear flooded me. If she acted up now it would really be bad. I glanced down at her, "Eevee! Listen! I know you hate me but you're hurt and-"

"E-Eevee," The little Pokémon whispered. Much to my shock she nuzzled my chest, sighed softly and went back to sleep. My eyes widened, and my heart pounded away in my chest. Her actions meant so much to me. She...didn't hate me anymore. She trusted me, at least more than she did before. It was up to me, then, to bring her and Ralts to safety. With my heart hammering away in my chest and a big smile plastered on my face, I sprinted all the way to the Pokémon Center.I think for once...things were looking up. Even though the situation was so grave, a part of me was happy.

I didn't stop to take a breather even though I needed it. Not once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated :)


	12. Doctor’s Orders

 

"Your Eevee will be fine. As for your Ralts...she'll be ok, but she suffered a bad concussion. She needs rest...and lots of it. I'd prefer she not have any physical activity at all, if possible."

I nodded my head, expression grim as I listened to Nurse Joy explain the situation. I'd been waiting for a few hours to hear back about Ralts, and they'd held onto Eevee as well for convenience sake. The pink-haired nurse's face was stern and displeased. I felt a scolding coming on. I wouldn't bother trying to explain that Ralts wasn't my Pokémon, or that the fight wasn't my fault. It would probably just be a waste of time.

"I must say...this kind of treatment toward Pokémon is unacceptable. She was nearly on the brink of death...if her concussion got any worse..." Nurse Joy cleared her throat, glaring at me.

I felt prickles all over. More than a little uncomfortable. Kind of scary... "I understand ma'am." I bowed my head. "It absolutely will not happen again." Nurse Joy rubbed her temples, sighing softly.

"Normally I would report a boy with such blatant mistreatment of his Pokémon to the Jenny's but...I have a feeling there is more to the story." I waited, anxiety filling me. "You don't have a Pokéball for that Ralts. I assume you rescued her?"

I hesitated. "...In a way." Nurse Joy pursed her lips and waited for me to continue. For such a pretty lady she was scarier than any Officer Jenny I'd ever seen... "There was a boy who was trying to capture her. He was being cruel. I couldn't let him take her. It didn't sit well with me. I tried to battle him and as you saw with my Eevee...it didn't go well. But Ralts ended up saving me. So..."

Nurse Joy stared at me in shock. "To think I thought you some sort of despicable boy. I can see that you're being honest. Well...what would you like me to do with the Ralts? I can take care of her here for a while and then put her through a program, or...you can take her with you. Let her go once she's healthy if you'd like." She smiled pleasantly, tucking one of her ringlets behind her ear.

I thought about it. I'd been wondering what I'd do with Ralts while I was waiting for her to get out of the Emergency room. To be honest... a part of me wanted to take her home. But another part of me was worried about how Eevee would react when she didn't even like me. Another part of me worried about expenses. Pokémon food isn't cheap. Neither is getting toys and such for one. I sighed, brushing my hair from my forehead. "I'd love to take her but to be honest...I'm poor as dirt, Nurse Joy. I'm also a weak trainer. She'd be better off with someone else."

Nurse Joy smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'm ready to make your day, then, Mister Higgs! This Pokémon Center currently has a partnership with some Pokémon breeders, meant to help abused Pokémon get into new homes." That sounded familiar... "You can get all kinds of help there. I'll give you a note for them. A month's supply of Pokémon food, toys, anything a young or abused Pokémon could want." Before I could protest she was shoving a piece of paper into my hand. "As for being a bad trainer...I heard that the Pokémon Fanclub is recruiting. They do all kinds of things. Bonding with Pokémon, training Pokémon to fight in uncruel ways...and way more. I wrote that address on that paper as well. Maybe give it a visit?"

I was too busy staring at the top address on the paper to say anything. That was Mabel's place. I probably wasn't ready to see her, but if it meant I could take care of Ralts then I was willing to put myself in that awkward position. As for the Pokémon Fanclub...that bastard's words were ringing in my head. Was training really necessary? In order to protect me? Protect my Pokémon? I glanced back up at Nurse Joy, scratching my jaw. She was staring at me with curiosity in her warm blue eyes. I hesitated, then sighed.

"Hey...you made a lot of assumptions about me just cause I saved Ralts. I...am not sure that I can be a strong trainer, even with this Pokémon Fanclub's "uncruel" training methods. And I don't think I can ever put Eevee, or Ralts in a position like that again." I was haunted by the sight of Eevee's twitching, limp little body... Nurse Joy smiled a little.

"I think every good Trainer thinks that way. It's hard to swallow the concept of "making Pokémon fight" in order to protect them but Mister Higgs there is a difference between battling for sport and battling to protect what you love and I'm sorry but- in this political climate, with so many evil people and criminal gangs appearing all over the place... battling really is the only way to keep yourself safe."

That was...probably true. It was something I really didn't want to admit. Kids nowadays, for probably the past decade, were the ones who were saving the world from criminal masterminds like Team Galactic and Team Plasma after all. If the time came and I was attacked, and someone tried to steal my Pokémon, I had to be able to fight back. And if someone like Elton tried to hurt someone in front of me, Pokémon or human... I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from interfering again.

So I had to become strong.

"It's strange that you love Pokémon so much but haven't named your Eevee. I assume she's your starter?"

I nodded. That was true, it was kind of weird. Even Jack had named his Pokémon already, the same with Mabel. But I haven't really had the chance to name Eevee. She was attacking me nonstop, so the only name I could come up with at the time was probably "crazy bitch." Maybe I would when I finally got to see her again.

"Yeah, she is. I honestly haven't done anything a new Trainer is supposed to do. I have my paper license but not a card, I haven't bought Pokéballs or any of that..."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Then it sounds to me like the Pokémon Fanclub is a great place to start. I'd love to talk more but I have other patients to tend to. I'll have Chansey bring out your Ralts and Eevee...also, I want you to have this Heal Ball." She turned away and began to dig around in a box on a shelf, and handed me a small pink Pokéball. "Heal Balls speed up the natural healing of a Pokémon while they're inside it.

Anyways, you can choose to capture Ralts or bring her back here. Or even leave her with the breeders. I have some paperwork for you to sign and instructions on how to take care of Ralts while she's injured. Do go to the Breeders before you head home, for Ralt's sake." Without another word, just a happy smile, Nurse Joy walked away. I was shocked by the amount of kindness she showed me. I sat down in the waiting room and a few minutes later a big, chubby pink Pokémon came waddling out pushing a cart. A single Pokéball and a familiar little Ralts sat on top of it.

Ralts beamed when she saw me. Now that she wasn't using her powers I couldn't see her eyes anymore. It was a shame because they had been kind of cute...not that she wasn't adorable without them showing. The tiny thing started standing up, but the Chansey behind the cart got evil eyes and started chastising her immediately. She sat back down and the Chansey rolled the cart over to me.

"Chan, Chansey!" The Pokémon nurse yelled, pointing at Ralts and then at her own head. I understood the message. 'Don't be so reckless with your Pokémon!' I nodded my head and Chansey huffed, shaking her head as if disappointed in me. Wow, that stung... like trainer like Pokémon I guess. The Chansey gave me the stink eye then pulled out a clipboard from her egg pouch, along with a pen. She pointed at the packet she handed to me and imitated scribbling.

"Gotcha, I'll fill this out." The paperwork was pretty basic stuff. Just acknowledgments that I was okay with bringing Ralts back for a second visit in a week or so, confirming that it was indeed Avery Higgs who came and dropped the Pokémon off, and some other stuff. I looked through it and signed and checked everything I needed to, then handed the clipboard back.

Chansey nodded when she accepted the clipboard back and waddled away to set the paperwork down on the counter.

Ralts was still staring at me, smiling brightly. The second Chansey was a good distance away she squealed "Ralts!" and much to my horror...leapt off the cart and toward me. I scrambled, desperately trying to catch her in my arms. I managed to hug her to my chest and she giggled with delight, hugging me tight and rubbing her warm body against me. Arceus, she was so small!

I gazed down at the little Ralts who stared back at me, beaming. She was so cute, the reckless little brat! Despite how dangerous it was for her to be jumping while injured I wasn't able to hold back a smile. That is...until I heard the stomping of feet. I looked over to see Chansey moving faster than I thought possible, the rage evident on her bright red face. She looked extremely pissed! She marched over to me, grabbed Ralts, sat her down in the chair I had been sitting in a few minutes ago and...stared at me.

A dead, cold stare. That deep, dark feeling of having a parent be disappointed in me seeped through my very bones...and then to my complete and utter shock...The Chansey bitch-slapped me right across the face. It didn't hurt that much, but fuck man this Chansey does not mess around!

"ChanSEY!" The Nurse grumbled, pointing at Ralts who was beaming and then back at me, then at Ralt's skull.

I sighed. "I know she's injured but she is the one who-" My explanation was cut short by another fast, vicious slap. By now the other people in the waiting room were looking over, wondering what was up. I reddened, extremely embarrassed.

"Chansey Chan!" The pink Pokémon emulated a conversation. Much to my distaste, I recognized the two people she was imitating. The grumpy one giving a stern talk was clearly me. The innocent, baby-like one was clearly Ralts. Said Pokémon and I watched in awe. I didn't have to speak Pokémon to understand. I needed to explain the situation to Ralts or she was going to hurt herself again.

"I understand. I'll speak to her." I nodded in affirmation. Chansey gave me a dirty look, then whapped me across the head with her clipboard and finally hobbled away for good. I sighed with relief and glanced at Ralts, trying to appear as stern and fatherly as possible. "You heard her! No jumping little lady."

Ralts ignored me completely and instead hugged me...how could I be mean and commanding towards such a sweet little baby...I felt a death glare burning into me. I gulped and hurriedly pushed Ralts away. "I know you want to hug and stuff but seriously...you almost died."

Ralts gazed back at me, her mouth twisting into a pout. I thought maybe she'd ignore me again but she nodded. I smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Good girl! Now, the first order of business..." I grabbed Eevee's Pokéball from the cart and pointed it at the spot next to Ralts, releasing her. A flash of light later and a cute little Eevee was sitting right next to Ralts. I had a plan to keep Eevee in check. Hopefully, it would work. She blinked and looked around, giving me a disinterested look. Her ears flicked when she saw Ralts but I could tell she was trying to act like she didn't care. Brat...but a cute one. And at least the trying to kill me stage was over.

"Hi, Eevee. I know you don't like me...but I have an important task for you. Something only you can do." Eevee tried to act disinterested again but I saw her chest puff out a bit. I nodded, looking back and forth between the two small Pokémon. "Ralts over here will be joining us." A random thought entered my head. Ralts has been resisting so much cause she didn't want to be caught. Maybe she wanted to be returned to the wild? For some reason, the thought depressed me. "Unless you want to return to the forest, Ralts."

My heart hammered when the tiny Psychic type shook her head. Even more so when she hugged me again. She was so loving...unlike someone who was starting to glare. Eevee was flicking her tail, clearly aggravated. I wondered why she was so mad. I cleared my throat, hurrying along...not liking the look in Eevee's eyes. "Uh anyways, Eev. Ralts is hurt. She needs someone to protect her."

Eevee perked up. A smug look crossed her face. She was unconscious... she didn't know it was Ralts who had saved us after we failed her. I wasn't going to tell her that. I chuckled. "So Eevee. Your duties are as follows. Go everywhere with her, make sure she is not moving around too much -doctor's orders- and be her friend. How's that sound?"

Eevee nodded vigorously. She approved. I grinned and gave her two thumbs up. Then, something unexpected happened... Eevee turned to Ralts and said hello and...Ralts gave her the cold shoulder and instead hugged me tighter. Uh oh, apparently Ralts saw Eevee as some sort of rival instead of a friend!? That wasn't good!

Eevee's expression was so sad but she tried to pass it off and shrug. I didn't want to be mean but...this was kind of karma. Eevee nudged Ralts and licked her head, and Ralts looked more than a little disgruntled. But when I pet her on the back she slowly, hesitantly bowed her head.

"R-Ralts," The little psychic type murmured, twiddling her nubs together.

"Eev!" Eevee pointed her head toward me, then puffed her chest out. "Eevee ev!" Ralts frowned.

I interfered. "It's true Ralts. You heard me. Eevee is in charge so you better be good." Ralts nodded slowly, frowning. But she didn't complain or disagree. I nodded.

"So, we're gonna head to my friend Mabel's house. She's going to give me some food, help me out a bit with you both. You're gonna behave while you're there you two. Understood?" Both nodded, Eevee very reluctant about it. "As for what we're gonna do before that, well..."

I stared at Ralts. "Do you want me to capture you?" The psychic type froze. I lifted the Heal Ball Nurse Joy gave me, showing it to her. she began to inspect it, hesitating quite a bit. "This Pokéball is special, Ralts. It will help heal you faster. That being said, there is no pressure. If you don't want to be captured then that is fine. But if you do then I would love to be your trainer Ralts. I will be good to you. And I'll never force you to stay with me, say the word and you can go."

Ralts stared up at me, her eyes showing. They were big and sparkling. I thought she might be reluctant but she started nodding enthusiastically, squealing her name excitedly. I grinned. I was going to open the Heal Ball and capture her but before I could Ralts slapped the button on the side of it and...captured herself? Jeez! I acted like she was a baby but she was powerful and so smart, confident too. As if reading my thoughts a blink of red appeared and then...there she was. Just sitting there. Eevee and I glanced at each other. We both realized what was off at the same time.

"Ralts...did you just let yourself out of your Pokéball?" Ralts nodded, giggling. "Well...okay then."

Interesting. I was probably bothering other people in the Pokémon Center so I cut our interaction short, finishing my speech off with one last thing I'd been thinking about. "By the way. Eevee, Ralts! You two need to decide whether or not you want nicknames. I can keep calling you Eevee and Ralts obviously but if you want something unique I want you to have that."

Ralts immediately started nodding and I cut her off. "Wait to heal up before you decide ok? Get to know me more. The only person who should name you is someone you really like and trust. Kind of like a parent, Ralts. You wouldn't want some person you don't know to name you...and you really don't know me yet. I promise." Before she could protest I turned to Eevee.

After what I just said I expected her to be against getting named. But Eevee stared at me and just nodded, once. She wanted me to name her. My heart raced and my face heated as she held my gaze. She seriously didn't hate me anymore... I nodded slowly and hesitantly reached out. She kind of bunched herself up and leaned away...but when I pressed my hand against her back, lightly petting, she didn't do anything. I felt her soft fur beneath my fingertips.

"I'll give you a good name." She nodded, yawning slightly. I smiled. "Alright, gang. Let's head out." I took my backpack off. "Ralts if you want you can climb in here while we travel, or you can go back into your Pokéball. Honestly, I think it's cute when you sit in there so..." I blushed.

Ralts and Eevee both scrambled. My eyes widened. They began to struggle, pushing against each other and hissing as they both tried to fit into my medium-sized backpack. That wasn't good... "Relax guys! Hello!? Uhh...ok, Eevee how about this? I hold you in my arms and Ralts goes into the bag."

Eevee hesitated but agreed, tail swishing. I gave her a thumbs up. "Awesome," I opened up my bag again and offered the opening to Ralts who...did not climb in. In fact, she glared at the hole and began to crawl up my arm. I understood the message clearly. Now, she didn't want to be in the backpack. She wanted to be in my arms. For safety sake maybe it was for the best if I kept her in my arms or in her Pokéball...

"Eev!" My starter snapped, and I watched with vague interest as she grabbed Ralts with her teeth and dragged her down my arm. She began trying to shove Ralts into the bag with her head and two paws, grumbling all the while. The psychic type Pokémon resisted, stiffening her body, but Eevee was physically stronger and managed to overpower her. Ralts slid into my bag, and I zipped it up slightly.

She was glaring at Eevee. I pet the little cutie on the head. "Don't be grumpy at Eve ok? She's looking out for you. She doesn't want you to fall out of my arms or get hurt. Right?" I glanced at Eevee for support but my now very grumpy starter just glared at Ralts, who began to squirm and try to work herself out of the bag. "Also...you look cute with your head sticking out like that." Ralts immediately stilled, beaming. I gently stroked her little dome head and glanced at Eevee, offering her my arm.

The little brown Pokémon puffed her chest out, lifted her head up, and trotted up my arm like she owned it. I held her in the crook of my elbow and waved goodbye at Nurse Joy who, sadly, didn't notice me as I walked out of the waiting room and then out of the Center itself.

My nerves were so frayed. My thoughts roamed to Mabel. Her soft, sweet face. The way she looked when she cried. How I'd hurt her, let her down... and how I had sex with Absol and enjoyed it.

I could picture Mabel's expression of disgust so clearly... I tapped my Pokétch. I couldn't ambush her.

[Hey Mabel. Uh...I have an injured Pokémon. Nurse Joy said your family has a program for that? That I could come by and get help or...]

I walked in silence, waiting for her response. My heart raced with every second that passed. Would she be mad? What if she wasn't even there and had already started her journey? When I got the message, I was afraid to look at it. But I did.

 **[Hey Avery! Yeah, we do. I hope Eevee is okay!]**  And then... **[I can't wait to see you again Avery...I've really missed you.]**

I couldn't breathe. My face felt flushed, my heart was pounding a mile a second. I typed back a response, my fingers trembling.  **[I've missed you too. Eevee is okay. It's complicated. See you soon]**

Mabel missed me.

Mabel didn't hate me.

I gently stroked Eevee's head, rubbing her ears. She was snoring softly. Ralts was apparently asleep too. They were both so cute.

I hoped they liked Mabel and I hoped I wouldn't screw things up this time.


	13. Change

 

 

**Avery's Pokémon**

**Eevee (No Nickname)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Ralts ( No Nickname)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

It's only been a day and a half since I last saw Mabel but so much bad shit has happened since then that it feels like a lifetime has passed. I was both nervous and excited to see her again. Being able to spend time with Eevee and Ralts certainly helped my anxiety, though most of the time was spent watching Eevee's face while she slept.

About halfway to Mabel's house, both Eevee and Ralts woke up. The two began to gasp in wonder as we passed through the city. They stared at anything and everything. It was so amazing seeing them get excited by such little things like water fountains or Pokémon statues. It made me realize that they were young, both in spirit and possibly literally, and had yet to see the world. Maybe that's why so many new Trainers are encouraged to go on Pokémon adventures, so both Trainer and Pokémon can experience life.

Eevee was pretty cuddly with me during the trip... more cuddly than trying to kill me, I guess. She wasn't exactly snuggling me but she didn't complain when I pet her and she leaned her body into mine a little. I felt blessed and incredibly grateful. I sighed pleasantly and brainstormed possible nicknames for my little starter as I walked, rubbing the puffy tuft of fur on her head.

Coming up with good names was hard. Most names were too obvious or generic, like Cinnamon or Eva. It was also hard to focus on naming Eevee. After all, my brain was overloaded with happiness and constantly switching between wanting to smother Eevee with affection now that she was being kind of nice and wanting to see Mabel so bad it hurt. After a while, I realized it was pointless so I pushed the topic of nicknames to the back of my head.

It was nice to have my mind consumed by good thoughts for once. Things honestly seemed to be looking up, something I didn't want to admit out of fear of jinxing it. I was grateful for the little bit of luck that had been sent my way. Life had been beating the hell out of me...

I used to walk Mabel home occasionally so it was easy finding her house. It was a well-built, professional looking building. After all, it was both their home and a shop. They owned the entire building. Mabel and her family lived on the top floors (there were three) and conducted business at the bottom.

There was a big sign slapped on the front of the building that read "Glam Fam". A cringe-worthy name, but according to Mabel her mom came up with it- while her dad, Basil, was the one who developed the idea to breed Contest Pokémon professionally. If I remember correctly her mother, Marge, was also the one who came up with the idea to help abused and abandoned Pokémon. She was devoted to being kind to Pokémon, just like Mabel.

As we stepped up to Mabel's doorstep I sighed and brushed my clothes off. They were still dirty from the battle in the woods. Realizing that, I felt a rush of embarrassment. I would never look "good" per se since I'm really skinny but tall, have an average face, and wear glasses but I always felt the urge to at least appear presentable in front of Mabel. When I felt like I'd brushed off as much of the dirt, grass, and such possible I pulled Ralts out of the backpack and set both her and Eevee down on either side of me.

"Hey...Remember you two...we're going to be on best behavior. Right?" Eevee and Ralts both agreed, nodding enthusiastically, and I reached my hand out toward the door. I was about to knock when there was an explosion of sound. All three of us jumped, especially Eevee who began to hiss and stare intensely at the entrance. I recognized the sound, somewhat. It was some sort of bark. I realized immediately that the big, booming bark could only be Mabel's Growlithe.

I heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Baron! Calm down!" Hearing that soft voice after thinking I never would again was too much...I exhaled, swallowing hard. I tried to force my nervousness away. I wasn't even coming here for Mabel, I was here to help Ralts. Yeah. This would be easy if I just thought of it as a formal type of engagement and not a social one...

I heard a brief scuffle, and then the door was pulled open. The ability to speak suddenly eluded me and all thoughts of this being an official, formal thing faded away. Mabel looked even prettier than I remembered. Her glasses were absent, big green eyes framed by long lashes gazing into mine and her long, dark curls flowed down to the middle of her back. Her smile was just as radiant as I remembered. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Mabel was wearing a green, floral tank top and her freckled shoulders were fully visible. She had a skirt on as usual, but it was a little shorter than usual, revealing some of her pale legs...but it was still long enough to be considered modest. That was what I liked about Mabel. She was beautiful and alluring but not in the way Juliet was where it was all superficial. Mabel wore next to no make-up but her freckled, youthful face was more beautiful than Juliet's ever could be. I couldn't help but get excited, my heart racing in my chest.

Shit, I'm way too into this girl...

For a brief second, Mabel struggled with her starter. The energetic, young Growlithe was still barking loudly while staring at me and squirming around in Mabel's arms. He was clearly trying to push out of the doorway to get to me. He didn't seem very well behaved, but then again neither was Eevee who had her fur bunched up and an expression that screamed: "I'm ready to fight!" I was about to interfere and help out when Mabel managed to force the door shut, basically on Baron's face. I could still hear his barking through the door, though. What a rambunctious little guy...

Mabel sighed and then looked at me, her slight frown twisting into a huge grin. "Avery!" She exclaimed. I couldn't even get any words out before she was on me, hugging me tight and squeezing her lithe arms around my back. Her head lay against my chest and the scent of her hair wafted up to my nose...Apples? I just held her and enjoyed the moment... Usually, I was the one who pulled away but after a few seconds, Mabel disengaged from me before I could. For some reason that bothered me. Even though I was the one who didn't want us to be a thing she was the one pulling away. Was she over me that fast? Anxiety and regret flooded me but I tried not to let either emotion get to me. I was happy to see Mabel, as a friend. It was good that she didn't want to hug and be romantic with me.

Mabel gave me a warm smile and then glanced at the two Pokémon at my sides. Her smile faltered. "There's your Eevee, and I assume this cute little thing is the one who needs help?... Hmm, they don't seem to like me very much." It was true. Eevee and Ralts were staring up at Mabel with matching unimpressed expressions. Eevee even seemed a little angry. I knelt down and pet their heads. Eevee squirmed in disgust and hopped away from me, but Ralts sighed with delight.

"Nah, they just aren't good with new people. Maybe. But yeah, this is my Ralts. She's the one who needs help, she had a pretty bad concussion and is recovering from it." I picked Ralts up and tucked her into the crook of my elbow.

"Ralts!" The little Psychic-type confirmed, touching her own soft, domed head.

Mabel nodded. "Hi, Ralts! Nice to meet you. I'm Mabel, Avery's friend." Ralts didn't say much. Just nodded. She acted like it didn't matter either way what Mabel's name was, hugging my chest with her tiny arms. I coughed.

"S-Sorry. She's new and...shy? Come on, be a little more enthusiastic Ralts..." The tiny Pokémon shrugged. I swallowed awkwardly, and Mabel gave a short little laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Avery." Mabel knelt down now and smiled at Eevee. "And you're Eevee! We've met before, I don't know if you remember. It's nice to see you under much more pleasant circumstances."

My starter Pokémon didn't say anything either. In fact...she rolled her eyes and turned her back on Mabel completely. She clearly hadn't forgotten the fact that Mabel was the one who drugged her. Or maybe she just didn't like her. I choked.

"E-Eevee! Don't be rude! Remember? You both said you'd be good..." Much to my distress both of my Pokémon were giving Mabel the cold shoulder...Mabel giggled, shaking her head and resting her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, Avery...don't worry! They're not misbehaving. You can't force them to like me. I'll just have to convince them I'm good company." Mabel smiled at me again and then turned away, reaching for the doorknob, She hesitated, then scratched her head. "Baron is a pretty rowdy boy. He's probably going to jump on you, a lot. Just say hi and give him lots of head pats and at some point, he'll simmer down. Probably...He's pretty out of control..."

"Normally I wouldn't mind but Ralts being safe is my priority. I can't have him jumping on her, she could get hurt." To emphasize my words I scooped the little Pokémon up in my arms and held her against my chest. She squealed with delight and rubbed her face into me.

Mabel shook her head. "Well...you can just put her down, then. He doesn't jump on other Pokémon. According to mom, he's special. He's not an ordinary starter. Mom apparently got him for me from a shelter and arranged with the school for me to meet him during the Graduation ceremony. He came from an abusive home, so he knows that jumping on other Pokémon isn't safe." That was depressing...but I was happy Baron was in a better home. Mabel would take good care of him. I glanced at Ralts, still a little anxious.

"Alright. If you really don't think he'll hurt her I can just set her down." Ralts squirmed and complained, angrily sighing when she was dropped onto the ground. I chuckled, patting her on the head lightly, then tickling her chin. "I'll carry you all the way home, so be good." I straightened and smiled at Mabel.

"Okay, I'm ready to head inside."

"Awesome. There aren't any other shelter Pokémon here, so Baron can play with them and we can talk if you'd like." Did she mean talk about Ralts, or talk about us? I don't know if I could reject her again. It'd been hard enough hurting her before, and it was especially hard now cause I just...wanted her. Worse, I'd actually...had sex for the first time. I knew what it felt like, outside my own hand, and it felt amazing. Usually, I thought Mabel was cute, but today it was...kind of exciting seeing her.

But I shouldn't be feeling that way...

"Sadly it's gonna have to be all business," Mabel continued, "I'd love to just hang out and talk but I do have a guest."

I raised an eyebrow. "Customers? Can't your parents talk to them, or is it for training or something..."

Mabel made an odd expression. Her face kind of darkened, her eyes sad. And like the flick of a switch, it was gone... and she was smiling at me. "No. A friend, sort of. Um...when I headed home the other day I was sad. I didn't want Baron to see me like that, all depressed after just meeting him so I kind of just wandered around. Shopped and stuff and well... I ran into Omar. Our classmate?"

Omar? I kind of remember him...a quiet, sad guy that no one really paid attention to. He loved Pokémon and only really spoke when he was excited about something in class, which was pretty much never. He was mostly quiet...and he gave off this serious, depressed aura. "Yeah, I remember him. What about him though?" An anxious feeling burrowed into my chest. A part of me knew what she was going to say.

Mabel tucked her hair behind her ear and exhaled. "Well...I kind of agreed to go on my journey with him."

I knew something bad was gonna come out of her mouth, but no amount of preparation would have made me less sad. She was going to go on her journey with someone else, even though she promised she'd wait for me. And so soon after I'd completely shut her down. Was I really not that important, so easy to replace? Did she realize I'm not the nice guy she thought I was? I'd been too harsh. Completely changed her opinion of me.

That was a good thing, right? Now I wouldn't do anything illegal. "Oh," I replied. It was all I could manage to force out.

"Yeah. It just kind of...happened."

"Well, I'm glad you have someone to go with you now. Probably a lot better than me, anyway."

Mabel's expression shifted. She wet her lips...and fidgeted. Then looked into my eyes, her face so soft yet serious. "If you want to go, I'll wait for you, Avery. I'll tell Omar I don't want to go with him."

I couldn't do that.

Mabel grabbed my hands. "I don't want to go without you. I want to...be there with you. Be with you." Mabel stared at me, blushing bright red. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. I wanted to kiss the hell out of her and that was the problem! If I went on a journey with her and it was just the two of us for so long, even I wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Well, I have to focus on me and my Pokémon. Sorry. My feelings on the matter are unchanged." The opposite was true, but I tried to force those thoughts away. I gave Mabel a weak smile and pushed her hands away gently.

"Well. I can't force you." Mabel didn't say anything else. She opened the door and let us inside.

The second it was open Baron was jumping on me. He was larger than most Growlithe and he was muscular as well, so keeping myself standing was actually kind of hard. The canine Pokémon barked loudly and shoved his muzzle against my stomach, his big paws landing on my chest. He snuffled, sniffing all over my shirt. Then lost interest. He dropped down and sprinted toward Mabel, clambering all over her.

Mabel gasped and managed to keep herself upright, eyes wide. "Seriously Baron?"

I laughed at the sight of Baron basically trying to tackle Mabel to the ground. At least it looked that way. He was woofing in delight, licking her skin. Baron finally relaxed when Mabel began to rub his fur. He flopped to the floor, woofing softly in delight, tongue lolling from his mouth. "Groww," he sighed softly, rubbing his head into her hand.

Mabel shook her head then met my eyes. She wasn't very amused. "I figured he wouldn't jump on you. I noticed he doesn't like men much. It makes sense I suppose."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was he abused by men? Wouldn't he act aggressively toward them in that case?"

Mabel kissed the panting Growlithe on the top of the head. "No. Sadly, it's not that simple. Baron was abused by a woman." I had a bad feeling. "According to what my mother tells me he was... raped by his trainer. It's...really sad. He was abused, forced to have sex with women that this rich woman ordered him to. Because she was his trainer, obviously he listened. He's started to socialize with girls better but he still has a...disinterest, I guess, in guys. He'll jump on them, smell them, then just not care. I suppose that's better than him doing to you what he does to me. Baron requires my attention pretty much 24/7. I'm hoping I can help him get better as time goes on since I've only had him a few days."

I didn't know what to say. Or think. I was disgusted that a part of my brain went a ...dark place. The idea of Baron wanting attention from Mabel for impure reasons was like an insect burrowing into my brain. The second the thought was planted there, I imagined it. Growlithe pinning Mabel to the ground...I choked. "That's horrible." It was horrible. The fact that Baron was forced to have sex with other trainers...and my filthy thoughts. I was ashamed.

This was why I needed to keep Mabel away from me.

"Yeah, it's really sad. Mom wants to take in Pokémon abused by Poképhiles. She thinks they don't get enough support after they're taken away from their trainer. Training them, helping them normalize contact with humans is difficult when they've done that type of stuff."

Absol had presented herself to me as a prize. She'd wanted it, been dripping wet. After having my dick, I suppose she'd keep wanting it. Probably not mine specifically but sex in general. That made sense. Had I fucked up Absol mentally? Were both Absol and I wrong for wanting each other? It's not like Juliet forced her to get wet, and if Absol wanted to she could easily hurt Juliet who was like 5,3 and really slender...right? Or was thinking like that wrong?

I glanced at Eevee, who noticed my stare. She gazed back at me, unblinking. I didn't want to have sex with her. Not Ralts, either. There was no way they wanted me sexually and I could never introduce them to that sort of thing.

Why was this shit so god damn confusing!? I couldn't make up my mind!

"Avery..? Avery!"

I blinked. I'd been zoning out, I guess. Mabel was staring at me. "Sorry, I kind of...was out of it for a second."

Mabel cocked her head but smiled. "You're so weird, Avery. I asked you if you wanted something to eat or drink."

"I'm good. What about you guys? You hungry?" I glanced down at Eevee and Ralts. Eevee stared at Mabel with distrust, but Ralts started nodding enthusiastically. I leaned down and held her still. "You keep nodding your head like that and you'll probably hurt yourself, little lady."

Ralts paused. "Ralts?" She gave me a questioning look.

Her expression was difficult to read. But she was smiling slightly. "What?" She pointed at herself, then touched my mouth. I understood immediately.

"You like the name Lady?" Ralts began to nod enthusiastically.

"Hey! What'd I say about nodding your head so much you little bobblehead!?" Ralts giggled. I rubbed her head and grinned.

"Eev!" Much to my shock...My starter Pokémon tackled Ralts. The little Pokémon gasped when she hit the ground. She didn't look too hurt, as Eevee hadn't been very forceful, but she began to cry. I think anyone would cry at being shoved like that by their friend randomly.

"Eevee!? Why'd you do that!?" I turned my gaze toward my starter who was staring intensely at Ralts with a look of surprisingly intense rage in her eyes. Mabel immediately dropped down and picked up Ralts, much to the Psychic's type surprise, but she didn't struggle too much, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Eevee stared dead at me, eyes narrowed. Mabel touched my arm. "I think she...is jealous." Eevee glared at her but didn't disagree. I didn't understand. She didn't even seem ashamed of what she'd done.

"You protected Ralts in the forest! You'd hurt her now over something so little!?" I demanded, kneeling down and glaring at her. Eevee narrowed her eyes further, then trotted toward me. I gasped when the little thing began to press herself against me, fluffing her fur up, tail stroking me. The message was clear. I was hers. She sat back, seeming satisfied, smiling.

"You realize you're being possessive of the trainer you tried to kill," I muttered, glaring at her. "A day ago you were trying to murder me Eevee."

Eevee hissed, and I had no time to react before she had scratched me across the face. It was surprisingly painful, considering her claws were basically nonexistent. "What the-!?" I raised my arms as if to defend myself, concerned Eevee was going to go berserk again, but she just sat there and stared at me.

"What is wrong with you!?" I demanded. Why was Eevee acting like this?! She felt things so intensely and had no idea of what was right or wrong, apparently.

"I don't think she likes you calling her Eevee," Mabel murmured. Eevee's ears flicked and she nodded her head.

"Eeve!" She smiled, tail swishing back and forth.

So Eevee was demanding I name her now that I'd given Ralts one, huh? She was jealous "Lady" got a name first. I suppose that made sense...Again the nickname little bitch entered my head, but I obviously wasn't going to name my bratty starter that. "So you want a name? Right now?"

Eevee nodded, puffing her chest out. I sighed. I wanted to make sure Ralts was okay but didn't want Eevee to have another fit. Plus, I trusted Mabel with her. I scratched my jaw, rapidly brainstorming names. "Eev-" Eevee narrowed her eyes, "...kiddo-" She crept forward now.. "...I can't come up with a meaningful name off the top of my head! I don't want to give you a stupid name!"

"Eev!" The little normal type snapped, shaking her head.

"She sure is demanding. Reminds me of Juliet," Mabel stated suddenly.

I blinked. That was...so true. It was like a lightbulb went on in my head. The name came so suddenly. A part of me felt guilty for reusing it, but...it fits. Thank you, Juliet. "Princess?" I questioned, gazing at Eevee. The little Pokémon blinked, her eyes widening.

"Eev?" She cocked her head.

"A princess is a beautiful girl who is very rich, beautiful, and powerful. She always gets her way." Eevee's face visibly lit up. She began to nod enthusiastically. "Princess it is." I swallowed. "So will you behave and not attack Ralts ever again?!"

Eevee - Princess- nodded her head, smiling, chest puffed out. I sighed with relief. "...Lady...is your sister now, okay? You were supposed to take care of her. No matter what emotion you were feeling you should never have hit-"

I expected her to listen. Instead, Eevee walked away from me. In the middle of me talking she just trotted away as if she'd never heard something more boring in her life. "Hey! Get back here! This isn't our house!... You still need to eat!"

Mabel crossed her arms around Ralts, holding her tight. "I usually wouldn't say this but...Avery. Your Pokémon is a bit crazy." I mean...she was bred by Marissa, the craziest bitch in the world so...no surprise there. I sighed. "It's okay. Nothing dangerous for her to get into. Hey, Baron. Can you make sure she is being good?"

The Growlithe, who'd been licking his junk up until that point, looked up. He gave Mabel a goofy, dumb grin and walked after Princess with a woof. I was a little afraid for his life, honestly. I'm sure Eevee would realize Growlithe was sent to babysit her, essentially. Once he was gone too Mabel stared at me, extending Ralts out.

"Are you sure Lady is going to be ok with her around?"

I glanced at the Ralts, cheeks still wet with tears, and held her close. "I'm...not sure." I gently rubbed the psychic type Pokémon, stroking her back. "You okay?" I whispered, staring up into her eyes. Ralts stared back at me. Then she nodded, burying her face in my chest. I would have to make sure Eevee didn't hurt her again personally. I pat her back gently. "I'll take care of her."

Mabel watched this exchange, her eyes were soft. Then she smiled. "I love that part of you. Sometimes I think about how we'd rant about battling, how passionate you are about Pokémon. I can't think of a person better suited to taking care of Pokémon than you, Avery." Would she still think that if she knew I'd come inside an Absol and liked it?

I was sure she wouldn't. Lady squirmed and pushed herself into me as if sensing my distress. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her warm body, then glanced at Mabel. "Where's Omar, anyway?" I was half-expecting that he'd been there all along, the guy was so damn unnoticeable and quiet...

"Upstairs. He's playing with his Pokémon. They love the toys we have here. We have several sample products from up-and-coming Pokémon toy companies that want sponsoring from Glam Fam. We've been getting quite the reputation in Sinnoh now that we're starting to become more vocal about supporting abused Pokémon. "

"Ahh..." By her definition, I was abusive too. The thought bothered me. "Omar's from a rich family, right? What'd he get?"

Mabel nodded. "A Munchlax and a Riolu."

I raised an eyebrow. "Two Pokémon?"

Mabel walked into the kitchen, me following, and started opening up the cabinets. "Yeah, he's a year older than me. His parents figured he was mature enough to get two Pokémon."

So he also got his starter Pokemon arranged by his parents. "Pretty cool that you rich kids can have your Pokémon basically predetermined by your parents." I felt sort of bad for the other teens and kids in our school that got shitty Pokémon. Then I felt bad for thinking "shitty Pokémon". I really was an asshole, wasn't I? Mabel laughed and gave me a dirty look. She took a huge bag of Pokémon feed out of the cabinet and plopped it down on the counter along with three big bowls.

"You had Jack get you an Eevee, so I wouldn't sound so...bitter about it if I were you?"

The mention of Jack's name was like a knife. "Ralts?" Lady gazed up at me, cocking her head. I was starting to think she could actually sense my emotions. Is that a thing that Pokémon could do, or just Ralts..." I forced myself to relax.

"Hey...you okay? You looked kind of scary for a second," Mabel questioned as she poured the Pokémon food into the bowls.

"Jack...isn't my friend anymore." Mabel froze and stared at me.

"What?"

"He..." I didn't want to say it. Because telling Mabel was kind of...finalizing it. Once I said what he did, I had to really accept that it really happened. Had to come to terms with it, and think about what to do next. But no matter how many excuses Kiana made for him, or how much Zoey "liked him", or how much I loved him...it didn't change the cold, hard facts. "Jack has been grooming my little sister for like...two years."

"Did you kill the guy?" A voice asked, and I looked over to see a familiar guy coming downstairs. A teen with dark, almost black hair and brown eyes. He had bags under his eyes and was wearing a shirt that read "Live, laugh, munch, relax" with a picture of a Munchlax under it. Fitting considering his starter Pokémon.

"Hey, Omar."

"Hi, Avery...did you kill the guy?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't kill him. I'd be in jail right now if I did.."

Omar chuckled. "True. Kind of worth it though right? He messed with your little sister."

I had thought about fighting Jack, but it wasn't something I wanted to do. I wasn't the type of guy to resort to physical violence unless I felt like I had to, like with Eevee and Ralts in the forest. And I wanted to talk to Jack about this before I did anything. But I felt like Omar was judging me. "Yeah well, I don't think hurting him will help my sister, even if it feels really good."

Omar nodded, glancing at Mabel. "Ricecake heard food being poured into a bowl. He wants some." Ricecake? My expression must have displayed my confusion because he smiled at me, slightly. "My Munchlax."

"Ahh." I didn't like the way Omar smiled at Mabel. And I knew how irrational it was being bothered by that. There was no desire in Omar's eyes, no hint that he wanted something else from Mabel but...for some reason...I...hated him. Mabel grabbed another bowl.

"That little fatty," she giggled. "Here, give him this." She gave Omar one of the already filled bowls. He accepted it, chuckling softly.

I didn't want her to giggle like that because of some guy. I didn't want her to smile at some other guy, either. Funny that I'd been judging Eevee for being jealous, yet here I was. Omar headed back upstairs immediately. Mabel continued pouring food. I hesitated.

"I don't want you to go."

"Okay," Mabel replied like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"That easy?"

"Considering I lied about going with him to make you jealous, and you reacted the exact way I thought you would...yes. That easy." Mabel was smiling as she turned to me. "You really think I'd say I'd wait and then leave with a different guy immediately just cause you said some stupid, hurtful stuff?"

I swallowed hard. "It...was not stupid. It's illegal to be with you."

Mabel shrugged. "I guess. But something being legal doesn't make it right or wrong. Five years ago it was legal to have sex with Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. It's still legal in Alola. Nine years ago it was legal in all regions to be with a person if they were ten years or older. The age that a person should be allowed to train a Pokémon is constantly changing."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you need to decide for yourself what is right or wrong. I'll be the first to admit that I think there is an exception to every rule. You know? In general, I think dating underage girls can be creepy but I am only three years younger than you Avery. And I am fully aware of what I want. I may not be an adult, but I'm old enough to know I want you."

I couldn't meet her gaze. My heart pounded in my chest. "Why are you hanging out with Omar, then? If you weren't going to on a journey with him."

"We're going to the Pokémon Fanclub. Apparently, they're accepting new members and he already is one so..."

My eyes widened. What were the chances that we'd be going to the same place?! I glanced at Ralts. "Lady, Princess and I were going to go there right after we came by here." I showed Mabel the slip Nurse Joy had given me.

She smiled as she read it. "Wow. Funny how this worked out! Meant to be?"

"I guess you could say that," I grinned.

Mabel set the bowls down on the floor and began clapping her hands, loudly. "Baron! Princess! Food time!" I set Ralts down, and the little Psychic-type hobbled over to one of the bowls. She picked up one of the pellets inside, inspected it, then stared at Mabel.

"You can eat it," the brunette smiled.

Lady nodded and plopped the pellet into her mouth. Her face immediately lit up. She clearly enjoyed the taste. "Ralts, ra!" She smiled, stuffing even more of the pellets in her tiny mouth.

With a loud bark, Baron burst into the room, sprinting toward the food bowl. After a few moments, Eevee walked in too, head held high. She really was uptight, wasn't she? She was so cute I couldn't blame her for being that much of a bitch...

"So...are we dating now, Avery?" Mabel asked, turning her pretty green eyes on me like spotlights. I exhaled. I didn't expect to be put on the spot like that...I stared into her face. She really was beautiful, wasn't she? And she was surprisingly sly, the way she'd tricked me into being jealous. Mabel knew me well, apparently. Even if she didn't know about...some of the bad parts of me.

But...I wasn't too far gone. I didn't want to have sex with Ralts and Eevee. And they weren't weird like Absol. They didn't want me in that way so...with Mabel at my side...I could be normal again. I could cut Jack out. Never talk to Juliet again. Get Zoey to knock it off. If she met Mabel I'm sure Zoey would see that it was wrong...

 _But it's not wrong. The way Absol wanted you_ wasn't _wrong. Remember Zanzan? He loved his trainer, you could see it in the way they interacted, in the way they made love. What about them? Static loves Zoey, so much, and you know it! Mabel was wrong, wasn't she? Pokémon could be abused by trainers but...nine times out of ten...it was love. Lucia loved her Mightyena and her Umbreon. That girl loved her Zangoose. Red Ebony loved her trainer._  ...I had to change her mind. For people like Amara Harmon, who was imprisoned for loving her Pokémon. For people like Lucia who had to keep her love a secret. And..maybe, sorta...for Juliet and Absol too. Mabel was right.

Laws were constantly changing, and they didn't dictate what was right or wrong. And I was sure that Poképhilia...Pokélove, as the Pokémon porn website called it, wasn't wrong. "Yeah," I replied. "We're dating now, Mabel." I stared into her eyes.

She blushed bright red and buried her face in her hands. "I wish I made you jealous sooner!" Her voice was high-pitched and flustered.

Eevee and Ralts...Princess and Lady were staring at us curiously. And I could tell just by looking at Baron that he knew what was happening, and wasn't happy about it. He seemed...sad, his eyes resting on Mabel like he'd lost something important.

What a dramatic boy. But if I had my way...then he had no reason to be sad. Was I seriously going to try and change her mind about Poképhilia? Or was I just being crazy?

Mabel stared at me from between her fingers. "...Will you...finally kiss me then?"

Now I was the one blushing. I'd been kissed. By Juliet, by Lucia. But I was still new to it. I was afraid I'd be bad at it. I walked towards Mabel, slid an arm around her waist and...leaned down to kiss her.

Her lips were unbelievably soft. So soft I felt like I was going to lose my mind. They tasted like lip gloss. And when I opened my eyes, she had her big, green eyes open too. So beautiful. Mabel pulled away, blushing. But that wasn't enough. Maybe a few days ago it would have been. Before I punched a guy, before I fucked a Pokémon, and got a blowjob from Jack's sister. But I was a bit different now. I probably wasn't even the same guy she wanted. I wasn't against Poképhilia, I was willing to battle if my Pokémon wanted to. In a way, I was deceiving her. I wanted Baron to get between her legs, the same way I wanted to, and she didn't know that. It's not like I was going to make her, or anything like that. But he was clearly hurt that she wanted me. I had to open her eyes, in a way.

Was that wrong? I buried my fingers into Mabel's hair, swallowing her gasp with my mouth. Shoving my tongue between her teeth. Mabel didn't push me away, in fact...she squirmed with delight, and pressed her body against mine. Our tongues met, slowly twining together, her soft breasts pressing into my chest.

Maybe it was wrong but...

It didn't feel that way.


	14. A Change of Plans

**Avery's Pokémon**

**Eevee (Princess)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Ralts ( Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

 

Now that I was dating Mabel I wanted her all to myself. In fact, I never wanted to stop kissing her. Sadly, we had things to do so after a few moments of soft, wet lip-locking we parted with matching exhales. I stared at her, wondering what I had done to deserve such a perfect girl. Mabel's cheeks were rosy red, her eyes shining. She couldn't be happier. It felt good knowing I could make her smile. I never wanted to see her cry again...

For a second, I just stared at her face, but my attention was stolen by a loud "Ralts!" And just like that our moment was over. My newest Pokémon grabbed at my leg and tugged at my jeans, clearly grumpy. Eevee - Princess- watched from a distance with a strange expression. Her big, brown eyes were narrowed, and her mouth was twisted into a grumpy little frown. Ridiculously cute... Mabel giggled as she glanced at both.

"Your Pokémon are so possessive!" With a soft sigh Mabel pulled away from me, her lips twisted into a little smile. "You didn't come here to kiss me, and your Pokémon clearly want attention so… I'll go get you what you need, Avery." I sighed with longing as Mabel walked away. My eyes ate up the sight of her cute little ass swaying. Normally I'd force my gaze away but today I didn't. My crotch stiffened a bit as I thought about the things I was able to do with Mabel, now. I really wanted her…

Lady grabbed at my leg again and I shook away my dirty thoughts. Leaning down, I scooped her up. I enjoyed her happy sounds, and the feeling of her warm little body against my chest. I kept an eye on Princess to make sure she was on her best behavior and not going to attack us again... Outwardly, the Eevee looked like she couldn't care less but I could see her watching us out of the corner of her eye. It made me a little nervous.

Mabel was only gone for a few minutes and she came back with a wooden box in her arms. Before I could ask her what it was for, she scurried out of the room again. I watched with vague interest as she basically went all around the house. At some point Baron started following her, his tail wagging. She filled the box with a variety of different things. Toys, food, blankets. Everything I would need to take care of Ralts, I presumed. Her next words confirmed that.

"I think that's everything. You can call me if you have any questions about anything when you're using them, of course. There's some medicine in there, too. Some basic painkillers, tablets of Potion mixed with herbs..." Wow, she didn't have to do that. My girlfriend really loved Pokémon. And me, maybe.

"Thanks, Mabs. That means a lot." I rubbed Ralt's domed head. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Mabel beamed. "What?" I questioned her overly happy smile.

"Nothing." I gave her a sour look. She giggled. "I just...I love the way you treat your Pokémon, Avery. You care so much." I was about to respond when we both heard heavy footsteps. I glanced over. Omar was coming down the stairs. To my surprise he didn't have just a Munchlax with him, but also a Riolu who had both legs around his neck while it hugged his head. The Pokémon appeared very serious. Meanwhile, Munchlax just hobbled at the front, munching on a snack.

Omar noticed my curious expression. "Ah, yea. This is my other Pokémon. I have two. Her name is Rhea." Omar grabbed the little fighting type by the waist and basically stuck her out toward me. I blinked as I gazed at the little baby Pokémon. I wasn't exactly an expert on Pokémon, but I recognized Riolu as one of the few "infant/baby" Pokémon that existed. Most Pokémon are born strangely mature but these "baby Pokémon" are exceptions. They're immature and have very undeveloped mannerisms that change completely when they evolve.

Riolu's were extremely rare...I was sort of jealous. Not that I didn't appreciate having Princess and Lady...

"Mind if I pet her?" I asked, reaching my hand out slightly. Omar shook his head.

Rhea gazed at my hand curiously. Man... Riolu's are amazingly cute! The floppy black ears, the bright maroonish eyes and mask pattern on their face...Not to mention how small they are...Rhea didn't recoil as my hand got closer and closer. I sighed happily when I rubbed the Riolu's head, gently rubbing her floppy ears. The fighting type murmured slightly with pleasure, but pulled away from my touch after a few seconds, hugging Omar's forearm.

So shy… Omar gave Rhea a pat on the head. "Good girl." He gave her a light rub then turned to Mabel and me. "I'm going to head to the Club if you want to join me. Mabel, you're still coming, right?"

For some reason I didn't like his tone. It made me feel like I wasn't welcome. Maybe it was all in my head...Either way, he had invited her along originally and not me... It would be rude to insert myself into the equation just because I was dating Mabel now. I spoke up. "I'm going to come, probably. But in a few days. I want to rest up with Princess and Lady, get to know them for a bit. Feel free to go without me, Mabel."

I was strangely jealous, but I understood that I needed to bond with my new Pokémon and also create a little bit of distance between Mabel and I so I could clear my head and think about our situation from a rational point of view. So, instead of going with Mabel to the Pokémon Fanclub I decided I'd go later...

Mabel gave me a sad look. "Really? You don't want to go?"

"I do but I have things to do." She pouted, and I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Listen, you go without me and we can call tonight, okay? You can give me all the fun details about what transpired." Mabel blushed and nodded.

"O-okay. That sounds good..."

I didn't really want her to go without me -and  _with_  Omar- but it was for the best.

"Now that that's settled, let's head out." Omar declared with a thumbs up. I tried my best not to give him a dirty look. I really was an asshole, thinking about him negatively just because he was hanging out with Mabel...I didn't think I was that type of guy. I really don't know myself, at all. I turned my attention away from Mabel and onto the box she'd left on the counter. I lifted it up with a loud huff, barely able to hold it with one hand...

"Hey, Lady...mind sitting on my shoulder?" The psychic-type shook her head and clambered onto my shoulder, burying her hands into my hair and leaning against me. Mabel burst into laughter when she saw this display of affection. I gave her a slightly resentful smile. "Jeez, all you do is laugh at me..."

"You're just so cute," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. I was stuck by the sudden urge to kiss her. I was used to that, feeling that urge...but for once I had the power to do something about it. The desire to. I leaned over and kissed her on the mouth once again, silencing her giggles. I enjoyed the soft little moan she let out, pressing our lips together. I pulled away.

"You're cuter," I declared, enjoying the way she squirmed and blushed. "I'm not going to make poor Omar wait anymore, though. See you both." I gave Omar a nod and a slight smile. Next, I said goodbye to Baron and then waved to both of Omar's Pokémon. "Come on Eev...Princess." Still carrying the mildly heavy box I knelt. Eevee dashed toward me and easily hopped onto my empty shoulder, sticking her chest out and licking her paw like she didn't have a care in the world.

Mabel followed me to the front door. "Promise me we'll call tonight?" She asked.

"Yep. I promise. See ya, Mabs."

"Bye, Avery." Mabel awkwardly tried to give me a hug, but apparently Eevee had had enough with our displays of affection today. She leaned down and gave the air a warning nip. The message was clear: She would bite Mabel if she came any closer. Ralts had warmed up to Mabel, but apparently my bratty little Princess hadn't...I cleared my throat.

"S-sorry, they're brats...especially Princess." Mabel shrugged it off.

"All good. Have a good night Avery..." I could see the disappointment in her expression. I wished I could do something about it but I wasn't exactly sure how to discipline a Pokémon, especially one like Eevee…I gave her a wave and headed home.

* * *

I set the heavy box down, huffing. I wasn't exactly physically fit – in fact, I was the opposite- and the long walk home was exhausting. The farther I walked the sorer my body got. I'd pretty much forgotten how messed up I'd been after my fight with Elton. Princess and Lady both climbed down my arms and hopped on the table.

"Avery is that you?" That would be my mom. She was coming out of the kitchen. For some reason she sounded nervous.

"Hey, mom! Sorry I haven't been home much. By the way I have a new…Pokémon…"

My eyes widened, and I trailed off when I realized my mother wasn't alone. She was with someone. A guy, more specifically. He was extremely tall and had vivid blue eyes and a bald head. His muscles were practically bursting from his cargo shorts and muscle tee. He also had a pure white smile. I didn't like him, or the way he glanced at my mom. And my mom. She was a nervous wreck. She was twiddling her fingers together. I once again noticed her full face of make-up. So that was why she'd been getting dressed up. For this guy. He was clearly half her age…Why was he interested in someone like my mom?

"H-Hi, Avery! Is that the new Pokémon?" She nervously stared at my Ralts, who tucked herself behind my back. Shy.

I nodded. "Yeah. Who is this?" I gazed at the guy.

My mom couldn't meet my eyes. "This is Mason…My, um…"

"I'm her boyfriend." He chuckled, walking forward and extending his hand out to me. I shook it, brows furrowed.

"Nice to meet you, Mason."

"Your mother has told me so much about you." He had a strong handshake. I pulled my own hand away, still staring at my mom.

"Did she? Cause she told me nothing about you."

My mom finally met my eyes. She sighed. "I didn't want to upset you."

"Why would I be upset? What's dad gonna say when he "gets back" though? He might be upset." I grabbed the box of supplies and headed past the two of them.

"A-Avery, wait! I know I should have told you but-"

"It's fine, mom." I snapped back, but I was…mad. Resentful. I don't know why. "Come on Princess, Lady. We're going to my room." They mewled their names as they trotted behind me. Apparently, they'd already been following me.

"Avery! Your mother needs to talk to you! I'm here today for a reason-You should really be nicer to your mother!" I felt a rush of fierce indignation at the sound of that guy, probably only a few years older than me, lecturing me. I stomped up the stairs and shoved my bedroom door open, completely ignoring him.

"Come on in, girls." Lady happily walked in, but Princess stopped and stared down the stairs. Then glanced at me as if wondering if I was going to go back down. I'd almost forgotten that she liked my mother for some strange reason… I felt a rush of irritation.

She showed no respect for me, but did for my mom? Why? "Come on, Princess. In." My Eevee gave me a dirty look but obeyed. I realized how rude I'd been, but I couldn't find it in me to apologize.

I sighed with relief when my door was finally shut. I buried my face in my hands. Zoey was going to flip out if she found out about this. I didn't give a shit about dad, but Zoey still loved the scumbag who abandoned us… I forced the negativity from my mind. Finally dating Mabel was the sign of happy changes in my life. I wasn't going to let what just happened change that. I slapped my cheeks. Stay positive, Avery!

I set the box down on my desk and began to pull some of the stuff in it out. I laughed in amusement when I realized one of them was a stuffed Eevee toy…Princess probably wasn't going to like that. "Here you go. Toys for you both." I set down a bunch of different toys. Rope toys, balls, plushies. Princess appeared to have no interest at all, but Ralts waddled over and started glancing at each with little gasps. She finally settled on the overly fluffy Eevee plush, hugging it with a delighted "Ra Ralts!" She walked over to Princess and showed it to her, clearly very happy.

"Eev," Princess muttered boredly, giving it an annoyed glance.

Lady grabbed the plush and struggled to climb onto my bed. I had to force back my laughter. She clearly couldn't get up with her hands full and yet didn't want to let go of the plush...I walked over and grabbed her, lifting her up onto my mattress. She giggled with delight and walked over to Princess. For the next five minutes my Ralts rolled around on the bed and squished the Eevee toy in her arms as much as possible. At one point, she even kissed it. Clearly, she'd never had something to call her own. At least not something so soft and warm and she adored it. The entire time... Princess watched with an expression of complete and total disgust. Weird that Princess had bullied her, yet the Eevee plush was the one she chose to play with...I wondered why that was. Either way, it was cute. I sat down on the bed next to them. Much to my delight, Lady clambered into my lap. And it made me even happier when Princess followed suit.

My heart soared. I pet them both, then grabbed my TV remote and turned it on.

It was still on the news channel that had been on last time I'd watched. Much to my surprise the topic was the same too. Pokephilia. My eyes widened when I realized who was on the screen. A very familiar trio. It was Jack's sisters, and they were being interviewed. And the headline was... **Fantina- Pokémon Rapist?**  Wait...what was going on? I'd started watching late but I could make out what was happening. The sisters were getting interviewed about Fantina. Apparently their contest had been interrupted by the Jenny's coming in and leaving with the Hearthome Gym Leader in cuffs. I swallowed hard as I listened in.

"You all were very close friends with her. Did you have any clue that Fantina was taking part in such disgraceful, inappropriate activities? Raping a Pokémon is a seriously horrible thing, it's hard not to notice someone doing that. Did you see any signs?"

Lucia was visibly pale and Kiana looked pissed. Surprisingly, it was Marissa who answered. Her make-up was impeccable as always, and so was her nasty, sickly sweet smile. "Are you suggesting we knew about Fantina's activities and chose to hide it?" Her words were venomous. I expected the interviewer to back down. Anyone would when seeing cold eyes like Marissa's. But she didn't.

"Are you saying you didn't? Because my sources tell me that even just this week you were seen going in and out of her estate late in the night." My heart raced. "But I'm sure you were just...playing board games."

Marissa's smile twisted into a frown. For just a second. Then she smiled again. "My sister's often go to her for advice about contests. She's an amazing coordinator."

"Hmm. Interesting. You guys share a common trait with Fantina that interests me. You are all in your mid-twenties or so. And yet...no boyfriends. Why is that?"

Lucia's expression grew dark. "We don't have time for a social life."

Marissa giggled, and stepped in front of Lucia. She spoke directly into the mic and looked right at the camera. "And I, of course, do have a boyfriend. He's from Hearthome, actually. He's a sweet, modest boy with a rather grumpy disposition. He and I love each other very much." I knew immediately she was talking about me... It felt like she was looking directly into my eyes. "Just because you think you know everything doesn't mean you do. Pokephilia is a disgusting and horrible act. I would never partake in it, and neither would any of my siblings. I would immediately go to the authorities if I found out anything like that. Pokémon are precious. They are our friends. Taking advantage of them, forcing them to commit sexual acts...it's a horrible, sad thing...And Fantina, you should be ashamed..Anyways, it's time for us to go." And just like that the interview was over. The Interviewer was on camera now, her expression shocked.

"Well...you heard it here first, folks. The Heartwarming Hearthome Triad have very clearly disavowed the Gym Leader of their hometown, and also their friend."

For some reason...I felt disgust. Lucia hadn't opened her mouth to speak up for Fantina. Neither did Kiana. Even though Lucia was the one who told me to never look at her in disgust. The one who showed me what Pokephilia was...I trembled. Shaking, I shut the television off. I didn't want to hear anything about that garbage. I thought that...Fantina was safe. Roxanne had released pornos. Yet Fantina was the one who got busted? Unless Fantina did that too...

I pushed my Pokémon off me and headed to my desk. I was about to grab my laptop when I got a call. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Marissa. I sighed and answered the call. Her beautiful face showed up immediately. The big, exaggerated heart-shaped pigtail loops, the bright make-up. Her vivid eyes met mine. "I need a favor."

I curled my lip. "You won't get one. I saw that program, Marissa. How could you throw Fantina under the bus like that?"

Marissa's eyes widened. "I..." She shook her head and her happy smile reappeared. "That's unimportant. I got you your starter. A badge case, Pokeballs. You owe me."

Her rotten attitude never changed...I already knew what her favor was. "I'm not going to pretend to be your boyfriend so you can improve your image."

"Pretend?" Marissa asked, brushing her bangs from her forehead. She genuinely seemed confused. I gnashed my teeth. When would Marissa understand I had no interest in her!?

"I  _have_ a girlfriend. Okay, Marissa? Even if I liked you, which I don't, I couldn't do this favor for you. Have someone else do it!"

"Is that Avery? Can I talk to him?" It was Lucia. She appeared on the screen. It was clear just looking at her that she was depressed and anxious. Yet she hadn't spoken up for Fantina, either...

"Hi, Lucia," I muttered. "What's going on?"

"You saw the interview?"

"Part of it," I replied. "Why...how did Fantina get caught?"

Lucia rubbed her eyes. Sighed. "So...Pokelove. Pokephilia. There are a million words for it. There is a...society. As you know. Gym Leaders, politicians, rich people. It's a secret society. Very close-knit, very hard to get in. Or you have to just know people. Avery. Someone is snitching on people. But very specific people. People who speak up about Pokémon rights. People who humanize them."

I furrowed my brows. I vaguely remember Juliet mentioning something like that...About how humans and Pokémon were once on the same level, and yet our relationship with them has degraded to the extent of capturing and collecting them for entertainment. And of course, Baron was an example of how that can go wrong... I shook my head. "Why...why would someone snitch? Wouldn't that be outting themself?"

"In a way." It was Marissa who answered. "Honestly...there could be so many different reasons why this is happening. We don't know any specifics yet. But we all have to be careful." For once, Marissa was serious. She had a dark expression. "We're just lucky. We haven't uploaded many videos. And those that we did hid our identities. Others aren't so lucky. First they got Burge, and then Amara Harmon...now Fantina...the only connection is that they were both very vocal about Pokémon rights and are Gym Leaders. That's it...Why this person snitched on them specifically we don't know."

I was still disgusted with her. The convincing way she'd disavowed Fantina...but I decided to let that go. I'd maybe do the same thing in her shoes...I'd only recently gotten into this strange new world. I had no right judging them for this. "So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly." Lucia whispered. "I don't think Fantina will be in trouble for long."

"Why is that?"

"Because we're very, very wealthy and we're going to arrange for her to be freed. Of course...she might still lose her position as a Gym Leader and Contest Judge. But that's better than prison..."

I sighed and sat down on the bed. Eevee trotted into my lap. Marissa's eyes widened when she saw the display of affection. "But...how?"

I raised a brow. "Huh?" Then I remembered that she'd trained Princess to hate me. I ruffled Princess's hair poof and chuckled. "Princess and I started to get along. Sorry your plan to try and fuck me failed, as usual."

Marissa's expression twisted. "Hmph. Whatever." Lucia glanced between us, then sighed. "Anyways, Avery. I tried to be nice but you're being very rude to me. If you won't "pretend" to be my boyfriend willingly then I'm afraid I have to take drastic measures. Your sister- she makes porn, right? Pokémon porn?" I flinched. "If you don't pretend to be my boyfriend I'll personally make sure they land in police hands. How does that sound?"

Was I seriously being blackmailed about Zoey...again?! I gazed at Lucia, my heart starting to hammer, teeth grit. "You're gonna let her do that?"

Lucia avoided my eyes. "I'm sorry Avery but we're all going to be under fire soon. If you could just go on a few dates with Marissa-"

I wanted to chuck my Pokétch across the room. "I have a girlfriend now!" I interrupted. "I can't just pretend to be someone else's boyfriend! Especially a celebrity! If Mabel ever saw..."

Marissa's face darkened. "You chose that four-eyed dweeb over me?"

I rubbed my temples. I was getting a damn headache! "Marissa. I am a four-eyed dweeb as well." I pointed at my glasses. "Why can't you find someone else?"

Marissa crossed her arms on her chest. "I won't accept anyone but you. Period. End of story." Could you get more fucking selfish!? "I'll be back in a few days with Lucia and Kiana. Your answer better be yes. If it isn't...well. Maybe I'll do worse than leak your sister's vids." What the fuck did that even mean!? I didn't want to know...She looked so smug. I wanted to punch her in the teeth. Unlike with Juliet, I'd probably actually do it. I'd had enough of her pushing me around! Ever since we were kids!

"Sorry, Avery." Lucia sighed, shaking her head. "I just..." She didn't say anything else. Marissa gave me a twisted smile. Then, just like that, she hung up on me. I held my head. Forced the anger back. I had a few days. I could get out of this...I trembled. Why...why was everything going bad again? I couldn't sacrifice myself for my sister's dumb decisions again! But I also had to protect her! Why did this have to happen!?

"...Eevee..." A soft mewl. An even softer nuzzle. I glanced over. Eevee was staring at me with big, soft eyes. Did she understand what had just happened to me? And she wanted to comfort me- even after I was kind of mean to her earlier? I'd thought she was so mean but...I really was wrong. I held her in my arms and shockingly, she didn't pull away. She just leaned into me. I breathed. Forced myself to stay calm. The smell of her fur was a comfort. My serenity was disrupted by a message. It was, of course, Marissa. God forbid she leave me alone after threatening my sister. Was blackmail a thing that uptight rich cunts seriously do frequently? Damn it all...

[ **Btw. Your Eevee has the same name as Jack's. Did you two seriously name your Pokémon the same thing? Fix that.]** And then...  **[You better not have put your precious thing inside that girl. It's bad enough that Lucia got to see it first...now this? I really do love you, but you're really bullying me right now Avery! You're really pushing me and I'm trying so hard to be a patient, good girl but...I have my limits, you know. :/ Anyways, XOXO talk to you in a few days... <3]**

I was overwhelmed by an explosion of different emotions. The mere mention of Jack's name...the fact that I'd somehow forgotten his Eevee was also named Princess, the fact that I was somehow being the bully in this scenario! More than anything, I was sick of nasty women messing around with me like I was a damn toy! And I was pissed Lucia didn't stand up for me, or Fantina! Why couldn't someone else be pestered by these crazy ass women!? And of course there was the even bigger problem. People were being targeted and arrested. And Amara Harmon was one of them. I sighed and collapsed on the bed.

Lady came over now. She put the Eevee plush aside and hugged me. Both my Pokémon were basically holding me. I forced a happy expression. Just to make them less worried. "Don't worry guys. I'll figure my way out of this. Thank you for being kind." Princess avoided my eyes. Trotted away. Damn it, we had to change her name...how could I forget that Jack had told me that? I never listened to that guy and it showed! "Hey, Princess. We need to change your name."

She glanced over, eyes wide."Eev!?" She didn't like that at all.

"Don't take it personally! I just...one of my friends named his Eevee the same thing, okay? I don't want you to share the same name!" I don't think it's possible for someone to look more offended than Eevee did at that moment. Her eyes clearly said "How dare you give me the same name as some lowlife"! She truly was a princess. It was a shame my douchebag friend stole the name first... "We'll come up with one. It'll be really good. I know you're mad but I can't handle you being pissed at me right now so please...take your anger out on me later. I'll...let you beat me up. As much as you want...okay?"

I honestly didn't expect it to work. Yet, it did. Apparently, the excitement of the day wasn't over. Because my Pokétch started ringing again. I seriously was going to break this thing...It was... Speak of the devil...Jack. I didn't want to answer. Actually, I refuse to. I began the rather difficult process of unstrapping it from my wrist. I got a message from him as I did so.

 **Jack: [Dude! Mabel is going to join the Pokémon Fanclub!? Maybe she really is gonna get that knot in her!]** What the hell did that mean? I hesitated, then typed back a response.

**A: [Explain?]**

**Jack: [Explain what? The Pokémon Fanclub is a bunch of Poképhiles. I told you that, dude. Remember? They're the ones that made the Pokeporn Club. The website and everything. They fund it and stuff. You should come to the club, they're recruiting rn (which is why I'm here) We haven't hung out in a while and Mabel's here so...now's better than never to try to get with her, right? Unless you're still insisting she's too young. Seriously dude, who cares? Anyway, you won't believe it! Juliet messaged me last night. Said she wanted to hang out soon. I was thinking about it and I'm def gonna convince my mom to get her sister out of prison. Think she'd get with me if I did that? Seriously tho, I miss you! You're my voice of logic...I'm frickin blabbering on, haha. Come hang out! I'll come pick you up!]**

I had to reread that about five times before I fully understood what I was reading. I...seriously never listen to Jack. I've always brushed off everything he said like it was nonsense. He had mentioned the Pokémon Fanclub being made up of Pokélovers. I remember when he did it. And I remember when he said his Eevee was going to be named Princess. I was a bad friend. He was a worse one, he sexted my sister, but that didn't change the fact that I was a much bigger asshole than I realized. That'd become painfully obvious to me recently. I pretty much hate Jack, but he was having fun at the Pokémon Fanclub while his sisters were being interviewed in a very terrifying way...

**A: [Your sisters were on the news. They're going to be home, soon. Apparently Fantina was arrested for 'Pokémon Rape'. They're kind of under scrutiny rn, apparently. You should make sure they're okay.]**

He responded quickly.  **[...What? I'm gonna come pick you up. We seriously need to catch up...Thanks for letting me know. Otw]**

Well, that backfired. I really, really didn't want to see Jack right now.

 **Jack: [And hey. I...I need to talk to you about Zoey. She might be in danger.]** I wanted to message Jack back and say that his crazy fucking sister was the reason my sister was in danger but I didn't say anything. He was apparently on the way. Maybe we could resolve everything when he arrived. I doubted it, but...it was worth at least talking to him. Maybe. I guess I was going to the Pokémon Fanclub afterall. I'd gotten a weird vibe from Omar, was he a Pokephile? Or just a quiet guy? Either way I didn't really want Mabel to be there without me. I was going to be the one to introduce her to being with Pokemon, if anyone. And I was hardly ready for any of that stuff, I doubted she was. Omar knew how opposed to this type of stuff she was, everyone in class knew, he had no right trying to bring her in on the action.

Avery:  **[Make sure Mabel comes with you. I don't care what you have to say...Say Avery really needs to talk to her.]**  I restrapped my Poketch to my wrist.

"You guys want to come out with me? " I asked, standing up. I reached over and grabbed my jacket, pulling it back on. Eevee nodded eagerly, I thinks she just wanted to go outside, and Lady did too but...I could see she was exhausted. Her nod was lazy and slow. "Hey, Lady. I'm going to leave you behind. Okay? I want you to be safe." She shook her head but I leaned down and held her shoulder. "Listen! You're still injured. You can do whatever you want here, okay? And I know you don't like your Pokeball. Would you rather go in there?" She shook her head. "Then...play with as many toys as you want and..." I grabbed my remote and turned on the TV, flipping it to a kids channel. "You can even watch TV."

Lady stared up at me. "Ralts!" She was still protesting.

"Be a good girl." My firm tone seemed to calm her down. She lowered her head, mumbling. "Good." I rubbed her domed head. "I'll be back soon." I leaned down and picked up Eevee, heading for the door. She didn't struggle at all. "I'll bring you back ice cream, Lady! How does that sound?"

"Ral?" She was clearly confused by the word. 

"Ice cream is delicious. You'll love it," I replied. "Now lay down, rest that head, and watch some television. Tomorrow, we'll do all kinds of fun stuff! I promise! See ya Lady. Be good!" She was still sitting on the bed, staring at us. Then, she waved her little hand. I hurriedly trotted down the stairs. My mom was sitting on the couch with that guy. They were way too close to each other! I completely ignored my mother's attempt to talk.

"I don't care what your plans are tonight. Can you watch my Ralts, please? She's injured and I need to go out. Considering I've been the one taking care of Zoey in your place the last few days you owe me." I stormed past the table.

"A-Avery? W-Why are you being so mean to me..?"

I froze. The tremble in her voice made my heart ache but I always had been too soft on her. Zoey was the one who was sharp-tongued. I wanted my mom to be happy, but not with a guy my age and not without talking to us first. Her kids. Her responsibility. Because she wasn't being a good mother, because she didn't want to work - I had to take care of Zoey. Because she wasn't keeping a closer eye Zoey was...making porn. And I'd been blackmailed not once - but twice- because of it. "You're forty-two, Amy." I clenched my fist. "This guy is what...twenty-five? Don't screw around with me. You think Zoey would be okay with that?...You think I'd be okay with that?! Give me a damn break."

I walked outside, slamming the door shut behind me. I sighed. I...didn't want to leave on bad terms with her. Then went back inside. "I love you mom. Okay?" She was staring at the door with tears in her eyes, clutching her chest. Her eyes widened when she heard my words. "Please make sure my Ralts is ok. She had a concussion and needs someone to take care of her."

"Okay," My mom replied, a tremble in her soft voice. "Love you too, Avery. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mason...Can we talk about this later?"

I didn't want to talk about him. I wanted him out of my life. But I wasn't going to keep being mean. I'd gotten my point across. "Yeah. Later." I smiled at her. Her frown twisted into a happy smile and the tears disappeared from her eyes.

"Have a good night. I'll take good care of L..Lady, was it?"

"Mhm. There's Pokémon food in my bedroom." I gave her a wave and headed out the door. This time, for good. I stroked Eevee's head, sighing as I sat on the front steps, waiting for Jack (and hopefully Mabel's) arrival.

"You think I was too mean, Eevs?" She twitched her tail, ignoring me. "Yeah. Maybe I was." I rested my chin on her head. I was surprised she let me. I buried all the bad thoughts in the back of my head and hugged Eevee tight. Whatever happened, I wasn't going to let myself drown in shitty situations again.

I'd learned something. From accepting Mabel, from fighting Elton. Bad things kept happening because I let them, but when I was the one to take action good things happened. I met Lady, I started dating Mabel. I need to take control of my own life. I can't let people shove me down and control me.

Whatever happened...it was going to happen on my terms. Especially "dating" Marissa, letting Jack into my life, and all of the other bullshit I feel shooting toward me.


	15. Not Enough

**Avery's Pokémon**

***

Eevee (?)

Nature: Rash

Gender: Female

***

Ralts (Lady)

Nature: Modest

Gender: Female

* * *

Mabel hugged me the second she saw me, burying her face in my neck. She acted like she hadn't seen me in years and yet we'd literally just been together a few hours ago. That's what I liked about her though, we were both so into each other. I hugged her back, then released her, albeit reluctantly. If it were up to me, I'd never let her go. My girlfriend stepped back a bit, then slid her delicate hand into my larger one. I blushed. Other than my sister I never really held hands with a girl. Was it weird to blush about something like that when we'd already done stuff like kissing?

My former best friend gazed at the two of us, arms crossed on his chest. Jack wore the same shit-eating grin he always did and was dressed in far-too-expensive designer clothing...as usual. "You didn't tell me you and Mabel were dating now, Avery! Congrats, bud." He was being passive-aggressive.

I had to bite back the 'You didn't tell me you were sexting my sister' bubbling in my throat. Instead, I forced a smile. I'm glad I asked him to bring Mabel because if she wasn't here, I would have punched him in the face and probably worse. I thought I'd be okay if I saw him, because some of the anger had faded after talking to his big sister Kiana, but seeing the rich, pervy bastard made my blood boil. Then again, I was already in a bad mood and him mentioning 'knotting" and Mabel in the same text really pissed me off! Especially now that I knew what it meant thanks to Juliet.

"Yeah... I've been busy. Sorry." I tried to keep my tone as civil as possible. Jack gazed at me, his eyes narrowing.

"You're mad at me. You're being way too polite." Wait, what? "You'd never be that nice to me. You're forcing yourself to be." I glanced awkwardly at Mabel. She was glancing between the two of us.

"Umm...?"

Damn it, Jack, don't you know what the phrase "there's a time and place for everything" means? Then again, Jack was never one to pull his punches. Was I really such an asshole to Jack that being "too polite" was an immediate red flag for him?

Anxious, I forced a grin. "Nah. I'm just trying to keep up a good image in front of my girlfriend." I gave him a look that said, 'Not here, not now!' Or tried to. I had no idea if the idiot would get the message. Jack looked like he wanted to protest. Instead, he slowly nodded. He'd control himself for now, in other words.

"So, how have you been, Jack?" Mabel spoke up suddenly, smiling brightly. "It feels like it's been forever even though it's only been a few days."

Jack gave us two thumbs up. "Pretty damn good. Mainly been bonding with Princess! She's so sweet and adorable! I wanted to bring her out today, but she doesn't really like people. Being out in the city makes her nervous, so Princess mainly stays in her Pokeball…" Jack lightly touched the Pokeball at his belt, sighing in an over dramatic and sad way.

"Wait, Princess? Isn't that the name of your Eevee, Avery?" Mabel was clearly confused.

"Huh?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I kind of forgot you named yours that. So... I named my Eevee Princess, too. I'm changing it, though."

"Yeesh, Avery. Tryna jack Eevee's name?" I sighed. I knew what was coming.

"Get it? Jack Eevee's name? Because I named mine Princess and you did too. My names Jack, so you jacked her na- "

"I get it, Jack. I get it." I shook my head. This idiot used to be my best friend?

Jack chuckled. "Any way, I'm more shocked that you wanted to name her in the first place. Last time we talked you were addressing her as "that thing" and she was apparently trying to rip you to shreds. Glad to see that she failed, by the way." Mabel and I both shuddered at the memory of my rampaging Eevee. "Where is she right now?"

I tapped my Pokeball belt. "My formerly psychotic Eevee is also in her Pokeball. Formerly because...well, we kind of worked things out." Jack grinned lecherously and I gave him a disgusted look. "…She doesn't like Mabel very much, so I figured I'd keep her in the ball for a while. She was also hurt pretty badly in a battle, so I'd like for her to get at least a little bit of rest."

Jack and Mabel both stared at me. "You never did explain what happened," Mabel murmured.

Jack spoke up too. "I want to know as well. Kind of curious what would make a Poképrude like Avery Higgs go against his own morals and make his Pokémon battle."

Annoyance flooded me at the term "Poképrude". What did that even mean? "Last time I checked you didn't like to battle either, Jackass." I sighed heavily. "But yeah, I was going to release Eevee, so I went into the woods to let her go. I ended up stumbling into a severely injured Ralts who was being attacked by some scumbag trainer. I couldn't let that fly, so Eevee and I put aside our differences and worked together as a team to help Ralts. Took her to the Pokécenter, now she's my Pokémon too. You really did miss a lot, Jack." Said ginger was staring at me like I'd grown two heads.

"I know you like Pokémon but to put your life on the line for a wild one...wow." Jack sounded genuinely impressed. "Nice job, Avery. You did something really amazing. I want more details later but that's fine for now." Jack glanced at his Pokétch. "So, are we all set to head back to the Pokémon Fanclub? Is that still happening?"

I glanced at Mabel. "Are we, and is it?"

"I promised Omar I'd come back," Mabel admitted, tucking her curly hair behind her ear. "So... please?"

I shrugged. "Sure. So, yea, we are, Jack."

The ginger fist-pumped, grinning wildly. "Awesome! In that case, you mind making a pit stop? I want to pick up Juliet."

My stomach dropped at the sound of her name. Intense memories of the night I'd fucked Absol flooded my brain: the way Juliet's lips had felt against mine, the delicious moans of her starter Pokémon as I thrust into her like a madman, the embarrassment that came with being filmed performing sex-and the excitement. I felt an uncomfortable twitch in my pants and shifted on my feet. "Uhh…"

Jack gave me a weird look. "Uhh? I'll take that as a yes."

Much to my surprise, Mabel spoke up. "Honestly, I'm not very comfortable with that. My Growlithe, Baron, is a victim of sexual assault by a human. I don't want someone like Juliet near him."

I flinched. Jack just smiled, except it wasn't his familiar friendly one. "What do you mean by that? Juliet would never do something like that."

Mabel shook her head and leaned against me. "She tried to trip Avery in class just because he said he hates Poképhilia. I just don't think she's the type of person we should be hanging out with."

The memory of Juliet's sad, lonely expression suddenly filled me. I remembered her soft words. 'Now that sis is gone it's just me and Angel holding down the fort. It was lonely without Angel. It was just me…and this empty home.' Her regretful tone when she spoke about her sister, the heartbreak. Juliet could probably use an outing with friends right now. I was sure the absence of Amara Harmon in her life was depressing her. For some reason, despite all the shitty things she did to me, I wanted to help her.

But I didn't really want to surround Mabel with Poképhiles. I didn't want to go to the Pokémon Fanclub at all. I rubbed the back of my head, sighing. "I don't mind picking her up." Jack and Mabel both shot me surprised looks. I frowned. "...What?" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, avoiding their intense stares.

"What do you mean you don't mind? Avery, Juliet tried to- "

I sighed. "I know what she tried to do, Mabel. Trust me, I was there."

Jack snickered. "You lip off to your mom like that, too?"

Mabel scowled and crossed her arms on her chest. "Be quiet, Jack."

"I wasn't trying to give you an attitude. I was just saying. Anyway, I think we should bring Juliet along. If Zoey went to jail, I'd want friends to hang out with, too."

"You realize what you're saying, right Avery?" Mabel sighed. "You want to bring the sister of a Pokémon rapist to a Pokémon Fanclub? Do you not see something wrong with that?"

Amara Harmon did not rape her Rapidash. That was a fact. But there was no way for me to convince Mabel without outing myself as a supporter of Poké-Human relationships. On top of that, I wasn't very deep into that type of lifestyle myself. I had sex with Absol pretty much against my will, I got off to some porn, but that was it. I wasn't an expert. "If you really don't want her to go then fine, Mabel. I was just trying to be nice."

"No, not fine!" Jack grit his teeth and huffed. "First of all, Juliet is not her sister. That you would group them together when you barely even know Juliet pisses me off." I was shocked by the passion in Jack's tone. Mabel clearly was, too. "Second of all, Poképhilia is a very confusing topic, alright? Rape, not rape, wrong, not wrong? Most people would look at you and Avery and say that it's predatory. You're sixteen and Avery is almost twenty. How is that any different?"

It was nice to see him finally being passionate about something besides masturbating. In a way, I was kind of proud. But I didn't really want Mabel to hate him for some reason. Mabel's aggravated expression made it clear this discussion was going downhill. Mabel spoke up before I could. "I am a human. I can speak. I can consent. A Pokémon can't."

Jack smirked. "The law that sixteen-year-olds can consent with parental permission only came into place a few years ago, right? And in regions like Unova and Kanto it's still illegal. The law says you're too young to be able to consent."

Tension flared red-hot in the air. Mabel looked like she wanted to smite Jack where he stood, who just grinned cockily back at her. I had to admit; he was right. Mabel was, and always had been, contradictory and kind of hypocritical when it came to the Poképhilia thing. Many people and many regions would say my relationship with Mabel was wrong, even if it was just a few years age difference. Like age of consent, the legality of Poképhilia was often debated and rules regarding it were constantly shifting and changing.

"Uh. Let's not fight about something like this. We're right outside my house."

Mabel gave me an angry look. "You're going to let Jack defend Pokémon rape and condescend me?" I really hated that self-righteous side of her… Her angry glare was terrifying.

"What?! I'm not letting him do anything! He's a grown man, I can't control him."

Jack grinned at Mabel like the smug little asshole he was. I glared at him. He was making things worse. Mabel rubbed her temples, sighing and shaking her head. "You know what? We can pick Juliet up, and I'll drop this argument, but I don't like you Jack. You messed with Avery's sister and for some reason he's still your friend, but I don't like your gross attitude. I tried being nice at first but...damn it, Avery, you have horrible taste in people."

Jack froze. "…M-messed with Avery's sister?" I clenched my fists. I was hoping he wouldn't engage with that comment and would react to her insults instead. I wasn't ready to talk about this with him. I was too angry. The orange-haired boy turned to me, swallowing hard. His expression was agonized and riddled with guilt. "Avery...?"

His eyes said it all. He was admitting his guilt without even using words. I exhaled. I really, really wasn't ready for this. "Alright, you two. Enough drama. Let's go pick Juliet up and head to the Pokémon Fanclub. We don't have all day. That alright with you both?" I glanced at my girlfriend and friend. Both looked miserable but nodded.

The walk to Juliet's house was beyond stressful. The tension in the air was dense like Smog, practically choking me.

I was worried Absol would overreact when she saw me again and make it painfully obvious to everyone that I had fucked her- or interacted with Juliet outside of school at all-but, thankfully, Juliet kept Angel in her Pokéball. It was a bit of a shame. All four of us were rookie trainers yet we were keeping our Pokémon in their balls. Weren't new trainers supposed to go everywhere with their Pokémon? Then again, none of us were normal. Except maybe Mabel.

Baron didn't react well to men, Eevee hated Mabel, Jack's Eevee was overly shy, and Absol would probably try to get my dick. All valid reasons not to have our Pokémon out but it was a shame, nonetheless.

"Hey Juliet." I greeted the girl as she appeared, forcing a smile. She was just as sexy as I remembered her: slender and short, that long jet-black hair, deep brown eyes, and amazing curves. And she was wearing that fuck-me red lipstick again. When it happened, I didn't care much about the kiss. All I'd known at the time was that I didn't want it. Now, gazing at her plump lips, I couldn't help but remember how soft they'd been.

"Hey, Four-eyes." Juliet's expression grew disgusted when she saw Jack. "Jackass." Her eyes landed on my girlfriend last. "Mabel."

Mabel hugged my right arm, obviously trying not to be rude but struggling. "Hello, Juliet." Her words were clearly forced out through grit teeth.

Jack grinned at Juliet. "Heyyy, did I mention these two are dating?"

Juliet smiled at both of us. I expected her to be mad, but she wasn't. "Congrats, you two. Here I was thinking Avery would die a virgin." Her eyes met mine. I swallowed hard. Her smile was all kinds of twisted. Now I remember why I wasn't a big fan of her…but at least she wasn't outing me. "I'm glad you two finally got together. Did you ask him out, Mabel? Or vice versa? Avery doesn't seem like the type to ask a girl out first."

Mabel giggle-snorted, then blushed and covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry! You're so right, he's not. I basically had to force him to date me!" My girlfriend smiled at me, nudging me with her shoulder. "He was stubborn, but I managed to break through his shell, somehow."

Juliet laughed with her. "You're a lucky guy, Higgs. Anyways, thanks for inviting me out. It's been tough, lately. I could use a night out with friends."

I expected Mabel to respond to that comment negatively. Instead, she forced a smile. "You've been through a lot, it's good to get out and socialize." Was she being fake or genuine?

Juliet smiled back at her, nodding. "I agree!" They were apparently getting along. For now.

"Speaking of dating did you think about my offer, Juliet?" Jack spoke up suddenly, his tone eager. I remembered his message about how he asked her out, and how he planned to bail her sister out. No offense to Jack, but neither seemed very likely.

Mabel seemed confused. "What offer?"

Juliet sighed in exasperation, face-palming. "Jackass here asked me out. We've gone to school together for two years straight and he still doesn't get the hint. Kill me if I'm ever that dense."

Jack tried not to appear hurt, but he failed in a big way. His mouth twisted into a frown and his eyes lost some of their glow. But he snapped out of it fast, laughing. "A man should never give up on love!" he beamed. It bothered me. That sad look on his face. Was Jack always hiding his sadness behind stupid jokes and fake smiles? Had I just noticed that? Was I imagining things?

"You really, really should give up," Juliet giggled. "You're out of my league. Someone like Mabel is much more my type." Both Jack and I dropped jaw as Juliet gave Mabel some serious bedroom eyes. I honestly thought that Juliet was going to rip her clothes off for a second. My girlfriend blushed bright red.

"W-What!? Why me?" Mabel's voice was a squeak.

"There's just so much to like about you! You're innocent, stubborn, and very passionate about the things you care about. You're beautiful, Mabel. I can see why Avery fell for a girl like you." Jack and I shared glances, then stared at the two girls again. Honestly, the idea of them together was hot and I liked seeing Mabel all red-faced, but she was my girlfriend. I wasn't going to let Juliet make her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's all those things and my girlfriend so get your depraved gaze off her, princess," I muttered, grabbing Mabel's arm and tugging her close. She giggled and buried her face into my shoulder and her soft, warm boobs squished against my arm.

"Princess? Since when have you called her princess?" Jack asked. I froze up. Shit! Calling her Princess was a new thing, they wouldn't know about that nickname! I'd only started calling her that after she tried to force me to carry her bags that one time I literally ran into her in the city. How could I slip up like that?!

"Four-eyes didn't tell you two?" Juliet interjected, glancing between Jack and Mabel. What exactly didn't I tell them? Was she seriously about to out me about her and Absol right now? The raven-haired girl grinned. "Avery's working for me now. His first day on the job was just the other day. He wouldn't stop talking about how I'm such a snooty, uptight princess. I guess the nickname stuck. I'm actually quite fond of it."

This bitch...I grit my teeth. To be fair she was saving my ass, but I really didn't want to work for someone like her! I could tell already that she was trying to manipulate the situation and rope me into that.

Mabel and Jack were both shocked. My girlfriend turned to me; brows furrowed. "What? Avery, why didn't you tell me?"

I gulped. "Um...I didn't think it was a big deal...You know? Dim Lights won't take me back. Juliet heard Jack and I talking about it and mentioned how she wants to hire someone as a butler. She offered me the job, it has-" I shot Juliet a look, "ridiculously good pay and she is a classmate, so I figured...why not?"

It was clearly hard to argue with that because Mabel huffed, not saying much. "Well...fine but you know, you could have worked at the store with me! My family would obviously hire you."

I shook my head. "I'm not really the breeder type."

Jack chuckled. "Avery's not really the anything type."

Juliet laughed, too. "Right? Do you even have any talents, Avery?"

I glared at them both. Since when was this an Avery Higgs roast? I also had no real answer. Truth be told I didn't have any talents. I hated Pokémon battling, I was pretty bad at remembering data so that type of field wasn't available to me, I had a horrible taste in fashion and was bad at any form of performance so that removed being a coordinator as an option, and I have only ever worked at a restaurant.

I sighed heavily. "You know what? No. I don't. My talent is being talentless, now screw off you rich, privileged fucks. Can we go now?" I expected Mabel to have my back, at least, but she was stifling giggles behind her hand. She gave me an innocent look, still trying not to laugh as she met my stare. Even my girlfriend was laughing at me!?

"What's so funny, Mabel?" I hissed. I was starting to get really embarrassed, and more than a little pissed off.

Juliet and Jack snickered. "You're such a loser even your girlfriend is making fun of you!" Juliet was nearly in tears.

"W-What?" Mabel stopped laughing. "That's not it at all! Don't tell Avery that!" She glared at both, then turned to me and grasped my hands. Her soft green gaze met mine. I tried not to be grumpy, but it was difficult. "I wasn't making fun of you! I was laughing because you're so damn cute when you're angry. I was just remembering why I started crushing on you in the first place. One of our classmates accidentally knocked me over and you got all pissed and offended for me when he didn't apologize. Then, when I said thanks, you said "I didn't do it for you, I just hate when people are jerks like that."

Her impression of me was pretty spot on…

"You're so adorable and grumpy, Avery."

I was going to die. Of embarrassment, and also because I felt so loved it was unreal! Jack and Juliet had matching shocked expressions, like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Neither could I, even though I was involved in the memory she was describing. Looking back, I'd been a real asshole to her. That was the event that made her start liking me!? What even!? "I-I don't know how to respond to that, so please... can we just go already?"

Jack shook his head, "I can't believe she's dating a grumpy bastard like you," he whispered in disbelief.

"I can't believe you think Juliet would ever date you, dickhead!" I shot back.

Juliet burst into laughter again. "You just proved his point!" Jack joined in laughing too. I sighed, and for some reason I felt happy. They were laughing at my expense, but maybe being called out for being a dick sometimes wasn't a bad thing. And it did help get a girl like Mabel to notice me. I leaned down and kissed Mabel's cheek.

"I'm sorry I was mean back then...now, can we seriously go!? We've been standing outside doing nothing for a few minutes now! Couldn't we have talked like this while, I don't know, moving?" I was exasperated, but I put a little bit of humor into my tone to indicate I didn't care that much. My companions grinned at me and nodded.

"He's right," Juliet giggled. "Let's get going." Much to my shock she grabbed Mabel's hand and practically tugged her along. Mabel slipped out of my grasp just like that, running up ahead with Juliet while shooting me an apologetic look. I sighed heavily, shaking my head, but following. Jack was right at my side.

"Hey, I...about Zoey. I was going to tell you. I just-"

I raised my hand. "Jack, save it. I don't want to be angry. I'm sick of being angry, exhausted, or confused. I want to just relax for once. I just want to go to the Fanclub."

My ginger friend hesitated, but he nodded. His lips split into a slight grin. "The one time you choose not to be a raging asshole is the one time I want you to be. I messed up, Avery."

I clenched my fist and shot him a dark look. "I didn't say I'm not pissed. I'm saying let's not make today about you. We're hanging out with Juliet and Mabel. Now isn't the time for me to beat your predatory ass."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You think you could beat me up?" He chuckled when I glared, then he smiled. "Okay. If that's what it takes for you to forgive me feel free to beat me up. But I really need to talk to you at some point about Zoey. Not about me and her, don't give me that look. She has a friend named Alice. Cute girl...that girl has been featuring a well-known piece of shit in her videos. A very dangerous guy. He's pretty infamous for preying on girls. Especially young ones. I figured I'd let you know."

That did sound important. Already, I was feeling a rush of anxiety knowing Zoey was hanging out with said girl. "Alright. I need to have a talk with Zoey, anyways. Thanks for letting me know." He nodded.

"You sure you're fine bringing Mabel to a place full of Poképhiles? They won't openly talk about it with people they don't know are part of the community, ever, but last time we spoke you were still really opposed to that sort of thing."

I shrugged. "A lot of my opinions have changed. It's fine."

Jack grinned. "Good...We should probably catch up to them.' He stared in the direction of Mabel and Juliet. Juliet was clutching my girlfriend's hand quite tightly while they walked far ahead, occasionally shooting glances back at us. I hoped she wasn't upsetting Mabel with her pervy antics. Although, Mabel wasn't the type to sit and take something she didn't like.

I've never been to the Pokémon Fanclub. I've heard of it, of course. Who hasn't? It was a lot bigger building than I expected, and very formal and regal looking. There were lots of flowers outside the front door in pots. A woman was standing near the steps, greeting approaching people and saying goodbye to those leaving. The club appeared to be fairly busy. Lucia and Marissa's words floated through my mind. I wonder if the club was affected by the sudden pressure being put on Poképhiles. Losing Fantina to the police must have been a real loss if she was part of this organization.

The four of us waited in the short line, conversing. I'd just finished telling Jack and Juliet the story of my rampaging starter. "Your Eevee seriously destroyed your house and tried to kill you?" Jack was clutching his stomach, laughing. "Just your shitty luck!"

"Tell me about it." Now that I was thinking about it, my house was pretty much back to normal despite those events. It was absolutely demolished the last time I was there, and my mom was pissed about what had happened and the state of things. Did Mason help her clean up and replace the furniture? I forced the thought of that guy out[R1] of my head. "What about your starters? Any funny stories?"

"Angel, my Absol, really likes human food. I picked up some stuff from Burger Palace and she absolutely demolished it. I didn't even try to share either." Juliet sighed, shaking her head. "She ate it off my plate when I went to the bathroom. What a little glutton..."

Mabel nodded, giggling. "Baron does the same thing! He whines for food so often! It's ridiculous! He must think he's a human or something."

I glanced at Jack. "What about you, man? Any fun stuff happen with...Princess?"

I expected Jack to get super pumped up. Instead, he just smiled. "Not really. We've mainly been bonding at home. Spending time together watching TV and playing with toys, you know? Learning about each other. I guess one fun thing I found out is that she really hates being woken up from naps. She ignored me for a few hours after I woke her up for breakfast. She didn't like that at all..."

Surprisingly wholesome. I expected him to give me some weird look or wink, implying he'd got it in with her or something, but he didn't. Weird. We finally reached the front of the line.

The greeter of the Pokemon Fanclub was beautiful. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had light green hair styled in a pixie cut. She smiled at us; her teeth so bright I thought I'd go blind. "Hello, hello~! Welcome to the Pokémon Fanclub..." She paused as she looked at each of our faces. "Nice to see you again, Jack! You know you're always welcome here. You as well, Miss Harmon! You are always welcome here too, of course. Thank you both for your generous donations last month, we couldn't run without you!"

Wow, this woman talked extremely fast and had the happiest sounding voice I'd ever heard. Didn't her cheeks hurt from smiling so much?

"And...Mabel Foster, was it? Here earlier with Omar?" My girlfriend nodded, flustered. We were all a bit taken aback by her extremely cheery tone; I think. Even Jack seemed exasperated. Then again, he'd probably dealt with her many times before if her greeting to him was anything to go by. The woman gave Mabel a thumbs up. "Awesome, you're all good to go. And that leaves..." She stared at me, and her smile slipped away.

"I don't like your grumpy face. Smile!" She glared at me, hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I stared back, dumbfounded. Her bright, round face twisted into a scowl.

"We're very happy people here! I can't have you walking in all grumpy and pouty! So, turn that frown upside down! Right this instant, mister."

Jack and Juliet started snickering again. I sighed but smiled. I wasn't as grumpy as people make me out to be. I'm pretty sure I smile the same amount as the average person. "I'm not even in a bad mood, people sure are annoying today." The woman beamed.

"It's not good to walk around scowling! You're gonna get wrinkles! Anyway, my name is Natalie Muffins. I don't think we've met before!"

I shook my head. Why was this lady so loud...? "We haven't. My name is Avery Higgs. Nice to meet you."

"It's  _very_  nice to meet you, too. Head on in, you guys! Make sure you introduce Mister Higgs to the chairman, alright? And Jack - he wants to speak to you! Something about your sisters." Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Natalie." Juliet started walking past her, and we all followed, Mabel and I at the back. Much to my shock Natalie reached out and - I blanched- grabbed Jack's ass, squeezing quite vigorously.

"Damn it, Natalie!" Jack squealed, voice cracking as he backed away and held his butt. He couldn't have possibly appeared more offended than at that moment, his face red. "I told you! Stop groping me!"

Natalie smiled innocently. "And I told you to stop wearing such ridiculously tight pants and I would. You're walking around in skinny jeans with that bubble butt and expecting not to get touched? Tsk tsk." Jack glared at her.

"I-I am not an object, woman!"

I couldn't hold back my laugh. This woman was making Jack Wainwright of all people blush right to the tips of his ears...what an accomplishment! I wasn't a fan of her before, but now she was pretty much my favorite person ever. I'd been wondering why she was on first name basis with Jack yet addressing the rest of us as Miss or Mister. She liked him, to some extent. Or maybe she just liked his "bubble butt." Jack glared at me, pouted, and then marched inside.

"Have fun~" Natalie beamed, then turned to the one other person who'd been waiting with us. They'd been subject to quite the show...

The Pokémon Fanclub was extremely refined and had way more people inside than I expected. A few years ago, it was much smaller, apparently, but it'd grown in recent years, especially with support from a lot of rich families (like the Wainwrights and the Harmons). I was starting to wonder if their growth was connected to the Poképorn League and that community in general. There were next to no familiar faces, and most of the people walking around and socializing looked like rich assholes.

There were tons of Pokémon too, walking out and about. So many rare ones that I never thought I'd see in my lifetime. My eyes couldn't handle it all. An Alakazam, a Steenee, Furfrous with all sorts of fur designs, a few Granbulls, and so much more. I was shocked. Eevee was rare, but these were the type of Pokémon you almost never see! This honestly seemed like less of a Pokémon Fanclub and more of a rich person club. No one was really dressed fancy, but they were all sipping at wine and had this entitled look to them.

Or maybe I really am a grumpy bastard. I grabbed Mabel's hand and held it, smiling at her.

"So...about the chairman. His name is Anton Pine and he's..." Jack thought for a second. "Interesting."

Juliet snorted. "Understatement of the year. He's a real weirdo, and he'll probably hit on all four of us."

Well, that didn't sound very promising. Jack was leading us through the club, but surprisingly, someone intercepted us. I felt a rush of bitterness when I saw his face. Why didn't I like this guy? It was Omar. His Munchlax and Riolu were at his side, swinging their arms as they walked and talked to each other.

"Hey, Mabel. You took a while, everything alright?" He asked with concern, glancing at the rest of us with a bit of suspicion. "Hmm. Jack? I thought you said he-"

I interrupted. "Mind your own damn business." Maybe I said that too loudly because it felt like the room got quieter. My face burned and I swallowed. My friends were all giving me weird looks. "Seriously, though. Not your place to ask." I crossed my arms and averted my gaze, looking at anything but him. Maybe that was childish, I didn't care.

"Sorry, my bad. I was just confused." Omar rubbed the back of his head, then turned to Jack. "Nice to see you again." He cringed when he looked at Juliet. "Please don't make fun of me..."

Juliet smirked. "I'll try not to. Try not to make yourself too much of a target, loser." She brushed her hair over her shoulder and giggled. "Let's leave those two to socialize and introduce Avery to Mr. Pine."

I didn't want to leave Mabel with Omar. But I wasn't going to make an even bigger idiot out of myself, so I nodded. "Sure, sounds good. See you in a bit, Mabs."

Mabel seemed confused. "Oh? Um, alright. I'll be here." Did she not want to stay with Omar? Before I could ask Jack and Juliet started dragging me away.

Up ahead there was a big couch with a bunch of rich looking guys sitting on it and conversing while drinking champagne from wine glasses. Most of them wore suits. A TV mounted up on the wall was displaying some sort of Pokémon music video starring Elesa, the Electric-type Gym Leader of Unova and a couple dancing Emolga. Interesting stuff...I guess.

I was just casually looking about when I saw it. Or rather, saw  _her_. My eyes widened.

A beautiful Zoroark stood next to an average-looking guy with long, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and a drop-dead gorgeous woman with  _very_ fake tits. The two humans were talking to the dark-furred Pokémon and gesticulating wildly, both smiling as if telling a story and laughing. I recognized them all immediately. It was Red Ebony, her trainer, and the trainer's girlfriend. I froze in place, my eyes wide. Jack and Juliet realized I'd stopped moving immediately, eyes flicking to where I stared.

Juliet gave me a look of pure disbelief. "Avery, you would be a Red Ebony fan. That overrated bitch." She shook her head.

I gaped, unable to properly function. I'd literally almost bust a nut to that Zoroark, and now I was in the same room as her! "I...S-sorry." I dropped my gaze from the Zoroark. Even so, she lingered in my mind. Maybe because I'd become more comfortable with Poképhilia I found her way more attractive than I did before. A Pokémon had no right being so damn curvy...

Jack chuckled. "Not to team up on you but Red Ebony really is an overrated pornstar. You're my best friend, I expected you to have better taste." He shook his head.

Juliet's eyes widened. "Did you seriously get a chub just looking at Red Ebony?"

"Huh?" Shocked, I stared down at my crotch.

"Ha! Made you look you perv!" Juliet grinned. "You know...Red Ebony and her trainer are in a very open relationship with pretty much the entire population. If you want, I can arrange for you to fuck her."

I shook my head. "Wait, what!? I hope you're joking, absolutely not! I'm dating Mabel and I...really don't think I could handle meeting her anyways!"

Jack coughed awkwardly, and Juliet giggled. "Guess you shouldn't have stared then. She noticed."

I didn't have time to process that information before I felt a soft tapping on my shoulder. I spun around and was immediately face-to-face with the beautiful woman and the Zoroark. The guy was in the same spot he'd been before. When he noticed my gaze, he raised his glass and winked. Wait, what was happening?

"Hello," the woman greeted, smiling at me. She had extremely nice teeth, platinum blond hair, and of course those gigantic fake boobs wrapped in a low cut, glittery dress. I tried to greet her back, but my eyes fell on Red Ebony and I was rendered speechless. She was so beautiful in person. I'd never seen a Zoroark face-to-face and they were easily one of my favorite Pokémon.

They say that all Pokémon have their own unique traits that make them recognizable to their trainer. Red Ebony certainly did. There was just something...sensual about her that I recognized immediately. Even in the videos she had this strange, erotic aura. Her fur was extra dark and glossy, her body unbelievably curvy. Her face was pretty, despite being a Pokémon's. Bright, vivid blue eyes surrounded by rings of vivid dark fur unique to her, it seems. Red Ebony's mouth was curled into a smile and it honestly felt like she was eating me up with her ultra-blue gaze.

"Zora~" She purred at me, licking her red lips.

"Told you she was a slut," Juliet whispered.

"Pot, meet kettle," Jack whispered back.

Their stupid banter knocked me out of my stupor. I shook my head, stammering out a response, "S-Sorry, can I, um, help you?"

The gorgeous, model-looking woman nodded with a smile. "Actually, you can. Red Ebony here saw you staring, and she liked it."

I didn't know how to react to that! "W-What? Saw me staring and..."

"My name is Vanessa. I'm Red Ebony's trainer."

I blinked and stared at the guy who'd tipped his drink at me. "Isn't that guy-"

Vanessa interrupted, "No, actually. That would be my friend Sage. Since you recognize him, I guess I was right. You're a fanboy, aren't you? You watch  _those_  videos?" She lowered her voice, biting her bottom lip and gazing at me. I shivered. Both her and Red Ebony's gazes were burrowing into me. I felt like I was being hunted by two predators.

"Um..."

"Forgive me for being forward but Red Ebony  _really_ likes you. Are you busy right now?"

"Yes, he is," Juliet spoke up suddenly, grabbing my arm. "It's been fun watching this train wreck but seriously, Vanessa? Are you really so desperate for dick that you jump on the first new guy that walks in?"

Vanessa smirked. "It's not for me, it's for Red Ebony. Although, we share everything so..."

"Zoroark~" Red Ebony purred in agreement, nodding her head. I rubbed my temples. Juliet hadn't been kidding. Red Ebony and her trainer really were sluts if they were actually throwing themselves at a guy like me.

I cleared my throat. "Um...Vanessa? I appreciate your...offer...but I have a girlfriend. And I wouldn't be with..." I was going to say I wouldn't be with a Pokémon but then I met Red Ebony's gaze. For some reason, the words wouldn't come out. I didn't want to say that to her. Especially when I didn't really feel that way. If I wasn't dating Mabel, I think I'd accept Vanessa's offer. But I couldn't. "-A pair of women, anyways. I'm more of a one-on-one kind of guy."

"Oh, we don't have threesomes. At least not in the traditional sense. It's more like...taking turns on a swing." My mind was blown by Vanessa's forwardness.

"Since Avery here isn't interested, you can have me instead," Jack spoke up, beaming at the two females. Red Ebony and Vanessa smirked at him. Vanessa placed her hand on my chest.

"Listen...Avery? If you change your mind, I'm here every Friday. And I'm always ready for a good time." And just like that she walked away. Red Ebony stayed behind, still staring at me. Then, shocking me even further, Red Ebony leaned close and ran her rough, hot tongue along my cheek. The action sent a shiver rattling down my spine. That was it- I actually had an erection, now.

"Zora~" Red Ebony whispered with a wink, wetting her lips once again as if savoring the flavor. I understood her perfectly. She wanted me to take her trainer up on that offer. The two women- because Red Ebony was a 100% a woman- sauntered away, their hips swinging in a ridiculously sexy fashion.

"Okay, now you actually have a chub," Juliet sighed. "Seriously, Avery?"

Jack shrugged. "Can you blame him? Fuck, man, what's so special about you? Why not me?"

Juliet grinned. "They can probably smell the desperation radiating from you, Jack. Anyways...You should probably go talk to Anton about your sisters. Avery, come here." Jack obediently wandered off and Juliet led me down a mostly empty hallway. Where in the world was she taking me? "You really like Red Ebony? Wow, I really shouldn't be surprised. You have a basic taste in human women, so why not in Pokémon?"

Wait... I ripped my hand away from hers. "Juliet! Don't insult Mabel."

Juliet grinned at me. "Don't get all triggered, Avery. You know that gets me going."

She was so damn frustrating. "I thought you liked Mabel. I thought she was your type."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "I'm bisexual. Everyone is my type, but I really like you, so preferences aside...no, I don't like Mabel. But we're not here to talk about that. You can't be walking around in public with an erection. Take care of it." She pointed at the door, which I now assumed was a bathroom. "Head to the couch at the back of the room when you get out."

She walked away and disappeared around the corner a second after.

I sighed. Women were impossible to understand. I opened the bathroom door and headed inside. It was surprisingly clean, but I suppose that made sense considering the rich folk walking around. I headed into one of the stalls, my pants uncomfortably tight. I didn't want to masturbate in a public place, that was pretty much peak scumbag, but Juliet was right. I couldn't walk around with a visible tent in my jeans.

Sighing, I unzipped my pants and tugged them down. I began the fast, annoying process of hurriedly getting off. It was fairly easy; I was extremely turned on. A minute or so later, and I'd creamed. I sighed with relief, grasping my softening cock in my hand and tucking it back into my boxers. I'd kept my mouth shut, too, so no one heard me getting off...I hope.

I pushed the stall open just as the actual bathroom door opened. And in walked Red Ebony and that guy, Sage. He grinned at me. "Don't mind me, dude. You got Red all hot and bothered so I'm just taking care of her." He was brutally forward just like Vanessa. Red Ebony stared at me, her eyes all bright and full of lust. She wanted me. My arousal hit me like a train, my cock twitching in my pants even though I'd just came.

"M-me? What did I do?" I hated how pathetic and shy I sounded.

"You stared at her like she was a piece of meat and then got an erection. She saw it, now she wants it. She'll have to settle for mine, though." Sage grinned at me, then grabbed Red Ebony by her slender waist and led her into one of the stalls. What in the world?! They were going to do that type of thing here of all places? Then again, I'd just masturbated so... I didn't have a right to judge.

I stood there awkwardly, frozen for some reason. My feet felt trapped to the floor. My heart hammered, and there was this cold, prickly feeling there. When I heard his belt get unbuckled, and the sound of Red Ebony panting with excitement I realized something. I was jealous. I wanted to be the guy in there with Red Ebony, even though that feeling was wrong. Even though I had Mabel.

I forced the thoughts away and hurried to the sink. I washed my hands, splashed some cold water on my face, and headed out.

"Oh fuck, you're tight," I heard Sage whisper. I left the bathroom as fast as possible.

"What's the hurry, handsome?" A feminine voice asked. I jumped.

"What!?" My heart was racing a mile a minute. It was Vanessa. She was standing outside the bathroom with her arms crossed on her ridiculously big chest.

She read my expression. Then, she slowly licked her lips. "You really are new here, aren't you Avery?" I opened my mouth to respond, but Vanessa shushed me. "Not to the Fanclub. To the community." I immediately understood what she was trying to say. New to Poképhilia. In a way, I was but if I was going to be dating Mabel that shouldn't matter. My heart was in turmoil about this. I'd gotten so excited thinking about Baron and Mabel, and my desire for Red Ebony was completely undeniable. I wanted to punch that guy and take his place even though that was a sick thing. I should say no, because that would mean the only person I wanted was Mabel...

"Yes...I'm new," I murmured. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and a different one settled down on them instead. Guilt. I was scum. I wanted to fuck Red Ebony, a Pokémon, even though I was dating the girl of my dreams.

Vanessa inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Are you a...virgin, in  _that_  way?"

She meant with a Pokémon. "No. I'm not. Well, not technically." I averted my eyes. "The first time I was kind of...coerced into doing it."

Vanessa grinned. "Sounds like fun. Listen...I was serious. Every Friday, Avery. Tell me you'll be here next week. That you'll play with me and Red."

I rubbed my temples. I wanted to say yes to that so badly, but I couldn't. "I...Listen I have a girlfriend and..." She waited for me to finish; her head tilted slightly. God, this woman was so hot too; such a nice body and flawless facial features. Or maybe I was just turned on. I didn't know how to finish my statement, so I just shook my head. "I just have a girlfriend, alright?"

Vanessa giggled as I turned and basically speed-walked away. "See you next week, Avery!"

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just refuse her? Why was I jealous of Sage? There had to be something wrong with my head. Mabel was the perfect girl for me. She didn't care about my flaws; she liked the things I didn't like about myself. We'd crushed on each other for a few years now, and I was finally brave enough to date her and that should have been enough.

It should have been.


	16. Somber and Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery's friends help him realize some things about himself. Too bad you can't close your ears.

**Avery's Pokémon**

* * *

 

**Eevee (?)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

 

**Ralts (Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

_**AN: A serious chapter, but fun is coming soon. Don’t worry, guys.** _

Anton Pine was interesting. Jack and Juliet were certainly right about that.

He was much younger than I expected. When I hear “Chairman” or “Mister” I picture old men in their late forties; Graying hair, receding hairlines, pronounced wrinkles etc. Anton barely looked twenty-five. He could have been my age, or he could have been younger. His hair was long and blond, barely falling to his shoulders, and slicked back. It was a real mess, and his eyes were tired yet full of restless energy.

The people he was sitting at the table with were exactly what I expected the Chairman of a Pokémon Fanclub to look like. A bunch of withering old rich men with Pokémon, including a few from other regions. There were only three men sitting with Mister Pine, but their Pokémon took up most of the spots except the ones near the Chairman.

One was a red-faced, immensely overweight man with a deeply receding hairline. His entire face was dripping with sweat and he had to wipe it off with a handkerchief every few seconds. The source of the apparent overabundance of heat was the Pokémon leaning against him, smiling and eating poffins. It was a Magmar, I’d never seen one before.

Another was a man so skinny it was almost horrifying. His face was deeply sunken in, he had a handlebar mustache, and he was all skin and bone. His eyes were as cold and blue as ice, and it was clear just looking at him that he had way too much money. Ten thousand of my shirts probably couldn’t pay for what he was wearing. An exaggeration, but his suit was such an amazing quality. I owned one dress shirt, I couldn’t imagine wearing something like that. He also had a Pokémon; This one was sitting in his lap, a Sneasel that could not have cared less about what us humans were up to.

The last guy was a bit strange, too. His hair was very long and gray, so long it reached all the way down his back and he was so buff he looked like he was going to burst out of his white suit at any second. And some parts of him _were._ Namely thick, white thatches of chest hair that poked out of his pink, unbuttoned undershirt. He was gently stroking a sleeping Mienshao and had a big smile on his face.

Quite the ensemble here…

“A new face! Just when I was thinking I could use some new eye candy,” Mister Pine beamed, brushing his hair behind his ear and standing. He wore dress pants and a button-down shirt.

“Jacky-boy told me about you! Mister Higgs, was it?”

His flirtatious tone weirded me out a little, but I smiled awkwardly. “Yes, _Avery_ Higgs. Please, don’t call me Mister Higgs. I really hate that.”

Anton rubbed his chin, which barely had any facial hair at all, chuckling. “Hmm. Avery...why don’t you have a seat next to me? I have a few questions.” What kind of questions was I about to be asked? And was Mabel asked the same ones?  When we still just stood there, Anton gestured toward the cushion beside him. “Well?”

Hesitantly, Jack, Juliet, and I all moved to take a seat. The Chairman shook his head. “Just Avery is fine. Come on you two, you know how this works.”

Juliet sighed, “Whatever.” Almost immediately, she stood up and sauntered away.

Jack met my eyes, as if asking if it was okay for him to go. Maybe he sensed my nervousness. I’ve never really been part of a club, or any group social thing other than class. Knowing most of the people here “shared a special interest” made this even more awkward for me. But I didn’t need him to hold my hand.

“I’ll be fine, Jack. See ya later.”

“You sure?”

I was getting a little impatient now. “Yes, obviously… I’d just kind of like to get this over with.”

Honestly, I wanted to go home. The experience with Red Ebony and Vanessa, as well as Jack’s sister Marissa, had me all shaken up. To top it off, I had this strange jealousy when it came to Omar and Mabel. She felt nothing for him, I know that, but it just irks me. The way he looks at her... or maybe that’s all in my head? Either way, I don’t like him. I don’t like _them_ hanging out. Especially when I can’t even see her. She and her new little buddy were hidden by clusters of people.

This seemed more like a damn party then a Fanclub meetup…

“Alright. Catch me when you can, Avery.” Jack gave me a little nod and walked away. He looked back a couple times. I sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch and rubbing my temples.

“Avery, would you like a drink? Coffee, tea, soda?”

I shook my head. “No, I’m good. Again, kind of want to get this over with.”

“You youngsters are always in a hurry to be some place. Would it kill you to just sit down and relax?” A gruff voice muttered. I glanced at the source: the wrinkly old man with the handlebar mustache.  I grimaced and opened my mouth to respond when the large, buff old guy cut in.

“They have no respect, either. Can’t even have a conversation with his elders!” I didn’t expect his voice to sound like that. It was shockingly high-pitched and feminine.

I sighed. “I didn’t come to the club tonight to be roasted by a bunch of rich old guys who clearly have too much time on their hands,” I muttered and crossed my arms, “and I definitely didn’t come over here to have a conversation with you three. I came here for Mister Pine.”

They appeared quite shocked by response. I couldn’t help but feel a little smug about that, a smirk slipping onto my lips. It fell away quite quickly when Anton hastily put an arm around my shoulders, laughing nervously.

“Well, Avery. These three are my board members. They’re the ones who determine whether you can become a member of the Fanclub.”

My eyes widened. “W-what? But…you’re the Chairman.”

“Hmm well…the Pokémon Fanclub used to be just one chairman in every region. He made all the decisions. In the last decade that changed. The Pokémon Fanclub started making more money. It became an organization rather than a small gathering of people and of course, more people started coming. On top of that, because we…embrace love, which Jacky boy told me you are interested in, we’ve started being very careful about the people we let in.” Mister Pine swallowed as he explained this, smiling nervously. “I’d love for you to join, and I have a vote too, of course, but…hmm. Well…I listen to my board members. They’re here for a reason so what they decide as a group is what I go with.”

Then why even have a vote in the first place? The influx of knowledge left me a little dazed, but apparently it wasn’t over. The entire table and couch shook as the fat man leaned forward, gazing at me with a nasty smile on his thin lips.

“You can, of course, linger around the club even if you aren’t a member. You just don’t get to join in on the _fun.”_

I stared back at him, eyes wide. “The…fun?”

Mister Pine coughed loudly. “Ahem! Another new visitor, I think Jack mentioned she is your girlfriend, was denied membership today. Or rather, she wasn’t given the option. So, it’s not some horrible thing. You can still hang out here with your friends, anyone who loves Pokémon can, but like Stu said you will not become an ‘official’ member and you don’t get to join in on any of the _extra_ fun activities we have planned.”

I immediately understood what they were saying. They were talking about the Poképhilia part of the membership. I felt a flood of relief when I heard the news about Mabel. She was relatively shielded from that part of the Fanclub, then. I’d been a bit anxious about that.

I scratched at my jaw and met each man’s eyes in turn. I didn’t know what to think of this situation. A part of me didn’t a want membership, but a much bigger part of me wanted it desperately. It was in my best interest to say I wasn’t interested in this anyways and be a “non formal” member, but I didn’t want to shut this part of the world out. I didn’t want to be like Mabel anymore, and pretend that this topic was black and white: automatically wrong or inherently right.

Anxiety flooded me. Why didn’t the others tell me about this!?? I suppose Jack’s behavior made a lot more sense now…

“I didn’t mean to be disrespectful,” I managed to force out, swallowing hard, “sorry.”

The fat man, Stu, crossed his arms and hmphed.

I ignored his response. “May I ask a question?”

Anton nodded enthusiastically, tucking his blond hair behind his ear. “Of course! I encourage it!”

I sighed. “Well…is Jack a member?”

The Chairman smiled and chuckled. “Yes, but only ‘formally’ recently. Juliet, however, has been a member for…a year, was it?” He glanced at the skinny man, who shrugged and nodded. “Er, anyways. Any other questions?” His smile was warm, a contrast to the frigid stares I was getting from his elderly companions.

“What about Omar?”

“Nope,” Anton smiled. “Part of the reason why we didn’t invite Mabel is that she didn’t receive an ‘invitation’ from another member. Jack, and Juliet, both invited you. We have reason to believe that you are a very trustworthy source when it comes to this sort of thing. You’re responsible enough to be a full-fledged member.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Just because I know some people who are…into this?’

The muscular man spoke up now, giggling. “No silly! Because of your sister, of course. Quite a few people here are big fans of her. Including Stu here.”

My blood went cold as ice. I swallowed. “Is…my sister a member of this…group?”

“I wish,” Stu chuckled.

“And you say I have no respect for _you._ That’s my sister you’re talking about!”

Anton rubbed my back. “Heyy, place nice. Stu didn’t mean that offensively.”

I didn’t like his tone. Like I was being irrational. I clenched my fist and glared at Stu. This fat fuck thinks he had the right to apparently masturbate to my sister? I tried to relax anyways.

Stu’s smug grinned knocked all the self-control out of me.

“I know you fuck Pokémon, but can you have some basic fucking morals,” I snapped. “My sister is thirteen years old and you are at least fifty. I know you have five chins but fuck man, you’re an actual Emboar aren’t you? No basic morals.”

My angry, sharp words were met with silence. Other than Stu, who was stuttering. His face was still red, but this time I knew it was from anger and not the heat. He swallowed, throat jiggling.

Anton sighed. For the first time since I’d met him, the Chairman’s smile had washed away. In fact, his face was cold and stern. “We don’t talk like that here.”

The skinny old man spoke up now. “I think we can all agree that Mister Higgs here is not Pokémon Fanclub material. A shame, considering he got along so well with Vanessa and Red.”

I shrugged and stood up. “I don’t want to be a part of your child-fucking, Pokémon-fucking brigade anyways.” I got up and moved to walk away when a hand grabbed my arm. A strong hand. I turned, teeth grit. “Can I help…you?“ I was stunned into silence by the sight before me. The muscular man was standing now, at his full height. He was terrifying, his shoulders squared and face dark with anger.

“We don’t talk like that here. I believe you heard the chairman. Make that mistake again and you won’t even be allowed to linger.”

Honestly, I was terrified. This man could pummel me into a pulp if he wanted to. Even so, I was still pissed. At Stu, and at myself. Every time I thought about Zoey doing things like that, I felt like I failed her. I failed her as an older brother. A fat old man was jerking off to her and her Static and she didn’t care. So, I just nodded.

“I understand. So, let me go.”

He let go immediately. 

 

I wanted to be alone after that, so I went out for a breath of fresh air. It was Jack who found me.

“Hey dude. Heard about what happened.”

I sighed, leaning against the wall and glaring at him. “Your girlfriends looking at you. Why don’t you go bother her instead of me?” I nodded at the woman from earlier, Natalie, who _was_ in fact staring at him. She wasn’t doing a very good job greeting people.

Jack smiled wryly and shook his head. “You know what? I was going to be nice but honestly? This is getting boring.”

I nodded absently. “Yeah, whatever Jack.  ”

My best friend was completely silent. He just stared at me with a blank expression. “Not whatever, dude!”

I was his best friend. I knew how to push his buttons. I chuckled. “What makes you think I care about what you have to say, Jack?”

He snapped. In a second, Jack grabbed my shirt and shoved me backwards. I didn’t even have time to react. He was breathing heavily, and he had the strangest expression. Like he knew he was about to say something he’d regret, but he had to say it anyways. “I-I’m so sick of your snobby, angry, selfish attitude! You want to know about what happened between Zoey and I? Congrats, your shitty personality is the reason why Zoey felt like she couldn’t reach out to you about…about _anything._ All you do is judge other people! You have a right to judge me, what I did was shitty. I took advantage of your little sister when she reached out to me in a time of need…but that’s just it. Avery, your sister reached out to _me._ About _everything._ She can’t ask you anything. Not about boys, not about Pokémon. Cause you always have that mopey, angry wall you call a face on! She’s afraid of you! Your sisters not even a virgin, bro, but I bet you don’t even know that! And I don’t mean in a Pokémon way, I mean with humans, too!”

I inhaled deep, desperately trying to process this bombardment of accusations, information, and insults. I opened my mouth, but apparently my former best friend wasn’t done.

“I always forgive you. For everything. You judge me for wanting to be with Juliet, but here you are with Mabel and you didn’t even tell me about it! You fucked around with my sister, dude. Yea, I know about you and Lucia. Marissa told me all about your little fun, and I just let it go because you’re my best friend! Cause I love you, and I figured one day we could talk about it but I’m so…I’m so tired of this, man! I’m tired of you acting like I’m the biggest, most worthless scumbag on the earth. I’m the one who has saved your family’s ass countless times when you were behind on bills, I was the one who comforted your sister after her first breakup, and I am the one you have never- _never_ once said thanks to.”

I didn’t even have to ask him to, Jack just let me go. And with one last shake of his head, he was gone. I didn’t even have time to process that information before another familiar voice chimed in. “I find it endearing, personally.”

I sighed. I had a throbbing, piercing migraine. My best friend had essentially just called me the biggest asshole on the planet, and people wouldn’t leave me alone so I could have a damn moment to think! And that just pissed me off even more. He was right. All I ever did was get angry and judge other people. But how can I stay positive when people like him and Stu wanted to prey on my little sister? My little sister that hated me.

My body began to shake. I felt my eyes burn with the threat of tears.

My little sister that never approached me because she was afraid of me. And here I was, about to snap at someone who was trying to comfort me.

Who was I to judge Jack? Who was I to judge anyone?

“Juliet. My sisters had her heart broken and I never even knew. She wants to talk to me, and instead she…she talks to a guy like…” Jack was right about that, too. All I ever did was slander him. Call him a douchebag, a slime ball, a pervert, etc. I treated him like trash. I was jealous of him because he had the money to take care of my family when I couldn’t. I couldn’t hold back a few tears. I pushed my glasses up and wiped them with my forearm. “Instead, she talks to Jack.”

“Ugh, you are just the worst, Four-eyes. Crying over this shit? Are you serious? Your girlfriends in there with some random guy and you’re out here crying because you got into a fight with your friend?”

I chuckled. Somehow, her sharp retort helped. “It’s…a combination of things, Juliet. I failed my sister. I have to pretend to be some crazy skank’s boyfriend next week, even though I said no. You forced me to lose my virginity to a P…to someone I didn’t want to lose it to. The list goes on. And the worst part is…”

I turned to her, shaking my head. I lowered my voice. “Juliet, I…want to fuck Pokémon. I’m disgusting. I don’t even know what to do with myself anymore. No wonder why Eevee hated me when she first met me.”

“Then do it.”

I sighed. “Do what?”

“Fuck a Pokémon.”

I snorted and turned away from her, crossing my arms. “I don’t think of my Eevee like that. I don’t think I can think of any of my Pokémon like that.”

“What about mine?” Before I could respond, I felt something get slipped into my hand. A Pokeball. “Angel misses you. I told her you’d take her home tonight, that’s the only reason she even agreed to go into her Pokeball. I made assumptions, of course, but…Avery. If you make the decision to do it with her on your own it will help. I…hurt you.”

I glanced at Juliet again. Her expression was twisted. “I hurt you the way I was hurt. It…it bothered me so much. The way you looked at me. The way you talked about people like me. Like my sister. Even before you knew about what I did, you always s

* * *

tared at me like I was filth. You think I want you cause I want what I can’t have? It’s not like that. I want you because for some reason…”

My heart was hammering. I didn’t want her to finish that statement. But I did. I swallowed, wetting my lips, grasping the Pokeball in my hand. “I don’t…Juliet I-“

“Because for some reason I want you to smile at me. To wipe that smug, nasty little frown off and just…be happy. With me. With Angel.”

I grasped my head, rubbed my temples. “Fuck! How do you expect me to respond to that!? I’m dating Mabel! I told you...I’m not interested in you like that, Juliet!”

“I know, Avery. I know. Anyways... I want you at my house in two days at three. That’s your first shift. I’ll pay you ridiculous amounts of money, obviously. Just take care of Angel, okay? Bring her with you when you come.” She started walking away.

“Wait, where are you going? Juliet, I don’t want Angel. Take her back!”

“I’m going home,” she called back at me, then waved. I watched her walk away, shocked and anxious. Terrified.

I stared at the Pokeball in my hand. Angel. The girl who took my virginity. Memories of my first time with her flooded my brain. The feeling of her soft, wet insides. Her warm fur against my skin like velvet. The way she mewled and begged for me, her beautiful ruby-red eyes.

I attached the Pokeball to my belt.  Maybe it was time I stopped holding myself back.

I had a lot to think about.

* * *

 

I found Mabel inside easily. She was talking to Omar and a group of other people. She saw me coming and smiled, then frowned when she noticed my probably “mopey” expression. “What’s wrong, Avery?”

“I’m heading home. I want you to come with me.”

Mabel blushed, seeming nervous. She glanced at the people she was with. “Um, to…your house?”

I chuckled. “Of course not. I want to walk you home.”

I expected her to agree. She was my girlfriend. Instead, she frowned. “Well…I don’t mean to be rude, but you weren’t even supposed to be here tonight. You were supposed to be here tomorrow. I have plans. I’m hanging out with Omar because he’s leaving on his journey soon. Sorry, Avery. I think I’m going to stay here.”

I frowned. “I’m…I just… would like to talk to you, Mabel.”

Mabel bit her bottom lip. “Anything so important that it can’t wait til tonight when I get home? Or tomorrow? It’s ok if it can’t but I’d feel bad just leaving….”

If Omar kept staring at me, I was going to punch him in the face.

I tried to relax. I was just wound up from earlier. It wasn’t Mabel I was mad at it. It was Jack, it was me, it was Juliet, it was my _bad luck_. I shouldn’t take it out on her. “Sure,” I sighed. “I get it.”

“W-what? What does that mean? There’s nothing to get.“

“I’d rather hang out with a nice, handsome guy like Omar instead of myself if I was you, too.”

“What? Avery!”

I left it at that, because if I said anything else, I’d regret it. I already regretted saying that. I walked away, hands in my pocket. And Mabel didn’t come after me.

I resented her for that.

* * *

 

My mom wasn’t home when I got there.

Lady was watching cartoons in the living room, playing with some toys. She appeared to be having fun, but I couldn’t even find joy in that. I asked my mom for _one thing._ “One thing,” I whispered incredulously, hiding my face in my hands. “Why? Why did she leave you here like this? You could have been hurt!”

Lady heard me and turned around, a big smile on her face. “Ralts!” She walked towards me on her tiny feet and immediately hugged my leg. Then, she pulled away, and immediately started bouncing up and down and pointing at her mouth. “Ralts, Ralts, RALTS!”

I laughed at her enthusiasm, leaning down and rubbing her head. “Are you hungry? You have food right there, Lady!”

She pouted and backed away.  Her sad expression reminded me of what I said earlier. I promised her I’d get her ice cream. I wasn’t going to let her down. “The ice cream? Yeah, I figured I’d come pick you up. You, me, and Eevee are going to go out together. Sound good?”

Her reaction was immediate. It was so simple to make her happy. One moment Lady was nearly in tears, sad, and the next she was smiling like the happiest Pokémon in the world. It was adorable. I rubbed the top of her domed head, enjoying the way she squirmed and leaned into my hand. “Alright, hop on, no more pets.” I gently pushed her away with a grin. I held my arm out to her and she immediately climbed up it, waddling her way up to my shoulder. Next, I released Eevee.

She yawned as she appeared, shaking her body. Apparently, she’d been napping. I chuckled. Sleepy Eevee was ridiculously cute. I was surprised she wasn’t pissed at me for waking her up.

“Hey sleepy head. I was thinking we could go out for ice cream. I want you to come.”

Eevee cocked her head. “Eeevee eev?”

I get what she was asking. “Ice cream is…this delicious little treat. There’s a Pokémon version, so it’s not unhealthy. It’s this cold, creamy deliciousness. Want some?”

I expected Eevee to be reluctant. Much to my shock, she literally started to drool. I laughed at the sight, and she turned away when she noticed what was happening, apparently very embarrassed. My Pokémon were ridiculously cute. “No need to be embarrassed. Just climb up.”

Eevee hopped onto my arm and took her seat on my other shoulder, tail swishing.

“Alright, girls. Let’s get us some ice cream!”

I think I needed this more than they wanted it.

* * *

* * *

 

**LINK TO THE GOTTA KISS EM ALL DISCORD IS https://discord.gg/ygx9wAW**


	17. Billy Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, it's K9 ! :) I've started up a Gotta Kiss Em All Discord. Come join the gang -- > https://discord.gg/w455bJv

**_Avery's Pokémon_ **

 

* * *

**Eevee (?)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

 

* * *

**Ralts (Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

Hearthome City is a beautiful place, but when you live there -or any city- for a long time, the good things start to get overshadowed by the bad. You forget about the moments of city life that bring you actual joy, that make living in a cramped nest of rotten humans and Pokémon worth it. I, for one, have always loved the evening sky: A vivid orange color as the sun drifts down to rest…

I absorbed that beautiful sight as I sat quietly on one of the benches in Amity Square. The gentle sound of the pond trickling around me, along with the sight of my two sweet Pokémon playing, made this moment even more meaningful. It helped me forget about all the bad things happening in my life.

The girls were doing their own thing. Lady was just running about, eating berries, while Eevee dug around in the grass. They looked happy as can be, even Eevee. I mean, what Pokémon wouldn't be? They'd had a good day. Honestly, I was spoiling them; I literally emptied the sad remains of my wallet spending money on them, but it was worth it to see them smile and hear them laugh. It made me happy that I could bring them joy with such simple things. Ice cream, and now this.

As we were all munching on our ice cream treats, we passed the entrance to Amity Square. It was one of the best places to walk around with Pokémon. There were forests outside of Hearthome, but they were usually filled with wild Pokémon, so they weren't exactly a peaceful place to go. Amity Square was pretty much the only place you could go to walk and have fun with Pokémon without any risk at all. Battling here was off limits, and they put all sorts of fun stuff around the park. In a way, it was a kind of sanctuary for peaceful Pokémon and their trainers. The staff hid things in the ground for Pokémon to dig up, and they put tons of plants covered with berries all about that the Pokémon could freely snack on. Water fountains, slides, benches, and picnic tables were scattered all across the grassy expanse, and there were even rocky areas to explore that had their own fun stuff like mud huts and tunnels.

The only problem is getting admitted in here is expensive. A long time ago, the only Pokémon allowed in were "cute" Pokémon. However, it raised a lot of controversy and within a year the Park changed the rule. Any Pokémon is allowed in now, if they are small. I didn't want to go home just yet, so I bought two tickets, one for each of them, and headed inside.

Eevee absolutely loved it here. I'd been worried at first because she'd had a little incident at the entrance with another person's Pokémon, but Lady managed to distract her. Since then, she'd been well-behaved. Speaking of which…

Eevee gasped in delight as she dug up something. My eyes bugged out of my head.

What in the hell was that?!

I jumped up and headed over. Eevee had apparently dug up something shiny. I knelt and gazed at it. It was some kind of stone… "Hey Eev, mind if I get a closer look?"

Eevee was crouching over it, eyes big and gleaming. When she heard my question she scowled fiercely, ears perking. "Eev!" She replied fiercely, promptly sitting down on the spot. I laughed at that reaction. Did she really think I wanted to take it from her?

"I'm not gonna take it, honest! I just want to see what it is!"

Eevee narrowed her eyes and stared at me. The suspicion in her gaze was obvious. Then, reluctantly, she got to her feet and took a few steps away. "Eeevee eev!" She hissed at me, tail flicking. I gave her a pat on the head.

"Thank." I reached out and clasped her little treasure in my hands. Upon closer inspection I realized it was a nugget. A golden nugget, to be specific. These things could be sold for a ridiculously large amount. Not that I was going to do that to her, I just didn't know they buried stuff like that here. "Awesome find, Eev!"

I handed my starter her little treasure. With a smug expression, Eevee grasped the nugget between her teeth and trotted over to Lady, who was still eating berries and playing in the grass.

"Eev," Eevee stated loudly, puffing her chest out and sticking herself all up in Lady's business.

Lady looked up, smiling. Her face was smeared with berry juice. I couldn't help but laugh at that. My Ralts gasped in surprise when she saw the golden bundle in Eevee's mouth, standing up. She reached out to touch it and Eevee immediately darted away, hopping onto a nearby rock and laughing snidely.

"Eeveee eev~~" She mewled in a cruel, condescending way, staring down at Lady like she was scum.

Devastated at being denied so cruelly, Lady walked over to me, grabbing at my leg. "Ralts ralts ralts!" She declared insistently, pointing in Eevee's direction. Her eyes stared up at me, a pout on her tiny mouth. She felt that Eevee was being a bully, and she was right, but I didn't really know what to do about it. I wasn't going to take away Eevee's nugget, and I couldn't force her to share it.

' _Well, I know one way to get her to share.'_  I leaned down and scooped up Lady, setting her down in my lap. My tiny Psychic-type wrapped her arms around my waist. I lovingly stroked Lady's domed head, and she was soothed immediately.

Eevee stared at us with narrow, dark eyes, "Eev," she hissed in warning, fur bristling.

I gave her an innocent look. "Why should you even care, Eevee? You're the one with the awesome golden nugget that you can't even share, right? Compared to that, cuddling with me is  _nothing_." Eevee narrowed her deep brown eyes, looking between the two of us. The jealousy in Eevee's expression was obvious. Did she realize how ridiculously cute she was acting? "I mean, I'm sure if you share your nugget, Lady will be off me in a second."

I could practically see Eevee's thought process. She was clearly calculating whether keeping her treasure to herself was worth being forced to see Lady getting all cuddly with me. After a few seconds, my starter sighed heavily and dropped the nugget. Trying not to laugh at Eevee, I peeled Lady's arms from me and turned her around. Gently, I set the little psychic-type down.

At first, Lady was opposed to getting off me. Then she saw the nugget on the ground, and her attention was immediately stolen. Lady gasped with delight as she waddled over to the golden treasure and picked it up. She proceeded to inspect every inch of it, running her soft hands along the coarse sides and smiling. She was fascinated.

I kept my eye on Eevee. My starter seemed almost pained. Clearly, controlling herself was difficult. Every instinct in her body was saying "that's mine, don't touch it." But unlike when we first met, or at Mabel's, she actually controlled herself. I felt weirdly proud of her.

"Woah! Is that a nugget?!" An enthusiastic, high-pitched voice randomly asked. I knew there were other trainers and Pokémon here, but I didn't expect any of them to interact with me. I turned toward the source of the voice, standing.

It was a boy, at most fourteen years old. He had the curliest head of jet-black hair I'd ever seen and big purple eyes. He was wearing a baggy purple sweater and black shorts too big for him, held on by a belt. Weirdly enough, he had a Pokémon literally wrapped around his body. An Ekans, to be more specific. The snake Pokémon was hissing very softly and sliding all over the poor kid like he was a jungle gym…

"Uhh," I swallowed, not sure how to respond.

The boy noticed my strange expression and looked down at himself. His pale face immediately turned bright red. "O-Oh, no! She's doing it again! Kina! Get off of me!" He began to struggle, pulling at the length of his Pokémon's body, desperately trying to get her off him. Part of me wanted to help, part of me was amused. This boy clearly had no control of his Pokémon.

After about three minutes of struggling, he finally managed to get his Pokémon off. The Ekans flopped to the ground, immediately curling up. She raised her head and stared at all of us, clearly unimpressed. I ignored her and turned my attention back to the boy.

"That your Pokémon, kiddo? She sure is a bully."

Not that I was one to talk, considering Eevee…

The boy twiddled his fingers, shaking his head. "She's not bullying me. She's being friendly. It's her way of showing affection. Squeezing me."

How does one respond to that? "Uh. Yeah. Anyways…to answer your question. Yes, that is a nugget." I turned toward my Pokémon, again. Lady was still distracted by the nugget, but Eevee was watching the three of us suspiciously. Her gaze was lingering on the boy.

"Woah! Those are super rare! Hey, do you mind if I buy it off you?"

The kid proceeded to dig around in his fanny pack. He pulled out a wallet and opened it. My eyes bulged as I saw what lay inside. I'd never seen so much cash in my life. Was this the type of person who casually enjoyed Amity Square?! Spoiled, rich kids!?

"W-woah! You're a kid, why do you have so much money!?"

The boy turned to me, his expression puzzled. "Well, cause…I'm not a kid. I'm twenty."

This "not a kid" was older than me!? I didn't even know how to respond! I just gaped.

He giggled when he saw my expression, sheepishly rubbing the back of his curly head. "Heehee, I get that a lot. I'm serious, though! See?" He pulled a Pokedex out of his fanny pack and opened it. He pressed some buttons, then extended it toward me. I gazed at the screen.

**Name: Billy Benjamin**

**Age: 20**

That's as far as I could make it. I gazed at the boy in horror. Or rather, the man. He had the most innocent face I'd ever seen. He was a man-child, in the flesh. I shook my head, rubbing my temples.

"You're twenty years old, with curly hair like that, chubby cheeks, and the name Billy Benjamin?"

"Mhm!" He responded, smiling ear to ear. I'd never seen such a ridiculously happy smile before. "Is it that surprising?" He turned his innocent eyes toward me.

I was going to say, 'I thought  _I_  had the shittiest luck in Hearthome. Yet, you're walking around with that name and baby face.' Instead, I kept my mouth firmly shut. He may have been twenty, but he looked like a boy to me and I felt a strange desire to not hurt his feelings. "To uh, answer your question, I'm not selling the nugget. My Eevee and Ralts want to keep it. They're pretty attached to it."

"Oh." His disappointed face lit up as he knelt. "You have such cute Pokémon, by the way! Hello Eevee! Hello Ralts!"

"Be careful. They're not the friendliest, especially Eev-" My eyes nearly jumped from my head as my Eevee actually  _trotted over to the_   _guy_  and began nuzzling his outstretched hands. Even Ralts was walking up to him, abandoning the nugget completely. Did he have some kind of natural, childish charisma when it came to Pokémon!?

"Not the friendliest? Look at her! She's so cute and snuggly!" Billy rubbed Eevee's curly little fur puff, stroking her ears.

I stared at my starter resentfully. "Yeaah. So cute and snuggly." I sighed.

I jumped when I felt something wrap around my legs. "Ahh, what the fuck!?" I gazed down in horror, then felt a rush of relief. The Ekans was slowly coiling around my legs and slithering up my body.

Billy gasped when he noticed. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry! Hey! Kina! Get off of him!"

The boy-man practically jumped up and toward me. He began to pull at the snake Pokémon's purple body, desperately trying to tug her off.

"It's okay. I uh, I don't mind if she just wants to hang out on me."

Billy gazed at me desperately. "No, you don't understand! If you didn't notice, she was completely silent and still is. She's 'hunting' you, she's gonna try to-" His words cut off into a shocked gasped, as "Kina" wrapped herself around my neck and then suddenly tightened.

What the!? It felt like a rope, but even stronger than that! I couldn't do anything but gasp and groan, the poison-type snake was strangling me! I fumbled at her body with my fingers. Smooth scales and skin, nothing I could get a firm grip on. What in the world did I do to deserve this?!

My Pokémon watched on in shock. Eevee raced over and immediately began to leap at Kina and try to bite her. I was grateful she wasn't trying to shoot any swifts. It'd probably hurt me more than the Ekans.

"Eevee, eevee!" My starter gasped in horror. I was probably going to die, but at least I knew she cared about me…

"Kina! Get off him! Please!"

I gasped, face sweating and bright red. Why didn't he just return her? "P-poke…ball?"

Billy blushed. "Well…I don't believe in keeping Pokémon confined, you see."

I rolled my eyes as I collapsed to my knees, still straining. I was seriously going to die. My world was going black and everything.

"Ra….RALTS!" A soft voice squeaked. In a second, the constriction eased up.

"E-E-Ekans ek!?" The snake Pokémon hissed, suspended in mid-air by psychic energy.

We all looked toward Lady. The little Psychic-type had her arms raised, and glowing white eyes. With an almost vicious-sounding

"Ralts!" she tossed the Ekans aside like yesterday's trash. I watched in surprise as the snake Pokémon shot through the air and landed in the pond with a big splash.

"K-Kina!" Billy exclaimed. He raced towards the pool of water. His Pokémon, thankfully, was alright. She immediately slithered to the

waters edge, and back onto shore.

I stared at Lady in shock. She just smiled at me. Was she seriously strong enough to do that, already? Even Eevee seemed taken aback. I realized why. She was unconscious, she hadn't seen Lady's first display of psychic power. Compared to that, this was nothing. I doubt Eevee was going to mess with her as much, now. It was strange to think that this adorable, innocent Ralts was the same Ralts that brainwashed a human and his fully-evolved Pokémon. Pokémon were amazing, powerful creatures. Lady was not

just cute, she was also dangerous.

"Thank you, Lady," I whispered, breathing heavily.

Billy trotted back over. "I-I am so sorry about that! Kina didn't mean anything by it!"

I sighed. "Didn't mean anything by it? She tried to kill me." I wasn't going to say that this was not the first time a Pokémon had tried to kill me. Or that the other Pokémon was Eevee.

"Well, that's my fault. She doesn't like it when I touch other Pokémon. She takes it out on their trainer. It's why I can't have more Pokémon, despite wanting to…" Billy Benjamin sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Kina is very possessive of me. She'll behave if I don't touch your Pokémon. Right, Kina?"

The Ekans hissed, flicking her tongue out. Was it just me, or was she smirking!?

"Uh, anyways. It's getting late so I think I'm gonna head home. Nice to meet you, Billy…" It wasn't really  _that_ late. I was just worried security would find out about that little scuffle. Also, this "Kina" was making me nervous. I gathered up Eevee and Lady and began to walk away.

"H-hey! Um, wait a second!"

I paused and glanced back. "Uh…what's up, Billy?"

The boy twiddled his fingers. "Well, um. You know mine, but I don't know yours. What's your name?"

"Avery. Avery Higgs. Nice to meet you, Billy. Anyways…" I turned away again.

"A-Avery! Will you be my friend?"

I blinked. Was this guy seriously twenty years old? As in, two and zero? There was no way.

I swallowed and scratched the back of my head. His killer Ekans wasn't exactly someone I wanted around my Pokémon. And he seemed kinda weird, himself…but maybe I needed new friends. Jack said I was judgmental and mean. This could be good for me.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be your friend."

Billy Benjamin's worried, childish face lit up. "Yay! Thank you, Avery! You won't regret this! Here! Let me put your contact in my Pokétch!"

Turning on my Pokétch was a rude reminder that the world existed outside of Amity Square. I had five messages waiting for me.

Three from Mabel, one from Juliet, one from Marissa. Billy dashed over to me.

"Fuckin Marissa," I sighed as I briefly read her message.

**[Heading home now! Love you XOXO Candy and I can't wait to see you]**

Billy gasped in shock. He'd apparently been peeking at my Pokétch screen. "M-Marissa? Candy!? Are you messaging  _the_ Marissa Wainwright!? I'm her biggest fan! Oh my Arceus, I have all her merchandise! Stickers and posters and plushies! Oh! Oh! You're that boyfriend she was talking about on TV, aren't you?"

Oh no, he was a triad fanboy… "No. Marissa and I aren't dating."

Billy seemed confused. He read the message, then frowned. "Huh? But…" His face lit up, and he began to nod. "Ooooh, I get it." Did he?

"You're 'not dating her.' I get it."

"Judging by those finger quotes, I don't think you get it, Billy. She and I are not dating."

Grinning, Billy nodded. "Shh, I get it. Your secrets safe with me! But uhm, can you introduce me!? I would love to meet Candy,

oh…oh!…Do you think Marissa would give me a hug? I know its kind of creepy but she's kind of my dream girl! Oh, uh, I know what we could do! We could say I'm your kid friend. Then, she'll hug me, and it won't be weird at all! That's usually how I get women to touch me, you know? No girl wants to date me. I'm like 4, 9 and I look like a little boy, so I just use it to my advantage, you know?"

I sighed. I was regretting this already.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed when I got home. Lazy, groaning with tiredness, I managed to get my Pokeball belt off and set it aside. Eevee and Lady both sat on my back, doing who knows what? I didn't have the energy to look or for…anything, really.

Billy talked. A lot. Mostly about Marissa. For someone who looked like a kid, he sure was creepy. He was completely obsessed with the bitch. There were quite a few Marissa fanboys in Hearthome, but I'd never actually met them. Billy knew every fact there was to know about Marissa. How old she was, how tall she was, her bust size…He also refused to believe I wasn't dating her. Apparently, Marissa mentioned an "Avery" in an interview once, and he'd seen the text she sent me. He was convinced I was just pretending I wasn't dating her so I could hide it from the paparazzi or something.

He pretty much followed me the entire way home. About two thirds of the way here, he had to go, but his shrill little voice still echoed in my brain the rest of the way.

I sighed. That was an ugly reminder that I had to pretend to date her next week. Billy was cool with it, luckily, but what about the rest of her fanboys? I doubted they would be okay with it. They'd probably find my address and threaten me or something.

My Pokétch lit up and beeped. A new message? I glanced at it. It was from Billy. He was not joking, he really did own all her merch.

He'd sent me a picture of his room which was literally covered in Marissa and her sister's merchandise. I ignored the message. I didn't really want to engage with that right now. I scrolled through the rest of my messages.

The ones from Mabel were about what I expected.  **[Hey, I hope you're alright. But, why did you say all that?]**

Followed by  **[Call me tonight? We should talk about what happened. You really hurt my feelings…]**

And then  **[Just got home. Call me. Please.]**

I ignored her messages. She'd just got home? It was hours after I'd left! She'd seriously spent the whole night with that Omar guy? Fuck that. I hurt her feelings? What about mine?Scowling, I gazed at Juliet's message next.

It was a video. I sighed and hit play. Immediately, my ears were flooded with the sound of…moan?

I should have closed the video, immediately. But I didn't. I watched, heart hammering, paralyzed.

Juliet was getting off. By herself. I couldn't see her face, but I knew it was her. Those moans, that body…Her pussy was dripping wet, a delicious pink. And she was playing with it, toying with her plump little clit. With one hand, she ran her index finger around her clit. Teasing it. With her other hand, she was sliding her fingers in and out of her wet hole, slender legs spread. Her thighs were so nice and soft looking…

My mouth watered.

"Mnn, Avery…are you-are you giving it to Angel r-right now?" She panted, moaning hungrily, bucking herself into her hand. "Aghh, I want…I want it toooo~" she whined.

My hard-on dug into my mattress. I couldn't look away from the screen. But that was it, the video ended there.

Panting, I began to get up. "Can you two get off of me? Just for a second," I groaned.

Eevee and Lady climbed onto the mattress and off me. Lady gave me a questioning "Raal?" and a sad expression.

I unbuttoned my jeans, desperate for any sort or relief from the hot, hard pressure between my legs. Eevee stared at my visible erection with wide eyes.

Memories of how Angel had immediately known what my dick was shot into my head. It was clear that Eevee recognized it. Did Pokémon naturally know what sex is? Part of me expected her to jump onto it like Angel did, and that terrified me. I didn't want to do that sort of thing with her. Instead, my starter whispered her name shyly and padded to the opposite side of the bed. Lady noticed Eevee's distress and immediately moved to try and question and converse with her.

I stared at my erection, still tight in my jeans. I could deal with it and get off, or I couldn't. I didn't want to. I didn't like that Juliet could make my body react in such a way. I wasn't fucking Angel like she expected. In fact, I'd been avoiding her all day. She was still in her Pokeball, untouched. I was disturbed by how much I wanted to head downstairs and let her out. The house was empty, I could have my way with her all night…

But my Pokémon were here, and I was dating Mabel…plus, my mom or Zoey could walk in, or something.

Sense flooded back into me. What in the world was I thinking!?... I  _wasn't_ thinking, clearly! But I'm not Jack. I wasn't going to let my cock control and think for me! I wasn't going to get off! The fact that I'd even been turned on by a girl who forced me to fuck a Pokémon said a lot about me. And it was shitty of her to send this vid, especially knowing I was having a tough time with Jack. There was no way for Juliet to know I'd fucked up with Mabel, but I was particularly vulnerable, and I hadn't been able to look away…

I exhaled deeply, burying my face in my hands. Those were just excuses. What was wrong with me?! I'd even let Eevee see my hard-on…"I'm gonna go take a shower. Eevee, you make sure Lady is safe, okay?" Still strangely shy, Eevee nodded. I'd scared the poor thing... I gave both of my Pokémon a slight smile and headed downstairs.

I was gonna take a shower. A very cold one.

I couldn't avoid Angel for much longer. It really would be mean of me to keep her in her ball, especially for an extended period. She wanted to see me. If she threw herself at me, I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

I was fucked. Probably literally.


	18. Communication

**_Avery's Pokémon_ **

* * *

**Eevee (?)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Ralts (Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

I slept for a long time. I was exhausted, mentally and emotionally. I let Eevee sleep on the edge of my pillow, but I returned Lady to her Pokéball. I didn’t want her to get hurt or do anything while I was asleep. Despite that, I woke up with her sitting on my chest, squishing my face with her tiny nub hands. Definitely not in her Pokéball.

“Ralts~” She cheered when she saw that I was awake, beaming down at me. And she didn’t stop squishing my cheeks. Her hands were soft and warm, but it was still annoying. Half-asleep, I sat up with a big yawn and grabbed her. I placed her beside me and shook my head.

“Lady,” I yawned again, “did you somehow let yourself out of your Pokéball again?”

Lady gave me an innocent smile, bashfully avoiding my eyes.  Once again, I remembered she wasn’t an ordinary Pokémon. I liked that unique part of her, though. I just hoped it wouldn’t get either of us into trouble while she was growing up. I reached over and ran my fingers across her helmet-shaped head and sensitive crest. She murmured pleasantly, leaning into my touch as usual. I liked how Lady’s head -especially the red crests- always had this strange, warm feeling coming from it. It was almost comforting being able to hold her like that.

“Ee _vee_ ,” a grumpy little voice snapped. My starter Pokémon threw her body into my wrist full force, breaking my hold on Lady. A lance of pain shot through my wrist and I clutched it.

“Ouch!! Why are you like this, Eevee!?” I scowled, trying to rub the ache away. It was way too early in the morning for her to beat on me! “Now I’m definitely not giving you _any_ attention. If that’s what you were after.”

Eevee matched my glare with one of her own, smirking victoriously when I eventually broke eye contact. I was aggravated with her, but mostly relieved. She was back to her usual self. I’m glad that seeing my junk didn’t scare her too bad. Shifting on the bed, I tossed my legs over the side and picked up my glasses and Pokétch from the nightstand. I put my glasses on and gazed at the screen: it was already 2!

“Shit, that late already? Guess I really needed the sleep.” I yawned loudly and stood up. I wondered what I should do today. I had no plans other than go to the Pokémon Fanclub, which definitely wasn’t going to happen now. I also had no money. That didn’t leave me many options…Well, nothing I had to think about now. Especially when I had morning wood (thankfully hidden by my baggy pants) and needed to pee. I glanced at my two Pokémon. “I’ll be right back.”

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. Much to my surprise, I heard the television playing. Sleepy and curious, I headed toward the sound. I was surprised to find Zoey and another girl sitting in the living room on our brand-new couch watching TV. My eyes widened when I noticed the other girls strange, bright hair color and twin tails. Oh no...

Both girls turned when they heard my footsteps.   _‘No fucking way…’_

Clutching a cup of tea, the woman of my nightmares began to speak, “It feels like it’s been forever, Avery. Even though it’s only been a few days.”

Zoey shrugged. “I ran into Marissa on the way home earlier, so I invited her over. Don’t give me that look, she said she needed to talk to you and mom said it was alright.” I wasn’t giving her a dirty look because I thought she didn’t ask permission. I was giving her a dirty look because she allowed this psychopath into our house. Then again, there was no way for her to really know how much I hated Marissa. Though, after the events with Eevee, she really should…

I glared at Marissa, still sitting and innocently sipping at her tea. I wanted to grab her by her pink twin tails and throw her out of the house. Instead, I forced a smiled.

“Hey, Marissa. Thought you’d be back _next week._ ”

She giggled. “Well, I just _had_ to hurry home and meet the girl who managed to steal the heart of Avery Higgs. I flew instead. Cost me quite a lot, but worth it I’d say. I got to see your adorable little sister in the flesh.”

My eye twitched. So, this was about Mabel. I figured. I forced a smile, “And just how long are you going to be here, Marissa? I’m sure Jack would love to see you.”

Zoey glanced between us. “Wait...you have a girlfriend, Av-”

“Shh.” I interrupted her. “So, yeah. How long, Marissa?”

Marissa’s blue eyes flashed. “As long as it takes ~” She replied in a sing-song voice. “Anyways, your adorable sister and I are watching some contests. Would you like to sit down and join us?”

Zoey interjected before I could. “Don’t forget I’m leaving in a few minutes. I told you, Alice and I are going to take a trip to Solaceon Town.”

Solaceon Town? That was days away! Jack’s warning floated into my mind. Jack had told me that Alice was hanging around with a predatory guy. There was no way I could let Zoey go. I opened my mouth, but Marissa spoke first.

“And I told you, I can’t let you go,” Marissa said, still smiling. She twirled one of her twin tails. “Hence why I said to wait for Avery. I’m sure he’ll agree.” Marissa met my gaze.

I turned to Zoey, frowning. “Why are you even going to that boring shithole? No one “wants” to go to Solaceon town.”

Zoey crossed her arms and glared at both of us. “Hey! I have my Pokémon license and everything, you two! I’m basically an adult. I can handle leaving town. And for the record, Avery, some people do. Alice’s boyfriend has an awesome vacation home near Solaceon and it's really nice!”

There it was. Alice’s boyfriend. Once again, Marissa spoke up before I could even get a chance to.  “I’m tired from travelling. So, I’ll cut to the chase. Zoey, I know about what you do. The blog, the videos…everything. You could say I’m a big fan.” I flinched, teeth clenching. But I kept my mouth shut because I was interested in what she had to say. I put my hand on Zoey’s shoulder, to comfort her as much as possible. Marissa’s beautiful face lit up when she noticed she had our rapt attention. She grinned. “And I know quite a bit about your friend, Alice.  She’s being preyed on by a man known as Christopher Styles, or… Chip Stylish. I, nor Avery, can allow you to leave with them.”

I didn’t like how she was ordering my sister around, but I didn’t disagree with her.

Zoey didn’t say anything for a long moment. Then, she sighed. “I know.”

I blinked. “Wait, what? You know about this Christopher guy? And yet you’re planning to go with her!?”

“It’s complicated. I...like her.”

A million emotions shot into me. Zoey... liked another girl? Jack’s words rushed into me. I really didn’t know Zoey. Literally nothing. I didn’t know who she liked or how/why she did the things she did. There was a wall between us. We didn’t understand each other. That pissed me off. Had I really failed as a brother _this_ much? “Zoey. How many fucking people do you like? Static, Jack, and now this girl, Alice? At this point, what do you even know about love? You’re making a stupid decision because some sick, childish version of love that you have in your head! You’re too immature to make any sort of decis-”

“S-shut up, Avery!” Zoey snapped at me, her voice quivering but venomous. Her golden eyes narrowed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.  I was shocked into silence. Zoey has yelled at me, but never like that...“You think I don’t know it’s stupid? I’m going because I…because I...she and I…we’re complicated. She’s dating him but…but she doesn’t like him! She just likes his money, and his attention, okay? Chip makes a lot of famous videos. He has his own show! But he hasn’t been able to make the stuff people like him for. He…he makes a lot of videos with farm Pokémon. Tauros, Rapidash, that sort of thing…He can’t do that in Hearthome. So, he wants to take her. Take her to Solaceon town. I can’t…let her go alone. I know I’m weird, I know I feel things weirdly, but even so... I’m going with her. The entire reason I’m not on my journey is because she doesn’t want to go!”

Marissa smiled. “How romantic.”

I didn’t know what to do with all this information. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. “Zoey…Zoey, I’m sorry. I sympathize but you’re only fourteen. You aren’t ready to do something like that. You’re not a hero, you can’t save her from this guy. You’re just a kid.”

Zoey clenched her fists. “I’m not a kid, Avery. I’ve done more than you have.”

I grit my teeth. That’s true. She wasn’t a virgin. I don’t even know who she lost it to.  Or when, or where, or _anything._ I reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her close and pushing my face into hers. “You think acting like a slut with my piece of shit best friend makes you an adult, Zoey?”

“Let go of me!” Zoey struggled to pull away from me.

Marissa gasped. “A-Avery! You’re gonna hurt the poor thing, let her go!”

I tightened my hold and sneered at her. “Oh shut up, Marissa.  Stay out of my business. You want to blackmail me _with_ Zoey, so shut your mouth!” I looked into Zoey’s eyes. “You’re. Not. Going. End of discussion.”

Tears began to drip down Zoey’s cheeks and she continued to struggle, desperate to escape my grip. I hated seeing her cry, but I couldn’t take it back. Zoey was making such shitty decisions, I couldn’t be soft with her this time.

“Let me go!” Zoey glared at me, even as she sobbed. “Mom said I could!!”

That was the last straw. “Zoey, our mother is neglectful and horrible! She let you get into Pokeporn, and she doesn’t even know! She made me work all these years because she is too lazy to! She couldn’t even take care of my Ralts for one fucking night!  What makes you think she knows better than me in this situation!? It has always been me who has taken care of us!”

Zoey scowled. She stopped struggling and she was completely silent for a long, painful minute. Then, she shook her head. “No. No…you never took care of me.”

I knew what was coming. And I would’ve done anything to stop it. But I couldn’t. Zoey inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Then, she looked me straight in the eyes. “Jack took care of me. He always has.”

My heart shattered and I let her go, shaking my head. “Zoey…Jack groomed you. He-“

Zoey burst into a sudden fit of sobs, shaking her head. “Yet he was there for me when you weren’t. He met up with me and hugged me when I cried. He helped me sort through my feelings with Alice, after she and I... You never asked. You never, ever asked! About anything! You’d rather tell me I don’t know anything about love, just because I love so many people that I don’t even know what to do! You’d rather call me stupid and immature and slutty, but y-you’re the stupid one, Avery!” She began to back away, shaking her head.

Marissa pouted and reached out to her. “Oh, honey, Avery just struggles to express his feelings. He’s loved me for years and yet-”

“Don’t talk to me, Marissa!  You want to blackmail my big brother with me? I hate you. I hate you both!”  Without another word, Zoey dashed away, leaving Marissa and I in complete silence. She stomped up the steps, and a few seconds later, I heard her bedroom door slam shut. I just stood there, paralyzed. Zoey hadn’t freaked out like that since our dad left. She was hurting, hurting real bad, and I was the reason. She was right. I never asked if she was alright, or what was up in her life.

But Jack had.

“Your sister is such a passionate person,” Marissa murmured, “I’m shocked. You hold everything in but she...she just lets everything out. Even when she shouldn’t. “

I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my head. “I should go after her...”

“She wants to be alone,” Marissa replied. She placed her hand against my t-shirt clad chest, stroking it lightly. The sensation was strangely comforting. I hung my head.

“I’ve failed as an older sibling, haven’t I? You always know everything about Jack. But I’ve never even met this Alice girl outside of saying hi. You may be a bitch, but you love Jack and it shows. I can’t say the same and now... my sister hates me.”

Why was I seeking comfort from someone like Marissa? “She doesn’t hate you. She hates that you don’t understand her. Listen, Avery. I may be an older sibling, but I’m a younger one, too.  My older sisters have never understood me, or tried to. I’ve wanted to go solo with my career for years, but Lucia and Kiana have never asked. And I can’t bring myself to just break away. In a way, I understand how Zoey feels. And I understand how you feel, but you’re acting like it’s too late.”

I gazed down at Marissa, eyes wide. I didn’t know she was capable of being so kind. Then again, she _had_ crafted Pokéballs and a badge container just for me. She could be a good person, sometimes. “I can’t let her go to Solaceon Town.”

“Your mother said she could, and she thinks she loves this girl, Avery. I don’t think you can stop her.”

I shook my head. “She ‘loves’ Jack, too. And her fucking Pokémon. She doesn’t get love.”

Marissa actually laughed in my face. “Or maybe it’s _you_ that doesn’t understand it, Avery. You’re a virgin. What do you know about love? You just started dating someone for the first time, and you’re almost twenty years old!”

I grit my teeth. Some of that was true, yes, but I was still older and wiser than Zoey. “You think _you_ know about love, Marissa? That’s hilarious. You were going to blackmail me with my own little sister, even though you “love” me. How is that love?” I pushed her hand off my chest and backed away. “You bred a rabid Eevee just because your sister sucked my dick. Why am I even taking _any_ sort of advice from you!?”

Marissa’s eyes flashed and she opened her mouth. At that exact moment, two familiar little Pokémon came downstairs.

I sighed. I wasn’t going to argue with someone in front of them. I forced my emotions away, trying my best to smile at them.  “Hey, girls.”

Lady immediately ran over to me, the horns on her head glowing strangely. She hugged my leg and glared at Marissa, yelling, “Ralts!”

Eevee just stood there, eyes wide, gazing at Marissa. This was the woman that had bred her. Her mother, in a way. The pink-haired coordinator knelt down, smiling. “Come here, Evangeline. Come say hi to mumma.”

Eevee was frozen in place.

“Evangeline? You named my Pokémon?” I picked up Eevee and held her in my arms. “I don’t know what you did to her but she’s afraid of you.”

Marissa sighed in annoyance, hands on her hips. “Believe it or not, I made her that way for your benefit.” She smirked a little. “Sort of. I made her a better battler for you, and harder to tame. But I also had to punish you. You became a better trainer because you somehow managed to break her defenses about humans down. It was a double-edged sword but I think it worked out well for both of you.”

“You...did something to her? You made her battle?” I narrowed my eyes. Eevee quivered in my arms and tucked her face into my chest.

Marissa nodded and smiled. “Evangeline actually put up a good fight against Candy the last few times.”

I realized what she was saying. She hadn’t just trained Eevee to not like me. She had trained Eevee to dislike humans in general, just to get at me.  She’d abused my loving little Eevee by making her battle Candy, a fully grown and sadistic Sylveon. That’s why Eevee was paralyzed, shaking in my arms in terror. She recognized Marissa, and thought she was going to get beaten up again. I gnashed my teeth. I’d had enough.

She threatened my sister and hurt my Eevee. I had to draw a line somewhere.

I set Eevee down beside Lady, and stepped closer to Marissa. As if sensing my dark mood, she nervously backed away. I stared into her eyes, teeth grit. I spit words at her like venom: “You...are a disgusting human being, Marissa. I don’t like you, I never will. You’ve abused my Pokémon, and threatened my sister.” She backed into the couch, her expression almost terrified. I found that strangely satisfying. “I’ve continued to let people push me around. I’ve never stooped to their level, but this time...I will. Just because I hate you so fucking much. If you go near me, or my sister, ever again, I _will_ have Jack arrested. I have Zoey’s Poketch, I’ve seen the messages they’ve exchanged. More than that, I have proof that he watches Pokeporn. An email, to be exact. An invitation that he got from you, I’m sure they’ll be able to track that. That’s two pretty big things, don’t you think? Grooming a little girl and watching Pokémon porn. I don’t think the police will like that very much.”

Marissa quivered, her eyes wide. “You...wouldn’t do that...Jack’s your best friend and...”

I shook my head, smiling. “Zoey is my sister. My sister comes before the creep that groomed her. Now, get out of my house.”

Marissa didn’t move, she just stared at me. “Avery...I actually need your help. If you don’t pretend, Lucia-”

I raised a hand. “Marissa. Lucia willingly sucked my dick, she showed me how her Mightyena likes to eat pussy. Good for her. Good for her Mightyena - but I don’t owe her anything. All your sisters knew about Jack and Zoey. I assume he told you, or you guys somehow found out, either way... maybe instead of showing me how good it feels to have a Pokémon eat her out, Lucia should have told me about your little bro grooming my baby sister. Maybe, then, I’d help you out. And maybe if, for once, you didn’t act like a crazy bitch and just fucking asked I would have! Now get the fuck out of my house you Pokémon abusing scum! Away from me, away from my sister, away from my Eevee!!”

The contest star just stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Then, she smiled. Her eyes flashed and hardened. “You think you can yell at me like that? You think I’m afraid of your empty threats? You snitch on Jack, I’ll snitch on Zoey, and then where are we? Oh wait, I know where we’ll be. My family has money, and yours does not.”

My head throbbed. “This is why I hate rich people.”

Marissa laughed, “I mean, that’s understandable. You’re poor as dirt and you have no friends. So, what are you going to do, Avery? You tried to level the playing field, yet I’m still winning.”

I grit my teeth.

Marissa smirked. “That’s why I love you. I love the way anger looks on your face. It’s just so sexy, Avery. And the way you try to act like you’re on the same level as the people around you, on the same level as _me_.” Marissa grabbed me by the shirt, pressing close. Her body was warm and soft as it pressed against me. It took every ounce of my willpower not to physically hurt her. Instead, I stared into her eyes, expression hard. Marissa shivered and leaned close.

‘Mm, those hateful eyes...I think I don’t want you to love me. I think I’m fine with you hating me as long as I can do this...” Moaning softly, Marissa’s pressed her plump mouth against mine. The contest star shivered even more now, and she began to slowly lick and chew at my lips. “Mmm.” I winced when she dug her teeth into my bottom lip, hard. I clenched my fist as sharp, throbbing pain coursed through me. Her teeth had split open my lip, blood gushing out. I gasped in pain, and she thrust her tongue inside. Her fingers dug into my hair, and in a second she began to lick and swirl her tongue across every part of my mouth like a starved Pokémon desperate for food.

Was I so pathetic that I had to just...let this happen? But really, there was nothing I could do...

Suddenly, I heard the sound of padding feet. I couldn’t see what was happening, but apparently Marissa didn’t like it. With a pained squeal, she fell backwards and onto her ass. I realized why. Eevee had bitten into her Achilles tendon, hard. Eevee was wild-eyed and frenzied, digging her teeth in as deep as possible, snarling loudly just like when she attacked me for the first time. Ralts seemed even more angry, slowly walking towards Marissa with glowing eyes.

Then, Lady looked at me. She stared deep into my eyes, her own glowing brightly. And somehow...I heard her in my head.

**_What do you want me to do to her, master? She hurt you, she hurt my friend. So I’ll make her stop. I'll change her, just like that man in the forest._ **

My heart hammered in my chest. Lady was speaking to me. Actually speaking to me. I heard telepathy was a thing with Psychic Pokémon but I thought that was just a lie, or a myth. I didn’t think it’d be this clear. Lady’s voice was warm and bright, comforting. I considered her question, and glanced at Marissa. She was struggling to get Eevee off her, shaking her leg desperately. But angry and resentful -trying to protect me- my starter Pokémon did not let go.

I thought quickly. A way to resolve my problem...  “I...want her to forget about me. To forget about Zoey. To leave me alone. Make her not love me anymore! Can you do that?”

Lady cocked her domed little head. **_In order to change emotions, I have to direct them toward someone else. Tell me who. Visualize them in your mind, and say their name._ **

I could have spit out a wide variety of names. Billy Benjamin was her biggest fan, but I wouldn’t do that to the poor man-child. No, he was nice despite being weird. I personally hated Omar, but I didn’t really know the guy. I only knew one person who deserved something like Marissa’s messed up love. Maybe deserve was a strong word, and maybe I was just resentful of him because Zoey chose him over me. Either way, once I pictured him there was no other choice. Plus, I wanted to get this over with and fast.

“Her brother Jack. Make her love him...c-can you do that, Lady?”

Lady didn’t answer me, she just raised her little hands toward Marissa.

“What...what is that Ralts doing!?” Marissa shrieked as Lady walked toward her.

“Ralts!!!!” Lady yelled. A wave of psychic energy shot toward the Contest Coordinator, and immediately Marissa’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp.

Eevee let her go, breathing heavily. I held her close to me, against me. The three of us just .watched Marissa with bated breath. A minute or so passed, and the woman just laid there. Then, she stood. Slowly. “I...need to go home. To Jack.” Without another word, the woman of my nightmares walked out of my house... and disappeared. She even closed the door behind her.

I glanced at my Ralts, wide-eyed. Lady had done it. She’d actually done it. “How is this possible? Your power...Is she going to be like that forever now?”

Lady smiled at me and much to my shock, she began to stumble in place like she’d run out of energy. I held her close too.

“I can’t hear you anymore. Is it because you used up all your power?” Ralts didn’t say anything. “Lady? Lady? Are you okay!?”

She didn’t respond. Was she unconscious? I pressed my hand to her little chest. Her heart was beating awfully slow...To make matters worse, blood began to seep from her closed eyes. Panicked, I picked her up.  “Come on Eevee! We need to bring Lady to the Pokémon Center!”

I worried I wouldn’t make it in time. I was in my boxers and a t-shirt, but I couldn’t afford to get dressed first. I just had to go. I ran out of my house like my life depended on it. Because bleeding, worn out beyond belief, Lady’s did.

  



	19. Open and Closed

**Avery's Pokémon**

* * *

**Eevee (?)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Ralts (Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

Lady's condition, her concussion, was worse than before but not life-threatening. She was unconscious and unable to wake up. Nurse Joy assured me it was not a coma, but Lady was going to stay asleep for a while. After all, she was completely and totally exhausted. Lady used an immense amount of psychic energy, more energy than her body could handle, so it needed a lot of time to recover. Because of that, Lady needed to stay in the Pokecenter for a few days to get treated.

Eevee couldn't stop panicking to the point that one of the nurses had to put her to sleep using drugged food. Ironically, that was the same way I handled her hysteria in the past, but this time... I felt bad. The nurses had no other choice though, especially when Eevee tried to get on the stretcher  _with_ Lady and started throwing swifts about when she was restrained.

It tore me apart seeing my Pokémon in so much pain, but in a way I was happy to see Eevee feel sympathy toward Lady. Eevee disliked the little Ralts before this, to the extent that she attacked her. Or maybe that was a defense mechanism, a way to keep people out. After all, Eevee hadn't hesitated to battle for me in the forest against that shitbag Elton. Either way, she cared about Lady now. Maybe it was seeing Lady hurt her abuser, or maybe it was the fact that they teamed up to defend me. Either way, for the first time, I really felt like they were  _my Pokémon._ It just sucked that something like this had to happen in order for them to get along.

There was probably no way for me to get out of this looking good and/or responsible. Especially since it was the same Nurse Joy working as last time. One angry look from her assured me I was screwed; I was here  _again,_ in my boxers and a t-shirt, and she had to sedate Eevee since I forgot my Pokéballs at home. When I first got there, she was all business. She hastily took Lady from my arms and pushed her into emergency care on a stretcher. She was in there for a while, and when she came out, I figured I was gonna get a talking to.

I expected her to be upset with me, but not  _this_ angry. The pink-haired nurse practically dragged me into her office to speak with me privately. A very,  _very_  familiar Chansey followed close behind, carrying Eevee. I tried to take her back, but Chansey gave me a bone-chilling glare, so I backed off. Both nurses wouldn't stop glaring at me. Nurse Joy huffed as she sat at her desk, then gestured at the empty chair in front of it. Her Chansey waddled up behind her with a terrifying, stern expression.

Nurse Joy's face was red with rage and her eyes afire as she finally addressed me. "Take a seat." I did. "Now... what did we talk about last time, Avery Higgs?"

I sighed in frustration, shaking my head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Nurse Joy. Lady was defending me from-"

Nurse Joy held up her hand and made a strange hissing noise in the back of her throat. "No. Shut it. You are an irresponsible trainer, no matter the excuse. It has only been a few days and your Ralts is here, severely injured once again. This is the  _second_  time, Higgs. Clearly, you don't know how to battle or take care of a Pokémon. You didn't even put her in a Pokéball. You realize that would have halted her condition? Instead you risked it deteriorating and carried her all the way here!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm a new trainer and I didn't know a Pokeb-"

"Mister Higgs, I suggested the Pokémon Fanclub last time, but now it's mandatory."

My eyes widened. Would the Pokémon Fanclub even let me back in? "They don't like me. I was barred from membership last time I went. I can't-"

Nurse Joy hissed again. "Shut it, Higgs!" I went quiet. "If you're trying to defend yourself, you made your case even worse. You have to do a lot to make the Fanclub deny you."

' _That's not true at all. Call them out on their predatory ways and they basically kick you out...'_ Not that I was going to say that out loud. I wished Nurse Joy would let me get a word in, but clearly, she wasn't going to. The slender woman rubbed her temples, shaking her head in disgust. She appeared to be deep in thought. Then, she met my eyes.

"I understand there were probably strange circumstances that led to this event. Either way, I can't overlook neglect or abuse, Avery. So, this is what I'm going to do. Your Ralts, Lady, will be kept here until you bring me proof a high-ranking member of the Pokémon Fanclub has agreed to mentor you. Consider it a sort of probation." I opened my mouth to protest and she cut me off immediately. "Either that, or we bring this matter to the police."

I stared at her, eyes wide. "Nurse Joy, please. You have to believe that I didn't do anything. There was a woman in my house and she-"

Nurse Joy sighed heavily. I trailed off. She wasn't listening to me. I couldn't provide proof, and if the police investigated they'd surely find out about what Lady did to Marissa. And maybe even about Zoey and her videos. I had no choice but to do what Nurse Joy wanted. I never had a choice. "So...what type of proof would I need?"

Nurse Joy sighed again as she filled out a sheet of paper. "Get a signature on this and we can talk about bringing Lady back into your home."

I stared at her resentfully, accepting the document with grit teeth. I tried to calm myself by staring at Eevee's adorable, sleeping form in Chansey's little arms, but I only got more stressed out thinking about how she'd react when she woke up and Lady wasn't with us. "And what exactly qualifies as a "high-ranking member" of the Fanclub?" I asked.

"Because you were denied membership I'll say...one of the board members. They are expert Pokémon battlers and trainers. Change their mind about you, and you'll change mine."

"Nurse Joy!" I slammed my fist down on the table. "That's unreasonable! They...they are not good people. You can't expect me to-"

But she wasn't listening. "If you don't want Lady being put into protection services I suggest you work fast, Mister Higgs. Your behavior today doesn't help your case, I must say. You're lucky I don't bring this to a Jenny. She'd take away your Eevee, too. I'm doing you a favor, Avery. Get that paperwork signed." She walked away before I could say anything else. Chansey handed Eevee back to me, still death-glaring at me. Then, she waddled after Nurse Joy and I was alone.

I growled in frustration as anger pulsated through me. But there was nothing I could do. Resentment filled me as I stared at the paper, thinking about the difficult task before me. I was gonna have to go back to the damn Fanclub, more than that...I had to make friends with one of the board members. They all disliked me and thought that I was disrespectful, and I wasn't fond of them either.

There was no way.

"We're just gonna have to do it." I held Eevee close, sighing softly. "Wake up soon, Eva."

She twitched in her sleep, as if her body was responding to her name. I gently stroked Eevee's peaceful, sleeping face and held her close. I walked out of the room, and toward the exit. "I'll be back, Nurse Joy! I yelled loudly. The pink-haired nurse didn't react, she just kept skimming the paperwork laid out before her. I headed outside, and home.

* * *

I was an asshole. I'd left Angel in her Pokéball all morning, even though I said I wouldn't. And I was an even bigger asshole because I wouldn't be able to see her today either. I had to take care of this Pokémon Fanclub bullshit. When I got home, I hurriedly tugged on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then my jacket. Buckling my Pokéball belt on, and sliding my badge case into my pocket, I headed out of my room. I paused when I came face to face with Zoey's bedroom door. She was blasting loud music.

"Hey, Zoey! I'm sorry about the Alice thing, but I need to take care of Lady, my Ralts. She got another concussion! Can we talk about it later?"

Zoey didn't respond. Maybe she couldn't hear me over the music...though I doubted that. It was more likely that she was ignoring me.

"I know you don't want to see me right now...so...I'll talk to you later." I headed downstairs, and strapped Eevee's Pokéball to my belt. She'd still been asleep when I returned her. Whatever the nurses gave her, it was strong.

I brainstormed as I left the house. Somehow, I had to get in good with the Pokémon Fanclub. I could walk back in there and speak to them, perhaps, but somehow I doubted that would be enough. I had to take it a step further. When I first went there, the higher-ups mentioned how I had a good reputation for a variety of reasons. My sister was doing Pokeporn so "obviously" I wasn't against it, and I was friends with Juliet and Jack who were already members.

My mind drifted to Angel. I didn't want to keep her in her Pokéball all day, nor could I afford to waste time playing and hanging out with her. I had to take care of this Pokémon Fanclub business as soon as I could. Lady was going to be in urgent care for a few days, but I still wanted this paper signed asap. Juliet and her sister were pretty well known at the Fanclub, if I remember correctly. If anyone could get me in again it was a stubborn, demanding bitch like her. I gazed at my Pokétch with a sigh.

I searched my contacts until I found hers. Looking at it reminded me of the "little video" she'd sent me last night. That had been pretty much impossible to get out of my head. Even now, my body was reacting to the memory. Shaking my head, I gave her a call. I prayed she wasn't busy, and my prayers were answered. A few rings later and Juliet's face was on my Pokétch screen.

Her lips were twisted into a smug little grin. "Sooo, get your dick wet?"

I should have known she'd go there immediately. "No. I didn't. And I won't be." Juliet raised an eyebrow. "I need a favor, Juliet."

"You won't do a  _favor_  for Angel, yet you expect me to do one for you? Hmm."

I shook my head. "No. It's not like that. Listen, I was actually going to. Ya know? Do stuff...today...with her. But when I woke up things went to shit. No, don't roll your eyes, Juliet. I'm not asking you for a small favor. I'm asking for a big one. My Pokémon, Lady. My Ralts. She..." I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut, "she got hurt. Really hurt. Trying to protect me."

Juliet's eyes widened. "Whatever she needs, I'll help. Avery, what happ-"

"It's not her. They...Nurse Joy wants to take her away from me. Because it's the second time I've brought her to the Pokémon center within a few days in critical condition. It wasn't life threatening, and she was defending me, but they want to take her away from me anyways. Nurse Joy said that if I don't have a signature from one of the board members of the Pokémon fanclub within a few days...it'll become a legal matter. She wants me to have some kind of...mentor-student relationship with one of those old geezers. I won't be able to get her back if I can't get in the club."

Juliet was stunned into silence. She just stared at me. Then, she slowly nodded. "So, you want me to talk to them for you. To get you another chance."

I nodded. "Obviously, I'll put in a ton of work myself. I'll say whatever I have to, do whatever I have to...but I need your help."

"Hmm." Juliet didn't say much for a few seconds, tapping her plump lips with a manicured finger, deep in thought. Then, her dark brown eyes widened and she began to smile and vigorously nod. "Yes. Yes, of course I'll help you! But...you have to bring Angel here, first."

Relief flooded into me. It was that easy? "Awesome, thanks so much, Juliet. I was thinking of bringing Angel back to you, anyways. I haven't been able to let her out of her Pokéball and I'm sure she's craving your attention."

Juliet waved her hand, "Yeah, sure sure. Head on over and I'll buzz you up. Apartment 5D." She hung up without another word.

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. I couldn't help but smile. Juliet Harmon really  _wasn't_  the evil bitch I thought she was. She was shaping up to be a good friend. Despite her attraction to me, Juliet was still there for me, and that was what mattered. Now, if only I could get her to not send me videos of her masturbating, and to stop trying to get me to fuck her Pokémon, our friendship would be even better. Not that I 100% want that stuff to stop...maybe not even 80%.

Everything's so confusing.

I remembered where she lived, but Juliet sent me the coordinates anyways. I headed over immediately. A few minutes later I was at the front of her apartment again. Like she said she would, Juliet buzzed me up. I was getting nervous now that I was here. Last time I'd been in this apartment we'd been  _doing things._ I'd lost my virginity to Angel, I'd kissed Juliet. Riding up the elevator, memories of these thoughts bombarded me. The feeling of Juliet's lips, Angel's hot, tight pussy wrapped around my cock.

I slapped myself. There were a million reasons why I shouldn't be thinking about that!

I sighed as the elevator door slid open and walked toward Juliet's apartment. I knocked on the door a few times, then waited. Juliet opened it a second later.

I forgot how to breathe. In our voice chat, I'd only seen her face. Now, I could see all of her. I couldn't stop my eyes from exploring every inch, every curve. She was clad in nothing but daisy dukes -that didn't even reach the top of her thighs- and a shoulderless red crop top. And, as usual, her kissable lips had a coat of that delicious, crimson lipstick. It felt like I could see everything. Toned, tanned thighs. And that stomach...so smooth...those slender shoulders.

Juliet bit her lip, her dark eyes shining. I was mesmerized by the sight of her pure white teeth digging into that red, soft flesh... "Do you want to come in? Or do you want to stand there and point at me?"

I blinked. "W-what? Point at you?"

Juliet giggled and lowered her eyes to my crotch. I glanced down, then hurriedly covered myself. "I-I'm sorry! I don't..." I cleared my throat and stepped inside her apartment, hands still hiding my erection. The memories of my first time, the excitement of being here, and the sight of Juliet's amazing body so scantily clad had just been too much.

I was ashamed of myself. How could I get turned on when I might never see my Lady again? And by a girl like Juliet, of all people. I had Mabel, I needed to focus on the Fanclub, so what was wrong with me? I moved to grab Angel's Pokéball but Juliet spoke up first.

"Not yet. I want to talk to you. C'mere, Avery. Come sit." Juliet patted the cushion beside her, her dark eyes locked on me. She smirked when I hesitated. "I won't bite."

Swallowing, I walked over and sat beside her. She leaned against me, pushed her breasts into my arm. "Juliet, wait, I-"

"Shh. You act like I just unbuttoned your pants and took out your cock. I'm just...leaning against you~" Emphasizing her words, Juliet began to press and squish her breasts against my arm. "Mmm. Unless this is too much for you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, face burning. "That's...that's too much for anyone."

Juliet brushed her hand against my thigh. So close to my aching member it hurt. "So...explain it to me. What happened to your Ralts?" Thankfully, she pulled away. I could actually breathe now that her hot body wasn't pressed against mine.

I swallowed. "Do you actually want to know?" I looked at her.

Juliet nodded, "Of course I do. You, battling a second time? I have to know."

I scratched my jaw. "Well...I guess I'll explain the whole thing, then. It wasn't a battle. You know Jack?"

Guilt started flowing into me. Would Juliet judge me when she found out what I did? Should I even tell her? I shouldn't, but somehow, I wanted to. If anyone could understand revenge, if anyone could understand doing such a twisted thing, it was Juliet. I clenched my fist. Much to my shock, Juliet placed her hand on top of mine and began to lightly stroke my knuckles. But it wasn't in a sensual way, it was comforting.

"Jack has an older sister. Named Marissa. She's been obsessed with me for years."

Juliet laughed. "Oh, trust me! I know Marissa Wainwright. No one in the Pokémon Fanclub doesn't, she's kind of infamous. Honestly, they probably recognized you at the club from your name alone. That would kind of explain the way Vanessa reacted when you introduced yourself."

I glanced at her, shocked. "So you know what she's like?"

Juliet snorted. "I thought I was the craziest bitch in Hearthome. Meeting her enlightened me. She talked about you  _constantly._ "

"She threatened me. Threatened my sister. The same way you did. If she had her way, I was gonna have to pretend to be her boyfriend and probably worse. I couldn't do that to Mabel! Or myself. I tried to stick up for myself and threaten her the same way."

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow. I hurriedly continued. "I have evidence that Jack has been grooming my little sister. For years. Even before the Poképhilia."

Juliet's eyes widened. "So when you two were having that fight outside the club...that's what he was talking about ? When he mentioned your sister?"

I nodded. "Marissa said I had to obey her. If we outed each others siblings they'd both get in trouble, but they had money so Jack wouldn't be in trouble for long. Around this time, my Pokémon headed downstairs. They saw what was happening. And Lady, my Ralts, she...used her powers. To change Marissa. Her mind."

"What do you mean, Avery?"

I squeezed her hand, shaking my head. "It's gonna sound crazy but I heard Lady, in my head. And then she twisted Marissa's mind. She told me I had to pick someone, to redirect her love. So..."

"So you picked Jack."

"Yes."

I didn't expect Juliet to smile the way she did. "You're a bad boy, Avery. But I can't disagree with what you did. Just desserts, in my opinion. He preyed on your sister, and now his own will prey on him."

Her support felt weirdly good. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "You know? That's a good point..." I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for helping me, Juliet."

"Of course, Avery! I wouldn't want you to have your adorable Pokémon taken away. I couldn't imagine. Especially given the circumstances."

"You're nicer than I realized," I sighed.

"I'm not nice," Juliet smiled. "Nothing in life is free, and that includes this favor. Though...I won't be asking for much..." Juliet gave me an innocent look, grinning.

I glared at her. "I figured something was up..."

"Did you? Cause you were calling me nice just a second ago, which made my skin crawl by the way. Come with me," she smiled and grabbed both my hands. I stood up and followed her down a familiar hallway into her bedroom. The memories of what took place here rushed into me.

Juliet reached over and grabbed Angel's Pokéball. It was special in design, a pretty white color with flecks of navy blue. She spun Angel's Pokéball in her hand, then opened it up and released Angel.

The Absol appeared in a burst of burst of red light. She looked around herself curiously, absorbing her surroundings. She smiled when she noticed us, visibly cheering up. Then, her eyes widened and she  _really_ looked at me. She recognized me as the man she'd mated with for the first time in her life.

"You'll have to forgive her stare, Angel has been cooped up in her Pokeball all this time waiting for you. Even though I promised you'd...do things with her." She stuck her tongue out at me and winked at me.

Angel blushed and looked away from me. Juliet smiled when she saw that reaction, and stood. She knelt next to her Pokemon and wrapped her up in her arms.

Juliet began to drag her fingers through the soft, luxurious fur on Angel's chest. Both their eyes glinted with a strange intensity. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't look away. My gaze locked with Angel's.

I struggled to look away from her, "Do you really want that type of thing from me, Angel?"

The beautiful Absol nodded.

Her reaction made my heart pound. The two of them looked so sexy together. Juliet hugging Angel from behind while smirking at me, Angel with that innocent expression...A part of me wanted them both. Instead, I nodded.

"Okay, Juliet. I'll do it."

Angel's loud, happy "~Sol!" sealed my fate.

There was no way I could reject her now, it would break Angel's heart. Juliet clapped with delight and led me over to her bed. She patted it.

"Put your glasses on the nightstand. You don't want them getting wet."

My pulse jumped, especially the one in my pants. I set my glasses aside. With a little hesitance,

I climbed onto her just like the first time.

"Lay on your back," Juliet ordered with a grin. I wanted to get this over with, and maybe I was a little excited about it too, so I obeyed without question. I kind of had an idea of what kind of position Juliet was about to put us into. My theory was confirmed when Angel joined me up on the bed, and almost as if she'd done this before, she crept upward. A few seconds later, I was face-to-face with her sopping wet vagina.

Just the idea of me doing this had excited her that much? Then again, just the idea of doing it had gave me a raging boner so who was I to judge?

I'd seen Angel's pussy before. But now, up close, it looked even more appealing. Her entrance was dripping and swollen, the salmon-colored folds covered in a sheen of arousal. The smell of it wafted out, and it was strangely delicious. I wanted to bury my face in it then and there, but I forced myself not to. Instead, I reached out with a shaking hand and gently pulled apart Angel's delicate folds.

The adorable Absol whimpered in delight, pushing her body forward as if begging me to start touching her more. I ran my fingers inside her pussy, gathering up some of the indecent liquid dripping out. I don't know how Pokémon biology works but she had a clitoris, which I hadn't noticed before. I grazed it with my thumb, basking in her reactions to the subtle, teasing touch.

Angel quaked, and she stared at me with big, gleaming red eyes. Begging for more. I smiled at up at her.

"Stop being a tease, you've made her wait long enough. Bury your face in there, Avery. Satisfy her."

I wanted to play around some more, but Juliet was right. I leaned down and rubbed my face against Angel's furry, soft thigh. She stared down at me in adoration, clearly enjoying my touch. I couldn't help but smile back. I'm sure we were both remembering our first time together fondly. It's strange that I had a bond with her like that, but I didn't dislike it. I don't think.

Partially to escape my thoughts, and partially to obey Juliet I leaned down and finally pushed my lips against Angel's beautiful pussy. The first thing I noticed was the smell got even stronger, and I loved it. It filled my nose, and practically made me drool. I inhaled, hungry for more of it. But I wanted to taste it, too. I flicked my tongue out, and gathered up some of Angel's naughty juices. Her pussy tasted just as good as it smelled, melting into my tastebuds. It had a strange flavor, almost like dark chocolate in its richness.

Angel's reactions were sublime. She began to pant the second I leaned forward, and when my lips touched her folds she went crazy, howling her name and jerking her body. I barely had time to enjoy it before she began to squirm and rub herself all over me. Her juices smeared across my face, burying me in the scent. I grabbed her hips for more control and began to actually try and please her.

I repeatedly switched between sucking on her clit, and licking a stripe across her inner folds. Occasionally, I stuck my tongue deep inside and swallowed a mouthful of her juices. I was in heaven. Everything was so wet, hot, and delicious.

I could argue that Juliet pressured me into doing this. She was asking me to do this even though she knew I had such mixed feelings about. She'd basically said this was a transaction. That if I didn't, she wouldn't help me out. But I would have done this for Angel, anyways. I'd been wanting to touch her since Juliet first handed me her Pokéball. It had been hard to resist letting her out, even with Eevee and Lady around. That was wrong, but it was the truth.

I hungrily delved between her folds, and I raised my hand and moved it toward her entrance.

Angel stared at me in confusion, dark, lustful eyes wide. I wiggled my fingers. "Don't worry, it'll feel even better, I think." She noticed my gesture, and began to pant. Clearly, she liked the idea.

"S-Sol~!" She squealed as I began to push my fingers inside her entrance. The wet folds parted like water, accepting the two digits with ease. I sunk them in to my knuckles, groaning when Angel's pussy began to tighten and pulse around me.

"Fuuck, y-you're tightening up~ Angel. I won't be able to move my fingers if you keep squeezing them like that."

Angel shivered with delight. "Sol sol!" She whimpered.

When I looked up, I noticed she was licking at the air. It was a strange thing to do, I didn't understand.

The bed shifted as Juliet joined us. At first, I thought she was recording me or something. Then, I realized what she was doing. Angel was licking the air because she wanted a kiss. And Juliet was delivering it to her.

My cock pulsed in my pants as I watched Juliet reach out and grasp Angel's face gently in her hands. She'd also just met Angel this week, yet they were so intimate with each other already. My hips jerked unconsciously as I watched Juliet lean close, and press her tongue against Angel's.

Juliet must have noticed me watching and not pleasing Angel, because she grabbed Angel's hips and pushed her crotch firmly into my face.

I got the memo. The next few moments were a hot, messy blur. I just licked and licked, and yet I couldn't get enough. I wanted it all, but the deeper I delved the more liquid I got. I ran my tongue up and down her clitoris, twirling it around the swollen nub. I couldn't hear her reactions because her mouth was covered by Juliet's, but the way her folds tightened and quivered around my fingers made it clear she was feeling good.

I began to pump them inside her, pistoning, almost. I heard Angel squeal now. Suddenly, she froze.

I groaned in delight as a hot wave of sticky moisture splattered across my face, dripping in torrents. She coated me with her messy orgasm, her folds quivering around my fingers like crazy. I was kind of glad she came because my wrist was starting to ache, and this position was mildly uncomfortable.

Angel was panting like a bitch in heat as Juliet pulled her away from me, hugging her Pokémon and smiling. "You did so good, honey. Look at what you did."

Angel stared at me. Her expression was so strange. It was like she was in a daze, her eyes glazed over. I panted as I stared back at her. Angel smiled at me, bashfully ducking her head after her eyes scanned my face. I see, so she was embarrassed about cumming all over my face like that. Understandable.

Juliet gave me a smile of appreciation. "Thanks, Avery. She really needed that. Didn't you Angel! Didn't you!?"

Angel squirmed and rubbed her body against her trainer. It felt good seeing that. Juliet loved her Pokémon, that much was obvious.

"So we're good?" I asked, getting to my knees on the mattress.

Juliet shook her head. "No, actually. One more thing."

My eyes widened. "Juliet! You said I just had to-"

"I know, I know. But...you don't really want to stop, do you? Look at your cock, it's so hungry. It wants to be free." Juliet smirked at me. "C'mon Avery...you've already done this, what's a little bit more? I mean, you've fucked Angel already. Can't get worse then that."

While she spoke she shifted on the bed and came up beside me. "Plus...I want to give Angel something else. Look at her. She's so unsatisfied, even from that. She needs a little more."

I glanced at her in confusion. "What...do you mean? You want me to touch her more or something?"

Juliet shook her head. I trembled as she reached out and unzipped my pants.

I hated myself.

I didn't push her away. I didn't want to.

I groaned when she pulled my cock out of my boxers, grasping it in her soft hands. "J-Juliet, I don't...I can't!"

I managed to get control of myself. I hastily jumped up and tucked myself away, zipping back up. "J-Juliet. Will you help me still, even...even if I don't want to do that?"

Juliet sighed, then she shrugged and smiled. "Sure. But only because I like you, Four-eyes."

"I'm not even wearing my glasses,  _princess_!"

"You get mad about the weirdest things. Want me to change your name?" She cooed in a taunting manner. "How about...Servant boy. Or..."

"Save it, princess," I sighed. But I couldn't help but smile.

Juliet grinned back at me. Then at Angel. "You want something to eat, Ang?"

The Absol nodded immediately, still watching me, eyes filled with hunger. Juliet was right, she wasn't satisfied, but it was over.

* * *

I took care of myself in the bathroom. I didn't miss Juliet's disgusted, disappointed look when I came out with a relieved sigh. Apparently she'd really wanted to pull it out of me herself. Dinner was amazing. I didn't even understand why Juliet was hiring me, I could cook well but  _this_  was amazing. It was all vegetables and fruit, but it tasted better than anything I'd eaten before. I basically cleaned my entire plate.

Juliet and I sat on the couch together watching TV, Angel splayed out and asleep across our laps. Our shoulders touched.

It was strange that something so small was making me nervous and excited. And it made me feel guilty. I'd felt aroused by Juliet before, but this nervous tingle in my stomach was something that'd been exclusive to Mabel. Were things between Juliet and I changing so fast?

Why?

Juliet sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. The smell of her hair was delicious. "I'm so tired of stuff like this on TV. Like they know anything. They just chase famous people around and ask them if they fuck Pokémon. Then, when they  _obviously_ say no, because who would out themself in this political heat, they use it against the movement."

Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention. Juliet's impassioned words made me glance at the TV.

"E-excuse me! Excuse me, you're the Champion of Sinnoh, I think it's extremely important that you speak your thoughts about this!" The interviewer was apparently desperate.

Honestly, I would have been too. It's not everyday that former champion Cynthia and her girlfriend, Dawn -the current champion- were in public. I'm sure an interview with them was worth a lot. The dark-clad woman was walking away, dragging Dawn with her. Apparently they were very uninterested in an interview.

The reporter laughed nervously and continued to chase them down. "You're friends with Fantina, did you know about her "activities?" You also frequent Unova, surely you had to see the signs in Burge."

I recognized this interviewer as the same one from last time. Arceus, was this the only thing she was capable of doing? Hunting famous people down and bombarding them with unfair questions that were practically accusations about Poképhilia?

Cynthia stopped walking. The interviewer grinned at the camera, then turned to her.

The former Champion of Sinnoh's face was freezing cold. She held Dawn close, and scowled at the camera. To my surprise, it was Dawn who began to speak first.

"My fiance and I have been the champions of Sinnoh on again off again for years. She's studied history extensively and knows a lot about Pokemon, I like to say I know a lot about them too...I mean, I'm an expert battler and I am a former contest champion. I consider myself an honest person, so...here it is... If I had my way, Pokelove would be legal."

Cynthia spoke up now. "Either they have the ability to consent, like with battle, or they don't. You don't get to pick and choose what rights they have. You wanted my opinion, there it is!" Cynthia smiled, and without another word she walked away.

Juliet and I burst into a fit of stupefied laughter. Had two champions of Sinnoh just admitted to supporting the idea of Pokephilia? The reporter looked like her world had just ended. The mood of the News channel changed completely. Suddenly, they were reporting on some random small crime.

No one wanted to talk about Cynthia and Dawn''s startling comments.

"Wow, they're both amazing," I laughed, shaking my head. "I couldn't imagine speaking up like that. They're at the top of the world and they're risking it for that?"

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, honestly, this will really change things. If the champions of Sinnoh support it people are going to start to wonder if they're wrong about it. And besides,

you could be that brave if you wanted to..."

"Wow, this is really good," I laughed. "Honestly, people just don't want to try to understand it."

Juliet stared at me, mouth agape. I gave her a strange look. "What, something on my face?"

She smiled. "Do you realize what you just said? Maybe we'll get along more than I thought."

That nervous feeling in my stomach again. "I-I should probably head home. My sister..."

Juliet nodded in understanding. The strange, almost romantic mood faded away. She hastily stood and grabbed all the dishes. I watched her bring them into the kitchen, then scurry out.

"Goodbye Angel," I murmured, rubbing the Absol's soft head. "It was so good to see you."

Angel leaned close and licked my lips, smiling at me. I rubbed her head even more, then walked to the front door. "Hey, Juliet. Thanks for helping me."

Juliet nodded and followed me to the door, her expression unreadable. "No problem, Higgs. I'll give the Chairman a call the second you leave. If I have to, I'll pay for you to get back in."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. "Thank you...Thank you so much."

Juliet nodded, then tucked her hair behind her ears. She smiled. "Well...goodnight."

I had been here all night, hadn't I?

I felt like I owed her something. Or like something was missing.

Juliet just stared at me. Then, she cocked her head. "Avery?"

I watched her red lips move. And I realized what this feeling was. This nervous sensation in my stomach, this urge to  _do something._ I wanted to kiss her.

Juliet noticed my gaze, and she wet her lips. "Do it, Higgs. You don't have to leave. Just..." She began to rub her hands up and down my chest, eyes dark with lust. "For once in your life, stop thinking." I obeyed her. At least, I told myself that's what I was doing. I just wanted this. I hungrily leaned close and buried my fingers in her hair. She was on me in a second, like she'd been holding herself back.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I caught her and groaned hungrily as her lips seized mine, our tongues eagerly searching and finding each other.

She tasted so good, and her lips felt amazing. The first kiss had been in my mind, but this one was even better. I ran my tongue along hers, cock throbbing. I didn't think it was possible to get that turned on after just orgasming. "Mnnnm," Juliet moaned with delight, tugging at my hair. Pain shot through me as she pulled.

Suddenly, my Pokétch began to ring. I pushed Juliet off of me immediately, my senses flooding back into me. Juliet moaned with delight, panting softly and running her thumb across her lips.

I stared at my Pokétch in horror. It had to be a sign.

Mabel was calling me  _now_ of all times!?

"Avery..." Juliet's playful expression fell away as she stared at my face. The guilt fell onto my shoulders like three hundred pounds of steel.

"O-One sec." I fixed my shirt and messy hair, adjusting my glasses. I couldn't ignore it this time. I couldn't.

Juliet smirked when she heard Mabel's voice.

"You answered...I was worried you'd never talk to me again after you didn't respond to my messages," Mabel laughed nervously.

I tried to smile, making sure the camera was pointed opposite of Juliet. "H-Hey."

Juliet sighed dramatically and sauntered over to the couch. I gave her a dirty look and a shushing gesture. Smirking ear to ear, Juliet sat down next to Angel. I couldn't stop staring at her. Especially when she unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her thighs. Her eyes shot a message at me.

' _I dare you to look away.'_

I couldn't.

I watched her fingers slide beneath her panties. I couldn't see anything but I knew. Juliet began to bite her lip and squirm, those dark, lustful eyes burning into mine.

"I want to see you," Mabel murmured, but it was like she was talking from the other room. I could barely hear her. "I know we hurt each other... My parents aren't home, would you want to come...watch a movie or something? We can talk. You could bring Lady and Eevee!"

My heart twisted and ached in my chest. I couldn't be here and  _not_  look...so I acted like a coward. I mouthed goodbye to Juliet, and I ran away.

* * *

My entire body felt heavy as I made my way to Mabel's. A million thoughts were running through my mind. One far more than the others.

 _How could you do that to her, how could you do that to her, how could you_ _ **want**_   _to do that to her?_

I ate out Angel, yet somehow, I felt more guilty about the kiss. Because there was no question about my consent. I kissed Juliet. She didn't kiss me.

I had to get all of this shit out of my head. I felt like a ball rolling down a steep hill. My life was completely out of control. I was getting everything confused, I was thinking with my dick instead of my head, but then what was up with the butterflies in my stomach? When had Juliet crept into my head like that?

I knew the answer, of course. When she came out to speak to me and Mabel did not.

I waited in front of Mabel's front door for a solid five minutes. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Part of me wanted to just spill everything the second I saw her, part of me never wanted her to find out about me  _ever._

Lost in my emotions, I rapped on Mabel's front door. A few moments passed, and then the door opened.

Maybe I was just a scumbag because I lost myself in her all over again as I ran my eyes up and down her slender frame. That long, curly brown hair. Such rich, soft locks... Those freckles. Mabel wasn't wearing her glasses again. I nervously adjusted mine and looked away. "So, um...hi."

Mabel's warm face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around me. "Avery," she sighed with relief, pressing her face against my chest. "Oh, Avery... I was worried."

I held her in my arms. Even as the guilt kicked around inside me.

"Where's Baron?" I asked as I pulled out of her embrace and stepped inside her house.

Mabel's expression turned strange for a second, then she smiled. "He's in his Pokéball for a while. He's been misbehaving."

I chuckled. "Oh? I didn't think you were the type to put a Pokémon in a Pokéball as punishment."

Mabel nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, he was...he was just misbehaving, alright?"

I hesitated. Then, I forced a smile. "Anyways...thanks for inviting me."

She nodded, twiddling her fingers. "Are you gonna let Eevee and Lady out?"

Sadness filled me when I thought about Lady. Was she awake yet? Waiting for me?

I should explain things to Mabel, but for some reason, I didn't want to. So, I just smiled instead. "Nah, they're in for the night."

The awkward feeling in the air didn't fade as she led me to her bedroom. I'd never seen it before.

This wasn't the first time I'd been in a girls bedroom. Hers was a lot different from Juliet's. All kinds of plants were set about. It was very organized other than that. Mostly shades of white. Her bed was big and soft looking, a table and TV set up at the end.

Mabel turned to me and grasped my hands. "So..." She smiled. "I say we just relax for the night. And we can talk about serious stuff in the morning."

I could agree with that. I didn't want to think about anything. I couldn't. It was like explosions going off in my head, a bombardment of emotions. I smiled back and nodded. "Sounds good..."

Mabel sighed softly. "Sooo, what kind of movie would you like to watch?"

"Well, what kind of movies do you have?"

Mabel went over to one of her shelves. "A bunch, my dad buys DVDS impulsively...what about a romance? Oh, oh! What about this one!?" She pulled out a dvd, and turned it to me.

The movie was called Yours Truly, and had a pretty generic cover. But, it did seem romantic. "Sure, why not?"

Mabel met my gaze. "What's wrong?"

 _I cheated on you._  "Nothing's wrong."

She exhaled heavily, then nodded. "Okay."

_Just let it go. Just like you let me go at the Fanclub._

Mabel put the DVD in and started playing it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed. "Come cuddle."

_Cuddling won't fix this._

She curled her body against mine. Warmth flooded through me as she leaned over and kissed my lips. They were soft and sweet. Then, she snuggled up to me and started watching the movie. I held her in my arms, stroking her hair. Her head felt warm and comfortable against me.

The movie probably wasn't bad but I didn't care about it. Instead, I was hyper aware of Mabel's breasts draped across my chest. I never realized her breasts were so big...Weird that I'd never really looked at her that way before we started dating. Now, it was all I could think about. Her body was so soft, and warm...

"Mabel..."

She turned toward me. "Yeah, Avery?" That beautiful, innocent, warm smile...

I kissed her. Mabel gasped a little, her eyes widening. But she didn't appear opposed to it. I buried my fingers in her long, brown tresses and ran my tongue across her lips. She kissed me back with surprising hunger, her tongue meeting mine. We both moaned, turning toward each other and pressing close. I grabbed her shoulder and pinned it down on the bed, shifting until I was on top of her.

Mabel gasped in surprise. "W-wait a second! I'm not ready!"

I was hard. I couldn't wait. I pressed my swollen crotch against her thigh, ran my tongue along her jawline. I pressed my knee between her thighs.

"Avery..." Her cheeks reddened as I began to rock my knee against her core. Her breathing grew heavier, a soft moan escaping her throat. "A-Avery..."

I smiled at her cute reactions and slipped my hand under her shirt. I found her breast and began to lightly squeeze it. They really were big, maybe even bigger than Juliet's.

Mabel pushed me away, suddenly desperate. "Avery! Avery, please...I-I said I'm not ready!"

I shushed her with more kisses. I was shocked into inaction when she slapped me across the face. Pain throbbed in my cheek, and I grasped it.

"W-we can't yet! Why aren't you saying anything, Avery?! You just keep...you just keep touching me even though I said not to. Please stop...talk to me..."

For a long moment, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to feel her. "Is there something wrong with wanting to have sex with my girlfriend?"

Mabel paled. "S-Sex? But we just started dating...Avery, you're not yourself. Think about what you're doing... Do you...really want to move so fast? This feels...strange. Something's going on, isn't it?"

_Juliet doesn't want me to think. Mabel always wants me to. I'm tired of thinking..._

The words burst out of me, like water breaking a dam. "I need this, Mabel! Please!"

Mabel stared up at me with those big, gorgeous green eyes. Like endless forests. "You're... mean," she whispered, tears beginning to drip down her pale cheeks. "You're so mean, Avery. First, with Omar at the club and now this...Why do you need this? Why can't...why can't we just kiss and watch a movie?"

_Omar, Omar, Omar._

Anger flashed through me, red hot. "Even now, you're thinking about Omar! I want to have sex, and you're thinking about  _that_  fucking guy!?"

Mabel's eyes widened, "A-Avery! What!? I'm talking about that  _night_ , about you accusing me of wanting to be with him even though I told you it's not like that!" She tried to sit up and I shoved her back down, pinning her wrists to the mattress. "A-Avery,  _please_ don't..."

"You want that guy, don't you?"

Mabel shook her head, sobbing. "Noo! That doesn't even make sense, Avery! I don't want him, I want you! That's why I'm waiting for you, that's why I tried so hard to be with you, that's why I don't care about age, that's why I want to wait so that we can make love instead of just have sex! Avery, I love you, so  _please!_ Please don't do this. Don't ruin what we have."

She  _loved_  me?

I stared into her eyes, my own saucer-wide. "You...you...love me?"

Mabel sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I didn't want to say it like this!"

It hurt in my chest. Like my heart was aching.

 _I_  was the problem. Not Mabel. She tried to make me jealous, yes, but she wasn't unfaithful.

That was me. I was the unfaithful one, because even though I was here with her...my mind was still there. With Juliet. With Angel.

I want Mabel so bad it hurts. I've always had a crush on her...but that's all it was. A crush.

If I loved her, I wouldn't do these things. I wouldn't think about Angel and Juliet. I wouldn't act so insanely jealous.

I backed away from her, shaking my head. "We won't work."

Mabel's eyes widened. "A-Avery?"

I laughed, even as my eyes burned. "You're telling me you love me after I tried to pressure you into sex. We won't work, Mabel!"

Mabel grabbed my arm, squeezing it with her soft hands. "Avery, we can make this work! I know you have issues, but we can work them out together. I have them too. I was selfish, I was inconsiderate. Don't quit so early!"

"Make it work?" I laughed in her face, filled with self-loathing. "Mabel. I cheated on you."

Mabel's eyes widened. "Avery?!"

I nodded. "I'm jealous of Omar, because I know you're better off with him. Because I'm being unfaithful, so I'm paranoid you are too. But the opposite is true. You love me, and you're a kind and beautiful person. But I kissed Juliet. I kissed her because I wanted to."

Mabel backed away. "Stop," she whispered.

I shook my head and turned to her. "I won't stop. I did more than kiss her, Mabel. You know what I'm talking about...don't you?"

Tears streamed down Mabel's cheeks. "Don't say it, Avery! We've only been dating a few days, so we can make it work! Just be quiet, please. Please just-"

"I'm not the guy you think I am. I won't let you keep believing I'm some kind of nice, misunderstood guy when in actuality I'm...disgusting. I fucked one, Mabel. A Pokémon."

Mabel was hysteric now. "Stop it, Avery! Why!? Why are you telling me this!? Juliet  _and_ a Pokemon!? How could you do this?!"

"I enjoyed it. Every delicious, disturbed second of it. Juliet's eyes on me. The feeling of this Pokémon wrapped around me. That connection. I've been thinking about it nonstop, since. I want that life. That type of life. Poképhilia, Juliet, all of it. Everything you hate. So we won't  _fucking work!"_

I stood up and clutched my head. "I want to be normal. I want to be normal so I can be with you. Mabel, you're everything I've ever wanted. But it's like my world is turning upside down! Suddenly, everyone I know is into Pokephilia and I let myself fall into it too. I'm sick. So I'm breaking up with you. To get you away from me. So don't tell me again that we can make this work!"

Mabel stared back at me with teary, bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. I'm so sorry. But you'll thank me for this later."

I walked toward the door, and Mabel stood up.

"I-I'll save you from it. My parents will pay for your journey. We can go, together. It'll be the two of us, Baron, Eevee, and Lady. Wandering the world. Just like we joked about in class. Please, Avery. Please don't give up on yourself! I'll save you."

That was a strange thing to say. I suddenly remembered that she was only sixteen. She'd just turned it a few months ago. She was immature. Clinging on to this feeling she had, even though she knew it was twisted. Even though she knew I wasn't who she thought I was. I was what she hated. But she was blind.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. We won't work. We can't."

I grabbed my things, and hastily pulled them on. She didn't say anything else, not that I would have listened. I gave her one last smile, and then walked out.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Juliet asked as she opened the door and let me in.

I started speaking immediately, desperate. "Mabel and I, we-"

"I know," Juliet interrupted. "Why else would you be here? You made your choice, didn't you?"

I stared back at Juliet. Made my choice? I suppose I did "make my choice" when I kissed Juliet, ended it with Mabel, and showed up here at midnight. Words crawled out of me like bile. "...Do you love me, Juliet?"

Juliet's eyes widened at my question, her expression strange. "No."

I nodded. I felt cold and empty. So I really had abandoned the one girl who could ever love someone like me for a girl who didn't feel anything for me but lust. I was hoping Juliet would give me a different answer.

"Not yet. But I will." Juliet confessed, pressing close.

It was strange how relieved those words made me feel. I knew she wasn't lying or trying to make me feel better. She wasn't the type of girl to do that, that's why I liked her.

Liked her? When...why? "You messed me up, Juliet..." I whispered. "I...I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, Juliet's eyes brimmed with tears. "I know, Avery. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

I was crying? I touched my cheeks. My fingers came away wet. "I...I guess I'm a bigger pussy than I thought." I laughed nervously.

"You're not a pussy for crying, Avery. You're just... lost. Suddenly left is right, and up is down. Your world is spinning around and around, and you don't know what to do with all the changes suddenly occurring in your life. You're scared, but it's okay to be afraid...you just need to stop thinking so much. Stop thinking, Avery. Just...feel."

Juliet opened her arms to me, and wrapped me up in them. "I'm sorry I made your life so chaotic, but I'll make it okay now. I'll show you everything. About Poképhilia, about how to leave people like Mabel behind, about how to be yourself..." She pulled my glasses off and set them on the counter.

I brushed my arm across my soaked eyes.

Juliet practically whimpered as she stared at my face, biting her lip. "Avery, if you stay the night I'll fall in love with you. I won't let you go. If you don't want to..."

I shook my head, wiping away the rest of my pathetic tears. "No. I want you to show me."

Juliet leaned up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Then, she pressed her lips against mine.

"Then, you're mine now," she whispered against my lips, "and I'll never let you go." 

 

* * *

* * *

Check this shit out. Also, make sure you join the GKEA discord :D  
  
https://discord.gg/NunD8Wk  


 


	20. SPECIAL: Run Away

"Mom?" I whispered under my breath, not loud enough for her to hear. I didn't know much about adult things, but I knew what she was doing. Sometimes, I touched that spot when I was by myself too. But mom wasn't doing it alone.

"Grumpig! Grum!" One of our Pokémon, Wiz, grunted loudly as he strained above my mother.

I watched in terrified fascination as his long, strange pink length pushed deep inside my mom with a gush of wet fluids. I'd seen my dad's thingy before, when I was younger, but Wiz's was way different. It was extremely long and thin, curly like his tail. Every time Wiz pulled out of her, I was terrified by how long it truly was, yet mom smiled like she was the happiest woman in the world. Strange, wet noises cascaded from where they were connected.

Wiz grasped my mother's hips and thrust again, squealing in delight, "Grum, grum, grum!"

I'd seen so many different sides of him. Happy, angry, sleepy. But never this one. It was scary, he didn't seem like the Pokémon I grew up with. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his tongue lolled out. Saliva dripped down his chin in torrents. He was out of his mind, clearly lost in pleasure, snorting loudly and panting. My mom didn't seem like the same person either. When Wiz thrust inside her, she smiled and squealed much like our Grumpig, rolling her hips to meet his. A bit of pain entered her expression every time, like his penetration hurt, but she  _liked_  it.

"G-grummm," Wiz groaned as my mom ran her hands across his immense belly, squeezing it and smiling.

"Such...such a good boy...I'm gonna come...but... _you first_..." She gasped when Wiz grit his teeth and thrust hard, his belly jiggling. His hip motions were getting shorter with every passing second, sweat dripping down his purple and black skin. My mom's words pushed him into a desperate frenzy.

"G-Grum. Grummm, Grum!" He whined, trembling. He was usually so lazy, yet he was moving so fast right now.

My mom continued to lightly stroke Wiz's belly with circular motions, moaning and gasping, writhing beneath him. My eyes latched onto where his strange, long pink penis pushed into her over and over and-  _Something_ was going to happen. I could feel it in the air like electricity. I couldn't let it happen. Daddy was away on a trip, if he knew mom was doing something like this he would-

"S-Stop it, mom!"

* * *

My eyes shot open. I panted as I sat up, my chest heaving. That nightmare again? Or rather, that memory. Why was it back now? Of course, I knew why. My brain was reminding me of a depressing truth, warning me. I tried to relax. As I sat there, breathing slowly, the stress from that disgusting memory slowly left me. Exhausted and completely drained, I leaned over and grabbed my glasses and Pokétch from the nightstand and peered at the screen once I put them on.

' _Please. Please..!'_ Nothing. Avery ignored my messages. My sore, tired eyes burned with the threat of tears.

"A-Avery," I whispered, clutching my Pokétch to my chest. Memories of the previous night rushed into me, one by one. The strange way Avery had been acting, the way his rough hands felt as he tried to convince me to sleep with him, and then his cruel words. The ones he thrust inside of me like a knife, with that agonized expression. Avery had been begging me to save him. I could see it in his eyes.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I tried to, but the tears came out unbidden. Our breakup kept playing in my head, like it was stuck on repeat. His lost, sad expression and his desperate words. If only I had realized sooner. If only I'd grabbed his hand when he tried to walk away! One day. I was in a relationship with the guy I loved for  _one day_! A fact that filled me with shame. Avery acted like we'd been together for years, like we couldn't fix anything even if we tried. He just wanted to  _give up from the start_ even though I waited for him for so long.

"Avery!" I sobbed, face buried in my hands. For a few minutes I just sat there, crying. How could our relationship become rotten  _so damn fast_? This couldn't be the end.  _It couldn't be_. I've liked Avery since the day we first met, when he showed me those troubled eyes and grumbled at me. Avery had been defending me, yet he treated me just as bad as the guy who pushed me over and didn't apologize. Avery acted like I was a nuisance, but I could tell he didn't mean it. I saw through his mask. I wanted Avery then and there. He was fascinating, and had so much passion in him that he kept hidden behind his negative, grumpy attitude

I sent Avery a message on my Pokétch, breathing heavily.  **[Let's talk about it, Avery. I love you.]** I knew he wouldn't respond but I sent it anyways. I threw my Pokétch across my bed and forced myself to get up. I couldn't stay in bed all day despite wanting to. I had to help out with the store. I headed downstairs slowly, dreading what I knew awaited me.

My mom turned to me as I came into the kitchen. There was something off about her, I recognized that fact immediately. "U-um, g-good morning, honey! You woke up just in time for breakfast!"

' _That stutter again. And those nervous, fluttering eyes. Why, mom?'_

I tried my best to smile at her but it was hard to. Even looking at her filled me with cold disgust. "Good morning, mom."

My dad stared at me from behind his paper. It was much easier smiling at him. His stern, angry disposition was something I'd never feared. I preferred him over my overly cheery mother anyday. After all, she was the reason he was like this. And he never directed his anger toward me.

"You alright?" My dad asked, pulling out a chair for me. I avoided my moms strange, nervous gaze and sat down next to him.

"I..well..." I wanted to lie and say I was fine, but my dad's green eyes were burning into me. I could never lie to him. I swallowed past the lump in my throat, "Avery broke up with me."

My dad furrowed his eyebrows, his jaw clenching. "You've had a crush on that boy -for what, two years now?- and you're telling me it ended after one day!? What happened last night, Mabel? Do I need to find this Avery boy and-"

I quickly shook my head. "No! I'm fine, dad..! You don't need to do anything and I-I don't want to talk about it, okay? He just...wasn't the nice person I thought he was, I guess..." Though I refused to believe that was true. He had mentioned  _her_ name, after all. Juliet Harmon.

Unfamiliar resentment filled my chest as I thought of her. Did he go to her after he left me? Last night, did he...?

"Tsk. That piece of shit's not worth your time," My dad snapped, slapping his newspaper down. " I told you to introduce him to me. I would've been able to tell what type of guy he was just by lookin' at him.  _Now_  look at you, Mabel. You're wasting your time crying over this boy. There's better things to be doing with your time." My dad held my teary gaze. I wiped my eyes. My dad was being harsh but it was his way of showing affection. In his eyes, I was better than Avery. He just wanted me to see it that way, too.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled at him, my mood lifting somewhat. "You always know what to say."

My dad flushed. "O-of course! Father knows best, isn't that the saying?"

"Isn't it  _mother_ knows best?" My mom asked. The intimacy between my dad and I died away as my mother came to the table. She was holding three plates full of steaming hot cakes, coated with syrup. She carefully set the plates down, then sat with us.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks for breakfast mom." I glanced between my parents. They were acting so strange, yet so familiar. I'd seen this behavior before. It terrified me to know that this was happening again. "So...what activities do you have planned today?"

My dad cleared his throat. "Well...I'm going to be gone a few days, Mabel. I have business in Hoenn." My mom and I flinched.

So it really had happened? The cold, distant expression on my father's face was terrifyingly familiar.

The truth is "The Glam Fam" -the name of our family business- is probably the most dysfunctional family you'll ever meet. My dad, Basil Foster, has a very polite and kind personality when dealing with anyone but my mom and I. Everyone in Hearthome loves him and thinks he's the kindest, most amazing guy, but that was partially an act. He used to be a loving, sweet dad when I was a kid, but certain events changed that. My parents relationship was crumbling with every day that passed, and I could do nothing but watch it happen.

I was well aware of what my dad did on his "trips". He was cheating on my mother, and all three of us knew that my mom was the one who pushed him to that point in the first place. Five years ago, while he was  _actually_  away on business, Marjorie Foster raped a Pokémon. One of our family Pokémon. I stumbled upon it in the middle of the night when I was eleven years old. My mom had been so desperate to keep her degenerate acts a secret she even asked her Pokémon victim -our sweet Grumpig, Wiz- to "wipe my memory." Luckily, he refused. He loved me too much to do something like that, if it was even possible. That night, my mom was so frantic and terrifying I ran all the way to the Pokémart to ask them if I could call my dad.

I still wonder where Wiz is today...and part of me resents myself for ruining the delicate balance of our household...

All of my mom's Pokémon belong to my dad now, legally. It was never taken to court or even the police as that would absolutely destroy my family's reputation, but it was what she agreed to do so my father wouldn't divorce her. My mom claims she "fixed" herself with therapy and I'd even begun to believe that despite the fact that that night -and what she'd tried to get Wiz to do to me- still haunted me. Afterall, she'd starting backing amazing ideas and programs for victims of Poképhilia. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have Baron.

She was supposed to be doing real good...

"How many days is a few days, Basil?" My mom asked nervously. "W-What about Mabel?"

My dad sighed. "She'll be fine. Try to control yourself while I'm gone, Marge. Don't do anything else you'll regret."

_Anything else? I knew it..._

My mom swallowed and nodded, avoiding both our eyes. "I-I'm going to get dressed..." She left her meal untouched, cleared her throat and walked away. I watched her disappear around the corner with a bitter expression.

My dad and I continued to eat breakfast. He wasn't very good at conversation, at least not anymore, so we ate in silence. He'd changed so much over the years. So much gray in his short hair now, his hairline receding quite a bit. He always has bags under his eyes, now, hidden by makeup. Most people didn't know he wore it, but I did. He was getting thinner with every year, too...

My dad finished up his pancakes and sighed softly. "That was good..." He stood up, pushing away from the table.

I stood up too. "Um, dad..."

He headed toward the door and grabbed his coat. "What's up, kiddo?"

I swallowed hard. "Do you...do you  _have_  to go?"

My dad turned his cold, green eyes toward me and cocked his head. "Why? Is there something you need?"

' _I don't want to stay here with her. Not after what she's done. You know about it, I can tell. Don't leave me with mom again...Don't run away.'_

"No, dad. I just... miss you when you're gone. And I'm afraid something will happen."

My dad's face was sad as he pulled me into a hug. "I'll be back soon. I just... _need_  this trip, Mabel."

' _Avery...You needed to feel me, just like my dad needs his trips. I should have understood that. If I'd let you touch me, would you be here right now? Meeting my mom and dad? '_

My eyes burned as I held my father as tight as I could. When I was younger, I thought that if I squeezed him hard enough he'd never let go. But that was just a childish fantasy. Everybody let go, eventually. My dad ruffled my hair and walked toward the door. He waved goodbye to me and smiled sadly. "See you later, kiddo..." The door clicked shut behind him.

I finished my breakfast. Then, I washed the dishes and put them away. Something touching my shoulder made me squeal in terror. A voice came from right next to my ear.

"W-When are you leaving on your journey, sweetheart?"

I jumped, spinning around. "M-Mom?!" My mother was just  _standing there_ , nervous. She looked a lot different now, too. Five years had really aged my unhappy parents. Her long, straight hair was all gray, although she dyed it brown-red to hide it. Her blue eyes were sad as she smiled and waited for my response..

I considered her question, my heart pounding away. "...Soon."

Her face lit up. She was clearly relieved. "G-good."

The tension in the air terrified me. But I had to say it. Had to ask. Even though I knew the answer. "Mom...y-you touched Baron yesterday, didn't you, mom? Dad and I went grocery shopping, and while we were gone you... _did something._. Th-that's why you had an emergency therapist appointment yesterday. That's why dads leaving today...and why he slept at a friends last night. Right?"

My mom trembled. She looked terrified. As if at any second the world would come crumbling down around her. "I...Of course I didn't, honey. You know I'm not like that anymore. Especially not with my own daughter's Pokémon. Why don't you focus on preparing to leave for your journey? I-I need to go to the Pokémart. Can you take care of any customers while I'm gone?"

I tried to hold her gaze, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. Her guilt was clear. I grit my teeth and nodded. "Of course, mom..." I watched her leave with an angry, disgusted feeling in my chest. Most conversations with my mother were awkward. This one topped the cake and it confirmed my biggest fears. My mom did something to my precious Growlithe while I was gone.

What was wrong with my mother? Whenever she's feeling lonely or insecure, and there's a Pokémon nearby, she won't hesitate to do things with them...

Yesterday, when I first came back from the Pokémart, everything had been fine. Baron and I played together as usual, and then we headed upstairs for the night. He usually slept in bed with me, and it was never weird or uncomfortable. I, of course, always changed in my bedroom bathroom, because I understood that Baron was a victim of sexual assault. Just seeing a naked, female human body could trigger him. My mother and father had explained that to me and I made sure to keep him as comfortable and safe as possible. Baron never made any attempt to follow me into the bathroom. Yet yesterday, he did. That'd been the first sign that something was wrong. And then, lying in bed with me, he tried to...

I flinched at the memory. The lustful, hungry look in his eyes, just like Wiz. Not even an hour after the incident with Baron, I heard a huge commotion from downstairs. My mom apparently needed to see her therapist, and my dad told me he wasn't going to be back until this morning. Now, here we are...

Everything was going horribly...

I shook my head. I had to stay positive. If I didn't, everything would fall apart. Avery would text me back. We could talk it over, and everything between us would be alright. And Baron would be okay, too. Whatever my mom did to him I could fix. A hug, food, battling. Whatever he needed to go back to normal. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed.

Baron's Pokéball sat on my desk where I left it. Guilt filled me as I thought about how long he'd been in there. Since I first got him I made sure he understood that my home was his, and that his Pokéball would never be used in a way that would hurt or punish him. Yet, here I was, hiding from him. Avoiding those disturbing, filthy feelings he felt for me...

Avery's words hit me again. He'd slept with a Pokémon, supposedly. Eevee, or Lady..? Disgust filled me. Resentment. Why was everyone so sick? Couldn't they see how  _wrong_ Poképhilia was? Touching creatures that are so sacred and innocent, taking advantage of them...it's wrong. Out of everyone in the world, I thought Avery would understand that. After all, he was just as impassioned about Pokémon mistreatment and Pokémon in general as I was.

Memories from the past week flooded me. Signs that Avery was changing had been there all along. Or were they signs that, like he claimed, he was never the person I thought he was? Like the strange way he'd talked to me in class the day of our test. How he'd asked me how I felt about Poképhilia, then practically freaked out when I said I despised it more than anything. There was also the way he'd defended Juliet when he walked me home that very same day - even after she "bullied" him and tried to trip him in front of the entire class. The strangest, coldest resentment filled me as I thought about Juliet Harmon. Avery used to hate Juliet. Then, the day of the test, that changed. He defended Juliet in the strangest way, even after she hurt him. First, about her sister and then about her in general...

I grasped Baron's Pokéball in my hands and clutched it to my chest. I invited Avery over right after Baron tried to do those things. I wanted to wipe that event, and the buried ones it forcibly resurfaced, from my head. Usually, if the mood was right, I would do things with Avery in a heartbeat. I loved him. I would do pretty much anything for him, but he'd been acting so strange and when he got so forceful I just got...

Scared.

The miasma of desire and pain in his eyes had simply been too much.

I sighed softly and set Baron's ball down. I couldn't avoid him forever. I didn't even want to do that! I wanted to speak to him, and try to explain how doing something like that was wrong- but I was afraid.

I vowed to myself that I'd speak to Baron today. I had to take care of the store, and watching Baron on top of that would be too stressful, so I'd let him out when my mom got back from the Pokémart.

 _If_ she came back.

* * *

I watched the store for the entire day. Customers came and went. A couple people came in to have their Pokémon brushed and groomed, and even fewer just wanted supplies. Most of the people that came in were just checking up on their investments -aka, bred eggs they were waiting to hatch or baby Contest Pokémon that were being raised by my former coordinator mother- and I had no idea what to tell most of them. I had no choice but to inform them my parents were out and would be available soon. Though, that was a lie. Hours after she left, my mother showed no sign of returning. Most of the customers were disgruntled by that news, but nobody started too big of a problem. They trusted our family, afterall.

The Glam Fam is a relatively popular business, mainly because we do so many different things and have such a good reputation. While it is a store, Glam Fam is other things too and customers come in and out of our place every day. My family lives on the top two floors of the "store" while the bottom level is where we keep all the Pokémon. They're kept in pens we open during the day and have tons of nutrient, delicious food and toys to play with. Most of which were supplied by Pokémon Centers, who we'd partnered up with lately thanks to my mom's idea of taking care of abused Pokémon. It was really helping the business thrive.

Hearthome City has a Contest Hall, so we get tons of visitors from there. Some are regulars, while others are new people coming in just to have a look around. My father rented out a pretty massive building for us so there's tons of space for the Pokémon to be trained, bred, groomed, etc. We only really deal with small Pokémon here (as those are usually the most popular in contest) but there were a few exceptions.

One example was the ginormous, muscular Bouffalant named Ottis that we kept confined in his Pokéball. We didn't like to do that, but he was so antagonistic and he was bothering all the other Pokémon so we had no choice. Supposedly, the Bouffalant's trainer was going to be picking him up today but he hadn't come in yet. When we go down each morning, we let the Pokémon out of their pens and pretty much let them do whatever they want. Sometimes I took care of our customer's Pokémon, but my parents were the ones who interacted with them ninety percent of the time. Mainly, because I didn't have my Trainer License. Now that I did, I was a lot more hands on.

I sighed softly, smiling as I watched the Pokémon play. This was the main reason why I didn't mind being part of the business. The Pokémon were all so cute, running around and playing innocently. Usually, I let Baron play with them too and he had such a fun time. Because Pokémon were constantly staying and going, I made sure not to get  _too_ attached to any of them. Though, we occasionally ran into the problem of people not coming back to get their Pokémon...The Litleo I was currently watching, and Baron's favorite playmate, was one of those "abandoned" Pokémon.

Currently, the little fire-type was chasing around a Chingling, who giggled and floated just out of his grasp. I smiled at them, then glanced at the time on my Pokétch.

There was no sign of the Bouffalant's owner, and it was already five. The store would have to be shut down soon. With my father gone now, and my mother mia, I was worried something would happen with the store...The next few days, would it all be up to me? Frustration and irritation filled me. My parents...why were they both such cowards? Running away from their problems...Then, I felt bad for even thinking that way. I was the reason everything was 'revealed" anyways.

I was the one who snitched on my mother...

I was about to close up shop when the front door opened, its bell loudly jingling. Three people walked in, two girls and a boy. Although, he was more of a man. He had dirty-blond hair he kept swept back in a ponytail and a chin strap. He also wore a brown leather jacket and a pair of khakis. The two girls standing with him were much more interesting, and rather young.

One had dyed, black and blue hair kept back in a spiky ponytail. Light blue bangs fell across one of her eyes.. Her real eye color unclear, but she was wearing bright golden contacts. Somehow, she looked familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why. The last person was a gloomy-looking, pale girl with extremely long, purple-black hair and ultra-long bangs that hung all the way down to the bottom of her chin. How she was even able to see was a small wonder to me. The girl with blue and black hair had a Shinx that trotted at her side while the other one had a Ghastly that wore a spooky smile, floating about the store and inspecting the shelves..

"Hey there," the guy smiled, approaching me. "I'm here to pick up Ottis."

I pulled out the Bouffalant's paperwork. Ottis. The young, battle-bred Bouffalant. My father usually didn't agree to breed Pokémon like that, so this guy had to be a big deal. I scanned the paperwork. "Um, name?"

"Christopher Stylish," He replied, leaning against the counter with his hip. His bright eyes began to slide up and down my form with a strange intensity. I nervously glanced at the two girls with him. Why was a guy like this, at least twenty-five, hanging out with two young girls? They didn't appear distressed, or even uncomfortable, so maybe I was just being paranoid... I gave the paperwork one more glance-over.

"Everything's in order. Ottis's egg hatched a few days ago, actually. Earlier than expected. We put him in the Luxury Ball you left with us."

Christopher smiled. "Thanks, toots. I paid in advance, so...you shouldn't need anything else from me, right?" This guy had the slimiest voice. Why did he bother me so much?

"No...you're good."

My attention was stolen by a sudden, happy-sounding "Leo, Leo~~!" and an extremely loud, annoyed hiss. The Litleo, Koal, was trying to play with the visiting Shinx and apparently, the little electric cat was having none of it. Instead, he was hiding behind his owner's legs and hissing angrily. The Litleo didn't give up. Apparently, he really wanted to socialize. Instead of playing with the Shinx, he began to hug it's owners leg, then scampered out of view when she looked down.

Ah, Koal! We talked about bothering the customers!

The Shinx's owner grinned at the girl next to her. "He's ridiculously cute, isn't he?"

The gothic, dark teen nodded once and responded in a deadpan. "Yes. So cute."

I hurried out from behind the counter and grabbed the little Litleo around the belly, lifting him up. He smiled at me, big eyes wide and filled with excitement. "I'm so sorry, you guys! Usually, the Pokémon here don't bother the customers! Koal's owner left him here so he's been here for a while, and he gets excited when he meets new young trainers because he's eager to get out of here! I'm so sorry if he bothered you!"

I stared into Koal's eyes. "Excuse me, little boy! What did I say about A. Bothering the customers and B. Touching them? What if that Shinx decided he wanted to beat you up? You have no battle experience, you'd be hurt!" The adorable Litleo just gave me a happy grin, squirming in my grasp. Clearly, he didn't care about the risks. I set him down behind the counter with a heavy sigh, shaking my head. "Sorry again..." I watched him scamper away.

"Don't say sorry!" The girl with the Shinx suddenly blurted out, biting her bottom lip. Then, she glanced at me nervously. "So...his owner just...abandoned him?"

I nodded sadly, shaking my head. "She came in, took one look at him, and left. Haven't seen her since. That was a week or so ago."

"That's so messed up," the girl gasped, her voice trembling. She glanced at her two companions. Then, she stared at me. "Um...is he for sale? I don't know what you do with Pokémon in cases like this, so..."

I thought for a moment. I understood where she was going with that question. "The Glam Fam is a fairly...ambitious business. We're groomers, breeders, a daycare, a Pokéfood store. So when things like this happen there's a number of things we can do. We can take the Pokémon in ourselves, send them to another daycare, or try to find a trainer ourselves. Or, of course, we can wait in the hopes that the original trainer will come back."

The girl's face lit up and she stepped forward. The Christopher guy sighed and gave her an annoyed look. Apparently, he knew where she was going with this too and didn't like it.

"Then, can I adopt him?"

I glanced at Koal, munching on some Pokéfood. Then back at the three customers. We were supposed to wait two weeks before giving up Pokémon, but something was compelling me to go against that rule. The truth was, I'd seen the look on the original customer's face when she'd seen the "state" of little Litleo. She wasn't coming back for him, because she thought he wasn't good enough. If this girl wanted him, and he had an interest in her, how could I deny them?

I forced a smile. "Well..."

The girl stared directly into my eyes. It was extremely hard to look away. "Please? I'll take good care of him and...I think he's really cute. Static here can be pretty abrasive, but I promise I won't let him be too mean! They'll become fast friends!"

Before I could say anything, Christopher spoke up. "That really a good idea, Zozo? You already have your first little shit, you really wanna drag  _another one_  to Solaceon with us?"

The punk-looking girl gave the man a dirty look. "I'm not a kid, Chip. Stop calling me Zozo. And I know what I want, I want this Litleo." She turned to me again, coughing awkwardly. "I want Koal. So-"

The Christopher guy interrupted again. "-You know, it's my house that you're gonna be intruding on. Shouldn't you ask for  _my_  permission first? That chic left him here for a reason, that Pokémon is probably not worth your time."

The girl ignored him completely now. She stared at me with her neon, pleading eyes. "So? Please?"

I glanced at Koal. I would be leaving on my journey with Baron soon. After that, his fate would be determined by my parents. Or, I could give him a nice, caring trainer right now. She apparently only had one Pokémon, and Koal already liked her enough to hug her...I couldn't deny them this. "Alright, fine. But you need to sign some paperwork, it'll be 200 Pokébucks, and I need to see your trainer license!"

The girl cheered, and practically tackled the gloomy-looking girl next to her. "Alice! Can you believe this?" She whispered loudly, grinning ear-to-ear. "I've always wanted a Litleo...but they're all the way in Kalos! How lucky is this?"

The gloomy girl, apparently Alice, had little to no reaction. Her voice was quiet and toneless when she spoke. "I'm happy for you. So happy."

Koal's new owner smiled brightly as she approached the counter, taking out what I recognized as a Pokédex. I'd received my own in the mail only a few days ago. She showed me her license on it.

My eyes widened. "Zoey Higgs?"

The girl beamed back at me. "Mhm. A name that's gonna be famous one day, you know? I'm gonna be Champion, one day."

I realized why she looked so familiar. I'd been to Avery's house before. Occasionally I got a glance at his sister, although she was rarely around. I couldn't believe it.

"Something wrong?" Zoey asked, cocking her head.

My paranoia was getting even worse now. Zoey had apparently been getting manipulated by Jack Wainwright. So who was this Christopher Stylish guy? I stared at the man, who noticed my suspicious look, and gazed back. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Can you hurry this up, lady? I don't have all day."

My heart hammered in my chest. "Zoey...does your brother know you're with this guy? You mentioned going to Solaceon?"

Zoey's face paled, and her expression grew cold. "What I do is none of my brother's business. That being said...yes. He does know. And he's not happy about it, but I'm an official trainer. I know what I'm doing. Does that answer your question?"

I swallowed and glanced between the three of them. Then, I closed my eyes, and handed Zoey back her Pokédex. She was right, it  _was_ her decision to make... "Alright. Now, fill out this adoption paperwork. I'll go grab Ottis for you, Christopher."

The guy stared at me with his arms crossed. "Thanks."

I went out back and grabbed the Pokéball I knew the Bouffalant was in. I stopped next to Koal, who was still eating. "The day has come little guy! That girl over there wants to adopt you! What do you say?"

The Litleo's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Pebbles of food scattered onto the floor. He turned and stared at Zoey, then glanced back at me. "Leo Leo?" His expression was full of disbelief. I rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm being serious! She's filling out the paperwork right now. Of course, if you don't want-"

"Leo! Litleo~" Before I could say another word, the Litleo hastily raced away. I'd never seen a Pokémon move so fast. Zoey glanced over just in time. Koal  _literally leapt_ into the air, shooting towards her. How many times did I have to tell that disobedient boy not to jump like that!? If she didn't catch him!- My fears were put to rest as Zoey dropped the pen in her hand, and immediately caught Koal in his arms. Her Shinx seemed extremely offended, mewling up at them in disdain.

Seeing them so happy was really comforting... I handed Christopher his Pokéball. Zoey, still carrying Koal in one arm, finished up the paperwork and slid it over to me.

"You're...Mabel, right? I think I've seen you around a few times." Zoey smiled at me. "Thanks for taking care of my brother. He's mentioned you quite a lot. Are you that girl he started dating?"

"We need to go," Christopher muttered. He was apparently reading a message on his Pokétch. Zoey gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry to cut this short. See ya, Mabel!"

"See you," I replied, watching them leave. My heart was still hammering away in my chest and my nerves were completely frayed. Something told me I shouldn't have let Zoey walk away with those two...

No other important customers were supposed to come in today. So, I closed down the shop. I put all the Pokémon in their pens, made sure they had efficient food and plenty of toys, checked on all the eggs, then headed upstairs.

I considered what to do. I felt obligated to tell Avery about his sister, even if she claimed he knew...But, I also needed to speak with Baron and make sure we were both alright and could move past what happened yesterday. He'd been in his Pokéball all day, and I wasn't really alright with that.

I headed into my bedroom, heart racing. Baron's Pokéball was still just sitting there, and I nervously picked it up.

I squeezed my eyes shut. If Baron pushed himself onto me again I don't know what I'd do. I prayed that what happened could be put behind us...It hadn't gone too far between the two of us, but I had no idea what my mother did to him. Poor Baron...

My sadness for him is what finally made me move.

I sat on the bed and released him. After a flicker of red light, my beautiful little Growlithe appeared on the other side of the bed. He sleepily looked around himself, than stared right at me. My heart hammered as he trotted close. I nervously reached out towards him, brushing my fingers across his muzzle.

"Baron," I murmured, "I'm sorry you were in there for so long..."

"Grow?" The canine Pokémon smiled at me. He nuzzled my hand, and pushed his wet nose against my palm. I sighed with relief and wrapped his head up in my arms, holding him against my chest.

I'd been so worried he'd just...try to mount me like he had the other night. Instead, he was happy just to be held. Baron panted softly and snuggled close. Then, much to my surprise, he gazed up into my eyes. His own were filled with tears. "Grow..." he murmured softly, then shook his head.

He pulled out of my embrace and sat next to me, staring downward. I could see the shame in his eyes and expression. Apparently he'd done a lot of thinking in his Pokéball. I didn't even know Pokémon were capable of thinking that deeply about their own actions... "Growlithe...Grow Grow," he grumbled. Then he stared at me with his watery eyes and whined softly.

I didn't have to speak Pokémon to understand what he was saying/doing. He was apologizing to me. He was incredibly ashamed of his own actions.

Shame wasn't the emotion I wanted him to feel. He was a boy and a Pokémon, it was natural to want to do things like that with a female. With someone of the same species. If he was able to feel shame, and regret, then I was sure we could come to an understanding about that. Warm relief flooded my chest and I placed my hand on Baron's back, lightly stroking his ginger pelt.

"Don't feel bad, Baron. I know you didn't mean to. My mom confused you, didn't she?"

Baron whimpered and stared at me, his eyes wide. "Grow," he nodded.

"It's okay. She won't ever again. And I'll never hurt you like that." I held Baron close again. At first, Baron resisted my hug, but I just held him even closer. He needed it. When he relaxed, whimpered, and let me hold him I was sure of that...

I wished I could talk to Baron. Comfort him in the way he needed. He was clearly feeling a lot, and as a human...there was no real way for me to understand all of it. I could only do my best to make him feel better. "I don't want to be with you like that, Baron. So don't do that again, okay? Can you promise me that?"

Baron snuggled close. His body was incredibly warm and soft. "Grow," he nodded against my chest. After my break-up with Avery, and the first incident with Baron, I really needed to hold my Starter Pokémon like this.

Truth be told, it was Avery I wanted to hold and be held by. But I was alright with it being Baron, because both of us needed a hug. This morning it felt like the world was ending all around me, like everything was going wrong...but this was the opposite of that. A positive change. Baron understood what he did, and he wouldn't do it again. That much was clear.

Maybe...we both needed to grow some more. Baron and I...

Maybe spending time away from Avery and Hearthome could be good for me. I needed to focus on myself, and Baron. My relationship with Baron had almost been permanently damaged because of my mother's actions. I'd been immature and overreacted when Baron tried to do things with me. He didn't need someone yelling at him, calling his actions disgusting, and putting him in his Pokéball when he was extremely confused after being hurt by another human. He needed a loving, mature owner who could tell him "It's alright, we'll get through this together."

Staying for Avery would just be...naive. If Avery wanted to be with Juliet and rape Pokémon with her... who was I to stop him? He had issues. Jealousy, insecurities, anger... And my mother and father are living proof that I can't save anyone.

You have to want to save yourself. If Avery wants to turn back, and reach out to me...I'll be here but I need to move on since he didn't want to fight for what we have...

I sighed softly and laid back on the bed, teary-eyed. Baron rested his head on my chest, huffing softly. He stared into my eyes, and I rubbed his ears. He was so kind and warm.

So sensitive to my emotions...Really, all I need is Baron. He's my partner, and it's high time I treated him like that and not a pet. Not a child. He's so much smarter than that, and he has mature desires. Being kept in this degenerate household, where he was preyed upon, couldn't be good for him.

We both need to get out of this house, and out of this city...

It felt like a weight was taken off my chest. I slowly opened up my Pokétch, and dialed a certain number. I prayed that he would answer. After a few long, slow rings, he did. Apparently, he'd just woken up and his longish, dark hair was a mess.

"Hey Mabel," Omar mumbled sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his arm.

"Mun Mun?!" A familiar Munchlax shoved his face into the screen, grinning when he saw me. "Munchlax! Mun!" Ricecake was apparently very excited to see me.

I laughed, and Omar chuckled, moving Munchlax away from the camera.

"Hey Omar," I said with a soft smile when he appeared on my screen again. "Considering you're in a bedroom and not the outdoors...I assume you haven't left Hearthome yet?"

Omar immediately realized what I was asking. His expression grew worried for a second, then...he smiled. "You want to come with me, after all?"

I slowly nodded. "Mhm. I think...it'd be good to get away from all this."

Omar didn't respond for a second. Then, his lips curled into a warm smile. "I won't question why you changed your mind. I'm sure it's for a good reason...I'm just happy you're coming with me. I was really fuckin' depressed when I got to know you and realized I spent two long years in class without speaking a word to you. I thought 'Wow, it's a shame I have to say goodbye so soon.' Y'know?"

His cheeks were red.

My own face felt hot. "I..." I avoided his eyes, hugging Baron tightly. My stomach was filled with tingles. I really wasn't good with such direct affection. "I know what you mean," I finally whispered, smiling slightly. Omar beamed when he heard my words.

"Well...I was planning to leave in a few days but...honestly, I was only doing that because I was hoping you'd change your mind." My face grew even hotter. Omar was surprisingly good with his words for such an introverted guy! Or maybe he was just really happy... "So...in other words...tomorrow. Let's leave tomorrow.

Maybe leaving with Omar is running away. From my mom, from my dad, from Avery.

"Sounds good, Omar. Tomorrow is perfect."

But... I need this.

 


	21. Just the Two of Us

 

**Avery's Pokémon**

* * *

**Eevee (Eva?)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Ralts (Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

"Want something to drink?" Juliet asked as she peered into her fridge. When I didn't respond she glanced back at me. I quickly averted my gaze. I didn't want her to realize I'd been staring at her ass. Though her knowing smile made it clear she already knew. If her goal was to excite me she certainly succeeded.

'Wearing shorts like that should be illegal...'

"Uh, sure. Anything's fine," I responded nervously, scratching my jaw. I glanced around her brightly lit apartment. "So...where's Angel, anyways?"

Juliet dug around in the fridge for a bit, then walked over with a beer in each hand. She set them down on the coffee table, her dark eyes meeting mine. My heart hammered as she playfully pouted, leaning forward. My eyes were drawn to her cleavage, now fully on display.

"She's sleeping. I..." Juliet slowly, sensually wet her lips, "exhausted her after you left."

I nodded, blushing. I knew what that meant. Juliet's smile slipped away and she stared at me, cocking her head.

"Are you disappointed it's just me?" Her voice trembled with sadness. I spoke up quickly.

"No, it's nothing like that! You're obviously enough, Juliet, I just..." My face burned and I struggled to get the words out. Juliet watched me with an amused look, then stuck her tongue out at me and began to laugh. At first, I didn't know how to react. But her laughter was infectious and I found myself grinning, too. I shook my head, chuckling softly, "Are you even capable of speaking normally? Or is being a tease 24/7 just your thing?"

"What do you mean?" Juliet giggled as she plopped down on the couch beside me. This was the third time I'd been in this spot in a day. For the first time I realized how comfortable it was. Juliet wrapped her arms around mine, squishing her chest into my arm.

I tried to ignore how her warm, curvy body was making me feel. Had I always been so pathetic and horny? I guess so. "I just mean that you always have this...seductive, bitchy thing going on. It kind of makes me wonder if you have any other sides to you, yaknow? Like...you're secretly really nice and innocent or something."

I expected Juliet to laugh at me. Instead, she screwed the cap off one of the beers and began to literally chug it down. She exhaled heavily as she lowered it from her mouth and grinned at me. She'd downed half the bottle, and then some. Impressive.

"That's a weird way of saying you want to get to know me better, Higgs." Juliet offered me her beer. I drank some of it, considering her words, then set it back down on the coffee table.

Honestly, I do want to get to know her. I just don't know how to feel about what she and I have. Especially after what just occurred between us not even fifteen minutes ago. I was depressed and anxious but I didn't want to cry or complain at her, especially after she let me into her home and into her life. Somehow, she calmed me down. Of course, my guilt about Mabel was still there, but having Juliet here made me feel...less horrible. I'd royally fucked up with Mabel, which had pretty much been my intention, and now I was with a girl I'd hated a week before. Yet I was happy about it.

My life really is messed up. Or maybe I am.

"So...is Angel staying in your room all night?" I asked hesitantly, avoiding her gaze. Juliet said nothing. For a moment, I thought I'd actually pissed her off...

"Hmmm..." The dark-haired girl murmured, smiling. She suddenly reached over and cupped my cheek, turning my face toward hers. "I know what you're really asking..."

Did she? I forced back a gasp as Juliet reached down and grabbed my crotch, gently squeezing it. Juliet chewed her bottom lip, eyes shining as she slowly massaged my cock through my pants, rubbing insistently. Her eyes didn't leave mine for a second. Juliet definitely knew what I was asking. That was for sure...

"O-Oh fuck," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. I practically melted into the couch cushions, unable to hold back my groans.

Juliet leaned close and crushed her breasts up against my chest. Her sweet scent filled all my senses as she began to run her tongue and lips across my jawline, then trailed them up my ear. I gasped, hips bucking into Juliet's palm as she blew into my ear, then nibbled the lobe. Her tongue was so dexterous and hot, I could only imagine how it'd feel somewhere lower. The thought nearly made me blow my load then and there.

"I'll answer the question you can't bring yourself to ask..." Juliet purred in my ear, slowly unbuttoning my pants. "I'll be the only one having sex with you tonight." Her words were like electricity down my spine, my cock fully hardening at the thought. I could admit that I liked Pokémon, but human women were something I'd probably always be attracted to. And Juliet was disgustingly gorgeous. I couldn't even respond before she pulled my zipper down and reached inside my pants, squeezing my swollen erection through my boxers. She swirled her thumb across the tip in a slow, circular motion. Grunting, I thrust against Juliet's hand, desperate for more contact.

"Do you want that, Avery?" Juliet whispered, nibbling on my earlobe again. "Want me?"

"Fuck...yes, Juliet," I panted, gritting my teeth. It was so difficult focusing on anything but her fingers slowly creeping under my boxers now. "B-but Juliet listen...I've-I've never been with a girl before. Other than Angel. I'm not sure I'll be good enough."

Juliet grasped my cock in her hand and began to rub it up and down, pressing her thumb across the seeping, swollen head. "That's fine. I told you...I'm going to show you everything, Avery."

Juliet gave me one last, sensual smile and bent her head. I had to resist the urge to grab her by the hair as she gripped my member in her slender hands, her hot breath brushing against my cock's sensitive skin. I moaned and squirmed, trying to resist coming. It was incredibly difficult.

Her ministrations were extremely well-practiced. Juliet's soft, slender fingers didn't stop moving for a second and she applied the perfect amount of pressure. She teased me, pulling away at times when she felt my pulse spike and I got too excited...she knew my limits far more than I did. Occasionally, Juliet reached down and gently cupped my balls, massaging them in her hands. Somehow, she managed to maintain the perfect speed. Slow and teasing, yet fast enough to feel delicious and satisfying.

I groaned deeply as Juliet wrapped her lips around just my head, sucking softly. I bucked into her mouth, fists clenching. It took every speck of willpower I had not to grab her by the hair and just thrust until I was coming down her throat. Instead, I gripped the cushions on either side of me, pushing my hips forward slightly. Juliet hummed softly and slipped some more of my cock into her mouth. The vibration caused by her humming felt mind-numbingly good. She gently squeezed and cupped my balls, and I nearly lost my mind when she swirled her tongue around my swollen head. I hyper-focused on not coming for the next minute and a half, sweat beading on my forehead and back. I couldn't even control my hips.

I'd was worried I'd hurt her if I thrust too hard, or if I lost control, but Juliet didn't even gag when I jerked my hips. She swallowed my cock like a pro, slurping noisily, taking me in all the way to the base. I looked down in a daze, overheating. Jack's sister, Lucia, had done the same thing, but Juliet had her beat ten times over. No, a trillion times over. I felt bad comparing the two but I couldn't stop myself. This blowjob just felt so much better.

"J-Juliet, you're amazing," I whispered, eyes rolling into the back of my head as Juliet sucked long and hard, making audible slurping noises. Her tongue lashed my cock, coating my entire member with hot stripes. Her mouth was seriously heaven. Such a perfect heat, and so wet. If she kept this up I was seriously going to come...

As if reading my thoughts, Juliet pulled away. The feeling of loss that flooded me was nearly unbearable. My cock felt cold as the air touched it, her heavenly lips just inches away...

"I am amazing, aren't I?" Juliet said with a smirk as she leaned her breasts against the side of my chest and arm. Thankfully, she wasn't completely done with me. She reached down and continued to jerk me off with one hand. "Want to have even more fun~?"

My head was so hot it felt like it was going to explode. Both of them. I was unsure if I could even handle more stimulation than this without actually coming in her hand, but I wanted to see whatever she was gonna show me. Juliet read my hungry, eager expression and laughed. Still stroking me, she used her free hand to grasp the top of her crop-top and tug it down.

My eyes widened as Juliet's breasts were revealed to me. They were amazing. Probably the sexiest pair I'd ever seen, though I only really had online stuff as a reference. They were large and shapely, perky and not too big. I was sure they'd fit in my hands perfectly if I reached up and cupped them, and I wanted to more than anything. On top of everything else, silver barbell piercings pierced Juliet's lovely, swollen nipples.

I couldn't even get any words out. All I could think about was hot amazing her tits were, and how much I wanted to grab them and suck on them. Juliet's body was beautiful, she could easily be a model like her sister if she wanted to. I blanched, struggling to speak, mouth fluttering open and closed. Juliet apparently enjoyed my reaction. But instead of saying anything, she began to stroke my cock even faster, as if she was trying to milk my orgasm out of me then and there.

"I'm surprised you haven't come yet," She whispered. "Do it. Spray your spunk all over my hands, Avery...Then, you can watch me lick it up~"

Her dark, half-lidded eyes were hypnotizing. I was tempted to give in to her suggestions, but I couldn't do that. "Tempting..." I groaned, "but when I come it's gonna be in your pussy, Princess."

Juliet's eyes flashed. She chewed her bottom lip, obviously pleased with my response. "Mm. I like the sound of that...but I wonder if you'll be able to last that long."

I half-laughed, half-groaned, wiping the sweat from my forehead with my arm. "I fucking doubt it, but a man can hope. If you'd stop sucking and jerking me off for a second, I probably could..."

Juliet snickered. "Somehow, I doubt that...but, I suppose I can go 'easy' on you." My body screamed in disappointment as Juliet let go of my cock, slipping her hands under my shirt. She peeled my t-shirt off and pulled it up over my head, tossing it to the side. I sighed pleasantly as she began to rub her hands up and down my chest. Everytime she moved her arms her breasts shook a little, the eye-catching piercings stealing my interest.

Juliet noticed my wandering gaze in a split second. "You like what you see? You can touch them if you want."

"The piercings don't hurt?"

Juliet pouted. "Sadly, not anymore."

My heart hammered. "Sadly?" I whispered, breath catching in my throat.

Juliet nodded. Then, she reached up and grasped her nipple. She began to tug and twist it, her face screwing up with pain. Her lips parted into an O as she shakily whispered, "Honestly, I like a little pain..." She licked her lips, "maybe even a lot of it..."

I'd been holding back. Restraining myself since that moment with Mabel. I kept telling myself "If I let everything out now, I won't be able to stop myself anymore." But Juliet's hungry, filthy words drove away all my self-control. And I couldn't feel bad about it, because I wanted Juliet more than anything in that moment. Besides, she didn't want me to hold back. Her words and actions made that clear. Juliet wanted me to let go, to stop restraining myself and do what I want...

"You asked for it, you fucking tease, " I growled, burying my fingers into her hair and forcefully kissing her plump lips. The intensity from earlier, when I'd had her up against the wall, flooded into me again but even stronger. I couldn't stop this time. Wouldn't. Juliet made the hungriest, most delicious sounds as I sucked and licked at her lips without restraint. Her tongue slid between my lips and around the inside of my mouth, occasionally twirling with my own. Our kiss was hard, wet and sloppy, our lips crushed against each other so hard I swore we were both going to bruise.

Juliet moaned as I leaned down and wrapped my lips around one of her nipples. Her piercing was cold around my lips and she whimpered when I flicked it with my tongue, sucking hard on her swollen nipple. She quickly reached down and gripped my cock, stroking it again. Apparently, she was done going easy on me, but her movements were a lot less dexterous and skillful now. That fact made me even more excited, I was throwing her game off...

I reached over to her other breast and began to roughly knead it, grinding the nipple between my thumb and knuckle. I bit the one in my mouth, sucking hard. Juliet whimpered in pain, and I drew back, worried. I was afraid I was being too rough, but Juliet threaded her fingers in my hair and held me there.

"Fuck! Avery, don't stop," Juliet hissed, burying her fingers in my hair and tugging hard. I hadn't been planning to, but her whiny, sensual tone almost made me want to...The way she squirmed and whimpered was awakening a sadistic part of me that I never knew existed. I liked it. "H-harder. Bully me more~" Juliet whined desperately.

I latched my lips more tightly around her nipple and ran my tongue along it, constantly flicking my tongue across her piercing and nibbling. I enjoyed paying attention to her delicious breasts, but there was more to Juliet than her ract. She was squirming down below too...

Juliet whimpered as I unbuttoned her daisy dukes, sliding my fingers in them and beneath her panties. Her pussy was soaked. Blistering hot and dripping like a waterfall. My fingers were coated with a thick layer of her juices in seconds. I couldn't hold back a deep, hungry growl as I ran my fingers up and down her sopping wet slit.

"A-Avery...yes," Juliet mewled, spreading her thighs apart. It was much easier to play around now.

I pushed my fingers inside her. Her folds parted easily, her wet heat accepting me like she was welcoming me home or something. Her walls fluttered around my fingers, unbelievably tight. I slid another finger in, enjoying the way her pussy spread around the digits. I wanted it to be my cock, but I was happy with this for now...

"Fuck, Princess. You're so tight it's unbeliev-."

I grunted as Juliet suddenly slammed her hands into my chest. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled my fingers free, pushing herself away from me in a mere second. My eyes widened at her sudden retreat, anxiety flooding into me. Had I done something wrong? Gone too far, or been too rough?

Juliet's expression was unreadable. She was panting heavily, her cheeks red and eyes nearly black with lust. Apparently, I was panting too. I became aware of that fact as our bodies were separated for the first time in I don't even know how long, anymore.

"Did I mess up?" I questioned, eyebrows furrowed. My heart hammered. I ran my eyes up and down her face, trying to get a read on her. But for some reason...she'd closed herself off.

"No...you didn't," Juliet shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She buried her face in her hands. "The opposite. You're doing...amazing. Like, really good. But you're not allowed to make me feel so good and be so nice yet call me that name. It just doesn't work..."

I swallowed. "I don't understand."

Juliet opened her mouth, then closed it again. "It...it's gonna sound stupid. Especially at a time like this. But...I just...I don't like that you call me Princess. I'm sorry..."

A strange, uncomfortable feeling filled me. Why was she apologizing to me? And why was she so nervous? It was unlike her. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"It's dumb because...I liked it at first. A guy I...had a thing with. He called me that and..." Juliet trailed off, breathing heavily. "I thought I liked it, coming from you. But it's not that simple. I can't just sit there and enjoy it. Especially when you're making me feel so good, inside and out..."

Juliet was in a lot of pain. Emotionally. Anyone could tell that just by looking at her. She was scared, for some reason. Vulnerable and aching. I felt a disgusting, familiar rush of emotion. Jealousy. Just as irrational and toxic as before.

It was supposed to be just the two of us and Princess was supposed to be my nickname for her. Yet, here she was, thinking about some other guy while I was the one right in front of her. Suddenly telling me she didn't want me to call her that.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Sorry that I'm not as good as him," I muttered. My voice came out bitter and jealous. I hated it.

Juliet paused. She looked into my eyes. The hunger in her eyes grew hotter and hotter the longer she ate up my expression, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. "You're...jealous. I'm nearly in tears, broken up and you're...jealous of him."

I averted my gaze. "I guess that's just the type of guy I am. Anyones better than me and I'm aware of it. Mabel with Omar, and now this dude you're talking about..."

I groaned as Juliet's mouth slammed into mine again. She grasped my hands in hers, threading our fingers together. "You're such an idiot," She whispered against my lips, hungrily licking and kissing them. I grunted in pain when her teeth dug into my lip. I'd forgotten the fact that Marissa had bitten it, hard, and pierced the skin. Juliet practically tore the wound open again, blood pouring from my lip. Blistering pain flooded my mouth and I pulled away, or tried to. She didn't let me escape, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You're mad at me yet you spoke that goody two shoe bitch's name with that sad, pathetic look on your face. Talk about hypocritical."

Apparently, we were both toxic, jealous people. I could hear my own bitterness reflected back at me. And it excited me. Juliet pulled her shorts off completely and threw them across the room. Her panties followed. I got my first look at her bare pussy. It was delicious looking: Tight, dripping, and completely shaved. Her folds glistened with her juices, some of it cascading down her lean thighs. Juliet climbed on top of me, sucking at my lips again. Apparently, she didn't care that they were now covered in blood.

"Where did this cut on your lips come from?" Juliet whispered. "I'm surprised Mabel had it in her to wound you like this. Did you get handsy with her? Is that why you two broke up?"

Anger flared in my chest. I did get handsy, but Mabel wouldn't hurt a fly. That was Marissa. "Mabel didn't-"

I whimpered as Juliet bit my bottom lip. Specifically, the cut. A terrifying combination of emotions filled me as Juliet wrapped her hand around my cock and squeezed. Pleasure and pain poured through my body, my hips jumping. "Fine. If you can keep saying her name, then I can be mean too."

Juliet crushed her breasts into my chest, her hardened, pierced nipples grazing my skin. Her beautiful eyes stared into mine, almost hypnotic. "That Omar guy...I could tell by looking at the two of them. That's why I knew I could make you mine, you know?" She was panting, her voice husky and hungry. "He looks at her the way I look at you."

"Shut up," I muttered, eyes wide.

"Like he's gonna steal her away."

I tried to stand up, but Juliet just shoved me back down. I couldn't stop myself from groaning in delight as Juliet spread her thighs apart, and sat in my lap. She was still gripping my cock as she spread her folds apart and sunk down on top of me. My eyes rolled, and even in this black, hot moment my mind went blank. Juliet's pussy had felt amazing around my fingers. It felt even better around my dick.

Unbelievably tight and slippery, juices pouring down my length. I groaned in a mixture of delight and agony. "J-Juliet, fuck. Please shut up and just...fuuuck." Juliet's tight cunt wrapped itself around my dick like a glove. She whimpered and hissed in pain as she sunk down on top of me, my member burrowing deeper and deeper inside her.

"I can see it in her face too. She looks at him the way-"

I didn't want to her the rest of what Juliet had to say. I could tell by her expression that she wasn't even being honest. That she was just hurting me because she could. Maybe she resented me because I didn't listen to her explanation about the princess thing, or maybe she really did hate the fact that I said Mabel's name. Either way, I refused to listen to whatever she had to say.

I shut Juliet up with a kiss.

My excitement spiked when the dark-haired teen dug her nails into my back, digging them in and tearing. I wrapped my arms around Juliet's waist and, still sheathed inside her, I lifted her in the air. Juliet moaned in surprise, but she didn't struggle. I glanced around the living room. The couch was too narrow and uncomfortable. That didn't leave me many options...I gazed at the coffee table. That worked. I cleared the coffee table off with my knee, the shit that was on it clattering to the floor. Some of it shattered. I didn't care.

I slammed Juliet down on top of it, hastily grabbing her wrists and pinning them down on the table. Juliet's pussy squeezed my cock like crazy, milking it. She clearly enjoyed my rough treatment.

"Stop mentioning her, and don't mention that guy again either." I grunted. I began to pump inside her. I'd been at the point of almost coming before. My anger, and my stubbornness, was the only thing stopping me from coming now. "It's supposed to be just us, tonight."

Juliet whimpered when I grasped her nipple and pinched it. "You're being such a bully..." I didn't miss the way her tongue snaked across her lips as she said that.

"And you like it. That's the type of girl you are," I groaned, sweat dripping down my face as I thrust inside her as hard as I could. Juliet quivered and whimpered with every thrust of my hips, her face screwing up with pain. "You act bossy, and like you want to take the lead and dom but that's not true, is it?"

Juliet moaned as I pinned her down on the glass, kissing her lips. She didn't answer me, but I was okay with that. I'd figured Juliet out, to an extent.

I could feel the truth in her quivering body. In her lust-filled, frightened, hungry eyes.

"You like to be dominated don't you, Princess?" I whispered against her soft, plump mouth.

Juliet shivered and her pussy fluttered and tightened like crazy. Even as her eyes avoided mine. I grabbed her chin and turned her face toward mine. Made her meet my eyes. I focused on fucking her at that point. Pumping in and out of her again and again, stirring her up. Her cunt was so wet it sloshed everytime I thrust inside of her. When I pinched her nipple Juliet quivered and gushed all over my dick even more. Honestly, this felt...amazing. Pushing her down, driving both of us crazy like this, tormenting her physically and emotionally but in a good way. This was what Juliet wanted for me, but even more. And I think that scared her. Hell, it scared me too but...for the first time in a long time I felt like I was in control.

"You like it when I bully you. You said that earlier," I whispered.

"Avery~" Juliet whined, a quivering mess in my arms.

I pushed my body closer, pumping my hips as fast as I could, pushing deep inside her. I was gonna come soon...

"Princess, Juliet...who the fuck cares?" I groaned, burying my face in her throat and kissing it. "And who cares if I mention Mabel. It's over. And what you had with that guy is over. That's...that's the point of this, right?"

Juliet's eyes widened. Her shocked expression shattered into a delicious, hungry one as I thrust as deep as I could. I hit some swollen, dripping spot inside of her and she suddenly screamed.

Her excitement, and her shock, only served to bolster my own excitement. "You're my princess, and I'm whatever the fuck you want me to be. Just the two of us, Juliet. So let's let the rest of that shit go. No need to even mention them...right? Not like that. Not when it's supposed to be  _just_   _us_."

"Avery," Juliet whimpered, "I'm seriously..."

Much to my shock, tears began to drip from her eyes. I halted my motions.

Had we perhaps gone too far? Or rather, had I pushed her too much? "I'm sorry...I know we're getting intense but if you don't want me to call you-"

Juliet wrapped her legs around my ass. "Don't ruin this! Keep fucking me and...call me Princess...Don't look at me like that. All smug... Ugh, damn it Avery. J-Just shut the fuck up and bully me!"

The next few minutes were a hot, sweaty blur. We thrust and rubbed ourselves against each other, our lips practically attached. I think both of us felt a strange comfort in each other. Relieved, or something. Other than when she brought her up, Mabel wasn't even in my mind. I don't think Juliet realized that. Maybe that was the price of "stealing someone away." Wondering that.

Either way, the only thing bouncing around in my mind was Juliet.

Her delicious, pierced nipples. Her shapely hips and thin waist. Her long dark hair, and tan skin. Her hungry eyes, her kissable lips. The way she excited me, the way she woke up parts of me I never knew existed. Both with Poképhilia, and now this...strange, dark hunger and need to control. It was pleasant and fluffy at the same time it was toxic and overbearing. I understood what Juliet meant now when she said "I'll seriously fall in love with you."

"I-I'm coming," Juliet whimpered, her body shivering and her eyes rolling.

'Finally...'

I stopped holding back now. It had taken all of my willpower to resist orgasm, and I let that determination fall apart. "Me too," I growled, gripping Juliet's hips and bottoming myself out inside her. Juliet screamed, her nails digging into my back like crazy and I came deep inside her. I groaned as I filled her pussy up with spurt after spurt of warm, gooey moisture. Her cunt quivered around my dick, so tight I felt like I was gonna be trapped in there for life. I'd never come so much in my life. I couldn't stop coming, quivering and groaning on top of her.

Juliet screamed in delight, tossing her head back. I winced in pain as her nails didn't just dig into my back, but tore. She squirmed beneath me, ripping the skin on my flesh apart with her nails, desperately rolling her hips. We were both sticky and dripping with sweat, breathing into each others mouths, chest to chest.

Back throbbing with vivid pain, I collapsed right beside her. Practically on top of her. The cool glass of the coffee table felt amazing against my skin. I was shocked the table hadn't broken to be honest. I panted, my forehead resting against her shoulder.

"That..." I whispered, "was amazing."

Juliet just whimpered, eyes squeezed tight. "Mmm..."

I slumped, chest heaving. "You're...Thank you, Juliet."

Juliet blinked, staring at me now. "Sorry...I'm trying to pay attention I'm just... sleepy. I was already tired when you came over and you made me come harder than I ever have in my entire life. I'm...I'm just so out of it. Why did you thank me?"

She was unbelievably cute. Not a word I'd ever associated with Juliet Harmon before. I suppose when you nut in someone you start to think of them differently. I wasn't opposed to it.

"I was just thinking that...I don't know." I struggled to find words for the feelings inside me. Maybe that was the problem. There weren't really any words for how Juliet made me feel. "I'm just...confused and I'm tired and I'm thankful. For tonight."

Juliet stroked my cheek with her nails. Warmth filled my chest as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Thanks for tonight...and tomorrow. And whatever day comes after that, Juliet."

Juliet giggled, and ran her fingers through my hair now. "Mhm. Thought we talked about this."

I cocked my head. "Talked about this?"

Her lips split into a happy smile. She pressed her mouth up against my ear, and whispered, "Not Juliet...Princess."


	22. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon aren't as simple as Avery thought they were.
> 
> Not at all.

**Avery's Pokémon**

* * *

**Eevee (?)**

**Nature: Rash**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Ralts (Lady)**

**Nature: Modest**

**Gender: Female**

It took a while for the fire between Juliet and I to die down. Even after finishing together, we wanted to continue kissing and flirting. Once we separated, put our clothes back on, and were finally relaxing, I was hit by a hurricane of emotions. Panic, because I'd  _actually_  fucked Juliet- I'd lost my virginity, in a way. And it had all happened so fast. Fear, because I'd discovered a part of myself that I'd never known- A sadistic urge to dominate Juliet filled me the second I saw her "weakness" and that was terrifying. Not to mention the toxic jealousy that constantly dogged me, something I'd honestly thought was sensical, was suddenly revealed to be the opposite. I was insecure and paranoid and certainly not the logically driven person I thought I was just yesterday. What I felt the most ...was guilt. My relationship with Mabel failed after a single day, and while the corpse of our relationship was still warm, I started a new one with a girl I was supposed to hate.

But... there was no point in dwelling on that. So, like Juliet suggested, I shut it all out. I focused on the here and now, and pushed those emotions behind me. Whatever happened to me, Juliet was supposedly going to be my by side. She had her own issues, her complex reaction to my innocent "princess" nickname made that clear, but maybe that was a good thing. We could grow together. Or at least try to.

I sighed, gazing at my Pokéball belt. "You think that theory about Pokémon knowing what happens outside their Pokéball is true?"

Juliet was wiping off her make-up. I don't know why she bothered wearing it. She was just as hot without it. She set the wipe she was using down and glanced at me. "I think some Pokémon can. Like how some can let themselves out of their Pokéball. Maybe it's based on their willpower? Or...how aware they are that they're inside it? Or maybe even if they want to know." She shrugged and went back to cleaning her face.

Juliet was surprisingly smart. Or rather, she had really developed thoughts when it came to a lot of topics. I'd always assumed she was some shallow bitch, but she was way more complex than I'd thought she was. I'd probably done her a disservice. Though, she'd done herself a disservice with the way she acted in class.

I glanced at Eevee's Pokéball. "I hope she didn't hear us have sex."

"Your Pokémon? An Eevee, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Marissa, Jack's sister, hatched her. Apparently she abused my little Eevee. Forced Eevee to fight her much stronger, older Sylveon. When I first got her, Eevee was a bit...crazy. She had a meltdown, literally tried to attack and kill me. Tore my house apart. Now that I know she was abused, and why she doesn't trust humans, I can't stand the thought of her being frightened or upset because of me."

Juliet finished cleaning her face off and leaned against me. Not in a sensual way, in a comforting way. "Why are you thinking about something like that?"

I sighed. "Well... I took my dick out, before, and Eevee saw it. She seemed...scared. Confused. I don't know why. If she heard what happened between the two of us...if she was aware of it, I wonder if she'd be frightened. That's all."

Juliet nodded. "I can explain her behavior, actually. It's surprisingly simple, not nearly as complex and emotional as you think it is."

I turned to her. "Really?"

Juliet smiled. "Yep. I told you how I used to work on a farm, right? Well, part of being on a farm is breeding. The Miltank and the Tauros mostly. Pokémon instinctively know what genitals are. In a way, they're drawn to it. Driven by an urge to breed. That's why if you leave to Pokémon at a daycare, and they get close with each other, they'll fuck nine times out of ten. Even if they're not in the same egg group. Those pairs don't result in a pregnancy but the feelings between the Pokémon are still there."

That was a lot of information to take in. I shook my head. "You...you mentioned this before, right? How Angel would be distressed if I didn't stay inside her, cause she wants to be knotted."

"Exactly. Eevee probably just felt a strange, sexual urge and didn't know what to do with herself."

I nearly burst into laughter at the thought. "You're telling me my crazy little Eevee wanted to, what, make an egg with me?"

Juliet sighed and gave me a look of annoyance. "It's really not a laughing matter. Haven't you always wondered why parents always tell little girls not to change around their Poochyena or Houndour? Etcetera? Or why Poképhilia itself is so common?"

'Actually, I've been wondering that a lot, lately. Zoey being into Pokeporn, along with Jack and all his sisters, was a real surprise to me. Not to mention almost everyone at the fan club."

Juliet smiled. "I'm sooo tired, so I'm sorry if I'm not all that coherent...but have you ever heard the story about how everything in the universe comes from the same source? And how some humans even have special, innate abilities. Psychic or aura powers, stuff like that?"

I could see where she was going with this.

"It's theorized that humans and Pokémon are one and the same. Or were, at some point. I've even heard cases of Pokémon producing eggs after a guy blasted inside them. That's why we're drawn to them, too."

That was a terrifying thought. The only Pokémon I'd "blasted" inside of, was Angel. Though, strangely, the idea of her having my kid...kind of turned me on. My pants suddenly felt tight. Juliet noticed my hard-on and gave me an amused smirk. "Like that thought, didja? Can't say I blame you. Don't know if it's true though, so don't get your hopes up that Angel is gonna be having your children anytime soon."

I blushed. "I-I wasn't thinking about that." I thought quickly. "You just reminded me that I didn't wear a condom. I was thinking about you having my kid, not Angel."

Juliet paused. "I...Okay, that's definitely not true, I can tell you're lying, but even if you're not, I'm on birth control." That was one weight off my shoulders. "Anyways...back to the main topic. Don't laugh at your Eevee's reaction. Or the idea of her having a reaction like that. It's kind of rude."

I suppose. Honestly, that wasn't why I laughed, though. I just found it so crazy. And kind of scary. My adorable, crazy little Eevee possibly wanted my junk in a sexual way? I couldn't believe it! It was a laughably stupid idea! Eevee was innocent, and she didn't even like humans! But maybe I was just thinking about it from a too literal standpoint. Maybe Eevee didn't want my dick, or a humans. Maybe part of her just wanted to breed.

"You really know a lot about Pokémon," I sighed. "Thanks for explaining that. I'll be more careful around Eevee now."

Juliet nodded and snuggled into my arm, sighing softly. "Hmm...no problem..." Juliet was cute when she was sleepy...I couldn't help myself. I ran my fingers through her hair, leaned down, and kissed her.

Juliet moaned softly and immediately reached over to rub my still-hard crotch. Was I seriously ready to go  _again?_ Juliet breathed into my mouth, her tongue tracing my lips, her dark, tired eyes staring into mine. "Did you mean it?" She whispered.

I rested my forehead against hers. "What do you mean?"

"About...about us belonging to each other. About...me being your princess." She sounded so painfully shy, so vulnerable, it made me even more excited. But, I wasn't as turned on as I was earlier. I could think clearly. I pulled away from our kiss, and rubbed her head.

"I guess."

Juliet's expression tightened. "What do you mean, you guess?"

I chuckled. "Don't get all pissy with me. I just mean that we don't really know each other. We know the worst parts of each other, and we know we wanna fuck each other, but I don't think either of us are ready to say "I belong to you" or that we're dating or some shit. Let's take our time. Get to know each other. For now... I'll just be your slave butler or whatever."

"You wanna slow things down after throwing me down on a table and railing me?" Juliet sighed. "Ugh, fine. You're right."

Her grumpy expression was so damn cute... I ran my thumb across Juliet's cheek. "Besides, you still have to introduce me to Poképhilia. That's part of you, so if I actually end up not liking it, we definitely can't be together. Right?"

Juliet shrugged. "Sure, but I think you just loooove to play hard to get. Pretty sure we're already together and you just don't want to admit it."

There was a 90% chance she was right. To keep my own sanity I had to believe that, to some extent, I was acting logically when it came to Juliet. "Sure, sure," I murmured, leaning down and pressing our lips together again. "Why even ask, then?"

Juliet giggled against my lips. "Because I'm really fucking insecure. And...I really, really like you."

I believed her. The way she was massaging my cock made that impossible not to believe. Juliet hastily unzipped my pants. "I'm dead tired, but I kind of want to feel you plaster the back of my throat. Are you able to keep going?"

I glanced down at my hardened cock. "Clearly."

Juliet smirked, pushed her hair back from her face, and leaned down. She was about to start sucking me off again when we both jumped at the sound of an excited, mildly upset "Sol!?"

Angel, clearly still sleepy, had walked into the room and seemed very interested in what was going on. I hastily covered my crotch and sat up. Juliet pulled away from me, and turned to her Starter Pokémon.

"H-Hey Angel!" Why did she sound nervous?

Angel narrowed her eyes and glanced between the two of us. "Sol?" She repeated. There was less excitement this time, and a lot more...upsetness.

Juliet sighed in frustration, then stood up. "I told you I was gonna fuck him, Angel! Just cause you had him first doesn't mean he's yours."

Wait, what?

Angel's eyes widened. Then, they narrowed. "Ab _sol!_ Sol sol sol!"

Juliet shook her head. "I did not take advantage of you being asleep, you little brat. Okay, Angel, listen. Who was the one who practically  _delivered_ his cock to you? Me! It's not like you went out and won him yourself. I basically handed Avery to you on a silver platter. He's mine, too."

Angel's jaw dropped. Then, she stared straight at me. Who's just been awkwardly sitting here, hiding my erection. "Absol sol, Absol!?"

Juliet turned to me as well. "Know what? Fuck it. You wanna play dirty, Angel? Fine. Answer her question, Avery. Who do you like more, Avery? Angel or me."

Well, that certainly wasn't what I expected her to ask. "Well..." Their hot, intense gazes burned into me. I started to sweat with every second that passed. "Ummm...I think ...you're both acting really immature right now."

Juliet and Angel glanced at each other. Almost as if they were considering my words. Then, they turned to me again. "Okay, maybe so but now that I asked the question I need an answer."

_Well, fuck._

The honest answer was that my experiences with them were too different to compare. Angel, despite being in a tense environment and situation, had been more like lovemaking while Juliet and I just roughly fucked. Neither pussy felt better than the other. So, I literally didn't have an answer for them.

"Sol?" Angel crept closer now.

"Yeah Avery, we're waiting."

I thought quickly. I grabbed Eevee's Pokéball and hit the button on it. "O-Oops! My hand slipped!"

Eevee appeared on the coffee table with a flash of red light. She glanced around herself, taking in her environment. "E-Eev?"

Then, she glanced at me. "E-EEV!?" She was practically screeching now. I looked at where she was staring.

Oops. I hastily adjusted my junk and zipped myself back up. I'd accidentally fucking flashed Eevee after just saying I'd be more careful around her! Damn it! I was hoping she wouldn't be too upset, but then Eevee sniffed the air. I assume she could also smell the sex still lingering in the air because her face screwed up in disgust and she began to shake her head. "Eevee Eevee!"

All three were glaring at me now. I cleared my throat. "E-erhm. Eevee...how good to see you again, enjoy your nap?"

Eevee paused. Her eyes widened. "Eev? Eevee, Eeevee Eev!"

Juliet shook her head. "You're so stupid, Avery. You just asked the Pokémon you had knocked out if she enjoyed her nap. You're more than stupid."

I raised my hands. "H-Hey! In my defense Eevee wouldn't calm down! I didn't want it to happen, I just forgot my Pokéballs at home because it was a crisis! A-Anyways!" I coughed. "Angel, Juliet, this is Eevee. Eevee, these are..." I considered my next words carefully. "my...friends."

Apparently I wasn't careful enough. Angel and Juliet couldn't possibly look more offended. Angel stuck her nose up. "Sol."

"I agree. I also refuse to be friendzoned." Juliet nodded.

I rubbed my temples. "Can you guys stop being so damn difficult? You're gonna confuse her!"

"She can smell us on each other, you dimwit," Juliet snapped, "no way she'll believe that. You'll confuse her even more."

Eevee glanced between the three of us, obviously unable to make sense of what was happening. I sighed and moved to pick her up, but she just leapt off the table and away from me. Almost as if she didn't care anymore, she began to look around. I wondered what she was searching for...

Eevee trotted away, peering everywhere she could. The three of us followed. She looked from room to room, shaking her head each time. It was only when she started to panic that I realized what she was searching for. I cursed myself for being so insensitive. Eevee was obviously looking for Lady. Her sad, frightened expression when she realized the little Ralts wasn't here made that clear.

My starter stared up at me with big, sad brown eyes.

"Eevee, this is about Lady, right? Don't be upset. She's okay, I promise! She's still in the Pokémon Center."

My starter's gaze settled on Juliet. She sniffed the air again, and her face scrunched up with even more disgust. "Eevee Eev?" She muttered, glaring at me.

Eevee clearly wanted to know why I was here with this human woman and Angel, smelling of sex, and not by Lady's side. "I know this looks really bad, but...do you remember Nurse Joy? The woman with the pink hair? The one who made you take a nap." Narrowing her eyes, my starter nodded slowly. "Well...Nurse Joy thinks I'm abusing Lady. Neglecting her. Or rather, it's her duty to make sure I'm not. So she has to stay at the Pokémon Center for now."

Eevee's eyes widened with shock and she began to shake her head. "Eeev, Eevee!" She clearly thought the idea of such a thing was ridiculous. Her impassioned, angry reaction warmed my heart. I have many flaws, but I'd never hurt a Pokémon. I suppose there was no way for Nurse Joy to really know whether or not I was neglecting my Pokémon.

"I know, it's stupid but...they want to make sure Lady is in a safe home. So, in order to get her back, I have to join the Pokémon Fanclub. That's where this girl comes in. Eevee, this is Juliet. She's my way into the club. She's also...uh...I..."

Juliet gave me a nasty look, then bent at the knee. She reached her hand out toward Eevee, smiling softly. "Hey there, little one, I'm Juliet. I'm Avery's girlfriend. If you don't know what that means...it means we mate together. A lot. Or will be. " Juliet winked at me, then turned back to Eevee. "Um...this is Angel."

Apparently there were no hard feelings between Juliet and Angel because the white-furred canine trotted over, head held high. She brushed against Juliet's side, and peered at Eevee with a warm smile. "Sol!"

Juliet stroked her head. "She's my starter Pokémon, just like you are Avery's. To make things simple, I know you're probably wondering, Angel and Avery have mated as well and probably will again in the future. I don't want to lie to you. I know you're probably mature enough to under-"

"EEV!" Much to my shock my Starter headbutted Juliet right in the face. Then, even more horrifying, she leapt onto Angel and dug her teeth into the poor Absol's neck. Or rather, tried to. The fur on her neck was far too thick and it pretty much did nothing. She was hanging from Angel like a Magikarp on a line, all the while hissing ferociously.

Angel clearly didn't know what to do. She began to flail, shaking her head about.

Juliet, rubbing her face, groaned in exasperation. "Of course she's a big jealous cunt. She is  _your_ Pokémon, afterall. " Juliet glared at me.

"W-What!? How is this my fault?"

I leapt up and dashed over to Eevee. I scooped her up, trying to tug her off of Angel. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and pulling her off was weirdly hard. I collapsed backwards, panting. Immediately, my starter began to gnaw at my hand, trying to get me to let her go. I held her closer instead. "Eevee! Knock it off! This woman is the only way we're gonna get Lady back, so behave!"

Shockingly, Eevee...actually calmed down. Glaring, still agitated, she hung limply in my arms. I stroked her hair tuft.

We all stood in silence for a while. "I'm sorry. Eevee is..."

"A bitch?" Juliet asked.

"Sol," Angel agreed.

I held Eevee closer. "She's not a bitch. She just...reacts. Very passionately." I continued to pet Eevee's head. My Starter leaned into me, calming down a bit. "And...she's probably grumpy because she's been in her Pokéball all day. Not to mention the first thing she sees when she gets out is my dick and then you guys tell her how you've fucked me. No wonder she reacted like that. She's confused."

Juliet sighed. "You're the one who let her out after some playful teasing from Angel and I."

"PLAYFUL? You were both glaring daggers at me!"

"She's my starter Pokémon, obviously we wouldn't compete to the point of having an actual fight! We both enjoy you. We were clearly messing around."

"Clearly is an extreme exaggeration."

Juliet gave me a dirty look. "You know what...I'm too tired for this. You fucked the shit out of me, and it's 2 am. I'm going to bed. You and your crazy possessive starter can take my sisters room. It's across from mine. Fucker." She walked down the hallway, muttering, "your friends...yea sure, buddy."

Angel walked up to me. She opened her mouth to talk but before she even could, Eevee began to squirm and hiss at her. Angel, agitated, followed after her owner.

Eevee really was possessive... I don't know why I'm surprised. This is the same Eevee that tackled her friend, Lady. I really was an idiot releasing her like that. She didn't take my relationship with Mabel well, why would she react any differently to the more intense one I had with Juliet and Angel? I just wanted to diffuse the situation with Angel and Juliet...but I suppose she was right about that. Looking back, there did seem to be a bit of playfulness between owner and Pokémon.

I'm just really exhausted, too.

"Eevee. Why you gotta act like that?"

Eevee ignored my words. Instead, she rested her cheek against my chest and huffed. I thought about what Juliet said earlier. About how Eevee probably saw me as a potential mate after seeing my dick. How she was confused. Those emotions combined with the intense situation and the revelation that I already had not one, but two, mates - one of which was another Pokémon like her- probably really upset Eevee. She really did run off of instinct, attacking anyone she didn't like and acting strangely possessive of me even before she saw my junk. Juliet's theory made perfect sense.

I didn't know what to do with that information... Did Eevee seriously see me as hers? Beyond simple owner?

That couldn't be...

The way Eevee was rubbing herself against me, so uncharacteristic of her, conflicted with my denial.

I pulled my starter away from me, holding her by the waist and staring into her eyes. "I know I just let you out...and you've been sleeping all day...but I'm exhausted, Eevee. A lot happened today. Will it bother you if I go to sleep? Will you sleep with me?"

Eevee stared back at me. Then, hesitantly, she slowly nodded.

"We're probably going to the club tomorrow. You can stay on my shoulder all day. I promise. Okay?"

Eevee's face lit up. She nodded. "Eev!"

"I'll get a mentorship from one of those disgusting fucks, and we'll have Lady back in no time. Right, Eevee!?"

My Starter nodded joyfully. She behaved when I set her back down. I felt kind of uncomfortable walking around Juliet's apartment when she wasn't nearby. I walked to the room Juliet mentioned. Much to my distress, and arousal, I heard a sound coming from Juliet's room. A soft, eager pant. A chorus of "Sols".

Did those two ever stop going at it? Wasn't Juliet "too tired to deal with us"?

Well, whatever. I led Eevee away from Juliet's room and into Amara's.

Honestly...it felt strange in here. Lonely. There was a giant bed and tons of pictures of Juliet and her sister everywhere. And that Rapidash. What was his name, Sprinter? I wondered where he was right now. I wondered if he missed Amara...

A strange, terrible sadness filled me. This purge of "Poképhiles" was hurting more people than it was helping them, wasn't it? This picture I was looking at, of Rapidash and Amara...they both looked so happy. Amara, long haired and beautiful, had her arms wrapped around the horse Pokémon's shoulder. She was hugging him, and both were staring at the camera with joyful expressions. Did Juliet take this? I prayed that Cynthia and Dawn's support of Poképhilia would help change things for the better. Though, it was less support, and more calling out the hypocrisies of our society.

"Eev?" Eevee's voice shocked me out of my sad stupor. Still in my arms, she stared up at me. Her expression was unreadable, but her voice was also sad.

"It's nothing," I murmured, rubbing her fluffy head. I sighed. "I'm just tired."

I set Eevee down on the bed, then crawled onto it. It was extremely soft and comfortable. I appreciated Juliet letting me stay in this room. It'd probably be extremely awkward for Eevee and I in there with Angel and her. I splayed myself down on the big, fluffy bed and sighed softly. "Eevee..."

My starter stared down at me, standing on the mattress. She cocked her head.

"Everything's so confusing. Even my own feelings. Even yours. I thought Pokémon were simple and innocent, and I honestly preferred that naive, selfish existence over this one."

Eevee stared at me, blinking. "Eev?"

I sighed, chuckling. I stripped off my pants and and shirt and tossed them aside. "Nah, it's nothing. I just...you're not kids. I need to realize that. You and Lady. I'm sorry I can't understand your feelings right now- if you have them. Just give me some time okay?"

Eevee said nothing. She just laid down right on my chest. My heart warmed. Usually Eevee slept at the edge of my pillow. The fact that she was laying on me felt so good. That experience with Marissa really bonded the three of us together, didn't it? I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around Eevee...and let myself fall back into the comforting, dull void of unconsciousness.

* * *

I was awake. Except, I wasn't.

I was somewhere black and cold. An endless void of nothing but black space. I could see a shape in the distance. A very familiar one. A tiny body with a domed green head: Lady. And she was crying. Somehow, I knew she was crying for me. Calling out to me.

I immediately started to run to her. "Lady!" I yelled. "Don't cry, I'm here! I'm here!"

Lady stopped crying almost immediately. With big red eyes she turned her head toward me. Panting, I stepped close to her. Knelt right beside her. My little Ralts seemed so terrified and alone. It broke my heart.

"M-master? I'm scared...I don't want to be alone. Where are you? Why am I here?"

Her voice was so soft and beautiful, even when it was laced with such sorrow.

"I couldn't take you home with me."

Lady immediately began to cry again. "W-Why!? I wanna come home...I'm lonely. I wanna come home!"

"Lady! You will! Don't panic! You'll be home soon. I promise! Please calm down! I'd never just up and leave you, you can trust me!"

"... I'm sorry I pulled you away from the dreamland, Master...I just really wanted to see you."

I was shocked by her words. And the fact that I could even hear them. "First of all...don't call me master. I'm just Avery. Secondly, Lady, h-how are you able to do this!? Is this your psychic powers at work again?"

I was terrified by just how powerful my little Ralts was. Mind altering, pulling me from my dreams and to her, letting herself out of her Pokeball. What exactly was the depth of her power? What else could she do? And how dangerous was this for her? Changing Marissa's brain had knocked her unconscious and made her bleed from the eyes. What was this gonna do to her?

Lady twiddled her fingers. "Yes. I'm able to do stuff like this. But it hurts my head..."

I grabbed her by the tiny shoulders. "Then you need to stop. I'll come for you soon, Lady. Don't be scared. Let yourself out of your Pokeball just in case, okay? Make sure one of the nurse's has a look at you."

Lady nodded and smiled, staring up at me with her adorable face. "Okay. I'm sorry, master,,. I knew I shouldn't be afraid, I knew you'd come for me and bring me home just like that day in the forest but...it's so lonely here. In my Pokéball without you...Promise me you'll get me soon?"

Her words broke my heart. I gently held her in my arms and kissed the top of her head "Lady, listen to me. I promise you I'll come for you within the next two days...I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, safe and sound. But you're gonna get really hurt if you don't stop using these strange powers of yours. You're not ready yet. You're too small and weak, you'll really die if you don't stop. Or they'll take you away. So please...stop whatever this is."

Lady smiled sadly. "Okay...I'll go now, master..."

She hesitated, then hugged me. "You'll really come within two days?" She whispered.

I nodded. "Two days."

"Promise me?"

"I'll see you soon, Lady. I promise... I'm sorry you're not with me now."

"It's okay...I was just...afraid. That you were gone. Goodbye master...sleep well."

Lady's body began to fade away, slowly disappearing. And so too, did my awareness. Of anything and everything. With a soft, gentle sigh I fell back into unconsciousness and deep into the dream world.


	23. The Plan

Waking up with someone in my arms is a feeling I don't think I'll ever forget. Eevee slept on my chest yet somehow, she ended up curled in my arms by morning. Her face was peaceful: eyes closed; mouth slightly parted with a bit of drool leaking out. Her fur was soft and warm against my skin and the soft beat of her heart against my chest was strangely comforting. The idea of waking her up was unacceptable to me, because she seemed so happy while she was sleeping, yet an even bigger part of me couldn't help but want to reach out and brush her curly little tuft from her face.

Apparently, I have horrible self-control because a few seconds later I was brushing my fingers through her curls and holding her tighter against my chest.

"Mmn...nyaa-Eev?" Eevee slowly opened her eyes, blinking. Her dark brown eyes found mine and widened. I assumed she wasn't going to be happy about this little arrangement, so I immediately loosened my hold on her.

Eevee jumped up and bolted away. "Eevee!" She demanded, glaring at me. I understood how Juliet was able to communicate with Angel so flawlessly now. Eevee was speaking a different language and yet I perfectly understood her dramatic accusation.

"I didn't do anything. You woke up in my arms like that. If I did do anything it wasn't on purpose and you can't get mad at me about it." A bit of a white lie as I did cuddle her closer when I woke up, but I wasn't the one who put her in my arms in the first place.

Eevee narrowed her eyes. Her tiny, fluffy-furred chest was heaving. She was clearly beyond embarrassed to wake up in my embrace. Should I be insulted?

Yawning slightly, I pushed myself up. I winced when my body practically screamed in protest, pain flooding my senses. I wasn't sure why until I looked down and saw the deep scratch marks all over my chest. Despite being in pain, I smiled a little. Juliet seriously did a number on my body... but I didn't hate it. Honestly, I kind of liked the fact that she marked me. With that being said, the scratches hurt ten times more today than they did yesterday... Juliet was more of an animal than Angel.

I groaned slightly as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Then, I turned to my Starter. "Listen, brat." I pointed my finger at Eevee and narrowed my eyes. "If you didn't want to be held and loved by me then maybe you should've slept on the other side of the mattress. No use getting all pissy with me, especially when we both know you secretly loved it. Why else were you so comfortable and deep asleep? Hmm?"

Eevee scowled in response, pointedly turning away as if refusing to answer. I found her reaction impossibly adorable. It made me want to tease her more.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door interrupted our little banter. "Come in,' I called, standing up now. The door was pushed open, and Juliet smiled at Eevee and I from the doorway.

I couldn't stop my eyes from eating her up. Every outfit Juliet wore made her look more fuckable than the last. (Or maybe my attraction to her was growing?) Juliet was wearing a pair of black, leather pants that fit like a second skin and a mesh shirt with a simple black bra visible underneath. Knowing perfect breasts lay underneath that bra, not to mention Juliet's delicious pierced nipples, made me stiff as a Steelix. Juliet had no right being so slender and curvy in all the right places... And fuck, that red lipstick... It was seriously going to be the death of me. Now that I'd had her crimson lips wrapped around my cock it was all I could think about when I looked at them...

"Morning you two, breakfast is ready."

My stomach grumbled eagerly. Apparently, I was going to be all kinds of excited this morning.

Juliet laughed and glanced at me. I couldn't hide my erection, so I didn't bother trying but, surprisingly, she didn't react to it. Instead, she shook her head. "The breakfast isn't for us, Avery. It's for our Pokémon. I made a poffin and veggie meal that I think Eevee will really enjoy." Juliet focused her attention on Eevee. "Hey brat, why don't you go eat something with Angel?"

Eevee's suspicion was evident even as her belly rumbled.

Juliet giggled, shaking her head. "It's not a trap or anything. Just breakfast. I promise. Jeez, you're as distrustful as Avery..."

I sighed. "Maybe you're just hard to trust, blackmailer."

Juliet smirked. "You seemed to trust me last night... Well, what do you think, Eevee? Angel is already eating... If you don't hurry up, she might eat your portion too."

Eevee looked back at me, as if asking if it was safe to go. I rubbed the top of her head. "Go eat something. Juliet wouldn't hurt you. You can trust her even if she is a giant cunt." Juliet glared at me. "And don't start a fight with Angel, little missy. Remember, we're doing all this for Lady."

Saying Lady's name triggered something. A memory from last night. That dark, lonely place and Lady... Calling out to me. I remembered the promise I made her, and my arousal and happy mood fled me just like that. I was sitting here, joking around and aroused, while Lady was waiting for me. I needed to stop messing around and focus on the difficult task ahead of me. I watched Eevee trot out of the room after giving me one last glance. Juliet crossed her arms and stared at me. Her smile slipped from her face.

"So... I have news. About the Fanclub."

I appreciated the fact that Juliet put on a happy mask while Eevee was around. I didn't need Eevee feeling anxious again. I told her everything was fine, and I told Lady everything would be fine, so I hoped the news Juliet had for me was good. Though, her dark expression made it obvious it wasn't. I crossed my arms. "Were you able to put in a good word for me?"

Juliet sighed, shaking her head. "No, not really. I don't have good news, I'm afraid."

Her words and solemn tone terrified me. She couldn't convince them? None of them? Even so, I tried not to panic. "What happened?"

Juliet's dark eyes met mine. "That interview with Dawn and Cynthia yesterday caused a massive panic, especially in Sinnoh. People are all up in arms about it, demanding they resign and or be jailed, all kinds of bad stuff...You'd think the Champions of Sinnoh speaking up would be a sign that maybe the legal system could be wrong but... Anyways, Anton Pine won't be at the club for at least a week. He's trying to help fix the messy situation. Anton Pine is the "softie" of the club. He's the one who likes my sister and I despite our "bad attitudes" and he's the one who seemed to like you. Because he's gone the Board is in charge. So, getting you in now will be a lot tougher."

I withered. "It can never be easy, can it? What shitty timing."

Juliet grasped my hands in hers, squeezing lightly. "Don't feel too down... You can still join the club. I'm just saying it'll be extremely hard now. I just want to be realistic about this, so that you can do what you need to and be prepared for it."

I sighed. "And I assume just apologizing won't do the trick?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't know what you said or did, but Stu does not like you. At all. And my opinion about you is apparently worthless. Amara and I have had our own fair share of problems with him, but Anton is usually there to back us up when we have problems or things we need to talk about. Because he's not there the "vote" has shifted, and Stu is pretty much the one in charge right now. You're going to have to do a lot more than apologize."

I scowled. "What kind of corrupt bullshit is this? The other two won't even consider letting me in because of that fat, disgusting fuck?"

"Neither are interested in you because they don't think you will bring about any positive changes."

My promise to Lady echoed in my mind. I was a fool to make a promise I wasn't sure I could keep. I clenched my fists. If only I hadn't been such an aggressive asshole. If only I'd treated the Fanclub members with respect, damn it! I gnashed my teeth. "I doubt Stu brings anything positive, that disgusting pig. This... This is horrible. I'm screwed. Lady is screwed and it's all my fault." I buried my face in my hands.

The feeling of Juliet's fingers gently brushing through my hair knocked me out of my enraged, miserable stupor. Her dark eyes met mine, a slight smile on her lips.

"Try to stay calm. It's not all bad and getting angry like that is exactly why you're in this position in the first place..." I tried to calm down. Juliet's gentle, comforting ministrations made it... Strangely easy to do. A lot of the tension left my body and I forced myself to continue thinking logically, and not let my desperation and guilt get the best of me.

Juliet nodded when she saw that I was relaxed.

"Good boy. So, like I said, it's not all bad. It'll be hard, but we can do this, Avery. We need a way to prove that you're an asset to the Fanclub, because they think of you as a liability."

I snorted. "That's more than hard, that's impossible. I don't have good things to offer. I bring nothing to the table, Juliet. "

Juliet shook her head. "You do have something... Or… Well, you could..."

I didn't like that grim tone. I furrowed my brows and gazed at her. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Juliet crossed her arms. "The Fanclub is considering adding another board member soon, and they have a specific person in mind. She's done a lot for the club and is considered "invaluable."... It just so happens she likes you. Vanessa. She is your way in. If anyone can change the board members minds... It's her, considering they all owe her."

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get a "powerful" vibe from Vanessa. She just seemed like kind of a..."

Juliet chuckled. "A slut?"

I nodded.

"Mhm, and I guess you could say that's where her power lies."

I was getting more confused by the second. "I... Don't get it. She's a slut so she can change the minds of all the board members? And they all owe her? What, did she fuck all of them?"

Juliet sighed. "There's a reason I don't like her, beyond the fact that Red Ebony is a basic ass Pokémon yet is at the top of the PokePornstar charts. She's disgusting. Vanessa essentially runs a brothel out of her own home. She has all kinds of rare Pokémon, and for a price, she'll let anyone fuck them. Stu, Bernard, and Gene have all taken her up on that offer multiple times. Even Amara has. If she threatens to take that away they'll be on their knees, begging, in seconds. That's how she makes her money, and can afford those stupid, fake G-cup tits."

My mind was blown. That really was power... But wow, Vanessa had a Pokémon brothel!? What in the world!? I never even considered something like that existing.

Juliet laughed when she saw my mildly horrified expression. "On top of that, it's pretty much always a party at her house, except for Friday's which she calls "Fanclub Friday." She invites guests over, and she lets them use all the rooms in her house for sex. She's a real freak, Avery."

I frowned. "I mean... I don't see how that parts bad. She essentially just has a house for people to fuck in?"

"You'll see. Or at least, I think you will."

I raised a brow. "Wait, what?"

"Outwardly... Vanessa is somewhat nice and very powerful, but she never does anything for free. She's going to ask you for a favor. Probably a big one."

I sighed. "I'm gonna have to fuck her and Red, aren't I?"

Juliet pondered for a second, then frowned. "Honestly? You'll probably have to do a lot more than that..."

That definitely wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Don't worry, Avery. I have a plan. Well... Sort of."

"Juliet, we don't have time for this... Can't you just hurry up and take me to Vanessa's?"

The dark-haired girl scowled up at me, currently crouched between my legs. "Oh, quit your bitching, Avery."

I sighed.

For the last hour or so Juliet had been dragging me all over Hearthome. Pulling me into stores, picking out new clothes for me, lecturing me about the proper way to behave in a formal setting. I honestly could die happy if I never had to wear clothes like this ever again. Or wear my hair like this. Or wear contact lenses... Everything about this situation was uncomfortable.

Looking in the mirror was like looking at a completely different person. More specifically, it was like looking at Jack. My long, dark hair was swept back and styled. Juliet did it herself and that was an experience I never, ever wanted to relive. On top of that, Juliet forced me to wear a pink polo shirt and white boat shorts which looked fucking ridiculous. I couldn't believe how douchey I looked, and I honestly wanted to die. I couldn't stop myself from whining.

"Juliet, I really don't think all this is necessary!"

Lady was waiting for me, and I was letting Juliet give me a fucking make-over? I felt so irritated and guilty.

Juliet sighed, probably for the millionth time today, and glared at me like I was a misbehaving child. "Ugh, could you stop whining for two seconds? You think I'm spending such a ridiculous amount of money for fun? I'm serious, Avery. Just trust me- I'm doing this for a reason. You can't walk around everywhere in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, with messy hair, and expect to make a good impression. We're "fixing you up", not just for Vanessa, but for the Fanclub itself. It's all about your presentation, and proving you cleaned up your act. Now, seriously, shut up and just let me pick out some damn outfits for you."

She was right, and that aggravated me. But I kept my mouth shut. I was going to be around rich folk. It couldn't hurt to try and clean myself up, so they didn't think poorly of me because of presentation alone. I was just impatient, anxious about Lady, and honestly- I felt judged. Clothes were something I regarded practically. All these polos, dress shirts, and preppy clothes were completely opposite what I was. It felt like Juliet was trying to force me to be someone I'm not.

Juliet stood up and gave me a once-over. "Hmm…"

I stood there, scratching the back of my head.

"Can you force a smile, Avery? Jeez, you'd think you want your Pokémon to be taken away from you."

I grit my teeth. "Why does "smiling" matter?"

Juliet crossed her arms. "Can you please just stop fighting me on everything, Avery? If you're going to make a good impression on the board members you need to go in there with a changed attitude. Which means clean clothes that look great, and a smile. Or at least don't scowl. It's seriously ridiculous how much you frown, Avery."

Again, she was mostly right but did she have to be such a damn cunt about it? Apparently, my hurt showed on my face because Juliet frowned and stepped closer. In the dressing room, we were pressed right up against each other. She rested her cheek on my chest. "I'm sorry if I seem bitchy... It's just..." Juliet sighed, biting her lip. "I'm not ready to see you fuck another girl, but I know I'm gonna have to soon. Knowing Vanessa's going to get her filthy hands all over you... It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. It feels like... like she's taking you away even though we only just "got together." That can't be good for us."

I blinked, wide-eyed. I really didn't expect that emotional confession. That was what'd been racing through Juliet's head all morning? I didn't know how to respond. But I wanted to comfort her. "I... I'm stressed out about all this, too. This stupid makeover and having to sleep with Vanessa even though I just broke up with Mabel and just got together with you. I feel like my life has been completely out of control, lately. And every time I think I'm going to get that control back everything goes wrong again."

Juliet smiled sadly. "Yeah..."

I frowned. That wasn't what Juliet wanted me to say. She obviously wanted me to say I didn't want to do it either, or that I'd rather just be with her or something, but honestly, that wasn't true. I'm still not even sure what Juliet and I have. It's chaotic and messy, and I'm certainly not sentimental about it yet.

Plus, I'm extremely attracted to Vanessa and Red Ebony. Sleeping with either of them wasn't the problem. I cleared my throat. "Listen, Juliet. Whatever I do with Vanessa... She'll have to see the marks you left all over my body. She'll know what we have. That's probably not comforting to you but-"

Juliet shook her head, grinning ear to ear. Her dark eyes glittered. "No. You're right. Anyone that fucks you can clearly see you're mine."

I guess that was one way to put it.

"Alright. You look great, and you look just as amazing in the other outfits we bought, so I think we're done here."

Thank Arceus... I don't think I could handle shopping with Juliet for even a minute longer. Even if it was for a good cause.

We bought more than 28,000 PokeBucks worth of clothes. Both our hands were stuffed with bags, all of it for me. I was incredibly grateful, but I wasn't sure how to show it. We left Eevee and Angel at home while we went out shopping so (Wait- Did I just call Juliet's apartment home? Interesting.) Anyways, I was a little worried I was about to return to an apartment splattered with blood. Thankfully, the opposite was the case.

Eevee and Angel were cuddled up watching television. It was so fucking cute it nearly brought a tear to my eye. Angel was resting her head on top of Eevee's. The second we walked in Eevee basically leapt away as if trying to hide the evidence. Obviously, I'd seen it. Sadly, I didn't have any time to tease her about it.

I felt guilty about it, but I sadly informed Eevee that my plan to carry her around and spend time with her all day had to be put on hold. I was being truthful when I explained that I needed to do something for Lady first. Once the situation was explained, Juliet and I went into her room and focused on her plan.

Juliet wanted me to show up to Vanessa's on my own. She claimed it'd "look better." They had some beef between them, so she thought Vanessa would assume Juliet influenced me if she was there with me. If I showed up in my new clothes, with a new attitude, on my own, and behaved I would make a better case than if she was at my side obviously pulling my strings. I actually agreed with her, so I just got directions to Vanessa's house and headed out.

Walking there took about an hour and a half. I had Eevee in her Pokeball so thankfully I wasn't too nervous going through the woods. I was panting, out of breath and sweating by the end of it. It was super out of the way and buried in the woods, more near Eterna City than Hearthome. No wonder Vanessa only went to the Fanclub once a week, it was a fucking trek. It was an extremely beautiful house, albeit simple. Made of solid gray stone, with two huge gardens out in the front. It also had a massive gray wall surrounding it and a big front gate made of what seemed to be some sort of silver metal. A gated, walled in house in the middle of the woods, huh? I wondered what Juliet meant when she said the way Vanessa kept people at her house was freaky. What was I gonna walk into?

'I really wish Juliet came with me...'

I approached the front gate nervously. Part of me wanted to run away, but I knew I had to do this...

I swallowed, squeezed my eyes shut, and pushed the buzzer.


	24. A Warm Welcome

A full minute passed. Then two. My heart raced. Was no one home? I was about to hit the buzzer again when the speaker finally started making some noise.

 

“We’re not expecting any visitors, who is it?” It was an unfamiliar, sultry voice with a strong Alolan accent. It was soft and sweet, even with the static from the speaker. I swallowed nervously. 

 

“My name is Avery Higgs. I need to speak to Vanessa if she’s not busy. We met at the Pokemon Fanclub a few nights ago.”

 

There was a long pause. Then, “Avery Higgs...hmmm~..........”  The speaker went completely silent. 

 

“Hello?” I called out. A few minutes passed, and the woman didn’t say another word- I rang the buzzer again. “Hello?? I really need to speak to Vanessa, if you could just-” When I heard the sound of a door opening I peered through the bars of the front gate. Apparently I’d just been impatient. 

 

A woman was approaching from the other side. I had to stop my jaw from dropping because she was absolutely breathtaking. She appeared to be around forty and had deep, chocolate brown skin and dark purple hair that flowed down her back, drawn back in a braid. Her legs were seemingly never ending, and her breasts were the size of fucking watermelons, literally bursting from the top of her maid uniform. And the uniform itself was...well...there wasn’t much to it. A typical maid outfit, but with so much of her dark skin on display it was more like a few pieces of cloth that weren’t doing their job. At all. Her thick, smooth thighs were fully on display and her vivid golden eyes met mine as she smiled from the other side of the gate. What a nice smile...Older women on the thick side were never really my thing, but I’d honestly consider changing my mind for this lady...

 

“So sorry to keep you waiting, one moment!” She called out.

 

I stepped back as the gate slowly opened with the flick of a switch. The woman stepped out and smiled at me. Her movements were very graceful and elegant. She was actually pretty tall now that I was face to face with her, almost my height. 

 

“Avery Higgs, correct?” She smiled and bowed slightly. I wasn't trying to be a lecher but bent over like that I could practically see her entire breasts. Including the very tops of her nipples...I tried to stop staring at them, meeting her eyes.

 

Red-faced, I responded nervously. “Yeah...that’s me. And you are?”

 

The moment the words slipped out I realized it might be  _ weird  _ to ask her what her name is. She was just doing her job greeting me after all. The maid seemed surprised I asked. She blinked, and I was worried she thought I was a weirdo, but then smiled sweetly.

 

"My name is Noella. If you start to come here often -I’m sure you will- you’ll know everyone here on a first name basis. Anyways, follow me please.” I followed after Noella, gulping. She was hot from the front, but she was  _ delicious  _ from the back. That uniform seriously did next to nothing. I could see the underside of her round, shockingly thick ass, and she was wearing a thong. Purple and lacy...

 

“So, Avery, may I ask what business you have with my mistress?”

 

I blinked. Forcing my gaze from her juicy bottom was ridiculously hard to do. I swallowed the excess spit in my mouth. “Er, what?”

 

The woman gave me a soft, knowing smile. “Silly boy, I asked you what business you have with my mistress. You’ve never been here before, and she didn’t invite you, so...”

 

“Oh...Yeah. I have a favor to ask of her.”

 

Noella raised a slender brow. “Very honest...I like that.” Her warm smile made me feel all kinds of things. We reached the front door and she turned to me. “So...just a few things before we go inside. Firstly, please take off your Poketch and hand it to me. While you are inside, absolutely no pictures, social media, or communication with the outside at all will be allowed. You can leave at any moment, and we will hand your things back to you, but while you are here- No Poketchs, Pokephones, Pokewatches, etc...alright?”

 

I didn’t really want to agree to that. But I also didn’t have a choice. Fighting Vanessa’s rules upon entrance to her house while asking a favor of her didn’t seem very smart. I unstrapped my Poketch from my wrist and handed it over. “Sure...alright.” 

 

Noella smiled at me as she accepted it. “Secondly...” Her face grew a little serious. “How did you find this place? You met at the Fanclub, but my mistress doesn’t recall giving you her address or any information like that. She agreed to meet you in the club on Friday...yet you’re here. Explain.”

 

I swallowed hard. “Well...a friend sent me this way. Juliet Harmon. She said that if anyone can help me it’s Vanessa.”

 

The maid’s eyes widened. Then, she smirked. “Something my mistress can do that Juliet Harmon cannot. Interesting.” I rubbed the back of my head.

 

“Yeah, well...”

 

Noella giggled. “Thirdly...and most importantly...there is a “no clothes” rule for men in this household. The only clothing you’re allowed to wear is the shorts that I will provide for you once we’re inside.”

 

My jaw dropped. “I...W-wait, what?”

 

Noella smirked. “Come now...I’m sure you know what type of household this is. Is it really such a surprise?”

 

Red-faced, I quickly stammered out a response. “But...but to be pretty much naked in a house I’ve never been in - I can’t. That...I’m not here for something dirty. I just need to speak to Vanessa.” I told myself I wouldn’t argue about Vanessa’s house rules, but this one was just ridiculous! And where would I put my Pokeballs? “I don’t think it’s necessary for me.”

 

Noella blinked when she saw my reaction. Then, her expression softened. “You’re a good boy, and I really hate to destroy your hopes...but if you can’t do this one, simple thing then there is no way my mistress will assist you.”

 

“Wait, but...isn’t this a brothel?” I shook my head. “Why do  _ I have _ to be pretty much naked, Noella? Please explain...”

 

Noella blanched. “A brothel? That’s Harmon talking, for sure. This is a Pleasure House. There is a difference.”

 

I blinked. “Ok...so what is a “Pleasure House” then?”

 

“All my Mistress’s Pokemon are in this very house, along with her guests. They have needs. Men come and pay to meet those needs. In a way, I guess it’s like a brothel but the men are pleasuring the Pokemon more than vice versa...despite what said men may think. We’re making a profit, and helping out the mistress’s precious Pokemon. And the reason why we have a semi-nude rule for the males is that you are to remain available to all the female Pokemon -and human women as well- at all times.”

 

That was a fuck ton of information to absorb. That sounded like a very, very strange "brothel." I was just supposed to let any Pokemon that liked me fuck me? This place really was disturbing. Frustration flooded me, and embarrassment. I really wasn’t the type to just...get naked on command. Not to mention I had to take off the clothes Juliet insisted on buying for me- I  _ knew  _ this morning was a waste of time! I stared at the front of the house. I could faintly hear the sound of music from within...

 

Noella’s gaze didn’t leave me for a second. “So, shall I walk you back to the gate?”

 

I sighed and unbuttoned the top of my polo. Why the fuck didn’t Juliet warn me about this?! Then again...she wasn’t a male so she probably wouldn’t even know about the rule. Regardless, this entire situation pissed me off. I jumped when Noella suddenly grabbed my hand.

 

She wet her lips. “Allow me to help you.” Without waiting for my response, the dark-skinned maid gently grasped my hands and put them by my sides. She grabbed my shirt and slid it up over my face, then bundled it in her elbow. 

 

She stared at my bare chest. Her eyes ran up and down my frame. “Mm. Not horrible...definitely in need of exercise.” Well, that was a statement...I didn’t know whether I should feel offended or not. She said it so casually, I didn’t know how to respond. Noella grasped my arm and squeezed it lightly. “Hm, yes...not horrible. The potential for muscle growth is there. “

 

“...W-What?"

 

Noella unstrapped my Pokeball belt. “We’ll put your Pokeballs in a private, guest room for now. After you meet with Vanessa you can go get them and do what you want with your Pokemon.” Noella set the belt down on the front steps. She put my shirt with it, then gazed at my chest with a thoughtful expression. “So…all these scratches. You like to have rough sex, then?”

 

“Uh, I don’t really feel comfortable with- OW!”

 

Noella pinched one of the cuts, and giggled when she saw my reaction.

 

“Noella, what are-”

 

"Shh, Avery." The maid knelt, unbuttoned my shorts, and hastily tugged them down in a matter of seconds. Like she was an expert at stripping people down or something. Her golden eyes stared up into mine, and she smirked. Noella seemed a lot less nice now... 

 

“W-wait! I’m really not comfortable with ...with any of this...”

 

Noella sighed noisily. Her beautiful face was strangely cold as she met my eyes. “You stared at me like a piece of meat, Avery. Stared at my ass...at my tits...only fair that I give you the same treatment. You men like to think these filthy things about us...yet when you get the same treatment you act all pathetic.” 

 

So she was mad about that?! Or was she just fucking with me? Despite my embarrassment, I could feel my blood rushing between my legs. An incredibly sexy woman was kneeling down in front of me afterall, literally stripping me. Noella noticed my “reaction” to her and her dark expression brightened. Her tongue snaked across her lips. 

 

“Good boy...now stop complaining.” I shuddered. Her praise had a strange impact on my body. I couldn’t stop myself from getting even harder. Noella reached up and gently squeezed my erection through my boxers, her breathing getting a little heavier. “Such a big boy...You’ll pleasure a lot of the ladies here I think...”

 

I was breathing heavy. I didn’t realize that until I started to speak. “I didn't come here to...oh  _ Arceus.” _

 

My mind went blank as Noella reached into my boxers and wrapped a warm, gentle fist around my cock. I looked around, red-faced. No one was here, but we were still outside… and I was getting a handjob from a sexy maid only  _ minutes _ after I met her! This was fucking surreal. If she hadn't just pinched me, I'd swear I was hallucinating.

 

”Fuck,” I whimpered as Noella reached into my boxers with her other hand and cupped my balls, squeezing them lightly.  She tightened her fist around my shaft and began to pump up and down, slow and steadily... It was tough not coming then and there. Noella was so good with her hands, using the perfect amount of pressure, and her skin was silky soft and warm. Noella giggled lightly when I grunted and started bucking my hips to meet her ministrations. She ran a soft thumb across my dripping head and licked her lips.

 

“Taking your clothes off and commenting on your body is too much but this isn’t?”

 

“Well I- I just-”

 

Noella pulled my boxers down with her teeth, staring up at me. She rubbed her cheek against my dick and smiled when she saw my flustered face. “Avery... I think you're just a selfish, greedy little boy and mama needs to teach you some manners.”

 

My eyes shot wide. “M-mama?! What, I-”

 

Noella's eyes brightened. "Do you like to orgasm, Avery?"

 

"What? That's a ridiculous questi-"

 

“Say "I'm a selfish greedy boy and mama needs to teach me some manners." Say it and I'll make you come harder than you ever have in your life.”

 

I gasped, unable to get any words out. “Umm..."

 

_ 'What the fuck?? Am i seriously about to call this woman "mama" just for an orgasm??'  _ But I had to say, my interest was piqued. This woman wasn't exactly young, she worked at the "Pleasure House" of a pornstar, and was seemingly from fucking Alola. I wanted to see what she could do and...Honestly, fuck it. She was making me feel good already, why stop now? Besides,  Juliet had made me say worse things.

 

"I'm a...selfish greedy boy and..." Noella hummed pleasantly and rubbed her palm across the length of my straining shaft. When I opened my eyes, her intense gaze was on me. The warmest, sexiest smile on her luscious lips... "I want mama t-to teach me some manners."

 

Noella smiled pleasantly. “Good boy~”

 

Noella leaned forward and gave me a delicious view of her deep, dark cleavage. I wanted to see more of her, I wanted her to touch me more...Noella sucked on one of her fingers, still steadily jerking me off. I bit my bottom lip and groaned as she moved her hand in my boxers. I jumped, practically squealing as  _ something  _ slid into my asshole. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird as fuck. Did she just stick a finger in my ass!? What the fuck!?

 

"W-wha-ohhh," My complaints melted away as Noella bent her finger and hit some weird, special spot inside me. A mix of humiliation and pleasure surged through me. My knees went weak and I practically collapsed.

 

"Mmm, such a good boy. Come for Mama Noella~"

 

Those words combined with the sensation of her finger in my ass sent me over the edge. My body felt like it was overheating as electricity shot down my spine. Before I could even warn her, I was coming. I grunted and threw my head back. I watched, eyes half-lidded, as she pointed the swollen head of my cock right at her face. My cum spurted onto her beautiful mouth and cheeks with a splash, I groaned as Noella pumped even more cum out of me.

 

Noella wasn't kidding about giving me the best orgasm of my life.  I'd never come so hard, or so much. And it felt almost never ending. Everytime I thought I was done, Noella wiggled her finger and pumped her fist up and down my shaft, drawing another powerful spurt from my cock. I'd never done anything with my ass and I had no idea how to feel. Shame? Yeah, I was feeling that. Excitement? I was feeling that too. Sensation after sensation assaulted me.  I was overheating, dripping with sweat and desperately pumping into Noella's hand. 

 

The dark maid didn't complain as I essentially gave her a facial, coating her dark skin with a thick sheen of sticky, wet semen. By the time I was done I was barely able to stand up, and my dick was completely limp. Her face was covered in so much cum she was barely recognizable...

 

Noella moaned in delight as she licked her lips, sucking some of my semen down. She slid her finger out of my ass and grinned at me. It didn't hurt or anything, wasn't sore...I seriously didn't know how to feel about this disgustingly hot maid who fingered my ass, drank my semen like it was tasty, and wanted me to call her mama. Ugh, the smell of my own nut was turning my stomach...

 

"Not complaining anymore I see." Noella commented.

 

I blinked. My head was hot and foggy. "No reason to..." I murmured.

 

Noella grinned. "Mind taking your boxers off then?"

 

I sighed. I just got a handjob from a fucking Alolan maid, and I clearly didn’t give a shit about where or when or why. So why care about being naked for a few seconds? “Sure” I  shrugged, “why not?”

 

I took my boxers completely off and handed them to her. I couldn’t believe she was just standing there with my cum all over her face! With no shame at all! Then again, she jerked off and fingered the butthole of a person she didn't know at all. Clearly she wasn't normal. What was I getting myself into?

 

Noella took my boxers and bundled them up in her arm with the rest of my clothes, my Pokeball belt, and my Poketch. “Shall we go inside?”

 

I chuckled, shaking my head. “Absolutely.”

 

Noella wiped some of the semen off her face and sucked it down before pulling a key from the folds of her uniform and opening the front door.

 

She and I stepped inside. I don’t know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. Juliet wasn’t kidding when she said Vanessa had a constant weird sex party here. There were tons of people and all kinds of Pokemon. I was shocked into silence, just staring at what lay before me in a stupor. Loud, energetic music was pumping out of speakers. The room itself was dark, the lighting in the room red and sultry. People were dancing, drinking, having sex. Multiple men wearing nothing but ridiculous golden booty shorts were walking around and filming the action, some of them joining in. 

 

I blushed when I noticed Red Ebony off to the side. I didn’t know how to feel about what I was seeing, other than turned on. A pair of  _ extremely _ muscular women were fucking Red from both sides with  _ massive _ strap-ons. Both had bald heads covered in tats, and they were grinning at each other like idiots and driving Red Ebony into a frenzy.... The sultry Zoroark was a mess, clawing at the one fucking her mouth's stomach and squirming desperately.

 

Noella noticed my gaze. "Vanessa mentioned you like Red. I'd let you go say hi but there's a big filming event right now.  One second, let me get you some shorts.” The curvy maid graced me with a smile, then led me to some kind of small closet. It had a lot of boxes and unfamiliar items inside. She grabbed a single box and opened the top, pulling out a couple pairs of the same shimmery, gay-looking gold shorts. She looked at me, then at the pairs. She decided on one.

 

“Here, try this.” I slipped the shorts on, hating my life. These things were practically a fucking banana hammock. They were skin tight but honestly... oddly comfortable. They held my package just right, the material smooth. “How’s that feel?”

 

“It feels fine, I guess.”

 

Noella nodded. I still couldn’t believe she had my semen all over her face...was she ever gonna wipe it off? Wasn’t that gross? “Good. Now let’s find my mistress."

 

There was a surprising amount of familiar faces in the crowd. No one I talked to, obviously, but a lot of the rich people I saw strutting around Hearthome acting like they owned the place. I’ve never seen such a display of raw, utter lust. So many people just pounding away or getting pounded. One guy, slender and with shaggy blond hair, was thrusting into a whimpering Girafarig. He was licking along the length of her tail while he railed the shit out of her. I could smell her arousal just walking past her...

 

I gulped, and glanced back at Red Ebony. She hadn’t even noticed me.  I kind of do wish I could say hi... not that I wanted to get between the two walking walls of muscles and tattoos fucking her. 

 

“This place is really crazy,” I murmured, scratching the back of my head. 

 

Noella nodded. “It’s usually not this crowded. But a lot of people need comfort and stress relief after the huge ordeal with Cynthia and Dawn on the news. With Anton being gone from the Fanclub, a lot of people feel like they don’t have anywhere to go or people to talk to.”

 

“So they just come here and fuck?” 

 

Noella laughed. “You act like having sex isn’t therapeutic.” My night with Juliet was proof that wasn’t true. It could be, I knew that, it just surprised me that so many people knew Vanessa and would come to her home for this. 

 

It kind of bothered me that it seemed like the women were treated better around here. They were wearing whatever and as much they wanted while every guy here was wearing the same ridiculous booty shorts I was. And Vanessa mentioned they had to  _ pay  _ to fuck the lady Pokemon. And of course, the whole “You have to fuck whatever female wants you.” This “Pleasure House” seemed a bit biased toward the fairer sex. 

 

The smell of this place, too...Sex. It smelled like sex.

 

I noticed Vanessa, now. She was sitting down on a couch with a few other women I didn’t recognize. My face burned when I realized what she was doing. Vanessa had some kind of vibrator and was toying with her clit while she watched a guy I recognized as Sage fuck a Raichu.  The electric-type mouse appeared to be in bliss, rocking back to meet Sage’s full-bodied thrusts. He was sitting down in a chair while holding her belly, sliding her up and down his glistening shaft. Every now and then, electricity shivered through her entire body, and straight into Sage. But the long-haired man seemed to like it, shivering with delight and eyes rolling back into his head. 

 

Noella called out as we approached. “I brought Avery as you requested, Mistress.”

 

Vanessa’s attention immediately shot toward me. She was wearing a naughty smile. “Lola, go away, Avery...come sit down.” The woman next to her looked disgruntled for a second, but scattered. I felt bad that she had to leave just cause I came over...but I wasn’t about to disobey Vanessa. I sat down next to the platinum blond and smiled at her.

 

“Nice to see you again, Vanessa,” I blushed, eyes drifting between her legs. She was still rolling her little egg vibrator around her clit, her juices spilling down her thighs.

 

“And you. Take over for me, my wrist is hurting” 

 

I couldn’t believe it when Vanessa just...handed the damp, vibrating sex toy to me. She grinned at my expression. “What? Never seen a vibrator before?”

 

I gaped. “No, of course I have...well...not in person, but...” 

 

Noella giggled. “Avery likes to pretend he’s not a filthy pervert. But I’m wearing his cum on my face. He’s the type of guy who likes to give strangers facials, but pleasuring them...that’s too much for him.”

 

Vanessa snickered, her blue eyes meeting mine. “That’s your cum all over her face, is it? Hmm. I’m kind of mad you’d do that for her, but not do  _ this for me.”  _ She impatiently tugged my hand toward her dripping crotch. “Come on Avie... _ please.  _ I really need it and I waited for you to get here cause I want you to make me come...please~”

 

I was rock-hard again. A beautiful woman like Vanessa begging me to make her come? How could that not turn me on? But I wasn’t here for this type of thing. I was here for Lady. I cleared my throat, set the vibrator down in her lap, and shook my head. “Vanessa. I’m sorry, but I didn’t come here for sex with you. Or...to get you off with a vibrator or any type of thing like that. I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

Vanessa sighed in annoyance, leaning against me. “You’re so mean to me, Avie. First you won’t fuck Red and I, and now you’re leaving me with my clit all swollen and my cunt all wet for you...”

 

The fact that she could just  _ say  _ that. “Well... I-It’s just that this is important. And serious.”

 

It was hard to think anything was serious when there was literally an orgy going on all around you and music pounding away at your ears. Vanessa sighed heavily. “That’s the thing with guys like you. Perpetual complainers, and life's so  _ serious  _ when you’re around.”

 

“Well...it’s not like I want to be like this. I’d love to sit back and...vibrator you but I can’t. I have too much on my mind and things to do. So please...that favor, Vanessa. The thing is-”

 

Vanessa raised a finger to my lips. “Shh... if we’re about to have a serious discussion then we need to bring it to a private place.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I blushed as my gaze shot toward her “private place.” She looked extremely tight for a pornstar, her folds swollen and dripping...I shook my head. “I’ll be back.  Don’t let anyone interrupt or bother us, Noella. Understand?”

 

Noella nodded. 

 

Vanessa sighed. “Well, come on Avery.”

 

She sounded so disappointed I almost felt bad. She was clearly leaving the party with me despite not wanting to. I didn’t want to be a downer, but I had important things I needed to discuss with her. Things that really couldn’t wait. Or at least, couldn’t wait for me to get her off for no reason. Not that I’d been complaining when Noella jerked me off...Arceus, I really am a selfish boy aren’t I? Noella wasn’t wrong about that...

 

People constantly greeted Vanessa as we walked through the mass of people and Pokemon . She was apparently very popular. No surprise, considering this was her house. The platinum blond led me to a hallway, and then up a flight of stairs. The longer we walked the quieter the music got, until we were in a part of the house that was almost completely silent. This really was a mansion. Beautiful paintings covered the walls and statues were pretty much everywhere. Every decoration seemed to be made from some sort of precious metal or crystal. We walked down a vast, long hallway and took a turn on the left at the end of it.

 

Vanessa was completely silent the entire time we walked. It was kind of uncomfortable. In the club she’d been so talkative. I guess she was so pissed off at having to leave she didn’t really want to socialize... 

 

“Inside,” Vanessa ordered.

 

I nodded and ducked into the room. Vanessa closed the door behind us. “Listen, Vanessa. I’m sorry if I bummed you out. It’s just that... _ woah.  _ V-Vanessa _ , oh Arceus.” _

 

When I turned to talk to her she was completely nude. She’d been wearing a bra before, but it was gone now. I could see  _ everything.  _ Her huge, perfect fake tits. Her slender waist and smooth stomach, her never-ending legs and delicious hips. Vanessa perched at the end of a massive bed, and smiled at me. She nodded toward her desk. “There’s a paper on the desk. Sign it. And whatever you want...it’s yours.”

 

I cocked my head, then went over to a desk in the corner of the room. I glanced at the paperwork on it. My eyes shot wide. “Your...s-slave?!”

 

Vanessa smirked at me. “Mm. Just for a week. I’m not very nice. I don’t do things for free. Whatever you need, you’re coming to me for it. You need me, and I want you. If you’d fucked Red and I at the club, maybe I’d reduce it to only a few days of servitude...but you left us high and dry. So...a week. You, here. Doing whatever I want. And Arceus do I want to do things to you, Avie~”

 

I swallowed hard, my dick pulsing between my legs. “Why do you want a guy like me, anyways?”

 

Vanessa smirked. “Not you, specifically. As I said before, Red has a fondness for you but I just like men in general. Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

I gazed at the paperwork. It was really simple. It was essentially just...agreeing to be Vanessa’s slave and do whatever the hell she wants. I scratched my head. “Here’s the thing...My Pokemon, Ralts. Her name is Lady. She got hurt, real bad. It just so happens that when I first got her, a few days ago, she was really injured...So that’s two injuries in-”

 

Vanessa interrupted. “I know quite a bit about what happened. Juliet Harmon called and asked around for you, tried to get you in with the board. Of course, they all tell me everything, so...I know she sent you to me. I can assume that you had to get a mentorship with one of the board members, because Nurse Joy thinks you’re a shitty trainer. Whether that’s true or not, I can obviously help you. No mentorship needed. One call, and I’ll have your precious little Pokemon delivered here. No questions asked.  _ If... _ you sign that paper.”

 

I gazed at the contract, cause that’s what this was, and sighed. The terms really were simple. Stay here for a set length of time (to be determined by Vanessa) and do the tasks dictated to me (also determined by Vanessa). My answer was obviously going to be yes. Getting Lady back was what mattered, and I’d do anything for her. I promised her, after all. Even if it means enslaving myself to this weird pornstar for a week.

 

Which couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad.

 

“I’ll do it...obviously. But...I don’t want anything happening to my Pokemon.”

 

Vanessa waved my words off and scoffed. “We’re not some kind of creeps here. We wouldn’t do anything to your Pokemon without asking you first.”

 

Relief set into me. I figured that was the case but I wanted to make that clear. “I want to write that on the contract. Just to be safe.”

 

Vanessa shrugged. “Whatever. Just so you know...if you try to run away or break the contract I’ll make sure you’re here for the rest of your life.” Well...that was quite a threat. Her icy eyes made it clear it wasn’t  _ just  _ a threat. More like a promise.

 

I grabbed a pen from the desk and signed my name at the bottom of the contract. “There, all signed.”

 

Vanessa clapped her hands and practically jumped up, her mood shifting completely. “I thought you were going to be disagreeable, but you just... signed it!!  My own little Avery Higgs toy...knowing Juliet’s been playing with you makes me want you even more.” The platinum blond practically bounced up to me and ran her hands up and down my chest. “Look how mean she was to you, she scratched you up...so much for having a girlfriend. I knew you’d leave her....Mabel, was it?....the second I saw you. I’m so sad that you didn’t leave her for me.”

 

Vanessa sure did talk a lot...

 

As if sensing my mild annoyance, Vanessa suddenly calmed down. She peered into my eyes, then pushed her fingers into my hair, messing it up in a matter of seconds. “I don’t like your hair like that. I like it messy.”

 

I blinked, “I...Okay. I apologize?”

 

“Mm.” Vanessa backed away from me, tapping her chin. “Do you know what I’m going to have you do here?”

 

I sighed. “I imagine...some kind of sex shenanigans? Noella mentioned men have to fuck whatever women want them, and Juliet mentioned you were gonna ask for some kind of sex favor.”

 

Vanessa’s lips curled into a bright smile. “Yes! Yes, exactly! You mentioned last time I saw you, that you’re somewhat of a Pokemon virgin? Is that still true?”

 

I rubbed the back of my head and nodded. “Yeah...I’m the same in that area.”

 

“Oooh!! This is gonna be so exciting...” Vanessa giggled. I shivered. That was the most terrifying and exciting sound I’ve ever heard in my life. What in the world did Vanessa have in store for me? “Head back to the party, Avery. Noella should be where we left her. Get yourself comfortable, and make sure that cock is ready for me when I head down.”

 

I hesitated. “Wait...what are you going to be doing?”

 

Vanessa smirked. “Well, I have to make that call don’t I? Your “Lady” will be here in a matter of hours. Don’t miss me too much, Avery. I won’t be gone for long~C’mere.”

 

Vanessa grabbed me by the front of the shorts and tugged me close. My eyes widened when she forced her lips onto mine, roughly kissing me. She definitely knew what she was doing. Her tongue surged into my mouth, and like she was marking her territory, she pushed it against my cheeks and gums and tongue. She moaned softly as she kissed me deeply, rolling her tongue along mine.

 

Juliet’s words roamed into my mind. About how this couldn’t be good for our relationship...maybe she was right. I was enjoying this kiss way more than I should, and Vanessa was even better at kissing than Juliet was. I groaned as I buried my fingers in Vanessa’s streams of blond hair, pressing her against me and kissing her back. For a second, Vanessa pulled away, then she giggled.

 

“I changed my mind. You can fuck me while I make the call...Stu will like that. He has feelings for me you know. It’ll drive him crazy knowing you’re fucking me while he can’t...”

 

This woman was  _ nuts... _ But I wasn’t about to complain. I liked her idea. Knowing that fat fuck was thirsting for this woman, but she wanted me? Nothing could make me happier, other than having Lady back. And I was about to get both.

 

I hastily tugged my shorts off and followed her onto her bed. 

 

Hopefully, things won’t get too crazy while I’m here for a damn week...I mean, day one I’d been fingered in the ass...

 

For now, I’m gonna focus on the dripping wet woman in the same bed as me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of GKEA Part One. Part Two, Chapter One coming soon. Aka, the Vanessa arc + a lot more.

A girl sat by herself in Chelann Cafe, one of the more popular places to be in Hearthome City. Dark-haired, and with a somewhat dark complexion, the girl stood out in a room full of brightly dressed people. Most citizens of Hearthome were "colorful", to say the least, especially when it came to clothes. The girl figured she looked hot in anything, so she felt no need to wear ridiculous, extravagant clothing and she had no interest in coordinator fashion either. Instead, she wore a red satin button up, unbuttoned at the top to reveal her shapely breasts, and dark leather pants that hugged her hips and lean legs. The girl sipped at a cup of steaming herbal tea, staring at her nails.

She was attractive, and young, so most of the single guys hanging around the cafe approached her at one point or another. Most of them were shy, or maybe her confident aura made them that way. Either way, she hated shy boys- She hated most males in general- so she didn't bother giving them the time of day. Most of them got the hint that she had no interest when she didn't respond or even look at them after full minutes of attempting to engage with her. Finally, one boy was able to get her attention.

Of course he would, though. He was the reason she was here.

"H-Hey Juliet," the boy murmured nervously, eyes flitting about as if afraid he was being watched. Juliet Harmon's blood-red lips twisted into a cruel Sharpedo smirk and she giggled softly.

"You're awfully brave taking so long to show up. I was getting ready to spill your dirty secrets, y'know. A few more minutes, and I would have broken you. You're lucky I'm a patient girl."

The boy shuddered, avoiding her eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything but it...it's just...I was talking with Mabel all night and I lost track of time."

Juliet smirked wider. "It's fine, Omar. I'm just kidding~. I know you'd never disobey me. You simply have too much to lose... Don't you?" Her dark eyes gleamed, and she leaned forward, waiting for a response.

Omar squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes, Juliet. I have too much to lose." Juliet's dark expression brightened, her smile growing warmer. Omar gave her a frightened look, shaking his head. "You really are like a villain from a comic book, or something...you're such a bitch."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Omar... Now...sit down." Juliet straightened, drinking some of her tea. Omar stiffly slipped into the seat across from her. Juliet set her cup down and met his gaze with her own. "So, from the sounds of it, things are going well with Mabel?"

Omar visibly brightened, a shy smile spreading across his lips. "Yes! She's...amazing. She's so kind, and so warm. Everything you could want in a girlfriend, really."

Juliet watched his expression brighten, her own twisting with disgust. Omar made her sick. He always had. Their "partnership" was beneficial, but she honestly considered him subhuman. Mabel was not an ideal girlfriend, she was the opposite. She was worthless. The fact that she even had the gall to put her lips on Avery's still pissed Juliet off. But luckily, Juliet didn't have to worry about her anymore. After all, Mabel had Omar now. They were a perfect pair, two helpless idiots. Even so, Juliet couldn't stop herself from ruining his happiness.

"I suppose a girl who is dumb and easy to manipulate is an ideal girlfriend to someone like you, Omar." Juliet muttered, sighing softly, "After all, that's the only type of girl who'd fall for a creep loser like yourself. How do you think Mabel would react if she found out you were her stalker?"

Omar turned white as a sheet. "P-please don't! A-And I...I only stalked her a little. In fact, if you tell her...you have more to lose. It'd get out that you and I worked together to split Avery and her up...a-and anyways I...I didn't even actually do anything other than be there for her."

Juliet grinned as she watched him squirm. Then, her expression grew cold. "On a more serious note...we had a deal. Things escalated far faster than I thought they would because of sheer dumb luck but Omar- I don't want to see Mabel's face again. For at least a few months. I don't care what you have to do to her."

Omar tensed. "You don't have to worry about Mabel. She's done with Avery."

Juliet snickered. "Avery's done with her, not the other way around. You'd be wise to remember that. Mabel will slip from your grasp if you're not careful. You finally have her, with my help, of  _course_ , so make sure you don't ruin all our hard work."

Omar grit his teeth and looked away. "He's disgusting. Ugh, I don't get what you see in him. Or Mabel."

Juliet took another sip of her tea. Her eyes twinkled. "You don't have to. He's finally mine and that's all that matters. You have no idea how long I've been trying to get his attention."

"While doing literally everything but ...talk to him. Funny how he didn't notice you, I wonder why," Omar commented snidely.

Juliet's eyes flashed. "That coming from a stalker is hilarious. Whatever, Omar."

Omar crossed his arms. "So...did you just call me here to bully me?"

Juliet shook her head. "I called you here to remind you that I own you, Stalker boy. Keep Mabel away from Avery."

Omar scowled again. "Keep Avery away from Mabel. That bastard hurt her...She won't run back to him, Juliet."

Juliet shrugged. "Well. You know what happens if she does."

She reached into her pants pocket and slipped out a tiny folded paper. She pulled it open and set it down on the table with a cold, sinister smile. Omar's eyes widened when he saw the contents of the image.

"P-Put it away!"

Juliet hummed and glanced at the photograph with a carefree smile. "What? I think it's a cute picture of her. I mean, it's a shame she doesn't know it was taken of her but-"

Suddenly frenzied, Omar ripped the picture away and crushed it into a ball. He slammed it into his jacket pocket with a dark expression. "You psycho bitch..."

Juliet laughed. "I'm not psychotic, Omar. I just know what I'm doing. I have more of your collection, anyways."

Omar grit his teeth. "Damn you...how'd you even know!? I still don't understand..."

"I'll never tell~" Juliet met his glare with a happy expression. "Jeez, calm down. You'll find out one day."

She finished her statement with a happy sigh, standing up. "S'pose it's time for me to go. I told my sister I'd try and call her today."

Something strange flashed across Omar's face. Anxiety? No, something else. He hesitated, then sighed. "You're...listen. I'm not doing this for you, and I'm not doing this for Avery. Okay? I'm doing it for that poor girl."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Omar hesitated again, then swallowed. Sweat dripped down his brow. "That is- well...Mabel mentioned Avery's little sister came in to her shop."

Juliet blinked. "Ok?"

Omar avoided her eyes. "There was a man with her."

"A...man?"

"Yes. It was...Chris Stylish. I didn't believe it when I heard it at first, but then Mabel mentioned what he looked like, and I knew for sure."

Juliet's blood went cold. All her confidence seeped away. She shook her head. "Why was...why was Zoey Higgs with him?"

Omar gave her a sad look. "Mabel said Zoey mentioned Solaceon Town."

Juliet's face was pale. Omar wished he could take joy in watching the icy bitch seemingly break down, in some fashion, but it was just sad to watch. He felt no enjoyment, just...pity. "Thank you, Omar."

Omar shrugged. "I know you two have history. Amara mentioned-"

Juliet shook her head rapidly. "No. I can't talk right now. I'm sorry." The girl, hands shaking and eyes wet with tears, shook her head as she grabbed her purse and stalked past him. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Usually, a shot was all it took to calm Juliet's quivering nerves. Today, no such luck. She paced back and forth in her bedroom, lost in chaotic thought. Why Zoey Higgs? Just bad luck? Or was Christopher trying to get to Juliet? Unlikely, he had nothing to gain from getting her anymore, he'd already taken everything, so what? The Harmon girl bit her bottom lip, a tear dripping down her cheek. She couldn't let him hurt Zoey. Memories of cold, wet grass and pain...so much pain flooded her.

She'd never met Zoey Higgs, Avery had never given her the time of day and meeting his sister had never been an option, but this was about more than just Avery.

Juliet had to save her. She had to go back to Solaceon Town. Juliet's nails dug into her palm and she rapidly shook her head, tearing up.

She had to go get Avery.

* * *

She tried calling Avery. At least twenty times. Sent him messages, too. No response. Waiting for a reply that might not come for hours was just too dangerous.

She'd been to Vanessa's before. Twice. Once, a few months ago and once, when she first came to Hearthome long ago. It was always with her sister, and Amara didn't let her see much. Amara didn't like Vanessa, yet they were also friends. They'd even starred in a "film" together where they swapped partners. Amara with Red Ebony, and Vanessa with Sprinter. It'd been extremely popular. Vanessa was known around the fanclub as a warm, and reliable person. She was strange, and she was a sex addict- she'd do anything for a man if it involved sex- and that was why Juliet sent Avery her way.

Juliet approached the gate. Her body felt heavy. Maybe Vanessa could help them? She kind of didn't like Amara, but she  _hated_ Juliet. Hopefully...this wouldn't be too painful.

She rang the buzzer, a million thoughts blasting through her mind. Were they already in Solaceon? Why didn't Mabel tell Avery about Zoey, damn it!? It might be too late...

"Who is it?" A familiar voice called out. Juliet sighed. She hated having to deal with this cow, but she didn't exactly have the ability to complain right now.

"It's Juliet Harmon. Noella, right?"

There was a long silence. "What do you want, Juliet?"

Juliet swallowed. "Well...I- I need to talk to Avery."

"Avery?"

"Yes, Avery Higgs."

"I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help me!?"

Noella giggled. "It means there's nothing I can do for you, silly girl. Avery signed a contract with the mistress. Come back in a week."

"Noella. What contract!? I need to speak to him! Get Vanessa down here, damn it!"

Silence.

"Vanessa! If you can hear me this is about Avery's little sister! She's in danger and I need to speak to him!" After a few minutes of seemingly pointless screaming, Juliet realized there was nothing she could do. Juliet had apparently sent Avery to a fucking prison. She wouldn't be able to talk to him for a week. If she'd known something like that would happen...she would have never sent him her way.

There was only one person she knew who could help her with this...

She hated him. Probably more than she hated Omar.

This wasn't going to go well...

She tapped her Poketch and dialed a certain number. Not even two rings later, he picked up.

"J-Juliet! Have you thought about it!?"

Juliet sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Hello, Jack."


	26. phantasmagoric

 

There were no words to describe Vanessa’s pussy other than perfection. Literally. I expected it to be loose or something, she _was_ a pornstar, but it was the opposite. It almost felt as tight as Juliet had been, and I’m pretty sure Juliet didn’t have sex with men often. I nearly came just from pushing the head of my cock into her, and her folds were practically drowning my dick in a matter of seconds.

 

“Ahhh~” Vanessa whined loudly, roughly running her fingers through my messy hair and pressing her immense breasts against my chest. 

 

The feeling of them there was such a distraction. Honestly, I kind of wanted to stop fucking her and just play with them. They looked like toys, so ridiculous and big. The large, cute nipples looked absolutely delicious. Vanessa’s body was a surreal mixture of real and fake traits. Her breasts were obviously not real. The way they stood on her chest and the complete lack of sag made that clear. Yet her round, firm ass was clearly all natural. Her skin was spray-tanned, and upon closer inspection (How could I not inspect her? Our faces were _very_ close together) I could see a touch of plastic surgery in certain facial areas like between her eyebrows. Perhaps to diminish wrinkles? Who knows? I wasn’t judging, Vanessa’s body looked and felt so damn good it’d be stupid to.

 

“Shit, you’re tight,” I gasped, trying to push my member deeper into her, gripping the base. Vanessa was so tight it was actually somewhat difficult getting it in...I groaned in delight as she reached down and spread her pussy lips apart with her fingers, revealing her pink, wet depths. The scent of her arousal wafted up to me and I inhaled it, unable to stop my hips from bucking forward. My dick slid deeper inside her, and her vaginal muscles rapidly fluttered around me.

 

I wiped a layer of sweat from my brow. The heat of the room combined with the hot and deliciously wet, sticky mess Vanessa called a pussy was enough to have me panting and nearly drooling. I bit my lip as Vanessa wiggled her hips, sliding herself down my shaft, wetness drooling from her salmon-colored depths.

 

Vanessa giggled. “You like it... don’t you, Avie? My tight... wet pussy... it’s like heaven, isn’t it?” Between each word she sheathe herself on my erection, her breasts bouncing deliciously...her bright blue eyes glittered with a strange intensity, and I knew she was actually expecting an answer not just talking dirty to me.

 

“Yes, it’s fucking amazing...hot like hell, though...” I grunted honestly, wrapping my arms around Vanessa’s shapely hips and pushing my knee down on the mattress. Now that I was in a better position I could thrust deeper, sliding my dick deep inside her. Vanessa moaned as my shaft spread her open and I grunted in delight as a rush of wetness immediately splattered down my length. She was so fucking wet, it was insane! She made Juliet’s sopping wetness look like a damn kiddie pool! 

 

Vanessa’s soft pants next to my ear made my heart hammer. Her lips caressed the shell of my ear, and she blew into it. “You think it feels good now? I can make you feel even better.”

 

Honestly, I found that hard to believe. I almost expected her to stick her finger you-know-where literally just because of Noella...but instead, Vanessa’s tight, dripping insides began to constrict and grip my member pleasantly. Vanessa was flexing her smooth, toned stomach and her cunt squeezed the life out of me...I panted, pressing my face into her throat. There were no words to describe this sensation! How was she doing this? I didn’t know it was possible for a woman to have such intense control of her muscles...I cried out as she tightened her pussy, rolling her hips in a smooth, hot gyration. My head swam and I shook it, trying to think coherently and failing for the most part. 

 

Vanessa’s beautiful, literally flawless face staring into mine with that self-satisfied smile did nothing to help my situation...She had complete control of this situation, yet wasn’t even dominating me. What kind of sex demon was I dealing with here? Vanessa was one intense nympho...

 

I couldn’t look away from her eyes, panting heavily, “Oh fuck, Vanessa...this is too much...I’m going to come...”

 

“So soon?” Vanessa teased. “And here I thought you wanted to play with Stu. I was about to call him.”

 

I grit my teeth, shaking my head.. “First of all...I really don’t like the term ‘play with Stu”. Secondly...I’m seriously about to come can you at least stop...doing that squeezing thing with your pussy? It’s driving me crazy...”

 

Vanessa laughed, wrapping her legs around my ass and shaking her hips. “Then cum, you pathetic little pussy...” Instead of easing up, Vanessa began to move her entire body. When I tried to pull away for a deep breath, she tugged me closer. Her lips attached to mine and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, kissing me hungrily. My body was so hot, literally caked with sweat, I thought I was going to pass out... Vanessa didn’t stop kissing me for a second, and if I tried to pull away she nibbled on the bite wound Juliet left there. She smothered my lips with hers, running her tongue between them. At first, I considered putting up a bit of a fight. Then, I gave in and met her tongue with my own, my urge to ejaculate inside her skyrocketing.  

 

I exhaled heavily as Vanessa finally drew her mouth away from mine. A string of saliva extended between our well-kissed lips and she smiled at me, her eyes shining. She didn’t stop her hips for a motion, threatening to milk me at any second. If I didn’t focus on not coming for even a second I’d blow my load. I was sure of it. The only thing stopping me was that I wanted to prove myself to Vanessa. I wanted to hold off for at least a little while longer. I was a virgin not even a week ago but that didn’t mean my performance had to be pathetic.

 

Vanessa glanced at her Poketch and began to tap a few numbers in. It was clear she was calling Stu now.  “Two’s a drag but three is company. Isn’t that the saying?”

 

 “I’m not sure, but Vanessa...” I stared at her Poketch. “I don’t really want to do anything with him watching.”

 

Vanessa laughed loudly. “But that’s why I agreed to let you fuck me, Avery. To show off to Stu....hmph, you’re such a little brat...so needy...You want me all to yourself, don’t you..?” The pleased lilt in her tone made my cock twitch inside her. She seemed incredibly happy.

 

But honestly, that wasn’t it at all. At first, in the heat of the moment, I wanted to show off to that fat bastard. Now, I was miserable even thinking about that guy seeing me worked up and breaking a sweat like this. Anyone seeing me sounded horrible...Not to mention, I probably looked like shit- my hair was literally caked to my forehead and I couldn’t stop panting I was so out of breath.  But I wasn’t about to say no to Vanessa’s question when she was spreading her legs in front of me, literally about to make me cum.

 

So I shrugged it off and lied. “Y-yes...everything is so hectic downstairs... Now that it’s finally just the... two of us...” I trailed off, unable to think of what I should say next. Luckily, Vanessa cut me off with a hot, wet kiss. Her tongue slammed into my mouth and she began to eagerly twirl it with mine, moaning and whimpering, rubbing herself against me. Apparently my response pleased her. 

 

Suddenly, Vanessa’s hands wrapped around my shoulders. She flipped me onto my back, her entire weight resting in my lap. “Avie, you’re gonna love it here...” She whimpered as she reached down and roughly stroked her clit, “Play with my clitty, please~”

 

_(Fuck me, she’s so hot.)_

 

I obeyed her request and reached down. I teasingly ran my fingers between her slick folds, before touching the throbbing, pink nub above the slit. It was warm and soft to the touch, and I tweaked it gently. Vanessa moaned in delight, moving her hands up to her breasts and squeezing them. I imagined because they weren’t real, they wouldn’t have much feeling, but Vanessa began to pant and moan like a Mightyena in heat the second she made contact with them. Her moans were shrill but sweet. 

 

“Yesss,” Vanessa whimpered, “you’re so soft and gentle...I love innocent boys...”

 

I wouldn’t exactly call myself innocent. But I wasn’t going to argue with her. Instead, I’d just prove her wrong. I roughly toyed with her clitoris, thumbing the length, and Vanessa immediately gasped and threw her head back. Her fingers twisted her own swollen nipples, and she bucked up and down on me with fast, frenzied motions. “Oh fuck oh fuckkkk,” Vanessa whimpered, squeezing the great mounds of her breasts and twisting, swirling her hips about. I matched her motions as best as I could, thrusting my hips up, slamming my cock inside her. 

 

The next few minutes were a hot, sweaty blur. Ceaseless thrusting against each other, our sweaty skin literally sticking together at times. Her juices soaked my entire crotch and the bottom of my stomach. I didn’t know it was possible for a woman to get so wet but she was literally flooding, her clit swollen and twitching. I toyed with it as much as possible while I thrust, hoping it’d push her to her peak, but Vanessa didn’t seem to get any more satisfied with every minute that passed. And I was going to come soon. I didn’t want to. I wanted Vanessa to come first or at least with me but I’d already been resisting the urge... 

 

“Vanessa, I...I can’t hold it back anymore, are you- are you close?”

 

Vanessa smiled strangely. Sweetly, yet there was something weird about it. An underlying sense of disappointment...or sadness? My heart hammered in my chest as she leaned down and stared into my eyes, gently pushing my sweat-soaked hair from my face. I didn’t know what tod say or how to feel. The intense heat of the room dropped so fast I felt like I had whiplash. Suddenly I felt like I was being comforted. Her next words disturbed me.

 

“I can’t come...so just let it all out inside me, Avie.”

 

Couldn’t orgasm? What the hell did that mean? Before I could question it, she tightened her cunt and all coherent thought shot out of my brain. I cried out as I grasped her hips and thrust as deep inside her as I could. Vanessa kissed me hungrily as I let out my load deep inside her, soaking her insides. Her pussy convulsed, rapidly tightening and squeezing around my shaft as if trying to milk as much semen from me as possible.

 

I collapsed, panting heavily, eyes half-lidded. “Wow...”

 

Vanessa continued to lightly brush her fingers through my hair. The gentle touch actually felt pretty good. “Have you ever had such an amazing orgasm? Be honest.”

 

No, I haven’t. Vanessa’s pussy really was one of a kind, I guess...It was kind of funny that both she and Noella gave me the “best orgasms” I’ve ever had in the same day. 

 

“I haven’t,” I confessed with a slight smile. “You’re really incredible.”

 

Vanessa smiled at me and pressed her chest against mine, gently rocking on top of me. The motion against my hyper-sensitive cock was almost painful, but I didn’t complain. Instead, I asked the question that was lurking in the back of my head. I reached down and gently grabbed her right breast, squeezing it in my hand. Vanessa whimpered and closed her eyes, her pussy fluttering around me.

 

“What did you mean by you can’t come?”

 

“Is that your idea of pillow talk, Avie?”

 

I really hated that nickname. “I’m just...was it me? Was I not good enough or something?” 

 

Vanessa sighed heavily. She gently eased herself off my limp cock, a flood of our combined fluids coursing out and splattering my crotch. It was gross to watch. Being even partially covered in some of my own semen was just nasty to me, not to mention some kind of...cocktail of both our cummies. 

 

I was somewhat disappointed to be out of Vanessa’s comforting, wet heat but apparently we were done. 

 

Vanessa slipped off the bed and walked across the room. I watched as she let her long, platinum blond hair down and sat down at a white vanity, gazing into the mirror at herself. Then, she slowly turned to me. “You want the short version or the long version?” She didn’t even seem like she wanted to talk about it in general so I wasn’t going to make her speak longer than necessary.

 

“Short,” I shrugged, “whatever you’re comfortable telling me. Is it some sort of medical thing? If you don't want to talk about it we can just talk about something else.”

 

Vanessa smiled. “It’s not medical. At least...I don’t think it is. Do you believe in Legendary Pokemon, Avie?”

 

“Of course, I mean...there’s undeniable proof they exist.” People still doubted it, regardless of that fact, though. I crossed my arms and waited, wondering what legendaries had to do with not being able to orgasm. 

 

“When I was very young, maybe...eleven? I started my Pokemon Journey. I was an amazing trainer, and an even better coordinator. I travelled around the world, with no one but Red and a few other Pokemon at my side. I’m from the Unova region, actually, but we went to Kanto, Johto, Galar... you name it- we’ve been there.Those five years of travelling were the best of my life. Nonstop sex with wild Pokemon, making love to Red...but everything changed here...in Sinnoh. I met _him_ when I was sixteen.”

 

I was fascinated by Vanessa’s story. Looking at her, you’d never take her as the type that’s travelled far or was a good Trainer. She just seemed so superficial, it was almost unbelievable. Her last words piqued my interest especially. Him? Who in the world was him?

 

Vanessa’s eyes were shining, the strangest expression on her face as she leaned forward. “Darkrai.” Merely saying the name made Vanessa shiver. “I was trapped in a nightmare. No, a fantasy...for who knows how long? Night after night, day after day. His cock seated deep inside me, coming inside me over and over, so many times I swore I’d be pregnant by the end of it regardless of our species. And it was all one long...messy, wet orgasm. I couldn’t stop cumming, Avery. Squirting all over his penis, over and over, I lost my damn mind. All I could think about was him...He broke me. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to be with him forever. If you asked me at the time, I would have sworn that I loved him.”

 

I’d never heard of such a thing. I knew about Darkrai, of course. An exceptionally rare Pokemon that some considered a Legendary. I’d never heard of one fucking a human in their dreams, or any Legendary being with a human in general. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Vanessa was trapped in an endless, nightmarish orgasm for days on end...?

 

“I woke up suddenly. He was gone. But I _know_ it happened. His semen was still inside me when I woke up, so much of it I thought I’d never have a clean cunt again. And ever since that day, night, week, month? I don’t even know how long I was with him...I haven’t been able to orgasm. No matter what I do, no matter how good I feel. It’s been almost twenty years.”

 

I blinked. “T-Twenty? You haven’t orgasmed in twenty years!? Not a single time?”

 

Vanessa shook her head, smiling bitterly. “Not even once.”

 

I scratched my head. “But...I don’t understand. Why all this?” I gestured around me. “The estate, the constant sex parties, having male slaves, apparently being quite the slut in general...I don’t get it, Vanessa. What about hypnosis? Have you tried something like that?”

 

“I’ve tried everything. My body has been changed in so many different ways in an attempt to raise the pleasure even higher, to push me over and _nothing_ works... Anyways...I’m done talking about that. Now you know. So don’t bother holding back your orgasms when you’re fucking me. Making me wait for it, trying to get me to cum? That’s just teasing me. I’ll never reach the peak.”

 

I was speechless. Vanessa shrugged. “I need to call Stu and have your Pokemon delivered still....and I’d like some time alone. Could you be a dear and tell Noella I’ll be ready to start the fun events in...hmmm, a half an hour?”

 

Fun events? Well, whatever. I’d probably want some time to think after talking about such messed up stuff, too. I stood up. “Could I shower first?” I muttered as I watched our combined fluids dribble onto the floor from my limp cock. 

 

Vanessa giggled. “And wash away the proof of our activities? Don’t even think about it. Now get that cute ass downstairs, Avie.”

 

That was some bullshit. But an order was an order, and I was apparently working for her now. For a week...honestly, it didn’t seem that bad. Having sex with her felt amazing, and she seemed really kind. I felt so bad for her. I couldn’t imagine not being able to orgasm for a week, not to mention a whole damn year, not to mention _twenty!_ Honestly, it was kind of crazy...and now that I was thinking about it, did that mean Vanessa was around thirty-five years old? Now _that_ was unbelievable...I thought she was at most in her early thirties...

 

Explains the plastic surgery, I guess.

 

Disgruntled, I pulled my little shorts back on. “Thanks for trusting me with that information, Vanessa. Talking about it must be hard.” But Vanessa wasn’t listening. She was gazing at herself in the mirror again, her expression far away and lost. It was like I didn’t exist anymore. A little disturbed, I headed out of the room and back toward the party. 

 

Darkrai had...essentially raped Vanessa in a dream. How was she able to cope with that? Well, I know how she coped with that- and her inability to orgasm. Drowning herself in sex with countless partners and making it her entire life, normalizing the actual act of sex...it was messed up.

 

Though I doubted that was the only thing wrong with Vanessa.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [GKEA: Billy Benjamin Saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491827) by [Krazzett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazzett/pseuds/Krazzett)




End file.
